Legend of Spyro: Stormfront
by marsh166
Summary: Light must have darkness. Darkness must have light. What happens when the greatest of lights goes dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters they belong to their respective owners.**

**The Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 1**

_It has been a year since the defeat of Malefor the purple dragon of legend. He was defeated by another purple dragon named Spyro and the former 'Terror of the Skies,' Cynder. At what seemed to be the end of the world Spyro was able to repair the damage to the planet done by the Destroyer. Since then the world has been at peace. However, the darkness seeks a new host, so it can once again bring the ending of the world._

Cynder lifted her head from the bed of magenta cushions he had slept on. There room and Warfang was one of the grandest in the entire city. She and Spyro had insisted on a smaller home, but the moles would have none of it. Each of the rooms was lavishly decorated with purple curtains around each and every window and the stone floor, walls, and ceiling were of pure white marble polished to perfection. The house consisted of a single floor with living quarters, a large kitchen, sitting area, dining room, and spacious balcony that gave a grand view of the city and the rest of the surrounding countryside. Also a library that rivaled even the cities library, books of all subjects could be found from ancient dragon history to scientific matters that only Volteer and a few other select individuals could understand. She craned her head to look over to at Spyro. He was resting on his own bed of gold and purple cushions right next to her pile.

"Spyro," Cynder whispered, "Spyro it is time to get up."

Spyro gave a slight stir, but he continued to rest without abatement.

"I swear he could have slept through the planet's destruction if he had wanted too," Cynder said. Much louder this time "Spyro get up! If you don't we are going to be late."

"Wha-What," Spyro said, "Ohhh okay I am awake now Cynder."

"Finally hurry you know we have to meet with the guardians this morning about the academy."

"Yes I know Cynder," Spyro gave a quick glance at Cynder noticing how she looked a little older than a year ago. She was slightly longer snout to tail, however she kept her feminine appearance at top notch. Then, Spyro couldn't help but notice how he had changed as well. He was more toned than what he used to be and was a foot or two taller as well. He had grown a second pair of wing spikes branching out from the base of the old ones.

"Spyro! Stop daydreaming we need to get going."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Cynder.

"After you my dear," said Spyro

"Such a gentledragon," replied Cynder

They went out the door together, tails intertwined.

**So that is the first chapter done. I will try to post at least twice a week (**hopefully**). Please, Please, Please review! This is my first FF and I need some sort of idea how I am doing! Thank y'all. Marsh166 out. One more thing, I need an avatar for my profile so if anybody randomly feels like making an avatar for someone I would gladly accept one. (**PM me for details of what I want).


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 2**

Once the pair reached the Academy building Spyro asked a mole where the guardians were at.

One of the moles replied "I believe they are in the headmaster's office waiting for you, Spyro and Cynder."

"Thank you," said Spyro and they padded off to the interior of the building where the office was located.

The academy was rebuilt following the repairs to the city, during the siege the golem managed to destroy most of its facilities. The new academy would house a hundred young and promising dragons that would become the future of the city. Most of these dragons had spent their entire lives hold up in the mountains in distant lands to hide from Malefor's savage attacks on the dragon populace. A few weeks after the defeat of the Dark Master the guardians dispatched the dragon guard to send messages to the hidden colonies. Many had been overjoyed at the news, however a few responded with hostility thinking they were being tricked. It took an appearance of the Guardians and of Spyro to get them to come out. They had decided it would not have been a good idea to bring Cynder along due to her past. When the returning dragons learned of Cynder's presence many wanted her to be executed for her crimes. Many had seen family members die at her hands and many wished revenge of the young dragoness. However, Spyro stepped in saying, "Anybody who lays a claw on Cynder will meet the full power of the purple dragon," that was the end of that.

When the couple reached the headmaster's office they opened the door to see all three of the Guardians on their haunches inside.

"Ahhh, Spyro there you are, we were beginning to wonder if you had slept in," said Terrador.

"A certain dragoness made sure that didn't happen, Master Terrador," said Spyro while giving a playful grin to Cynder.

"If I had not awoken you would have slept until lunch time," retorted Cynder.

"I do not see a problem with that," Spyro responded.

"Alright you two, we need to get down to business," said Cyril. "As of today this academy is open for business. I of course will be the Headmaster and teach dragon's history, having the most talent in organization and my noble blood demands it and…."

"That is enough Cyril, we all know your 'qualifications'," Terrador said ending Cyril's tirade of compliments about himself. "I will be the Dean of Discipline, and teach political classes."

Volteer quickly chimed in saying "_I will teach all the manners of science and philosophy classes. I am so ready to meet all the young and brilliant minds of your generation. What new discoveries await us, what scientific mysteries will we unravel, Ohh the possibilities are endless I'm so-" _

"Okay Volteer, we get it!" Cyril exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, will the academy have no combat classes," said Spyro.

"Ahhh, yes young dragon that is where YOU come in, you will be teaching the combat class Spyro. What better dragon than the purple dragon himself to teach the upcoming generation how to combat evil. I take pride in that the idea was mine," said Cyril.

Spyro's jaw was agape at what he had just heard, "B-But I have never had to teach anybody anything…ever. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Do not be alarmed young dragon, we will be able to help you in our spare time, and do not forget about young Cynder here, I am sure she would be willing to help you as well," said Terrador.

"You can do it Spyro, I am always here for you," said Cynder.

"Ohhh and one more thing, there is a second class you will be teaching," said Terrador.

"What! Another class," groaned Spyro.

"Yes you will be teaching the other fire dragons. We need a replacement f-f-for" Terrador said fumbling over his words, "Ignitus," he said.

Spyro's face showed the utter shock he was in. "H-h-HOW CAN YOU REPLACE HIM! AFTER ALL HE DID FOR US YOU WANT TO JUST REPLACE HIM! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THREE," Spyro yelled at the three guardians. A little black smoke seeping from Spyro's paws as his scales flickered jet black for a second.

"SPYRO CALM DOWN!" "You know he died saving us from the Belt of Fire! We would never have defeated the Dark Master without him! Do not become the very thing you swore to destroy," said Cynder meaning it with all her heart.

Spyro began to calm down, Cynder words reaching through his rage to his very soul.

"I-I am sorry, I did not mean for that to come out…" said, Spyro.

"What in the ancestors was that," exclaimed Terrardor.

"Hmmm most intriguing," said Volteer.

Spyro was still a little worked up so Cynder responded for him, "That is what Spyro's exposure to the evil energies that came out of Mountain of Malefor has caused. It is corruption not unlike what the Dark Master did to me."

"That is most unfortunate, should we take Spyro off the assignment," Volteer questioned.

"No, I can do it," said Spyro. "For Ignitus's memory to be passed on, I understand we must have a new Fire Guardian."

"That settles it; Spyro will teach the classes, and train the new Fire Guardian. Frankly, I did not see any other option since none of us are fire dragons, other than Spyro over here," said Volteer.

"Spyro you should go prepare and rest up for the coming days, I am afraid you will not have much time for leisure," said Terrador.

"That is okay, at least I will have something to do again, and Sparx can leave me alone about the fat jokes," said Spyro.

"You know that will never happen Purple boy," said Sparx, as he flew in from outside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping this entire time? Ohhh, well I supposed it cannot be helped," said Cyril.

"Okay, _Master_ Spyro, your dismissed."

"Why are you calling me, Master," Spyro questioned.

"Since you will be teaching the next fire guardian we decided that the title of Master shall be granted to you. You now have the rank of a guardian, but you are not technically an actual guardian," said Terrador in his deep voice.

"Okay, I do not know if I will ever get used to it, but whatever," said Spyro as he and Cynder walked out the door.

When the three reached a courtyard in the academy, they took off towards their house Sparx flying along with them. After a few minutes, they alighted on the balcony of their home.

"Well I do not know about you two, but I am going to go to sleep," said Sparx as he flew up to his nest hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room.

"You have had a long day Spyro; you should get some rest too. You have a busy day tomorrow, but I know you can do it," said Cynder.

"Ya, you are right, as usual," as Spyro began to lie down on his pile of cushions.

"Goodnight Cynder".

"Goodnight Spyro."

They both quickly fell asleep.

However, that sleep was not as peaceful as it should have been.

Spyro saw a battle, many of the forces of evil arrayed in front of Warfang. Another siege of the city was occurring; smoke was rising from the city. The screams of doom and death could be heard coming from the once proud city. Then, Spyro noticed he was above the army and when he looked down he saw a black dragon. Spyro could not see his face for it was covered in a menacing helm. Then a black dragon rose from the city, as if to challenge the other. The evil dragon yelled an order, "Stay away this battle is between us alone, anybody who interferes will be punished on the pain of death." As he took off to confront the other dragon. "Yes sir, Master" several of the surrounding troops barked back.

As the combatants came closer Spyro identified the female as Cynder, she had tears running down her face.

"How could you, I trusted you," she yelled.

"This has been my destiny from the beginning," the leader of the Dark Army replied.

"No it is not, come back to us, your friends are here for you," said Cynder.

"What friends my dear? The same _friends_ who tried to kill me!" "You will die along with them Cynder," said the General.

"You know I will not fight you," replied Cynder.

"That makes it that much easier," the evil dragon laughed, as he walked up to Cynder putting his tail spike to her neck. "Die Cynder." He began to push his tail spike through her neck.

"NOOOO," cried Spyro as the dream vanished into blackness, but then he heard a voice.

_"You do not have the power to save her, purple dragon. We have gifted you with a vision of the future. You must acquire POWER to save the one you love. Without it she will die."_

"What is this power," Spyro responded into the void. "I will do anything for Cynder, I love her!"

_"You will know it when you see this power, Spyro," _as the voice trailed off.

"Wait don't go I must have this power, tell me what it is," he yelled into the void.

"_You will see, you will see"._

**Okay, first off I would like to thank Riverstyxx for encouraging and giving me my first review. She is an amazing writer, and if you have not read her stories I HIGHLY suggest them. Chapter 3 can be expected late Sunday or Monday Marsh out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront **

**Chapter 3**

Spyro woke up panting and sweating. His dream had felt so real, so close. He could smell the scent of death on the air. Hear the carnage of war, and see the doom that was coming.

He thought to himself, "I must find this power that the voice was talking about, or all of Warfang is doomed. I will not let what I saw come to pass. I will save the dragoness I love."

He then looked over at the sleeping form a few feet from him. Cynder, was still asleep. Her breaths continuing to rise, and fall on a regular interval.

Spyro, got off his cushions and walked out to the balcony. He looked up to the stars and gave a loud, sigh, as he lay down on the hard stone. He gazed out over the city of Warfang, but saw nothing but the death and destruction that would come unless he stopped it.

All of a sudden he heard the scratch of claws on stone behind him, and looked to see Cynder, approaching him.

"What are you doing up, Spyro," she asked?

"It is nothing just a bad dream is all," he replied.

"What was it about," she questioned?

"Nothing, my dear," he said, not wanting to tell her what it was about out of fear of scaring her.

"Are you sure, you don't want to talk about it," she continued.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied, and with that Cynder laid down next to him.

"Is it okay, if I sleep out here with you," she asked?

"Sure," Spyro replied. As they drifted off together.

Spyro awoke the next morning surprisingly rested. After washing up in the washroom and cleaning his teeth; he decided he would get breakfast before continuing on with the day's activities. By now Cynder had awoken and they decided to go together. They went to the academy cafeteria to see how well the cooking was there. Stepping up to the counter one of the moles said, "Young Master Spyro, and Mistress Cynder, what a pleasure to see you, what might I get you?"

"The boar for me," replied Spyro.

"I will take the deer," said Cynder.

"It will be out momentarily, my lord and lady."

"Please you don't have to call us that," they replied together.

"Yes, my lor- I mean Spyro, sir," he said. Then quickly turning away and making sure the order for the two was placed at top priority.

After retrieving their food and finding a quiet spot to sit at near the corner of the building, they began to notice they were being stared at. A group of dragons had their mouths agape at the two sitting in the distance. One of the dragons was a reddish-orange, with a golden-brown underbelly, tail blade shaped like an arrow, with golden horns, and was obviously a female fire dragon. Another was an earthy green dragon, with a brown underbelly and a mace at the tip of his tail, however he was giving them a glare of disgust. The last dragon was a deep red with golden horns, and looked eerily similar to Spyro but with a tail blade that looked like a flame itself.

Cynder gave them a glare. The three then realized the legendary heroes were on to them and quickly went back to eating their food, however occasionally sneaking glances at the two of them.

After the meal, Spyro noticed it was approaching time for him to begin class.

"Cynder, it is nearly time to go."

"Alright, let's get going."

They made their way to the training grounds of the academy where class would be held. Upon reaching the grounds, which was a stone area with an open roof for aerial maneuvers and rings to signify the match areas, they saw fifteen dragons talking amongst themselves in a low whisper. The three dragons from earlier, were amongst them.

"Ahem." The group quickly lined up into a row, without another word from Spyro.

Spyro was in front of the line and gave a quick look at all the dragons that were arrayed in front of him. There was an equal mixture of females to males, and were of all of the basic elements as well.

"Alright, as you all know I am Spyro, and I will be teaching you how to survive in this dangerous world. The enemy is merciless he will kill you if you give him the chance. You must be ready when the time comes to fight."

One of the dragonesses immediately raised a wing indicating she had a question.

"Yes, what is it," Spyro asked.

"Can you tell us about the final battle between you, and the Dark Master, please," she inquired.

"First off, Cynder was at my side through the whole thing, and she did help me defeat him. Secondly, if you really want to hear the story I am sure someone has written a book on it by now. I will not waste this class time to talk about myself, understood?"

"Yes, Master," she said looking a little down trodden.

"I bet you didn't even beat him in a fair fight," the earth dragon from earlier stated.

A few of the students gave startled gasps. "How could you say that to him Quake," the orange-red female from earlier questioned.

"Humph, since you are so confident, you can be the first for today's lesson. I will be testing your combat skills. All the females please form a line over there, you will be sparring Cynder, today. All males stay here, you will be sparring me. Please, step up Quake," Spyro said giving Quake a small glare.

"Ha! This will be easy I can finally show up this loser," thought Quake.

The two dragons then stood a couple yards apart.

"The rules are no killing blows, everything else goes," stated Spyro.

"Begin."

Quake immediately charged at Spyro full force with horns down attempting to gore Spyro in the chest. Spyro sighed, "This is going to be too easy." As Quake was about to deliver his charge into Spyro, Spyro sidestepped at the last possible moment. Then, Spyro brought his tail down, while simultaneously covering it in earth to form a makeshift club. Spyro then delivered a crushing blow to Quake's head as he sped by. Quake took the full force of the hit and his head crashed into the stone, and then tumbled a few feet before stopping. A few of the male dragons gave "ooos" and "ouches." The deep red dragon from earlier exclaimed, "Damn that had to have knocked him out!"

Spyro walked over to the earth dragon, but was shocked to find him still conscious, that blow should have knocked him out.

"That, me, head, hurt, a bit," said Quake, his head still reeling from the blow his head received.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit outside the ring, Quake," Spyro said softly as Quake attempted to lift himself to his feet.

"Y-y-yes sir, Master Spyro, sir," Quake said stumbling his way over to the edge of the ring.

"Next," Spyro said stepping back into the ring.

The next few dragons were very uneventful, most tried in vain to hit Spyro, but none of them even managed to lay a paw on him let alone stay in the ring for very long.

Then, came the deep-red dragon.

"What is your name," questioned Spyro.

"It is Flame, sir."

"Okay Flame, you may begin," stated Spyro.

Flame immediately let loose a group of fire balls at Spyro. Spyro countered with an equal number of his own, leaving a large smoke cloud in the middle of the ring. Flame took flight and appeared over the smoke and prepared to launch another fireball at Spyro. However, Spyro was prepared for this and launched a particularly large fireball at Flame. Flame had no chance to dodge before the fireball exploded on his chest the concussive force nearly knocking him out of the ring.

"Good idea Flame, but it will take a lot more than that to land a blow on me," said Spyro.

Flame just responded with a slight growl. Then, Flame spewed a large jet of flame at Spyro. Spyro countered with his ice breath. The two opposite forces met in the middle of the arena, then a large cloud of steam gushed outwards followed by a mist that covered the arena in a thick blanket. Spyro could only see a few feet in front of him, and then out of the gloom a fireball ripped past missing by a few feet. Then, another and another, Flame was randomly shooting into the mist.

Spyro called out, "Flame it is not good to give away your position like that. Your attacks are random every move must have a purpose."

Flame, began to build a fireball up, to target the sound of Spyro's voice, but then a huge jolt of electricity came along the ground, a like a ripple from a pond. Flame had no chance to dodge, before the violent spasms took over his body as the volts ripped through his body.

The mist began to clear. The students looked on in anticipation, of the outcome of the battle, only to see Flame on the ground writhing in pain still.

Spyro walked over to injured fire dragon. "Nicely done Flame, you have shown the best skill I have seen today by far, but you lack a strategy to your movements. Plan ahead, predict your enemy, then when the moment is right, strike with overwhelming force."

"How did you, get me through all that fog?" asked Flame.

"When we you used your flame and I used my ice, I made the field to my advantage. Look what your lying in Flame," Spyro replied.

Flame looked down to see a large puddle of water.

"You did not notice a small change in the ground. Water conducts electricity my friend, I just supplied the power, and it found you all on its own. Let's get you over to the side line so the next battle can begin," Spyro told Flame.

The rest of the class period was pretty uneventful the remaining males proved no match for Spyro in anyway.

"Okay class it is obvious we have much to work on in the coming days, dismissed," Spyro stated.

Shouts of joy erupted from the group of dragons, as they rushed for the exit.

"How were your matches, Cynder," Spyro questioned as they started to walk to their home?

"Most of them were complete push overs; one girl showed promise though, that reddish-orange fire dragon. Her name is Flare, by the way."

"Well good at least we have some talent it the class, I was beginning to worry."

"How were your matches," Spyro

"They were fine, the deep red fire dragon, Flame, put up a good fight, but still didn't manage a scratch."

"Seems like hiding their whole lives in caves didn't do wonders for there fighting skills," Cynder replied.

"Ya," Spyro said chuckling.

**Okay that is chapter 3. Please review! I need all the help I can get! Don't worry I promise the story is about to get much more interesting. Hehe, especially for Spyro. Marsh out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks had passed since the first day of classes. Flare, Flame and Quake were walking to class together, towards the training grounds.

"So Flare, how have your classes been going with Cynder?" Flame asked.

"They have been going fine, although no one has yet to land a hit on Cynder. She is so fast; she is constantly out maneuvering all of us. One moment she is in front of us the next attack, she is behind us with her claw to our necks. Spyro must have had his paws full when they fought."

"I'm sure he did, it would be really cool to see them fight again one day," Quake said.

"Ya, it would be the best fight we would probably ever see," Flame replied.

Flare responded, "Let's hope we never see the day, which that happens. It would mean something really messed up is going on."

Flame and Quake became silent as she said this. They walked the rest of the way to the training grounds in silence.

When they reached the training grounds class had already started.

"Flame, Quake, Flare you are late, please make your way over to your groups quickly so we may begin," Spyro said.

Spyro then began a lecture on close combat. Flame paid utmost attention as did Flare, however Quake daydreamed through most of it.

The sparring came next; the first few were uneventful, as usual, Spyro beating them without even breaking a sweat.

"Alright, Flame please step up; it is your turn now," Spyro said.

"Yes, Master Spyro," Flame replied.

That was one of things Spyro really liked about Flame; he was always respectful, and treated others with courtesy and kindness.

"Begin!"

Flame immediately comet dashed straight for Spyro, who countered with one of his own. The two forces collided in the center of the ring, each cancelling each other out with a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Spyro and Flame horns interlocked, each vying for position over the other. Spyro having more experience got the upper hand, and with a quick twist of his head flipped Flame on to his back. Before Spyro could deliver a blow, Flame rolled away from Spyro. Spyro then sent a wave through the ground. Flame had know time to react, the wave went underneath him and bounced him high into the air. Flame was tumbling makeing him unable open his wings to take flight, Flame plummeted to the ground at high speed. When he was just a few feet off the ground Spyro used his tail like a bat and hit Flame across the flank. Flame was sent a few feet across the ground before skidding to a stop on the hard stone. Flame attempted to stand, but coughed out a small amount of blood on the ring.

"I think it is time we called it a day, Flame." Spyro told Flame.

"NO! Master, I wish to continue," Flame exclaimed.

"It is your choice, Flame," Spyro said.

"Continue."

Flame still struggled to raise himself to his feet. Eventually, he managed to stand. Flame's whole body was shaking, every time he fought Spyro he lost, always lost. He was tired of losing. He wanted to break that image of Spyro's invincibility. He _had _to be the first person to land a hit against the Legendary Purple dragon. It was the only way to make his dream a reality. He must impress Spyro, for he knew that Spyro had been given the choice of the next guardian. Of course the other three would have to approve it, but with Spyro's recommendation, his dream was assured.

Spyro saw Flame, standing a distance away thinking. Then, he noticed something; Flame's body had ceased shaking.

Flame then charged at Spyro, spewing a jet of Flame at Spyro the whole time. Flame then moved in for close combat. Slashes, bites, and kicks ensued, but Flame could still not land a damaging blow on Spyro. However, Spyro was not getting any blows on Flame either.

"Good Flame, keep it up, but you have to do one thing Flame, Spyro said."

"What is that, Master?" Flame responded.

"HIT ME ALREADY!" Spyro yelled at Flame.

The combat continued on for a few more seconds. Then, Flame jumped back, his whole body beginning to glow. He opened his maw and spewed a jet of flame at Spyro. The flames themselves shaped into that of a dragon's maw and charged at Spyro at extreme speed. It seemed to impact Spyro, resulting in a large explosion and a mushroom cloud of smoke.

Flame was exhausted, "Surely that attack had to have got him," he thought.

The smoke began to clear, only to reveal a large ball of earth in the middle of it.

"Damn it!" Flame cursed. "Why can't I ever hit him!"

The earth ball fell apart to reveal an unhurt Spyro standing in the middle, or so Flame thought.

"Congratulations Flame, you are the first to land a hit."

Flame's mouth was agape. He had hit Spyro, and gave a jump of joy. Then, a question formed in his mind, "Where did he hit him then?"

Flame gave another look at Spyro; too notice that there was a burn mark relatively the size of a dragon's claw on his chest.

A cheer erupted from the sidelines. Even Cynder looked over to see what was happening.

"What? Did one finally get Spyro?" She asked herself before dodging an oncoming blow. "Good Flare, attempting to attack while I was distracted, excellent idea."

Flame began to walk over to the side lines, he was totally exhausted, there was no way he could continue the battle. Then, a mob of dragons rushed over to him, giving him congratulations and the like.

After the end of class Cynder walked over to Spyro, "So one of them finally got you, Spyro."

"Yup, Flame finally landed the first hit."

"Awwww the mighty _Purple dragon_ got burned; maybe he needs a kiss to make it all better." Cynder replied.

"Hmmm, that might just do the trick," Spyro replied.

Cynder gave Spyro a peck on the cheek. "How's that?"

"That made it a little better, but I know you can do better," Spyro responded.

"I don't think this is the time or place for a make out session, Spyro," Cynder retorted.

"You are probably right about that, Cynder. Well at least I have the most likely pick for the new Fire Guardian all figured out. I should probably go tell the Guardians so they can begin training him."

"He seems to be the most obvious choice to me as well, Spyro. I will support your decision."

"I knew you would, Cynder. Thank you."

Suddenly Cynder began to feel tired, unbearably tired.

"Spyro, I think I am about to pass out."

"What? Why?"

Then Cynder fainted, luckily Spyro caught her before she hit her head on the ground.

"Cynder, Cynder! Wake up!"

Spyro continued to attempt to rouse Cynder, but to no avail. Spyro then attempted to position her on his back. After a few attempted tries he managed to get her situated. Then, he started to head to the infirmary.

(In Cynder's Mind)

_Cynder was on top of a floating platform in the middle of nowhere__. _

"Huh? Where am I?" She thought. Then a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"_You are in the Chronicler's dream world Cynder."_

"What? Who are you? I think I remember your voice from somewhere."

"_Come now, you don't remember me?" _Suddenly a teal dragon materialized out of thin air. "_Remember me now?"_

"Ig-Ignitus? Cynder asked?"

"The one and only." He responded.

"Ignitus!" Cynder screamed running over to him and embracing him in a hug. "But, I saw you die, in the flames."

"Don't worry about that now, young dragon. Although I wish our meeting was on better circumstances. I have some important information to tell you."

"What is it?" Cynder questioned.

"I fear the world is once again in danger, young dragon. I see visions of a black dragon, with a helm, leading the dark army, once again. You must stop him, Cynder."

"But we killed the Dark Master, Ignitus he is gone. Spyro and I killed him." Cynder responded.

"No Cynder, this is a different Dark Master, one far more powerful than Malefor."

"What! More powerful than Malefor! How can there be someone more powerful than him?" Cynder asked frantically.

"Think Cynder, who could possibly on the whole planet surpass Malefor himself?" Ignitus questioned.

Cynder quickly came to a realization. "No, Spyro would never become that! How could he?"

"I do not know Cynder, but I must tell you, the darkness already has a grip on his mind. It is a claw hold, but it might grow until… well you know. I know this because I cannot contact him; the darkness that surrounds him isn't permitting me. I fear it has already begun. I do not know how long he has before the worst happens."

"How am I to stop it, Ignitus you must tell me!"

"I do not know young dragon, it is up to you to save him. Now I must go, I cannot maintain the link any longer."

"I don't know how Ignitus! You must tell me!" Cynder yelled at the fading Chronicler.

"I don't know Cynder I wish I could tell you more, but one thing I do know is that should Spyro choose the wrong path you must make a decision.

"What decision?" Cynder screamed.

"To _kill_ Spyro… or to let the world be destroyed at his hands. Now I must go my strength is failing me. Goodbye Cynder, I wish you the prayers of the Ancestors."

Then Cynder's mind went black.

**That's a wrap. I have been neglecting to mention this but Spyro's "helm"(**Yes Spyro's!** ***Insert Evil laugh***) can be imagined to look like the Witch king's from Lord of the Rings except made for a dragon obviously.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 5**

Cynder began regain consciousness. Spyro rushed over to her bed when he saw her eyelids move, yelling to the moles in the infirmary that she was awake. The first thing Cynder saw was Spyro's purple face.

Spyro asked, "You okay Cyn?"

Cynder then realized who was staring at her and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" pushing Spyro with all four of her paws. Spyro stumbled back and knocked over a nightstand, sending its contents to the ground shattering a vase and glass of water.

"What the hell was that for?" Spyro yelled back.

"Just stay away from me Spyro; I don't want to be around you!" Cynder retorted.

Spyro was dumbfounded. "What had he done to make her do this? One moment they were walking home together, she faints, and then she doesn't want me to be around her." Spyro thought.

Cynder quickly jumped off the infirmary bed, and made a quick move towards the door. One of the moles insisted that she stay awhile longer so they could keep an eye on her, but she didn't care. She burst out the doors of the infirmary and took off into the sunset. Spyro swore she saw tears dripping down her face, when she left.

Cynder flew as fast as she could to the Academy. She flew open the doors to the headmaster's office, to the surprise of its occupant,s the Guardians. Cynder had tears pouring down her face.

"What's a matter Cynder," Volteer asked her.

"It's nothing I just want a room for the night, here." She responded.

"But what has gotten you so worked up?" Cyril asked.

"Ju-just a matter with Spyro," she said sniffling.

Terrador bent over to the other two Guardians ears, "Must be boy trouble."

They both gave a quick nod in response. Cyril quickly stated, "You may have a room here for the night, Cynder, or will it be for longer than a night?"

"I-I don't know." She responded still crying hysterically. "Where is the room? I want to be alone right now."

"Of course Cynder," Volteer replied, putting a paw on her shoulder, and leading her out of the room.

"So what do you suppose all that was about?" Cyril questioned.

Terrador responded, "I think we will just have to wait, until we hear Spyro's side of the story." They both returned to a sitting position and waited for Volteer to return.

A few minutes later Volteer entered, and was about to close the door when a voice cried out, "Hold the door please." It was Spyro.

"Have any of you seen Cynder around she is acting really weird."

"We should be asking the questions Spyro. What did you do to make her so upset?" Volteer replied.

"That's just it, I have no idea! We were walking back to the house, when she just fainted. I carried her to the infirmary, and when she woke up she kicked me and told me she doesn't want to be around me. Then, she flew off crying. What do you guys make of it?"

"I have no idea young dragon, what upset her. I do however; have an idea on the fainting incident." Volteer replied."

"What do you think happened?" Spyro implored.

"Well from experience when you, faint it's because of the Chronicler contacting you." Volteer returned.

"Well that makes sense, but what did he tell her that made her so upset?" Spyro questioned.

"I would assume it would have to be something to do with you; if she can't stand to be around you." Volteer responded.

"What could the Chronicler have said, about me that would make her act so hostile to me?"

"We have no idea young dragon; I suggest a long talk with her to fix this issue." Terrador said.

"Where is she then?" Spyro asked.

"Go down this hallway, take a right, then a left, and then it's the fourth door on the left," Volteer responded.

"Thank you," Spyro said, and took his leave of the Guardians.

Spyro was trying to think of things to say while he walked to her room, but nothing came to mind. He almost passed her door, until he heard a sob to his left. He looked over and it turned out to be Cynder's door. He gave a slight knock on the door. "Cynder?"

"Go away Spyro, I told you I don't want to be around you!" Cynder replied from behind the door.

"Why? What is that I have done to make you so upset?" Spyro implored.

"It's not what you _have_ done it's what you are _going_ to do." Cynder replied harshly.

"What are you talking about Cynder?" Spyro continued to implore her.

"If you don't know, than stay away! If you come through that door I _will_ attack you. Now, GO AWAY!" she screamed.

"Cynder please talk with about this, I want to help." Spyro responded.

Just then a shadow blast rocketed out from underneath the door, hitting Spyro right on the face. Spyro was hurled against the far wall of the hallway. By now several of the Academy residents had begun to wonder what was causing all the commotion, and poked there head out there doors to see Spyro blown away.

"Is there something wrong here Master Spyro?" One of the young pupils questioned.

"_No there is nothing wrong here, now return to your room!" _Spyro said starkly to the young dragon.

"Yes, Master" he responded quickly, then ducking his head in the door, to not incur more of Spyro's wrath. That was the queue for the rest as well to quickly close their doors.

Spyro stormed off towards his house. He was incredibly angry, so angry that he did not notice his scales flickering black over and over again as he walked home. How could the dragon that he had saved the life of countless times be so cruel to him? How could she do this? After all he did for her, to treat him like common street trash.

His thoughts only increased his anger even more. Then the voice returned… more malicious than last time.

"_Yes, Spyro use your anger. It makes you powerful. This is the key to saving everyone, I implore you use it, bring peace to this world. Come to us, at the Well of Souls you will find what you seek, Young Dragon…" _

"What is it that I will find their exactly?"

"_Like we said, the key to saving the one you love, if you still love her that is."_

"You know what; I don't think I do anymore."

"_Good…good love makes you weak, only through power can the city be protected. Come to us, come to us, come to us…" _then the voice faded into silence.

"Fine if the Well of Souls is where I need to be, I guess I'm heading to the Well of Souls."

Then, Spyro took off, heading for the accursed mountain.

Cynder had just begun to fall asleep in her temporary room, when a voice screamed in her head.

"_Cynder what have you done! Because of you the world is doomed!" _ It was Ignitus.

"What have I done? I have done nothing but sit here" she replied angrily.

"_Spyro thinks you no longer love him! He is despairing, his anger is taking control! He has given in to the darkness! He is heading for the Well of Souls this very moment! YOU MUST STOP HIM FROM ENTERING THAT PLACE! Go you still have a chance you must reach him!" _

Cynder immediately jumped up and began to run for the Headmaster's office, again with tears streaming down her face.

"What have I done!" she screamed. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault! I should have been there for him; instead I rejected him for something he could have been! Now I have assured it!"

Just as she said the last line, she burst through the door of the office.

Yelling at the guardians, "You must go find Spyro immediately! He has gone to the Well of Souls!

"And it is all my fault," she said sobbingly.

"What! Why would he go there?" Cyril asked, with a stunned look on his face.

Cynder replied, "Ignitus told me that Spyro had a chance of going evil, and I think I just caused it!"

"I drove him away, I even attacked him! It's all my fault, it is all my fault," Cynder said despairing.

"Cynder go to him, NOW! You are the only one with a chance of stopping him." Terrador said in his gruff voice.

"What? How could I do anything? He probably hates me right now!"

"You are the fastest dragoness in all of Warfang, you are the only one with a chance of catching him." Volteer replied.

"We will assemble the dragon guard and alert the Cheetahs, and be there by morning. Now go Cynder! Fly faster than any other dragon has ever flown!

She then ran for the nearest courtyard, and with that she took off towards the mountain, into the night. Behind her she could hear the alarm horns blowing. These horns were meant to mean times of war, the guardians were taking this _VERY _seriously.

Cynder was halfway to the mountain within an hour, the wind whipping at her face at break neck speed. Her wings were beating the fastest they had ever gone. She was desperate. She even began to use her wind powers to bring gusts behind her, further increasing her velocity. The trees were a simple blur of black beneath her. When she could see the mountain her hopes began to rise that maybe she would catch him. She then reached the surrounding area of the mountain, where nothing would grow because of the evil that resided there. All of a sudden a purple beam shot into the sky from the top of the mountain.

Spyro landed on an old broken ledge of what was left of the mountain, and went inside of a dark cave. The cave led him down into the mountain. It was at least a few hundred feet underneath the chamber where he fought Gaul. He began to see a dim light. The mouth of the cave opened to a chamber that looked exactly like the one he fought the King of the Apes in. As he stepped over the precipice where cold earth met carved stone, a beam of purple energy shot into the sky.

"_Yes, Spyro this is it. You must simply step inside, and all the power you need to keep your friends safe is within." The voice said._

Spyro slowly walked up to the beam. He could feel the energy given off by it. He reached a claw up to touch it. When a voice cried out behind him, "SPYRO NO! DON'T DO IT I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't believe you," Spyro retorted, the anger evident in his voice. Then he reached his paw into the purple beam.

**Hehe, cliffhangers don't you love them! ****Secondly, I would like to thank all my readers. 500 hits! Holy crap! I never thought I would get this many! And one more thing *stats class powers * There is a distinct correlation between my number of reviews and how fast I write. In other words the more reviews the faster I write! So please review! Marsh out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 6**

Cynder saw Spyro reach his paw up and put it into the beam "NOOO!" She screamed. Suddenly, a shockwave of purple energy radiated outwards from the beam. It seemed to leave Spyro unaffected, Cynder however, was thrown off her feet, and into the wall of the chamber, head first. There was a sickening thud as her body collided with the wall. She fell limp onto the ground of the chamber, unconscious.

Spyro then stepped fully into the beam. He felt his body begin to levitate. He felt the presence of evil itself. It began to bear down on him, its weight seemingly immeasurable, and he accepted it. This evil poured into Spyro, filling him with its malice, cruelty, and will to dominate the dragon realms. Spyro felt his body begin to change, along with his mind. His body grew several feet in a matter of seconds. Holes appeared in his wings, his horns became sharper, more deadly, his scales darkened, and a black stripe of what looked like flames was etched from the corner of his eyes to the tip of his tail. Gone was the kind young dragon that cared for his friends, in its place, a new Dark Master was born.

Then, the beam ceased, and what had been Spyro floated down from his levitating position. Then, he opened his eyes, they were yellow, the same yellow of Malefor. He walked over to unconscious black mass of Cynder that was still slumped on the chamber wall. He positioned her on his back, walked out of the chamber, and out the cave he came in. He took flight, into the night, for the city of Warfang, his intentions unknown.

The Guardians had summoned the Dragon Guard they were the dragon troops of the city, aligned along the city walls, in full armor, ready to take flight towards the unknown destination. They were waiting patiently for the order to move when the Guardians themselves arrived on the walls of the city. Terrador stepped forward and was about to address the troops, when several gasps were heard. Behind Terrador, a beam of purple was shooting into the night sky, from the direction of the Well of Souls.

"May the ancestors help us," Terrador whispered to himself. When the troops finally settled down, he began.

"Dragon Guard we have had word of terrible happenings this night. We do not fully know the situation ourselves, but whatever should happen we will defend this city." Many of the guard nodded their heads or saluted. He then walked back over to Volteer and Cyril

Terrador then turned to his fellow Guardians, "I feel a storm approaching." As if to answer him the rumblings of thunder were heard in the distance.

"Pray to the Ancestors that we can shelter through it." Volteer responded. Cyril gave only a simple nod of the head.

The last of the preperations were completed in a few minutes, and Terrador was about to give the order to move out.

Then, from the lookout tower came a yell, "Sir, dragon, approaching from the South West." Even in the dim light of the night, they were able to spot a dragon in the distance. He was flying unnaturally fast towards the city, even though he seemed to be carrying something. When he had reached hailing distance, Terrador yelled, "Who are you, and state your business." He simply continued to fly towards the city without even so much as a nod of response. After about another minute, it was evident who it was, Spyro, with Cynder unconscious on his back.

"Permit him entry!" Terrador yelled. Then, Spyro soared over the battlements and landed in a courtyard. Then, a voice, distinctly different from Spyro's emanated from his direction. _"I wish an audience with the Guardians; tell them to meet me in the Headmaster's office in three minutes."_ One of the guards that had rushed over to Spyro went to relay the message, every word of it sending a chill down his spine. The voice was so cold, so bone chillingly cold, it felt as if death itself was bearing down on him. He turned around to get a look at Spyro, but he was gone, however Cynder's body remained. He ordered one the Dragon Guard to tend to her and bring her to the infirmary. The guard picked her up and begun to transport her to the infirmary, she was whispering in her sleep, "Spyro… Spyro…Spyro…"

When the Guardians received the message, they promptly made their way to the Headmaster's office. "Maybe, Spyro can tell us what this is all about," Volteer said to his fellow Guardians.

"I don't know, Volteer I have a bad feeling about this." Cyril responded. Then, the Guardians made their way to the academy.

When they reached the door, they flung it open to see the _new _Spyro sitting on his haunches in the middle of the room.

Then Spyro's new voice rang out, "_Finally, you Guardians were always so damn slow." _ The Guardians were stunned at this; here was the kind friendly young dragon that they had come to know as a brother and a friend was insulting them.

"What is going on here, Spyro?" Volteer questioned.

"_Well yes, I suppose I should get to it then." _He responded. The stripe of flames that went along his new body began to dance flickering like flame itself; it looked like his whole body was on burning with black flames. Then it spread to the floor, however for some reason it was not charred. It formed a ring about Spyro, then began to ascend and formed a bubble about the dragon. The Guardians were dumbstruck at what was happening in front of them. When the bubble dispersed they saw a black dragon, with a helm, standing before them. Then with his distorted voice he spoke, _"I Spyro, the new Dark Master, declare war on the Dragon Realms and Warfang, will you resist?"_

The Guardians were at a loss of words. They were in utter shock from what they just heard. The very dragon who had killed Malefor had become him. Then a familiar buzzing sound signaled the arrival of a yellow dragonfly. Sparx began, "Whoa, who the hell is this guy, and who the does he think he is?"

"_Hehehe, I am your brother…Sparx." _Spyro spat the last word with disgust. Sparx couldn't believe what he had just heard. This dragon was the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen many scary things in his life.

Terrador finally, recovering from his state of shock, "We-we will resist you, Spyro." Not being able to believe what he was saying.

"_Excellent,"_ he responded. Then continued, _"It would be boring without someone, to kill."_ Then, Spyro began to charge a convexity shot, the Guardians dove for cover out the door along with Sparx. However, it was not directed at them, but was instead launched at the ceiling. A gaping hole was blown out, which Spyro promptly flew out of. He called back, _"The city will be attacked soon, you might want to prepare, or you will be, slaughtered,"_ he said as his voice trailed off into the night.

The guards along the wall saw an explosion come from the academy, followed by a jet of purple light shooting out into the sky. Then, a black dragon arose from the area of the explosion and began to fly towards the walls of the city.

"Orders sir?" One of the Dragon Guard asked a captain. By the time he gave the response, the dragon was right above their heads. The glint of metal could be seen around his head, but his face was undistinguishable. "Have a squad pursue him. Detain him if you can." A flock of five dragons immediately took off and began to fly after the fleeing black one. After a minute of flight, the pursuers were quite a distance away from the walls, but still visible, the black dragon stopped and turned around. The six dragons were hovering in a stare down a few meters away from each other five on one side only 1 on the other. The yellow eyes of the unknown dragon visible through his helm. Then, the leader of the Guard finally grew the courage, "You are under arrest. Do not move." With those words, it began to rain, lighting flashed overhead, followed by the crack of thunder.

Then, he spoke the Guards flinching at the sound of his voice, "_You are foolish if you think you can arrest me."_

"Get him," the captain ordered.

Just as the five dragons started to fly towards the black one, a beam of purple shot from his mouth, incinerating them instantly. The horror could be seen from the walls, many of the Guards saw their friends and comrades be utterly destroyed by this monster. Many of them began to take off to continue the pursuit enraged at this newcomer, but the captain stopped them, "Let him go, we are no match for him."

"But sir, he just killed five of our comrades. How can you let this go unpunished?"

"What? So I can see more of my men get killed? You will stay at your post. That is an order."

"Yes sir," they responded.

Meanwhile back at the temple.

The Guardians began to recover from the shock. "Sparx we must have your word. NOT a word of this must leave the room about who he is. If the city is told, the drop in morale of the troops could be catastrophic. We must pray that no one recognizes him in his current state."

"I-I understand," Sparx replied sobbing. He had just watched his closest friend and foster brother, threaten him and everyone around them with death. "Why? Why did he do this? What made him turn in-into that thing, I just saw?" He asked the guardians.

"We don't fully know ourselves." Cyril told him.

"We will have to come up with a deception for Spyro's _absence." _Volteer declared.

The pain in Terrador's voice was clearly evident as he spoke. "That is not too hard we will just say he is out on a mission of ours, but anybody who knows the identity, of the _new_ Dark Master will have to be kept quiet or panic will result. We should also prepare for a siege."

"Why? It's not like _he_ has an army or something? If we have the three of you, Cynder and maybe a few more dragons we could probably win… right?" Sparx said.

"I don't think he would have been that confident and bold, if he didn't have something planned," replied Volteer.

"I will go warn the Dragon Guard and the moles, too-too prepare for another siege." Cyril stuttered and then left.

"The Cheetahs should be here soon. I'm sure Prowlus and Hunter will want to know what is going on, I will go wait for them." Volteer said.

"So where has Cynder been in all of this?" Sparx questioned.

"That is a very good question," Terrador said, "You might want to check the infirmary. Spyro was carrying her on his back when he arrived. I will accompany you we need more information before we proceed."

When Sparx and Terrador reached the infirmary, they were immediately met by the attendant mole.

"Was Cynder brought here?" Sparx questioned her.

"Why, yes, she arrived just few minutes ago. She remains unconscious though, would you like to go in and see her?"

Terrador's deep voice echoed around the chamber, "Yes."

"Right this way please," the mole responded. She then led them to the non-critical patient's hall. They were led down the hall, and the mole showed them the Cynder's room. "Here you are, Master Terrador."

Terrador opened the door, to see Cynder lying on the bed. Then, closed it behind him and made sure the mole left by listening for her footsteps. Cynder was whispering something inaudible. Sparx flew up to her nightstand; he could hear her sleep talking now.

She was half sobbing the words, "Spyro… Spyro…Spyro don't leave me."

"It's best you just let her be Sparx," Terrador told the dragonfly. "She is probably in immense emotional pain right now."

"After seeing, Spy-Spyro that way, I think I am too." Sparx replied.

"I think it's best we get some rest, I think we are going to have a difficult next few days." Terrador told the little yellow dragonfly.

**So... I really don't know what to say after this chapter... It was fun writing it though. I tried to really convey how far Spyro has fallen though. Hmm... I wonder could he fall further? Or is there only room to move up? Continue reading to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 7**

The Guards of Warfang spent the night on the walls in the dreary rain. The morning brought no relief. The rising of the sun only revealed the clouds overhead as they dumped moisture on the already soaked city. The Cheetahs arrived a little while after the sunrise.

"Get the other Guardians the Cheetahs have arrived." Volteer ordered.

One of the guards immediately took flight for the Guardians residence at the top of Warfang. He flew over the Academy seeing the large gaping hole that was blasted out of it the night before. So far, the Guardians only told the guard that an evil dragon had done it. Many of the guards grew a little suspicious however, speculation was rank among them. Several, had said it was a student who lost it. One of them had the audacity to suspect Master Spyro as the culprit who had killed their comrades last night, he was soundly rebuked.

"Master Spyro saved us all, how could he do that? You need to think about what you say, Argon." The captain rebuked him.

"I was just thinking out loud sir." Argon responded.

"Well keep your thinking inside your head," the Captain told him.

When he reached the Guardians abode near the top of the city, he rapped upon the door.

"Yes," Cyril answered the door.

"The Cheetahs have arrived, Master Cyril. They are approaching the battlements, sir."

"Good," he replied. "Terrador, the Cheetahs are here." Cyril yelled into the confines of the house.

"Excellent," he heard a reply from inside.

Then the guard spoke, "Sir, if I may ask, don't you think we can handle one dragon, we don't need the Cheetahs here."

"We will need their assistance when the time comes; we face a danger greater than you know. Now go back to your post, you have accomplished your mission."

"Yes, Master Cyril." He bowed, turned around, and took off, heading for the walls.

Then, Terrador emerged, "Alright let's go." They went out the door, and took flight for the edge of the great city.

Upon reaching the battlements the gates were just opening to admit the Cheetahs. Prowlus and Hunter were the first to enter. There were around three-hundred of the warrior Cheetahs following them.

"So what is all this about Terrador? We better have not marched through the rain for nothing. The city does not look like it is endangered to me." Prowlus questioned, then shook his wet fur.

"Come with me my friends alone, we have many things to discuss." Terrador replied. "We have turned one of the rooms in our home to a War Room we will discuss this there."

"Where are Spyro and Cynder, I wish to meet with my old friends again," Hunter asked.

Terrador let loose an exasperated sigh. "We will discuss that when we reach a more secure location." Then, Terrador led the way with the other Guardians and the Cheetahs just behind.

Once they were in the confines of the Guardians home. They passed several rooms, then went passed by each of the individual Guardians living quarters. They opened a door to what looked like what might have been a living room. However, there were charts scattered across the tables, orders about the city to prepare for an attack each stamped with one of the Guardians paws. Letters of requisition of weapons for the moles, and orders to mobilize reserve forces, were everywhere.

"We have mobilized everything for this one. Over ten-thousand moles and two-thousand dragons are ready to repel the incoming invader." Terrador told the Cheetahs.

The Cheetahs were in shock, "Why so many Terrador? The city doesn't look like it is under threat." Hunter replied.

"I'm afraid there has been a development." Volteer told the pair of Cheetahs. "A new Dark Master has arisen."

The Cheetahs mouths hung open… "But he was destroyed. He is dead," Hunter told the Guardians.

"Volteer is telling the truth, however it is not Malefor whom we speak of." Cyril told them.

"You mean _another _of your race has lost it?" Prowlus yelled at the three.

"Prowlus now is not the time for this; we need to stand united against this new threat." Hunter told the Chief. "Who is this new Dark Master? Surely, he is not as powerful as the old one?" Hunter asked.

"I'm afraid the opposite is true, this one is young, Malefor was millennia in age, in dragon terms he was an old hag. He hid it well yes, but he is probably nothing compared to the new one." Volteer told Hunter and Prowlus.

"But who is it damn it?" Prowlus asked beginning to lose his temper again.

"Only a Purple dragon can become the Dark Master…" Cyril trailed off.

"You mean…Spy-Spyro?" Hunter asked with complete shock on his face.

"I'm afraid you are correct Hunter." Terrador told him.

"How did this happen? Spyro was the kindest and most caring dragon I knew." Hunter said astounded.

"That doesn't really matter right now; right now we need to come up with a plan to defeat him." Terrador told them.

"He told us; himself he would siege the city. The question is with what? The Dark Army hasn't been seen since the fall of Malefor, and I doubt the apes would trust him, after what Malefor did to them. We just have no idea what we are up against." Terrador said.

"Do you know where he is maybe can kill him? Prowlus asked. "We need to find him before he raises an army against us."

"This is Spyro we are talking about we can't just kill him," Hunter implored.

"I'm afraid that is probably the most likely outcome, Hunter. His old personality is gone, consumed by what he has become. As for the latter, the Dragon Guard attempted to track him last night, but he obliterated an entire squad with one attack. They didn't stand a chance, may their spirits rest with the Ancestors." Cyril told the group.

"So we don't know where he is, what he is doing, or how to stop him." Prowlus stated furiously. Then a fast hard knock came from the direction of the door.

"Who could it be, we gave strict orders for no interruptions." Cyril stated as he got off his haunches and walked towards the front of the house.

Meanwhile, Cynder was beginning to regain consciousness.

She began to open her eyes; she saw the white marble ceiling of the infirmary. She rubbed her aching head, she had a terrible headache. Then, she remembered what happened the night before.

"SPYRO!" and launched herself, off the bed. She burst from the private room and ran down the hallway as fast as her paws could carry her. She blew past the attendant of duty, not heeding a word he said. When she reached the outside and immediately took flight for the Guardians house. Then she noticed something odd, "It looks like they are preparing for another siege, but from whom, and why is there a large hole in the ceiling of the Academy?" She then began to scan the streets in hopes of catching a glimpse of purple, all the while telling herself that Spyro was fine.

She reached the Guardians house, and knocked hard on the door. A few moments later the light blue Ice guardian answered the door. "Why Cynder it's good to see you awake, right this way."

She immediately responded, "Where is Spyro!" A slight flinch emanated from the Guardians face.

"We will talk about it inside, away from prying ears." He responded.

Upon reaching the war room, Hunter immediately stated, "Thank the Ancestors at least one of you is okay!"

"Who is the other one?" Cynder asked him.

Volteer quickly replied, "I'm afraid she hasn't been told yet, she has been out cold… since the incident."

"What happened? Tell me already!" Cynder said beginning to lose her temper.

"Do you remember what happened last night Cynder?" Terrador asked.

"Of course I do, Spyro went to the Well of Souls, and I attempted to stop but I was too late. As soon as I reached the chamber he put his paw in the beam. What happened to him, is he okay!"

"I'm afraid it is much worse Cynder…We don't know how to tell you this." Terrador told her. "Spyro is gone."

The look of horror on her face was immense, her lip quivered, "He-he's dead?" Tears began to flow down her face.

"No, much worse." Cyril stated.

With a pained voice Terrador stated, "He-he declared himself the new Dark Master." A distant crack of thunder echoed through the sky, soon followed by Cynder's tear drops hitting the floor.

"It's all my fault, all my fault; I pushed him away when he needed me." Then Cynder began to sob loudly.

"Cynder, we will do whatever we can to bring him back." Hunter told her.

"Yes we will do whatever has to get him back, but the last option must be open. If he cannot free himself, we will have to put an end to his reign of terror before it begins." Terrador said.

"You-you mean kill him." Cynder stated still sobbing profusely.

"Yes, if he cannot be returned to his former self, then we must put an end to it before it begins." Terrador continued.

Flame was walking with Flare, along one of the many streets of Warfang. It had been raining most of the day so the puddles were still very large, and the sky had yet to clear up. It was if a thick blanket had been cast over Warfang. On a positive note however classes had been cancelled for the unforeseeable future.

He had woken up late at night, to the sound of an explosion and raced to Flare's room. She was already awake as well. They made their way to a courtyard overlooking the walls. They saw a large purple beam explode a distance out from them. Dragons were on the opposite side of that beam. When the next flash of lighting revealed the sky, the dragons were all gone.

Flame had assumed it was because of that incident last night.

Flare awoke him from his daydreaming, "What are you thinking about Flame."

"About what happened last night. It has left me with a bad feeling ever since I saw what happened." He responded.

"You know, the Guardians are handling it right." She responded.

"Ya, I know, but haven't you noticed? The city is different today, there are troops everywhere, and it looks like the walls have been fortified. It is as if they are preparing for an attack. But who would attack us?" Flame countered.

"Who knows?" Flare responded.

"Just promise me something Flare." Flame told her.

"What Flame?" She responded.

"I have had this pit in my stomach for days now. I feel something terrible is happening. Please, whatever, you do don't get hurt. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt or worse." Flame told her.

Flare blushed, "So he does care," she thought. "I promise Flame, take care of yourself too." She responded.

Flame then looked into the distance towards what had been the Volcano of Malefor. It had been dormant, since Malefor's downfall; however Flame could see a feint glow coming from the mouth. The pit in his stomach suddenly got deeper.

**Another chapter down. It was a little bit of a breather chapter, the breath before the plunge so to say. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I don't have a beta reader so I have to do all the corrections myself. There is only so much Word, and I can catch. If you are eligible and would like to be a beta reader please PM me. Please review! Marsh out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Legend of Spyro Stormfront**

**Chapter 8**

Quake was walking in Warfang. He could not help but notice the moles arrayed in full armor patrolling the streets for any disturbance. No matter where he looked he could see some sort of military presence. The skies were filled with the Dragon Guard, also in full armor, patrolling overhead. Quake might have not been the smartest dragon, but he was no fool either. He knew something was up; it looked like the city was ready for war. For the last two days it had been like this. He wondered if Flame had figured it out yet. Speaking of Flame he was looking for the fire dragon. He had been searching for almost an hour now and found no sign of him. He wasn't in his room, and he had checked Flare's room as well. With those to places eliminated, there had to be only one place left. The gardens near the top of the hill that Warfang rested on. He would bet ten gems that Flame and Flare would be up there relaxing.

Low and behold upon reaching the gardens Flame and Flare were talking underneath a tree.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Quake asked.

"Oh hey Quake, we were just talking about how different the city has been lately." Flame responded.

"Ya, I have seen it too, I wonder what's up? It looks like we are at war again." Quake replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with that explosion last night, and the death of the dragons outside the city." Flare responded.

"Well, that is what I naturally thought, but what could one dragon, need a whole cities worth of troops to kill?" Quake retorted.

"Well classes have been cancelled; I bet it is because Master Spyro is after that dragon who murdered those guards." Flame said.

"Do you think we could go ask the Guardians if they need help?" Flare asked.

"Sure why not, what harm could it do?" Flame replied as he got up.

The group walked out of the gardens and began to walk towards the Guardians residence. It was a short walk the gardens being very close to the Guardians house, and they reached it in only a few minutes.

Flame went up to the door and knocked, and then waited for a reply. None came, and he promptly knocked again, still none.

"Come on, we will come back later when they are home." Flare told the group.

"Why would we do that when the door is unlocked?" Said Quake, as he pushed the door open.

"Don't you think it is unwise to break into the Guardians house?" Flare told Quake.

"Do you want to figure out what is going on or not?" Quake replied.

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure this is the best way to go about it." Flare said.

"Fine then, you can stay here, while Flame and I go see." Quake retorted. Quake then looked at Flame for support.

"Ohhh all right, I'll do it." Flame said giving Flare a shrug.

"Well if you are going, I'm going too." Flare told him.

"Come on you guys," Quake said halfway through the door. Flame and Flare quickly followed him into the Guardian's residence.

They crept into the main hall listening and looking for any trace of the Guardians. They heard voices coming from one of the halls down a corridor.

"Well we know where they are let's go see if we can hear what they are saying." Flame said.

"Alright, let's go." Quake replied.

"They tip-pawed all the way to the edge of the door." They could now here the voices easily. They could hear several voices inside the Guardians, Cynder and two they did not recognize.

First it was Terrador's voice,_ "I'm afraid it is much worse Cynder…We don't know how to tell you this. Spyro is gone." _

"Spyro is-is dead?" Said Flare, beginning to tear up. Then, they heard Cynder, _"He-he's dead?"_

Then what sounded like Cyril answered her. _"No, much worse."_

What sounded like Terrador continued, _"He-he declared himself the new Dark Master."_

Then it sounded as if Cynder was crying the words.

"_It's all my fault, all my fault; I pushed him away when he needed me." _

"_Cynder, we will do whatever we can to bring him back." _One of the unknown voices responded.

"_Yes we will do whatever has to get him back, but the last option must be open. If he cannot free himself, we will have to put an end to his reign of terror before it begins." _Terrador said.

"_You-you mean kill him." _Cynder said through her sobs.

"_Yes, if he cannot be returned to his former self, then we must put an end to it before it begins." _Terrador continued.

"I-I can't listen anymore," Flare said.

"_What was that?" _Volteer said.

"_What?"_ Another of the unknown voices asked.

"I thought I heard someone outside the door." Volteer continued.

"Shit!" Quake thought. "They heard us." He began to look frantically for a place to hide, but it was a hallway and the other doors were too far away to get too in time. Flame and Flare were doing the same thing as he was, but it was too late the door handle turned. To reveal Terrador's head sticking out. He immediately caught sight of the trio, and gave them a glare.

"Get in here this instant!" Terrador yelled at them. Quake looked to turn and run, but Flame grabbed him before he could get moving, and just shook his head. Then, he stepped forward and with his head hung low.

"Come on guys we're caught, let's not incur their wrath further." Flame told them.

Flare and Quake gulped, and then they both stepped forward into the room. The Guardians, Cynder and two Cheetahs were arranged throughout the room. Cynder was still crying.

"Eavesdropping on the Guardians!" Terrador continued to scold them. "You're lucky we are very busy or I would deal out your punishment myself." The three flinched visibly.

"Calm down Terrador, it isn't the end of the world." Volteer told him. "How much did you hear, young dragons?" Volteer questioned.

"Enough." Flame, Quake and Flare responded at the same time. "So is it t-true," Flare asked. "Has Master Spyro, really gone evil?"

"I'm afraid so," Cyril told them.

"Well then we want to fight! We were trained by Spyro himself we are the best chance you have against him." Quake told everyone.

"That is out of the question." Terrador responded.

"They do make a valid point, Terrador." Volteer responded. "They may know his fighting style and tactics enough to be of some use."

"They are too young to be in war!" Terrador responded.

Cynder stepped in, "Terrador let them fight. I was younger than them when, _we _fought against Malefor."

Terrador sighed; he had no choice but to admit defeat. "Alright, fine, but only under one condition. You will promise not to spread a WORD of what has been told here today. Anything said in this room will never leave it understood?"

"Yes, Master Terrador," the three responded. Now go get some rest, you will need it if you are to participate in this ordeal.

"Yes sir," the trio responded, and left through the doors.

"Cynder you better get some rest to we will need your strength for this." Cyril told her.

"I understand," she responded and left as well.

"Now back to business." Prowlus stated.

Flame, Flare and Quake were walking back to the Academy to their dorms, when a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey guys wait up." It was Cynder.

"Hi Cynder," Flare responded.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing. It is what he would have wanted." Cynder told the group.

"We will get him back Cynder, we will get him back. His old self back that is." Quake told her.

"Thank you, Quake it means a lot." Cynder told him.

"You are welcome." He responded.

Then Flare piped up, "Cynder I know these are probably very hard times for you, but I hope you will consider us friends. We want to help you."

"Thank you so much!" Then she embraced all three in a short hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Meanwhile, a certain dragon was on his way back to Warfang. He would be their tomorrow morning, and with him he brought no good intentions.

**Bit of a short chapter here, sorry for that. The next chapter is longer I promise. Please review. Marsh out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy with college and class registration, and I got another author to preview this one so I could make sure that it was as good as possible. Enjoy.**

The Guardians' preparations for the city were complete. The city was completely ready for whatever the Dark Master would throw at them. The public had been notified that an enemy attack was inevitable. The civilian population of the great city was ready to be stowed away in the deep undergrounds of Warfang. Now there was nothing left but to wait, and they didn't have to wait for long.

"It's all ready, Terrador; the whole city is ready for battle. I'm confident we can handle whatever is thrown at us," Cyril told him.

"Let us hope that, my friend," Terrador responded.

Volteer walked into the war room, "The scouts report nothing in the surrounding country side; it appears as if all is well."

"I wonder what he is waiting for…" Terrador said, "He has given us plenty of time to prepare and arm ourselves."

"He is probably getting used to his new powers; making sure everything is ready for his strike," Volteer stated in his usual quick tongue.

"You are probably correct, Volteer," Terrador stated, "After what he did to those guards, there is no telling what he is capable of."

Then, an alarm bell began to ring in the distance.

"That is the signal. He is coming." Terrador said, "To the walls, my friends."

They made their way outside so they could make the quick flight to the walls. As they flew over, they saw the civilians of the city begin to move towards the shelters. At least they would be safe there away from the fighting. It was again a dark and gloomy day, the clouds continuing to blot out the sun. They saw no great army approaching the walls. There were no siege engines, or the clanking of the weapons of war, only a lone figure in the distance.

They alighted on the walls along with the rest of the moles and cheetahs lined up in ranks along the entire wall. The dragons were patrolling the skies overhead, ready for anything. They saw what had been Spyro, but in his new form, helm and all, glaring at the city a few hundred yards out. Cynder, Flame, Flare, and Quake were on top of the walls along with the soldiers, staring out at the distant figure.

Then, all of a sudden, in a puff of black smoke he was gone.

"Wh-Where did he go!" Cyril yelled.

"_Behind you, fools."_

The Guardians, along with the troops, whipped around to see the Dark Master behind them. The moles lowered their weapons at him, ready to strike if given the order.

"_I give you one last chance to surrender the city to me. Surrender and you might live, fight and you WILL die."_

Cynder wanted to cry her heart out right there, but breaking down in front of the soldiers might demoralize them, so she kept her emotions in check.

"We told you all ready, we will fight you," Terrador stated.

"_You have chosen death, then."_ With that statement and another puff of black smoke, he was gone. They turned around to see Spyro back in his former position outside the walls.

One of the soldiers grew overconfident, "Hah, we have victory! There is no way we can lose to a single dragon!" How wrong he was.

Spyro then stood up on his hind legs, his front paws glowing with purple energy. It was time to summon his army. He came down and slammed his paws into the ground. An unnatural ripple went along the ground for as far as the eye could see. Thousands of arms burst from the ground– arms of grublins, orcs, and trolls, soon followed by the heads of wyverns. They all began to crawl out of the ground.

Siege engines soon followed, dozens of siege towers, many ladders, and a large battering ram, all appearing in a puff of black smoke. The Dark Army had returned, and it was ready to fulfil its Master's wishes.

A larger than usual orc stepped up to the Dark Master, "Your orders, Master?"

"_Begin the siege. Do not stop until the city is taken."_ The Dark Master replied.

"Yes, my lord. Catapults begin your barrage!" He ordered.

"Th-that was unexpected…" Volteer stammered.

"There must over fifty-thousand! How could he have summoned so much?" Cyril said in shock.

"It doesn't matter; we will fight all the same. No matter how many of those vile beasts he throws at us," Terrador replied.

A cry from further down the walls was heard, "Incoming artillery, take cover!"

The sound of many whooshes filled the air, as stones began to barrage the mighty city. Most flew over the soldiers' heads towards the buildings behind them. Luckily, the moment the alarm bell was rung, the civilians made for the shelters underneath the city. Little damage was done on the population if any at all, thanks to the precautionary measures of the Guardians.

The Dragon Guard swooped down onto the army sprawled out in front of them, targeting the siege engines. Many of them were quickly destroyed before the Dark Army could even react. The dragons then flew quickly back into the clouds, seeking cover from the arrows fired back at them.

The Dark Army then surged forward, the remaining siege towers in tow, followed by the battering ram.

"Cannons open fire! Target the towers!" Terrador ordered. Many blasts of the huge golden cannons were heard as they let loose their projectiles into the Dark Army. Explosions ripped apart large holes in the towers that were struck and many collapsed completely. However, a few managed to continue on, bringing their payload of evil creatures towards the walls.

Cynder, Flame, Flare, and Quake went towards the closest one, ready to repel the invaders. When the bridge of the tower came down onto the wall, it was immediately met with blasts of fire from Flame and Flare, and poison from Cynder. All the enemies inside the tower were dead before they could even touch the walls. Quake then charged up a large boulder and fired right at the tower, taking the head off of it so no more enemies could reach the top.

Cynder felt like it was old times again. Except, when she looked around, she did not see the purple dragon she was in love with. She only saw his troops trying to kill everyone she knew. At that moment she broke down. There had been so much hurt in her life time. She had to stop it before; any more people would die, especially at the hands of Spyro. She took off from the battlements, heading directly toward the middle of the Dark Army.

"Cynder! Where are you going?" Flame yelled.

"I must put a stop to this before he kills anyone!" She yelled back.

Then a black dragon rose from the city, as if to challenge the other. The Dark Master yelled an order, as he took off to confront the female dragon, "_Stay away! This battle is between us alone, anybody who interferes will be punished on the pain of death."_

"Yes, Master," several of the surrounding troops barked back.

As the combatants came closer, Spyro identified the female as Cynder. She had tears running down her face.

"How could you? I trusted you!" she yelled as she descended to the ground.

"_This has been my destiny from the beginning,"_ Spyro replied.

"No it has not! Come back to us! Your friends are here for you," said Cynder.

"_What friends, my dear?_ _The same friends who would kill me? You will die along with them, Cynder_," said Spyro.

"You know I will not fight you," replied Cynder as she lowered her head until she was looking at the ground, tears falling from her face.

"_That makes it that much easier,"_ Spyro laughed, as he walked up to Cynder. Cynder looked into those yellow eyes. They were once full of compassion and kindness; now filled malice and hatred.

"_Die, Cynder."_ He put his tail spike up to her neck, preparing to end it with one swift, merciless stroke.

However an arrow struck Spyro's tail spike, knocking it away before he could impale Cynder. Cynder jumped back a few feet, and turned to see Hunter give her a salute from the walls. She gave him a nod in return.

"I see you were willing to kill even me, the dragon who loves you. It seems I cannot rescue you, Spyro. I will fight you until I die." Cynder stated boldly.

Then three dragons landed next to Cynder. The Guardians.

"We will fight you as well," Terrador stated.

Three more dragons then landed, bringing the total to seven on one.

"As are we," Flame stated.

"And so am I," a voice said. Everyone except Spyro looked around for the source of the voice.

"_Come on, old dragon, go ahead and show yourself already! I knew you would come." _Spyro stated. A teal dragon suddenly materialized out of thin air next to the group.

"Ig-Ignitus?" Terrador questioned.

"It is I, my friend." Ignitus responded, "I have come to help you against this threat to the world."

"_This is precious. My former love, my students, and my teachers have come to kill me. Go ahead and try." _Spyro stated.

"We will do more than try Spyro, I promise you." Quake stated.

"_I see you are determined, let's see if you can make good…"_Spyro began, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._"…On that promise." _He finished his sentence next to Quake's ear.

Quake immediately lashed out at Spyro, only to see another poof of smoke, signalling he was gone. Spyro reappeared a few meters behind them, already charging a burst of convexity aimed at Ignitus. A powerful purple beam then shot straight at Chronicler. A blue shield sprung up in front of him, which deflected the blast up into the sky.

"_So you can fight. I was beginning to think that you had grown too old." _Spyro said menacingly.

"I am sorry, Spyro; I failed you. One day I hope you can forgive me," Ignitus replied with a look of sorrow and guilt.

"_The old me would have been touched by your words, Ignitus. Too bad for you, I'm not the old me."_

Then Spyro disappeared again in another puff of black smoke.

"_Above you!" _He yelled, just before doing a somersault and slicing a gash along the side of the Chronicler. Terrador jumped in to assist his friend, sending a pillar of earth up from the ground, attempting to strike Spyro in the underbelly. However, he just disappeared again, this time appearing underneath Terrador.

"_To slow!" _He blasted Terrador with a bolt of lightning right into his chest. Terrador collapsed and would have crushed Spyro had he not disappeared again.

"How are we supposed to hit him if he keeps doing that?" Flame yelled.

"_You don't,"_ came a response from directly behind him. Flame he felt his legs swept out from underneath him by Spyro's tail.

"_Face it, you can't beat me," _Spyro said, before delivering a punch to Flame's gut. Another purple beam shot and hit Spyro square across his flank, and knocked him a few feet away from Flame. However, it did no visible damage to his black hide.

"_Nice shot, Cyn, can you do it again?" _

"Don't you dare call me that! You are NOT Spyro!" Cynder retorted, before firing another shot of convexity at him.

Spyro easily dodged it, _"But I am, my dear, I am."_

No matter what attacks the eight of them threw at Spyro, nothing worked. It was hard enough just hitting him, but when they did it didn't do anything.

Flare was attempting to hit Spyro with some fireballs. One of them managed to hit him. The ball of flame struck the black dragons scales exploding in a cloud of smoke and debris. When it cleared Spyro was completely unaffected.

Spyro then disappeared and reappeared next to her, striking her across the face, and then sent a pillar of earth into her gut knocking her over. "_Idiot."_

"Get away from her!" Flame called before launching a jet of fire at him that turned into the head of a dragon.

_"Pathetic," _Spyro stated, and launched a beam of convexity straight through Flame's attack. Flame barely had time to dodge.

"_I grow bored of this. You are of no match."_ He then disappeared, and reappeared aligning the eight fighters with Warfang.

"_Now I have a moral question for you. Will you save yourselves, or Warfang?"_ He then opened his maw and took a stance that braced him for recoil. A large ball of convexity began to form at the within his jaws, and expanded. It was pulsing with the purple energy of convexity. Small arcs of purple lighting arcing into the air around it.

"He is going to destroy Warfang!" Volteer cried. "That much power! How are we going to stop that?"

Ignitus called, "If we combine all of our breaths together it might be enough!"

He then promptly let loose a beam of teal blue energy at Spyro, who immediately let loose his convexity. The beam was several times wider than Ignitus's blue beam. The two forces collided midway between the dragons. Ignitus's beam was clearly losing, and it was being pushed back towards him.

A purple beam from Cynder soon joined with Ignitus's, followed by electricity from Volteer, fire from Flame and Flare, ice from Cyril, and earth from Quake and Terrador. The converting attacks managed to halt Spyro's; however it wasn't enough to push it back towards him. The groups' attack quickly began to weaken as they got tired; Spyro's seeming to only grow stronger. It began to be pushed back towards the team again.

Suddenly Cynder heard a friendly voice in her head, "I can only give you a moment, Cyn, make it count! I love you!"

Suddenly Spyro's beam cut off and his scales flashed from black to royal purple. With nothing to stop the combined attack of the Guardians, the Chronicler, Cynder and Spyro's students, it charged on for the purple dragon. His scales flashed back to the black of the Dark Master.

"_NOOOO!" _He screamed as the attack of five different elements struck him, resulting in a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared, Cynder screamed, "SPYRO!" before racing towards the crater where the attack had exploded. She reached the edge to see Spyro laying in the crater, unmoving, his scales still black. She raced down the lip of the crater, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Don't be dead! Don't be dead!" She screamed, as she raced up towards him. She reached out and touched the helm of metal that was on his head. When she touched it, it disappeared with another poof of black smoke. Spyro's scales went back to their normal royal purple.

The sun broke out from behind the clouds, bringing its light upon the crater. Cynder nuzzled his head and felt for a pulse, but there was none. By now the others had reached the edge of the crater, with bowed heads.

"Don't leave me, Spyro, I need you!" Cynder cried, as tears poured down her face once more, as her heart shattered into a million pieces. The group joined her in her mourning for their lost friend.

"Even now, he saves us," Ignitus stated. "He knew he could take control only once, and he waited for the best chance of stopping himself to do so, and he took it. I am sorry but I must go, the temple cannot be without me for much longer. Farewell, my friends." Then he faded away as if he was never there.

Cynder continued to weep over Spyro's limp body.

"Cynder, we will give him a full burial, in honours. No one will ever no what happened to him. He will remain untarnished in the eyes of the people." Terrador stated, on the verge of tears as well.

"May the ancestors watch over his spirit," Volteer stated.

"And guide him to the halls of his forefathers," Cyril said through his tears.

Spyro opened his eyes to see white clouds everywhere.

"Hello, young dragon," A voice from behind him said.

He turned around and was startled to see a large purple dragon behind him, who spoke, "Been following in my footsteps, young dragon? Come with me, we have several things to discuss."

**Part 1 Finished. Part 2 of the story will be uploaded soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Legend of Spyro Stormfront**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 10 **

"Malefor!" Spyro screamed as he jumped into a battle stance.

"There will be no need for that here Spyro." Malefor responded. "Have you not figured where you are yet?"

Spyro quickly gave his surroundings another look. He saw white clouds everywhere; there was no sign of Warfang or any other dragons. "Where am I?" Spyro asked.

"You are dead Spyro. You are in the realm of the ancestors."

"Th-then they did it then; they killed me?" Spyro questioned.

"Yes, your friends managed to put an end to your reign of terror before it ever began. Luckily the moment you perished your army disappeared as well." Malefor responded.

Spyro collapsed to the ground, "Thank the ancestors." Spyro stated and then began to weep. He had betrayed his friends, attacked his elders and nearly killed the dragoness he loved. He wished that he could go back and stop himself that night, but alas that was impossible.

"I see you are truly sorry for what you did, that is a good sign." Malefor stated. However, Spyro continued to cry, to cry for the people he had hurt.

"How many?" Spyro asked. "How many met their early demise at my paws? How many?" Spyro implored.

"Come with me." Malefor stated. "I want to show you to something." Then he began to walk away.

Spyro got up and quickly began to follow after the larger purple dragon. It was then that he finally noticed the appearance of the former Dark Master. His scales were not as dark as before, and there was none of the evil aura that he felt, when he was around him the last time, and he looked older, much older in fact.

When they reached their destination, Spyro saw five dragons all in armor.

"Spyro these are the only people that you have killed."

Spyro was shocked to realize that these were the five dragons that he had killed that night when he left Warfang.

_The six dragons were hovering in a stare down a few meters away from each other, the yellow eyes of the unknown dragon visible through his helm. Then, the leader of the Guard finally grew the courage, "You are under arrest. Do not move." It began to rain, lighting flashed overhead, followed by the crack of thunder._

_Then, he spoke the Guard flinching at the sound of his voice, "You are foolish if you think you can arrest me." _

"_Get him," the captain ordered. _

_Just as the five dragons started to fly towards the black one, a beam of purple shot from his mouth, incinerating them instantly._

Spyro saw himself killing these dragons, in excruciating detail. Watching every second go by as there flesh evaporated into the air from Spyro's attack.

"I'm so sorry." Spyro said to the five as he again cried.

"Don't worry about it Spyro we forgive you." They all stated together.

"H-how can you forgive me; I took you away from your family and friends." Spyro stated.

"You were not yourself at the time; you cannot be blamed for what happened." They stated.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way we have more important matters to discuss." Malefor stated. Then the five dragons of the guard began to fade, "Good luck Spyro," they said, and were gone.

"But I made the choice," Spyro continued. "It was my fault that I did all those horrible things."

"Spyro you were influenced, same way I was influenced." Malefor stated.

Spyro looked up to the larger purple dragon, in shock and thought to himself, "Malefor didn't do all those horrible things by choice either."

"Yes Spyro, I was taken control by darkness as well. You remember the voice don't you?"

"Yes." Spyro responded shuttering at remembering the evil that guided him down the dark path.

"It was the voice of the darkness in your heart. Do you remember when you were corrupted on the Night of Eternal Darkness?"

"Yes." Spyro responded.

"This was doomed to happen ever since you fell into that beam. However, I am surprised you managed to hold onto yourself for so long. The weight of that malice on someone's soul is no easy task to bear. It is quite a feat in its own right. Then on top of that you were able to overthrow its control over your body, if even only for a second. You actually saved the world again Spyro. And the higher ups seem to think that has earned you a little credit my friend." Malefor stated.

"Wait, what?" Spyro asked.

"The ancestors believe they owe you some back pay Spyro. You will be returned to the Earth you saved." Malefor told him.

Spyro's face was in utter shock. "He could see Cynder again!" He thought.

"Although, only after a little training Spyro." Malefor told him.

"What could I possible learn? I'm dead!" Spyro asked.

"If we let you go back now you will turn back into what you were earlier, and it probably won't end well." Malefor told Spyro. "The ancestors have seen fit that you learn to control the darkness and to use it."

"Who will teach me?" Spyro asked.

"Well, I will of course. What other dragon has been infused with darkness?"

Spyro could think of only one, Cynder. "What about Cynder she was turned into the Terror of the Skies."

"Number one, she isn't dead so she can't teach you. Number two she never was truly embraced by darkness itself like you and I. Hers was only a secondary exposure to the darkness within me, not to the darkness itself." Malefor told his smaller pupil. "Now let's begin."

"Feel for the darkness in your body, it should come quite easily. Brace yourself when you find it. It will try to take you over again, but it will only succeed if you let it. The powers of this place prevent it from seizing control without your will."

Spyro searched inside himself, at first he felt his elements, fire, then electricity, earth, and then followed by ice. He kept going deeper and deeper, and then he found something, it felt like a pit, a pit of darkness. Spyro felt that he was at the precipice of the pit, but then something pushed him in. He was immediately over come with a sense of malice.

"Spyro you must fight it. If you wish to return you must pass this test." He heard Malefor say from what seemed like a great distance away.

Spyro then exploded with determination; he would see Cynder again, even with the malice of the world in his way.

"Good Spyro! Keep it up; I can feel the darkness losing power." Malefor called to him. "Use your feelings of those you care for, darkness cannot hold up against such an onslaught."

Spyro felt the darkness recede deeper into the pit. Spyro chased after it, not willing to let it escape. He grabbed onto it with all his strength.

"Good Spyro. Now drag it into the light and it will submit to you!" Malefor called once more. Spyro began to tug the evil out of its pit towards the lip of the pit.

"_No don't do this,"_ he heard the darkness call to him. _"I can give you immeasurable power Spyro."_ The voice stated becoming increasingly more desperate.

"Shove it!" And with a mighty tug Spyro ripped the darkness from the pit. Then all went black.

Spyro began to open his eyes. He noticed he was looking from within a helm. He looked trying to find Malefor, when he did he saw a look of shock upon his face.

"You did it Spyro!" The darkness has surrendered to you. Have a look at yourself."

That's when Spyro noticed his scales were once again black, with the black smoke covering him once again. Except instead of only seeing what was happening to the world around him, he had control of his own body this time. He flexed his forelegs, and then began to test all of his body. All of it registered to his command. Then he let the darkness slip back into his body and with it his appearance. He once again looked like his normal self except for the black stripe still remained.

"Well done Spyro, would you like to be sent back now?" Malefor asked him.

"Yes, but I have one question first. How did you fall to darkness then?" Malefor gave him a grave look.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you this. I was captured. An ape named Kane; he forced me into the beam at the Well of Souls. You know his descendant in fact. You killed him ironically, after you fell into the same beam.

Spyro whispered, "Gaul."

"Correct Spyro." Malefor told him. "From then on it went all downhill and you know the rest of the story."

"Now, anything else before you return?" Malefor asked.

"No, not that I can think of." Spyro said.

"Okay, good luck. Tell…tell Cynder I'm sorry for what I did to her." Malefor told him. A whole in the clouds opened up underneath Spyro. He began to fall; he swore he saw a tear in the eye of the older purple dragon. That is when he noticed his eyes, they were the same purple as his own, and then he continued to fall beneath the clouds.

After falling for what seemed like a few moments he began to be able to see what was underneath him, Warfang. He saw a courtyard filled with dragons, moles, and cheetahs. On what looked like a small plateau he noticed a few more dragons. He could count the seven dragons on the plateau but he could not make out who they were. Then he noticed a wooden box, and in it was a purple mass. As Spyro continued to fall he realized, he was above his own funeral. He couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. He was actually watching his own funeral.

"I suppose I could give them quite a surprise he thought to himself." But then he also realized something else. They had been fighting him, they in fact even killed him, and it might not be the best thing to surprise them too much. They might attack him before he had a chance to explain himself." He thought.

"Ohh well, it can't be helped he thought." He continued to fall towards the casket. He tried to flap his wings to slow his descent but to no avail. When he thought he would crash into the casket, he felt nothing no pain, just a sudden need to gasp for air. He gasped loudly for air. Then opened his eyes and to see the blue sky above him.

"Well it seems that I'm back," he said to himself. He could hear a familiar voice chanting a prayer behind him. "Better get this show on the road." He thought as raised his head from the casket.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm not dead."

Flame had spent the last three days mostly with Flare and Quake. Ever since the battle he had been under strict super vision by the Guardians. They were making sure that no one knew what happened or why, and Flame had no intention to tell anyone about what had happened either. Spyro was to remain a hero in the eyes of the people not a merciless villain that he had fought. The populace had been told that while everyone was battling the army. Spyro had killed the dark dragon at the cost of his own life and everyone believed it to be true.

Today was Spyro's funeral; he was walking to the courtyard where it would be held. He would meet Flare, Quake, the Guardians, and Cynder there.

Cynder of course was not handling it well. She has been locked up in her room along with Sparx for the past three days ever since the end of the battle. When the Guardians went to check on her they could hear nothing but sobs coming from behind the door, and occasionally Sparx's voice attempting to comfort the distraught dragoness, although you could hear his sobs as well between his words of condolence.

Flame reached the courtyard, which was already beginning to fill. The courtyard where was being held was decorated to the highest of standards. Black banners with the symbol of all four of the elements hung from the various white marble stone buildings next to it. A podium was placed in the center of the plateau so a few select friends of Spyro could give their last remarks. The stone floor polished to a fine sheen. Areas were cordoned off for the various races to meet and to stand for the service. Many of the moles dressed appropriately for a funeral, wearing all black. The dragons were unclothed as usual; however members of the Dragon Guard were arrayed in there full ceremonial armor. The Cheetah's were present as well, Hunter, Prowlus and Meadow among them, however still in their usual garb. The Guardians were already present along with everyone else at the top of the plateau. Lastly, there was an oak casket, with a gold seal of the four elements with top undone so the onlookers could get one last look at their hero.

"Quick Flame, get up here," Flare called to him.

He quickly made his way up to her and stood in a line along with her, Quake and Cynder. Cynder was looking at the ground, with look of despair on it. Sparx was resting on top of her head with the same look on his face.

Terrador then went to the podium and began the service. He started off with an ancient prayer for the passing of dragons. Followed by a mole giving there equivalent, then followed by Hunter who gave the same from the Cheetahs. Much of the audience was openly lamenting. Then Cyril and Volteer went up and gave a speech about how Spyro was everyone's friend and going on about his good qualities. Never once even giving a hint to what Spyro had done. It was not long before the Dragon Guard made their way up the central isle so they could carry the casket to its final resting place. Terrador being leader of the Guardians was automatically chosen for the closing speech. He went to the podium standing proud and tall before the crowd, closed his eyes and began.

"Spyro was a good friend to us all, however he is gone. We must allow his spirit to live on with us. He was the most kind, thoughtful, and humble dragon we knew. He gave his life for us, and all of us would not be alive today if it was not for his sacrifice. One day, we may all see him again when we to pass on to the realm of the ancestors."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm not dead."

A shocked gasp came from the whole crowd.

"Who dare interrupt Spyro's funeral," Terrador thought to himself, then he opened his eyes. He saw none other than the purple dragon himself poking his head out of his own coffin.

Cynder looked up from her melancholy state. "Spyro?"

Flame, Flare and Quake jumped into a battle stance ready for another battle with what they thought was a monster.

Hunter magically produced a bow from somewhere and was already readying an arrow.

Cyril and Volteer could only stand with their mouths agape at the seemingly living purple dragon.

Spyro then squeezed his way out of the coffin, and then jumped over the side onto the ground. He then proceeded to stretch and pop his joints.

"I guess being dead doesn't do well for the body." He stated. Then promptly began to walk up onto the plateau for everyone to see. "Terrador may I have the podium?"

Terrador was unable to respond for the first few seconds. "Sure Spyro." Then he bent down closer to the purple dragon, "You are the real Spyro, correct?"

"Yes Terrador, the darkness within me has been defeated." Spyro responded in a whisper.

"Now, may I have the podium I wish to speak?" Spyro asked the earth master.

He stepped aside signaling that he was allowed. Spyro took to the podium and began.

"It is good to be back friends." The crowd let out a huge cheer that continued for several minutes. After they finally quieted down, Spyro began again. "However, I wish it was on better circumstances. I am sorry, I betrayed you all, and I hope one day you can forgive me for my transgressions."

"Trying to liven up your own funeral Spyro? Good one!" An audience member laughed. A number of the audience then proceeded to laugh at Spyro's joke.

"How many of you saw the dragon outside the walls attacking our beautiful city?" Spyro asked. Most of the Dragon Guard, followed by many moles, and a few of the Cheetahs raised their hands.

"Did he look like this?" Spyro responded. Spyro's black stripe again flickered, and began to consume his body. The black flames once again encased him, and begun to cover his body. When the flames receded it again showed a black dragon with a hide of living shadows, and black smoke falling from it. The helm was once again on his face for all to see.

"Was this the evil dragon you saw?" It spoke. He walked away from the podium towards Terrador. Sticking his neck low and into a vulnerable position, he spoke loud enough for all to hear, "I surrender myself to you Terrador for incarceration and full punishment under the law of Warfang."

**And that is chapter 10. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 11**

**This is by far my longest chapter. Hope you like it!**

Terrador simply stared at the black dragon beneath him, the once malicious and evil form of Spyro at his feet.

Spyro's inky black scales than began to recede once again into the line of black flames along his body. Once the final bit of darkness disappeared the helm of the evil dragon went with it; once again revealing the purple face and eyes of Spyro.

"Terrador you must decide quickly what you are going to do with me or the crowd is going to get out of control. If you don't put me in prison the crowd will have its own will, and I don't feel like dying again." Spyro told him.

This seemed to arouse Terrador, then with a forceful yet sorrowful voice he said to the Dragon Guard present, "Take Spyro to the prison and lock him in one of the cells with a constant guard."

A few of the Guard immediately came forth and grabbed Spyro by the shoulders and led him towards a rear exit of the courtyard. As soon as Spyro was led off, the crowd exploded. The crowd seemed to be split some yelling, "Hang him!" others yelling for a trial and still others wanted him freed.

Spyro was led quickly from the courtyard by the guards. They then reached a suitable spot where they could take off from.

"Can you fly, unholy beast?" One of the guards asked.

"I am no beast, but yes, I can fly." Spyro responded.

"You killed my friend you bastard, I saw you that night, where you mercilessly murdered them. You are no better than Malefor." The guard spat at Spyro.

"I will pay for my sins." Spyro responded and then took off into the midday sun the guards close on his heels.

Cynder was racing through the crowd trying to catch up to Spyro. The moment Spyro had been arrested and taken away chaos had ensued. Everybody was everywhere, dragons running frantically about, moles trying not to become stepped on, cheetahs dashing for safety from the brawl.

"Get out of my WAY!" Cynder screamed the last bit being a powerful fear screech. The whole crowd immediately stopped trying to cover their ears from the deafening blast. Cynder took the opportunity to lift off towards the prison. She was closely followed by the Guardians, as well as Flame, Flare and Quake, Terrador having ordered the rest of the Guard to disperse the crowd.

Spyro's prison was defiantly a prison. It was a floor or two underneath the city and was made of solid stone construction and everything was damp. A single torch provided light for his cell, and a few feet beyond the bars of the cell.

Spyro did not have to wait long for guests. He heard the pattering of paws running from down the corridor of the prison. Cynder soon came to a running stop in front of his cell.

Spyro got up and walked to the bars and looked into Cynder's eyes. He asked the guards politely, "Can we have a moment?" They grudgingly complied and stalked off towards the end of the corridor.

"Hi, Cynder."

"You come back from the dead and all you have to say is hi?" She responded.

"Well I didn't think you would want to be around me…" He responded.

"In the ancestor's names why not?" Cynder responded.

"Because I nearly killed you Cynder! Why would you want to be around an evil dragon?"

"You are not evil Spyro; it was all my fault anyway. I shouldn't have done what I did that night."

"It doesn't matter what you did Cynder. It matters what I did, and what I did is unforgivable. I must pay for my crimes."

"Whatever, I'm just glad I have the old you back." She said with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry Cynder, but the old me is gone, forever. He was innocent. I have blood on my paws."

At that moment the Guardians came around the corner of the corridor.

"It doesn't matter what he did then. It matters what he will do now." They heard Volteer saying.

"The Council won't see it that way; they will want judgment to be passed or some form of punishment." Cyril countered.

"Screw the Council!" Volteer returned. "They are just a bunch of pompous windbags anyways, and believe me, I can identify windbags."

"Silence, we will have this discussion later." Terrador told the other two gruffly. Then they reached the cell where Spyro was being held.

"Good afternoon Cynder I thought we would find you here." Volteer told her.

"Now, down to business." Terrador said. "How in the ancestors did you survive that blast? We didn't feel a pulse, you should be dead."

"Well, I didn't survive the blast, I died that day." Spyro stated.

"Then how are you standing here before us?" Cyril questioned.

"The ancestors saw fit to send me back, I don't know why, they just did." Spyro responded.

"That is marvelous, stupendous, wonderful, amazing… I'm ranting again aren't I?" Volteer said.

"Your improving Volteer don't worry about it." Cyril said kindly.

"Well this is beneficial news, if the Ancestors saw fit to send you back to us, and then who is the Council to put you to death and send you back to them." Terrador said.

Cynder's face was once again in shock. "You mean Spyro is to be put to death?"

"Well not anymore, we were just guessing at what the Council might do over this predicament. However, this news takes that power away from them." Terrador responded.

"Well that makes things a bit easier." A familiar yellow dragonfly said as he zipped around the corner.

"Hey Sparx." Cynder said.

"Well what about him? Is he going to say hi to me or is he still nasty?" Sparx questioned Spyro.

"Hey Sparx, good to see you are alright." Spyro responded.

With that Sparx flew through the bars of the cage and gave Spyro the biggest hug the little dragonfly could muster.

"It's good to have you back bro." Sparx said.

"It's good to see you to Sparx." Spyro responded.

"So when can we get purple boy out of the slammer?" Sparx asked the Guardians.

"Well first the city needs to cool down a little, and then it is up to the Council to decide." Cyril told the yellow dragonfly.

"Why does the Council have to decide? What about you three, can't you have Spyro freed?" Sparx responded.

"We are the military leaders of this city; we only have power in times of war or great distress. Otherwise the elected Council controls the city." Cyril replied.

"So you are telling me, Spyro is stuck in here?" Sparx replied.

"Well, yes, Spyro cannot leave unless the Council allows him, or if he allows himself that is." Terrador responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Sparx questioned.

"I mean Spyro could leave anytime he wanted to. This pathetic cage is no match for him; if he had wanted to get out he could have already." Terrador responded and then continued. "We all saw his powers that day; a few iron bars don't mean a thing to our friend here."

Suddenly a low grumble could be heard echoing out of the cell. "Ummm, sorry to interrupt, but can I have something to eat?" Spyro asked.

"Well look at that, the Dark Master himself defeated… by his own stomach." Sparx joked; a few chuckles came from the Guardians at this.

"Ya whatever Sparx, can I please have some food now, I'm starving."

Terrador banged his mace like tail up against the stone wall of the building; this made the two guards come running back from around the corner of the corridor.

"Yes, Master Terrador?" They asked together.

"Bring Spyro some food." Terrador ordered.

"Yes sir." They responded and then both went down the corridor.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming back down the hall.

"I hope that is the food." Spyro prayed. His stomach soon joined him with another loud grumble.

"In heavens name was that?" They heard a male voice from down the corridor.

"It sounded like an earthquake. Quake was that you?" A female voice questioned.

"No Flare, I didn't do anything." Quake responded.

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Flare asked, with that question Flame, Quake and Flare turned down Spyro's corridor.

"I believe we can answer that Flare." Volteer responded. "Our friend's intestinal tract is apparently asking for nourishment."

"What did he just say?" Quake asked.

"I believe he meant Spyro is hungry." Cyril stated.

"If you put into simpleton's terms, yes," Volteer retorted.

"Wait, did you say Spyro? Is he okay? Is he back to normal? Where is he?" A flurry of questions shot off from the three young dragons.

"Why don't you ask him yourselves?" Terrador said before stepping aside to reveal Spyro in his cell.

"Well to answer your questions." He responded. "Yes, I'm fine. For the most part, and I'm right here." Spyro answered.

"Well he looks normal, but he still has that black stripe." Quake said.

"What does that mean?" Flare asked everyone as she stepped closer to get a better look at Spyro.

"Well I suppose I could shed some light on the matter." Spyro said. "While I was well, dead, I was trained to control the darkness within me, and I can now summon the power at will." With the last sentence he again transformed into the new Dark Master. His scales once again an inky black and silver helm glistening in the dim light.

Flare jumped back from the cell with a yelp.

"You mean you can choose to look like that?" Sparx asked.

"Well yes, scared Sparx?" Spyro responded voice a little warped.

"No… well yes. When you look like that it makes a cold shiver go up my spine." Sparx responded.

"Sorry, I'll go back now." Spyro said easing some of the tension in the room, and then his scales returned to their normal purple.

"Who trained you while you were dead?" Flame asked.

"I would prefer that question would go unanswered." Spyro said.

"Spyro if we are going to get you out of here you must be truthful with us." Volteer stated.

"You won't like the answer, but if you must know. My predecessor trained me. He gives his apologies by the way, especially to you Cynder." Cynder visibly flinched at the mention of herself. The others were simply astonished.

"You mean Malefor?" Quake questioned.

"Why would the big baddie himself train you?" Sparx questioned.

"Well he is just like me; we both have been infused with darkness. If he had not trained me and I was sent back I would still be… well you guys know what I was like."

"All about the doom, death and destruction." Sparx stated.

"To put it mildly, yes." Flame responded.

Spyro's stomach then gave another loud grumble. "When is the food getting here? I'm going to die… again… if I don't get food."

"That is the bro I remember always thinking about food." Sparx responded. Just then the clanking of armor could be heard coming around the corner.

"Sounds like it is here now, come let's give Spyro some room to eat. We will be back in the morning hopefully with news about what the Council plans to do." Terrador told everyone, and began to walk down the corridor towards the exit. Cynder and Sparx however stayed behind. The guards opened a small locked slit in the bars and passed the food through it. A freshly roasted fowl was on the plate, which Spyro quickly dug into and had consumed it if a few minutes.

When Spyro had finished Cynder finally perked up the courage. "Spyro do you still have feelings for me?"

"It is more than a feeling Cynder."

"Alright, I'm gone if you guys are going to get all gushy on me see ya later." Sparx said and then he buzzed down the corridor.

"You should get going to Cynder; you will catch something if you spend too much time down here." Spyro stated.

"What about you, won't you catch something Spyro." Cynder retorted.

"I lived in a swamp my dear, cold and wet I can handle." Spyro said.

"Well alright, you got me. You will be here when I get back right?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere Cynder. You have my word… whatever it is worth to you."

With that Cynder walked away. "Goodbye Spyro."

"Goodbye Cynder." He responded. He then turned around and went to the corner of the cell where there was a little hay on the ground for a bed.

"I have slept on worse." He thought to himself and he curled up for the night.

Spyro awoke the next morning to the clanking of the cell door opening. Terrador stood at the door with two guards still in full armor.

"I see that you are awake. Come with me the Council has made its decision." He told Spyro.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"They have agreed to set you free… under a few conditions." Terrador responded. "One Cynder, one of the Dragon Guard, or one of us Guardians must be present with you at all times for the foreseeable future. Two, they wish you to demonstrate ALL of your powers before them. And three, Raxius a member of the Council will look into your darkness. Also, of course, your teaching position has been revoked."

"That won't be too hard on the first and the second, but the third is a different." Spyro responded. "No mortal is meant to see that."

Terrador replied to the purple dragon, "Well if you want out it must be done."

"If I must, but if anything happens to him it is not my responsibility." Spyro stated.

Terrador gave a stern look to Spyro, "I assure you he is very skilled."

"If you say so, Terrador." Spyro replied. He then followed Terrador out of the cell and down the corridor.

When they reached the outside the sun had not even begun to crest the horizon. Spyro could only guess they were trying to get him out quietly without a hassle from citizens. They took off towards the Academy.

"Why are we going to the Academy?" Spyro asked.

"That is the only place with the proper training grounds for your… performance." Terrador responded.

"Who will be there?" Spyro questioned the large Guardian.

"The Council of course, the other Guardians and I, as well as Cynder and your favorite three pupils to confirm any of your powers should you attempt to skip any." Terrador responded.

"Why are they so obsessed with seeing my powers?" Spyro questioned.

"Something about wanting to see what they are up against should you go bad again." Terrador responded.

They then touched down in a large open training ground arena. Apparently word had gotten out somehow because multiple students from the Academy were present along with the main attendants.

"Probably Quakes doing." Spyro thought to himself.

A black dragon then strode forward from the crowd of large dragons, who Spyro assumed was the Council.

"My name is Raxius; I will be measuring your darkness Spyro."

"I warn you Raxius, no one is meant to see what is inside me." Spyro responded.

"I assure you, I am more than capable of handling what I find there." He retorted a little arrogantly.

The other Council members soon came over as well all introducing themselves. Magnus the fire dragon, Tremor an earth dragon, Lightnara an electric dragon, Frost an ice dragon, and Raxius finishing up the group.

"Let's get this show on the road." Spyro stated.

"If you wish Spyro." Raxius stated before walking up to him.

They were in the middle of the stone arena for all to see. Raxius then raised his forepaw and placed a claw on Spyro's forehead and closed his eyes. Spyro simply stood there waiting to see what he found. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then Raxius soon visibly flinched and began to pant. It was followed by a cold sweat. All of a sudden he was physically thrown back by an unseen force a few feet from where Spyro stood.

"I told you this would happen." Spyro stated.

Raxius got up with a terrified look on his face. "How are you still sane? I felt like a candle, before a massive wave of the tide. The evil in you Spyro is great, how can you possibly control evil of that magnitude?"

The other Council members looked over from Raxius to Spyro with disapproving looks on their faces. The Guardians did the same as well.

"Maybe he has changed." Cynder thought to herself.

The students simply were dumbstruck at the sight before them.

"Raxius why don't you have a seat until you have recovered yourself." Terrador suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." He responded.

"We will proceed with the demonstration." Magnus announced. "If you do anything of the sort again Spyro I will not hesitate to keep you in prison for the rest of your life Spyro."

"I didn't _do_ anything." Spyro responded.

"Nonsense you obviously used some dark power of yours to attack Raxius." Magnus responded.

"He didn't even move Magnus; you know he did nothing of the sort." Terrador said standing up for Spyro.

"You dare defend this monster? He is no longer your friend Terrador." Magnus responded.

"I have had enough of this, stop your bickering." Lightnara stated. "You may continue Spyro show us your powers in any order you see fit."

"I guess I will show the ones I demonstrated on the battlefield first then. I have to transform first before I can use my dark powers first though." Spyro responded.

"You may proceed." Lightnara ordered.

"Very well then." Spyro stated. Then transformed once again into the Dark Master. The Council had never before seen this transformation up close though.

"Is this what you fought before the walls of Warfang Guardians?" Lightnara questioned.

All three responded the same, "Yes."

"Very well demonstrate your first power Spyro."

"Well I can seemingly teleport, but really it is Dragon time, like this." Spyro said and then disappeared and reappeared a few feet in front of the Council. "So I'm not really teleporting but it looks like this to you."

"Intriguing." Volteer stated. "So really you are either moving at very high speeds, or we are moving at extremely slow speeds but the result is the same either way."

"Continue." Magnus said gruffly.

"Well the next is that my endurance and my overall power is greatly increased in this form." Spyro said. "Would you like me to demonstrate this, or do you like Warfang as it is now?"

"Is this true Guardians?" Lightnara questioned.

"Yes at one point in the battle Spyro threatened to blow up all of Warfang in one swift stroke." Terrador responded.

"How much area do you think you could destroy Spyro?" Tremor questioned.

"Well I have never had a chance to test it yet… but a small mountain maybe?" Spyro responded.

The whole crowd gasped at the amount of power.

"I see, you do not have to demonstrate this Spyro, continue." Tremor finished.

"Thirdly, I can summon." With that Spyro raised his paw high into the air glowing with purple energy. He slammed it into the ground. Four arms then sprung from the ground in front of him, one of a grublin, a flying grublin, an orc and lastly that of a troll. The group of evil creatures then climbed out of their respective holes and turned towards Spyro, each giving some sort of sign of subservience to the purple dragon. The grublins both saluted, the orc kneeled, and the troll bowed towards there master.

They all spoke at once each in a garbled form of draconian, "What are your orders my lord."

"You have already fulfilled them, you may return." Spyro told them.

"Yes my lord," they all responded and sank back into the earth from where they came.

"We might have to give him his training post back now; the students could fight and kill the real things." Tremor stated.

"NO." Was all they heard from Spyro. "I will not have my troops killed for sport. Terrador I'm sure you would feel the same way about the Dragon Guard. Am I correct?" Spyro questioned him.

"Well yes." Terrador said.

"Why are you so defensive about these creatures they are just mindless brutes." Magnus said.

"No they are not, they are each capable of free and independent thought." Spyro said. "And I will not have them slaughtered for training a few young dragons. Am I clear?"

"You are not the one to make demands here Spyro." Magnus retorted.

Cynder could take it anymore, "Why can't you see it you fool? If Spyro would have wanted to hurt anyone, he could have killed everyone in the city by now. BUT he hasn't."

Magnus was about to retort but Spyro got there first. "Cynder please stay out of this. I do not want to see your paws dirtied in this business. Now may I continue?"

"Yes Spyro, proceed." Lightnara said.

"Lastly I have one more power but I have yet to attempt to use it." Spyro said.

"And what might this be." Magnus asked haughtily.

"Well, I believe I have the power to corrupt other dragons." Spyro stated. Cynder flinched a little at this.

"Do you mean you could do what Malefor did to Cynder?" Tremor asked.

"I believe so, but it is only a theory." Spyro responded.

"Well unless you want to demonstrate this power I will not vote to let you out of prison." Magnus stated.

"You cannot do that Magnus." Terrador stated.

"Ohh yes I can, before this meeting the Council voted that it would have to be a unanimous to let Spyro out or prison." Magnus stated smugly. "So unless he corrupts someone here today, Spyro stays in prison."

"Come on Magnus do you really want to another Terror of the Skies around." Terrador stated. "No offense Cynder."

"Corrupt me then."

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice. Then Cynder stepped forward. "I'm the only one here he won't destroy by doing it too. That and I trust you Spyro."

Spyro stood mouth agape at Cynder. "No, Cynder I will not do that to you again."

"I'm sure you will be able to revert it Spyro. You are the Dark Master after all." Cynder stated a smug grin on her face, directed to Magnus. "If it means getting you out of prison then it is worth it, whatever the consequences."

"Cynder you can't ask me to do this to you. I would stay in prison forever for you." Spyro said.

"That is exactly why I will do everything to get you out of prison." Cynder said.

"I won't do it Cynder."

"Yes you will. If you ever want me to be happy you will do this for me."

The students were in shock of what was happening before them. They would actually get to see what the Terror of the Skies had looked like.

"Fine, but promise you will come back to me Cynder." Spyro said with a tears dripping down his eyes.

"I promise Spyro now get it over with so you can come home." She said as she walked up to him.

Spyro placed his paw on Cynder's forehead. He then channeled the darkness from his own body towards Cynder's. Spyro's paw then began to glow with more purple energy. Cynder's eyes again glowing yellow with the evil flowing through her veins. She began to grow. The holes again opened in her wings which were now substantially larger. She took on her more menacing appearance with her long snake like neck and sharp deadly blades. When the transformation was complete Cynder was once again the Terror of the Skies. She stood fully erect and looked directly at Spyro. She bowed.

"What would you have me do, my master." She said in the cold voice of her adult form.

"Nothing." Spyro responded. Seeing Cynder like this broke his heart. He then put his paw back on her forehead and began to draw the darkness from her. Like venom from a snake bite, he removed the darkness from her soul, and drew it back into himself. Cynder immediately began to shrink back towards her former self again. When the last of the darkness was purged from her she collapsed.

Spyro immediately jumped in and caught her simultaneously turning back into his purple form.

"Are you alright Cyn?"

"Ya, just tired is all." She responded weakly and out of breath.

**So did you like it? Not to dramatic I hope. I would have posted this sooner but the motherboard on my brand new laptop blew.** (Being born on a Friday the 13th I guess.) **Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving Holiday. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 12**

"I promise I will never hurt you again Cynder." Spyro told Cynder who he in his arms.

"Will you take me to the gardens today Spyro, please?" She responded meekly.

"Yes Cynder, whatever you want. I'm so sorry I put you through that." Spyro said voice beginning to crack a little.

"Don't worry about it Spyro, I needed to redeem myself. After what I did to you that night, I couldn't help but think that it was all my fault. Now, I feel a little better." Cynder then fell sound asleep in his arms from sheer exhaustion.

The Guardians began to walk over towards the two. "Why don't you take Cynder home Spyro? We'll finish up with any other business that needs attending to here." Cyril said.

"I don't believe that is your decision to make." Magnus responded from a distance.

"Magnus if you dare to vote against the rest of us I will have you thrown off this Council!" Lightnara yelled at him. "All in favor of releasing Spyro from prison raise your paw." Lightnara immediately raised her paw soon followed by Tremor. "Frost you have been unusually quite?"

"I have been solely sorting out the facts of this situation. I do believe Spyro was at one point evil; however he certainly does not seem evil now." And she raised her paw.

"Despite what I saw inside of Spyro, which of what I will never speak of, after seeing him care for Cynder like this, I also vote for his release." And Raxius raised his paw as well.

They all looked at Magnus. "Magnus you made a promise, if you break it there will be consequences. I will see breaking that promise as a sign of low integrity." Frost stated.

"How can you not see that this dragon is evil? He attacked this city!" Magnus responded harshly.

"I see a dragon kindly caring for a friend. What is so evil about that?" Raxius retorted.

"You have two options Magnus vote in favor, or there will be a special election in the near future." Tremor threatened.

"I see that I am to be bullied into this. Very well." And Magnus raised his paw reluctantly.

"Then it is settled. Spyro you are a free to go." Lightnara stated.

"Thank you." Spyro told the Council as he positioned Cynder on his back to take her home so she could rest. Then he unfolded his wings and took off heading in the direction of his old home.

With all the chance of continued action gone, the students started to return to their dorms, hopefully to catch a few more precious moments of sleep before their day began.

Flame, Flare, and Quake also started to walk back as well.

"So do you really think he is back to normal?" Flare asked.

"I hope so. I don't want to ever fight Spyro again." Flame responded. "We were that close to failing. If the real Spyro had not stepped in we would have all died for sure, not to mention the rest of Warfang."

"I don't know, I still have my doubts." Quake stated.

"Why? After the way he cared for Cynder back there sure made him look like he truly was himself." Flare responded.

"He looks so different, you saw his scales they were definitely a darker shade of purple. Then, what if it is all an act or something? What if that monster is just pretending to be our friend?" Quake stated.

"Why would he need to do that Quake?" Flame questioned. "What could be possibly gained by it? If he was still evil he would have already destroyed the city in my mind."

"I don't know? Maybe you guys are right…" Quake let himself trail off.

They reached the point where they had to split off to go to their separate rooms.

"Well see you guys later today." Flame said.

"Ya, you too." Quake said.

"Bye guys." Flare said.

Spyro took off for his former home, Cynder secure on his back. He had to make gentle flaps of his wings or else the force would drive his sharp spines into Cynder. Nobody was yet up; however in a few minutes the citizens would soon be waking to start the daily routine. Spyro sped up a little to make sure he would not be caught alone with a dragon draped over his back. The sun was just starting to peek itself over the horizon. Spyro stared at its beauty for a little while, the reds, yellows, and oranges mixing perfectly, with a few streaks of purple streaking towards the night side.

"I wish Cynder was awake to see this. She would like it." He said to himself.

He then realized he was about to pass over his home so he went into a spiral to slow himself down for a landing. His claws scrapped on the stone floor as he landed on the back balcony that overlooked most of Warfang. He cantered into his home. It was the same as he last remembered it. Peaceful and quite as usual. Sparx's snores could be heard vibrating out of his own hanging nest in the corner of the room. He set Cynder carefully down on her own bed of black and red cushions. He then retired to his own purple and yellow cushions hopefully to catch some needed rest.

He then thought about his promise to Cynder. He would have to take her to the gardens today after she woke up. He thought about how he would get through a large part of Warfang after what had happened. What would people think of him as he walked by? Would he have to use Dragon Time to sneak through undetected?

"I guess I will have my answer in a few hours." Then he laid his head down to rest and wait for Cynder.

Spyro awoke a few hours later, and it was now mid-morning. He looked over towards Cynder's cushions. She was still sound asleep.

"I hope I didn't go too far…" Spyro thought. "No, Cynder is strong, she will pull through."

He looked over at Sparx's nest. To his surprise he was gone. Sparx had gotten up and failed to wake Spyro.

"That's odd, he always wakes me up." Spyro said. "Either he was feeling very considerate today or he is scared of me." Spyro shuddered, to think that Sparx is possibly terrified of him now. "My own brother thinks I'm a monster." Spyro said as he looked his head towards the ground and at his paws.

He noticed his scales; they were definitely darker than what they had used to be. In fact they were the same color as Malefor's when they fought in center of the world. Even the claws on his paws had changed too, where they were once straight and reasonably pointed, they were now hooked and deadly sharp, each claw capable of severing a vital arty in the neck. He looked over his shoulder; there he noticed his now set of double spikes. They were very sharp, and even looked like they were serrated on the curved backside, and there once gold color were now a dusky yellow almost brown color. The tail spike had also changed. It had thinned out, and the tip came to a sharp point, further up it branched out symmetrically to form two more weapons in equal length to the main body of the spike. He now effectively had three stabbing weapons on the end of his tail. Then he looked at the black streak of flames running down most of his midline of his body, the light being reflected off the glossy black scales. They were the only scales that had a shine to them at all. When he turned it looked like the flame pattern the scales were in would dance a little.

"What part of me isn't a lethal weapon? No wonder everyone thinks I'm a monster. I look like one. I even think my teeth are sharper." He said despairingly. "How am I supposed to walk in public like this? If someone bumps into me I'm likely to stab them. And this isn't even when I'm in my dark form! Who could love a beast like me?"

"I could." He heard a female voice say. He looked over towards the source of the voice. To see the green eyes of Cynder on her cushions looking at him.

"How much did you hear?" Spyro asked.

"Enough to know that your beating yourself up inside." Cynder responded.

"I can't help it. Every time I look at myself I see another Malefor." Spyro said.

"You know you are different than him. Spyro you happen to be talking to the only dragoness on the planet who knows how you are feeling." Cynder retorted. "I was the same way after you rescued me."

"I guess we are even then." Spyro stated.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Cynder said. "You rescued me from darkness, I rescued you, and now we both look alike."

"I guess I'm just not used to it is all." Spyro responded. "When I was younger, I always had someone telling me what to do, or what was to be done is clear. Now, I feel lost."

"You have me Spyro, you will always have me." Cynder said.

"Thanks Cynder." Spyro said with a tear in his eye.

"Now how about that trip to the garden you promised me?" She asked.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Spyro asked.

Cynder rolled off her cushions and stood up, "Yes I think so, but let's take it slow if you don't mind."

"Of course, Cynder." Spyro responded. Spyro then walked up to her and Spyro escorted her out of their home.

The street was empty, being a residential one; however Spyro was sure that the commercial streets would be packed.

Spyro was about to take off, but Cynder stuck her wing out impeding his take off path. "We are walking."

"Do you think that is the best idea?" Spyro asked a little fear slipping into his voice.

"Yes Spyro, they need to see you for what you really are, the best way to do that is to walk amongst them and act friendly and put on a smile. It puts everyone at ease that way." Cynder told him.

"Did that work for you?" Spyro said.

Cynder started to walk down the street, "For the most part."

Spyro cantered up beside her. "What do you mean for the most part?"

"Hopefully we won't have to get into that one." Cynder responded as they turned the corner onto a main street.

There were dragons and moles everywhere: buying stuff, carting goods, and going about their daily business.

Cynder stepped forward closely followed by Spyro into the street. They oriented themselves to the flow of travel; luckily no one had yet recognized Spyro or was too busy to notice. They made it about halfway up the hill to the gardens when a large green earth dragon buying fruit from a stall stepped back. In his carelessness, he tripped over Spyro's tail. He lost his balance and crashed into a stall, suddenly vegetables went flying in every direction, landing in the street, and on top of everyone.

The earth dragon finally recovered himself from the wreck of the stall, brushing vegetable matter off of his face, and himself.

The mole manning the stole then barked at him, "My stall is ruined! You are paying for it!" He pointed an accusing finger at the earth dragon.

"Whose he idiot who doesn't nowhere to put his tail?" He stated in a voice as deep as Terrador's.

Spyro looked over at Cynder, who promptly gave him a nudge out into the circle that had formed around the demanding green dragon.

"Who was it? I'm not paying for these damages!" He yelled.

He then noticed Spyro stepping forward. An unmistakable look of fear shot across the large dragon's face. The crowd saw what he was looking at to then notice Spyro as well. All eyes immediately fell on him, and a few gasps could be heard.

"Umm… sorry?" Spyro said. "I don't have any money on me right now, but if I go back to the house I can get some."

"No, no, no, no Spyro… sir. I am perfectly content with paying for this moles stall." He said his voice quivering. "Ple-please don't hurt me."

Spyro just stared at the ground, and he turned around. "Have a nice day then." He said quietly. He made his way towards the edge of the crowd, who upon seeing Spyro walking towards them immediately parted and left several feet of room for Spyro to walk through. He saw Cynder a little farther ahead waiting for him.

Cynder saw Spyro walking towards her; she was too far away to hear what had gone on. However, Spyro's face told her exactly what happened. He looked completely downtrodden. She immediately new it had not gone over well.

"What did he say?" Cynder asked her voice gentle and kind.

"Don't hurt me." Spyro said despairingly.

"Ignore it Spyro." Cynder said. "You are what you make yourself out to be. People saw, that even though you had a confrontation, you did not use violence or anger, and the word will spread."

"I guess you're right. Come on let's keep going." Spyro told her a little happier now.

The rest of the walk to the gardens was uneventful thankfully.

There were several families with young dragons playing throughout the gardens. Their parents keeping watch to ensure their children's safety. Spyro and Cynder skirted the edge of the gardens stone wall that blocked the view from the rest of Warfang. They found a secluded grove with a few bushes blocking anybody from seeing them, and sat down and started talking. Mostly it was Cynder whoever did the talking; Spyro didn't seem to be in much of a mood. She talked about various things from Warfang to old there old adventures. She was trying to stay away from the last few days of history as they could only bring hurt to Spyro.

Spyro kept having a nagging feeling though, like he was forgetting someone. He thought back to times when he was in the swamp, far from war and the organized chaos of Warfang. Of course the swamp was gone now, once having been close to the Dragon Temple there. However, when Malefor recaptured it and burnt the surrounding lands to the ground the swamp had perished. Luckily, Spyro knew the dragonflies were safe. First thing, after returning to Warfang, Sparx, Cynder and himself had set out in search of any remaining dragonflies. They found them; they had taken shelter from the war down river from the dam. The river formed into a large estuary that fed into the ocean, and provided a similar habitat to the swamp.

He chuckled inwardly to himself when he remembered his dad, Flash, saying, "When we saw the temple fly up into the sky, we figured it was time to get out."

Then it struck him. His parents! He had not seen them in over a year. He felt a feeling of longing to see them again.

"Cynder do you mind if we take a trip to my parents? I miss them." Spyro said to her.

"Of course Spyro, it will give Warfang some time to quiet down a bit too." Cynder said.

"We can make the arrangements later." Spyro said. "Right now I want to enjoy my time with you."

"Aww so sweet of you, Spyro." Cynder said.

Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled. Cynder didn't think there would be any enemies in the middle of Warfang, so she did not get into a battle stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Cynder stated aggressively.

A small teal blue dragoness not more than two years old poked her head out of the bushes. She had a golden underbelly, similar to what Spyro's use to be. Her

"Sorry, mister and misses I didn't mean too." She said in her high pitched toddler's voice.

"What is your name, sweetie." Cynder asked.

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" She responded.

"My name is Cynder." Cynder told the little dragoness.

She let out a small gasp. "Mommy says you're a hero. I don't think you are stranger anymore. My name is Glaza."

"That is a very cute name Glaza." Cynder told her.

"Thanks." She responded in her high child voice. "What is his name? He looks scary." She said and backed up a step, to get further from Spyro.

Spyro looked down at the ground. "My name is Spyro."

She let out another gasp. "Mommy says you're a bad dragon. That you made us have to hide in those dark caves. They were scary."

Spyro's heart fell. Cynder quickly took over for him.

"Spyro's not a bad dragon; he's just… well… misunderstood." Cynder said.

"What does that mean?" Glaza asked. Suddenly, a call was heard, "Glaza!"

"That's my mommy." Glaza said, before she called out to her, "I'm over here mommy."

They heard the patter of dragon paws come up to the bushes. "Why are you in the bushes my dear?" The dragoness said.

"I'm talking to people mommy." Glaza responded.

"Who could you possibly be talking to in the bushes?" Then a much larger version of Glaza's head poked through the bushes.

"Ohh my! Lady Cynder was my daughter bothering you?" She then looked over at Spyro. She made the exact same face as Glaza did when she learned Spyro's name.

"Glaza go home, now!" Her mother ordered her child.

"Aww, but mommy I just met them." Glaza responded her voice pleading.

"No buts, when we get home we are going to have a long discussion." Her mother told her. "As for you." She then pointed an accusing paw at Spyro. "What were you going to do to my daughter?" She said her voice harsh.

Spyro grew a little angry at this. Simply by being here, and he was being accused. Cynder saw this and stepped in for him.

"We were simply talking." Cynder stated her voice sounding aggravated.

"I don't believe that! After all those people he has sent to the infirmary, and those dragons he murdered. How can you trust him! Just stay away from my daughter you monster!" Glaza's mother yelled at Spyro, then scooped her daughter into her arms, and withdrew from the bushes. The flapping of wings signaled that Glaza and her mother were gone.

Cynder looked over at Spyro. He was crying. "Come on Spyro, let's get you home. I'm sorry I made you come out today." She said, trying to comfort him.

They had flown right home after the incident at the gardens. Spyro's tail dragged the ground as he went inside; he made his way over to his cushions and plopped down. He did not say anything.

He thought that telling the crowd of his misdeeds was the best course of action. However, now it seemed like a stupid idea. Then, he couldn't help but think about what Glaza mother is said, about how he had sent people to the infirmary. Malefor may have shown who he had killed in his brief rein; however he didn't show whose lives he wrecked. He could only imagine people in the infirmary, bleeding, missing limbs, mutilated bodies, and it was all his fault. It was his army, his orders that were carried out upon the city of Warfang. He remembered it vividly, the memory itself scaring him.

"How many?" He thought. "How many fathers won't be able to walk? How many parents saw their children injured? It's a wonder I can walk through the city without being attacked."

Cynder roused him from his depressed brooding. "Spyro, I'm going out to talk to someone. I will be back in a little while, okay?"

"Okay, Cyn." He said quietly, while he stared at the wall.

Cynder then left the house.

"I have to cheer him up somehow. Maybe a sparring match with Flame, or even better Quake and Flame." She thought. "Ya that will cheer him up… hopefully." She then took off towards the academy. "Hopefully I can find them."

She touched down outside the academy entrance, and cantered in through the entrance. She always liked the look of the entrance. It had high ceilings, and could be barred by a large oak door, but it usually always open. Upon entering there were white stone columns that went down a grand hallway. In the center was a statue, one of her and Spyro, looking up towards an unknown point. They were both in battle armor, and baring their teeth. It was to commemorate the defeat of the Dark Master. The statue was one of a few meant to replace the old statues of Malefor.

"I remember when we had to pose for the smaller version… it took forever." She thought to herself.

She then turned down one of the side corridors towards the dormitories leaving the grand entrance behind. She turned down several corridors before reaching Flame's room. She knocked.

Flame answered the door. "Hey Cynder, what's up."

"Not much." She responded. "It's Spyro he hasn't had a good day, and I was wondering if you could cheer him up."

"I'm always ready to help a friend. What do you want me to do?" Flame asked.

"Well… I was hoping you would spar with him." Cynder told him.

Flame's face sunk. "Are you sure about that? I probably couldn't last thirty seconds in there with him."

"I was going to get Quake too. I figured maybe that would provide a better match." Cynder told him, desperately hoping he would accept.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I don't know if this will help him." Flame told her.

"Thanks Flame. This means a lot. Now let's go get Quake." Cynder told the red dragon. "Now where's Quakes room?"

"It's a hall over, come on I'll show you. Do you mind if we bring Flare along?" Flame asked her.

"No, not at all Flame." Cynder said.

"Thanks, her room is on the way to Quake's so we don't have to get out of our way either." Flame responded.

Spyro heard a knock on the door. Cynder then walked in.

"Spyro get up, we're going." Cynder said, a little forcefully.

"Don't you think I have been outside enough by now?" Spyro responded.

"We are only going to the training grounds, and we can fly though whole way if you want too." Cynder said.

"Why are we going there?" Spyro asked her.

"Flame and Quake want to spar with you. You still have friends you know." Cynder said.

"Neither one of them could beat me one-on-one you know that Cynder, I will only hurt them." Spyro stated.

"That's why you aren't fighting them one-on-one; you're fighting both at the same time. Now come on, or are you scared of a few students?" Cynder said.

"Well, I guess I could." Spyro reluctantly said.

"I knew you couldn't resist a challenge. Let's go." Cynder said.

"Alright, but we're flying the whole way." Spyro told her, hoping to avoid any conflicts.

"That's fine with me, Spyro."

**Hope you guys liked it. If you haven't noticed its been taking me longer to write my chapters now, I hope they are of better quality. Now there is a little blue button below this. Please press it, and write a review, thanks. Have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 13**

Spyro landed along with Cynder in the middle of the training ground. This one was a dirt floor; it had been one of the older ones that survived the war without any major damage. So, the builders left it as it was, and did not add a stone floor. Flame and Quake were talking in center of the arena, while Flare was laying down on the outside edge. It was a typical sunny day, and most of the students were in classes still, but they would be let out soon.

"Hey Flame, hey Quake." Spyro called.

"Hey Spyro." They both replied simultaneously.

"Just been working up a strategy so we can beat you." Flame said, confidently.

Spyro chuckled a bit, "Good luck with that.""Any rules?" Spyro questioned.

"No elements. Other than that, fair game. First one to have killing weapon to opponents' neck wins." Quake stated.

"Alright, shall we get started?" Spyro said.

"Cynder, Flare would you do the honors?" Flame asked as Spyro took up a battle stance opposite them by a few feet. Flame and Quake were parallel facing Spyro.

"Alright you guys. Don't hurt yourselves; I don't want to rush anyone to the infirmary." Cynder stated. "That's all Spyro's image needs right now, is another bloodied dragon especially." She thought to herself. Then she looked at Flare, who nodded.

"Three… two… one… Begin!" They shouted together.

Flame and Quake split apart slowly stalking to either flank of Spyro, each baring their teeth.

Spyro stood his ground, keeping his eyes focused on Flame, but listening for Quake to make a move. When Spyro was exactly in the middle of the two, they made their move. Quake lashed out with a powerful swing of his tail, Flame attempting to lock his jaws around Spyro's forepaw to trap him. Spyro did a backwards flip, effectively removing himself from the trap. Before Flame or Quake could recover from their lunges, Spyro bit onto Flame's tail, and spun around once, dragging Flame along the ground until he reached enough velocity. Quake attempted to jump in to save his comrade, however Spyro released Flame sending him flying into Quake. Quake fell over from the force of the collision, Flame coming to a crumpled heap on the other side of him.

"That didn't work out so well…." Flame said as he stood up.

"Could've been worse." Quake told him as he too stood up.

Suddenly a shout was heard. "Flame and Quake are taking on Spyro!"

Apparently the students were out of class. Everyone knew there would soon be a crowd watching their fight.

Flame and Quake immediately charged Spyro hoping to overpower him in close combat. Spyro however bested them in every way. He countered and blocked with perfect precision. His moves were sleek and agile, yet still forceful. Quake and Flame had managed to get in a hit or two, but Spyro seemed totally unaffected. Once again Flame and Quake were repulsed when Spyro landed a hard blow to Flame's flank, while simultaneously smacking a blow away from Quake with his tail. Spyro then jumped back extricating himself from the brawl. By now there was a sizeable crowd watching the fight. Students, adults, moles all were watching the brawl.

"Guys give up. You cannot beat me." Spyro stated.

"That is why they are getting some help Spyro." The female voice of Cynder sounded as she stepped up to Flame and Quake's side.

"I might as well join too." Flare stated before she also got up from her position near the sidelines and walked over to the group.

"Ohhh come on guys. Four-on-one really?" Spyro said in disbelief.

Another shout was heard. "Spyro is taking on all four of them!"

"Wait, no I'm not." Spyro said. "Especially not Cynder."

"Is the Legendary Purple dragon scared of a few of us regular dragons?" Cynder asked.

"You are far from regular Cynder. You know that." Spyro stated.

"Go to that dark form thing then… he took us on and the Guardians." Flame said quivering a little at the memory.

"No, I will not use that here." Spyro stated a look of resoluteness of his face.

"Fine then, you forfeit." Quake stated.

"What! No." Spyro said with a look of disbelief at what his friends were forcing him too.

"Then change. Plus it will give everyone a good show, and show them you can control yourself." Cynder said.

Spyro faltered. "Cynder is probably right." He thought to himself. "Hold on a second." Spyro said, he turned around and looked towards the crowd. "Could everyone back up some, I don't want anyone getting hurt from a stray attack."

The dragons in the front of the crowd nodded. Then turned around, yelling at everyone to back up. The crowd shuffled for a minute or two trying to get into safer positions yet still see.

After the crowd had finished shuffling themselves Spyro turned back around. "Okay, we can start now."

Spyro then felt for the power of darkness within him. He once again found the pit of evil within his own soul, and dove right into it.

The group and the crowd watched in awe as Spyro changed. His black stripe flickered then grew, and consumed his body, black flames consuming him, and then dying away. His scales were now an inky black, flowing with living shadows the helm of metal on his face.

The crowd gasped as they gazed upon Spyro. This was the first time they had seen him up close, while in this form. He truly was a terrifying sight indeed.

"I hope you're ready for this." He said in his warped voice.

"What was I thinking?" Flame thought. "We can't beat that!"

"Are you going to attack me? Or do I have to make the first move?" Spyro asked voice harsher than usual.

"Surround him guys, that is our only chance." Cynder stated. "Get him!" Cynder yelled before charging directly at Spyro the rest soon followed coming in a crescent moon formation. The crowd then started to chant their favorite dragon's name. Shouts of , "Flame, Quake, Cynder or Flare," could be heard, but none for Spyro.

Spyro caught Cynder's left horn with his paw and swung himself sideways over Cynder's back. Kicking off Cynder with his back legs he launched forward. Using his momentum he crashed head first into Quake's forepaw. Quake retaliated by trying to gore Spyro with his horns but Spyro dodged left. Flare lunged at Spyro and engaged in a flurry of close combat maneuvers. Spyro dodged or blocked everyone, by now Cynder had recovered, and began to attack Spyro from behind. Spyro's tail however reacted to her movements and jabbed at her. Soon Spyro was surrounded on two sides, fending Flare off with his jaws and paws and Cynder with his tail. Meanwhile, the crowd continued its chant for whomever. Flame and Quake saw their opening. They each charged at Spyro from his flanks where he could not possibly defend. If Spyro did not get out it, he would surely be defeated.

"We have him!" Flame thought.

When they reached the spot where they would connect with Spyro, they found nothing.

"What? Where did he go?" Quake yelled.

The crowd could be heard. "Above you!" Quake and Flame had no time to even look up.

Spyro dropped down and a huge cloud of dust bellowed out from the arena. The crowd gasped in wonder as they eagerly waited for the dust to clear. The dust cloud dissipated. To reveal, Spyro standing on top of Flame and Quake whose bodies were flat on the ground, hooked claws at their necks for a double kill. Spyro's tail blade was resting on Flare's cheek, somehow not drawing blood, for a third kill. Finally, Spyro's jaws were carefully placed around Cynder's neck, signifying a fourth kill.

Spyro had won, with a quadruple kill to all four opponents at the same time. The crowd had witnessed the fight of their lives and none would ever forget it. Spyro then returned to normal his dark purple scales glistening in the midday sun. He released his jaws from Cynder's neck, and kissed her on the cheek. With that his scales returned to there now normal dark purple.

"Sorry to break up your gushy moment… but you're standing on top of us!" Quake yelled as he tapped his claws on the dirt in agitation.

"Oops sorry." Spyro said as he stepped off of them careful not to inflect any wounds with his claws.

"Cynder was all this your idea?" Spyro asked Cynder.

Cynder shifted nervously. "Yes, Spyro, it was."

Spyro stood there for a second. "Thanks Cynder, you helped a lot."

"You're welcome Spyro. I knew you could not resist a good match." Cynder stated her mind easing now that she knew Spyro liked his match.

"But…"

Cynder tensed again, thinking she may have failed somehow.

"There is one thing I must do before I can ever live with myself." Spyro stated. "I need to go to the infirmary."

Flame, Quake and Flare gave him a puzzled look.

Cynder could not hide the perplexed look on her face as she thought. "Why would he need to go there? There is nothing there but…" Then it hit her. "Battle wounded."

"Are you sure you need to go there Spyro?" Cynder questioned.

He lifted his head and looked into the blue sky, and gazed solemnly saying. "Yes, I am sure."

There was a gleam in Spyro's purple eyes one of pain and of sadness; Cynder could tell this would be very difficult for him.

"I need to get going; you can come along of course, Cynder… if you want that is." Spyro told her, secretly hoping that she would come with him.

"Of course I will come with you Spyro." Cynder responded.

Spyro nodded. Then looked towards the rest of his friends, "You guys don't need to see this please do what you will."

"See what?" Quake asked.

Flare was the first to realize what Spyro was going to do and elbowed Quake in his side.

"Owww, what did I do?" Quake asked, rubbing his belly.

"Why did you do that Flare?" Flame asked still oblivious.

"I would have expected Quake to have not figured it out, but you Flame? Think about it, while we go find something else to do." Flare said scolding, and walked off, Flame following close behind. Quake looked to Flare and Flame then to Spyro, then turned around and walked to the exit along with the other two. Flare passed through the giant statue of Spyro and Cynder, there was talk of taking it down recently, seeing what Spyro had done. She hoped it would remain there. The giant doors soon followed the statue as she walked out into the rest of Warfang. Flare kept on walking down the street, with no destination in mind. The sun was just beginning to set, and most of the businesses were still open and the street still crowded with all the walks of life that are normal for Warfang. Flame and Quake finally got the courage to speak.

"So what are they going to do?" Flame and Quake said at the same time.

"You two dunces really haven't figured it out yet have you?" Flare asked.

"What are you talking about?" Flame asked a slight edge in his voice.

"Let's see if you guys can put things together for you. Spyro said he was going to the infirmary right?"

"Uh-huh." They nodded together.

"Now what is at the infirmary?" Flare said clearly agitated.

"Injured dragons, moles and cheetahs." Flame responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Now don't let it hurt your brains on this one." Flare said even more agitated. "What did we recently have that put a lot of injured people in the infirmary?"

"A battle." Flame stated. Then realization washed over him. "You mean Spyro is going there to?"

"Finally." Flare interrupted him.

"Wait, I don't get it." Quake said still with a questioning look on his face.

Flare looked disbelievingly at Quake and Flame. "Ughh, I don't know how I put up with you two… Quake, Spyro is going there to see all the people he hurt!" Flare's voice yelled loud enough for many passersby to hear. A few dragons also walking in the street looked over at them then quickly went back to their own business.

"Spyro is obviously trying to atone for himself. He must feel immense emotional pain for what he did." Flare said as they continued to walk down the white cobbled street.

"How would going to the infirmary help him then? Wouldn't it make it worse?" Flame asked skeptically.

"How would you feel if no one in the whole city trusted you? He needs resolution, to prove to himself that he isn't a monster. I think he went there to look for that." Flare told them.

Spyro landed in front of the infirmary, closely followed by Cynder.

"Are you sure about this Spyro?" Cynder asked him softly.

"Yes, I am sure. It is the only way." Spyro stated confidently, and then stepped forward into the infirmary.

The entrance was the same white stone as the rest of Warfang, and the mole that sat at the directory was there as usual writing on some sort of document. The windows let in the last of the day's dying light. The mole looked up to see who had entered. There was no look of shock or emotion on his face. He simply nodded, and gestured towards the hallway that lead to the patients.

Spyro immediately began his trip down the hallway, Cynder at his side. Then the attendant called from his desk, "I know why you have come. I will warn you, not all wounds can be healed by red crystals." Then he returned to his work.

As they got further down the hall, moaning could be heard echoing down its length. A red young adult fire dragon with deep brown horns was laying in the hall, one of the dragon guards, watching over his friends and comrades that resided here. As Spyro approached a snarl formed on his face.

"What are YOU doing here _murderer_?" The guard growled as he stood up.

"I have come to see what I did, and to see if I can help. Trying to show no anger or resentment at the provocation. Inside Spyro's minde however he couldn't help but feel ashamed once more. " Spyro responded as calm as possible.

"How could you help? You are the one who put them in this place." The guard responded with a menacing tone and taking a battle stance.

"How many of them are suffering from poisoned wounds?" Spyro responded not moving in any way to defend himself.

"What?" The guard responded as he relaxed a little.

"How many of them are suffering from a poison that can't be identified?" Spyro asked again.

"Why would you like to know, to count your enemies casualties?" The guard growled at Spyro, and resumed his battle stance.

"Do you want me to help your comrades or not?" Spyro questioned.

"How can you help?" The guard asked his look softening a little.

"The poison my troops tipped their arrows with, I know how to stop it."

Cynder thought in her mind, "Why would he wait so long to tell us this?"

"The poison is slow acting, but excruciatingly painful. Would you like for me to put an end to your comrades suffering or not?" Spyro asked again.

"How would you cure them?" The guard asked once again skeptically.

"Well I have part of the cure standing next to me." Spyro motioned with his wing towards Cynder.

"What? How can I help?" Cynder asked Spyro as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Well by mixing what you call your element of poison Cynder and an herb called Athalus it becomes a cure for the poison that tipped the orcs arrows." Spyro stated to both Cynder and the guard.

"How do I know this won't make them worse?" The guard asked looking at Spyro as if to see if he was lying.

"I will show you." Spyro responded. "Cynder will you please get the attendant, and ask him to bring me one of the arrows that they removed from a patient as well as herb I require? He should know what it is, as well as a bowl.

Cynder turned around and started running back towards the entrance. "What are you up to Spyro?" Cynder yelled over her shoulder

"You will see." He called back, and then Cynder turned the corner.

Spyro sat on his haunches and looked towards the guard. He also was seated. "What is your name?" Spyro asked.

"My name is Ash."

"You are very protective of your comrades." Spyro said.

"I lost my family in the war with Malefor. It is a long story, and a sad one at that. I joined the Dragon Guard after you killed the Dark Master. So far, they have been the only family I have left." They sat in silence until Cynder returned.

The mole was carrying a bowl and a few sprigs of what looked like a weed with white flowers along with an arrow. "I don't understand how this will help. This plant is only good for making sweet aromas and tea. It has never had any healing properties that I have heard of.

"Rare poisons require rare melodies." Spyro told him. "Now please grind the Athalus until it has started to give off its usual aroma. The mole set the bowl down and placed several sprigs in the bowl, then proceeded to use his fist as a pestle. The plant quickly broke down underneath the relentless mole, and then a sweet pleasing aroma filled the air, that of a mix of rosemary and cinnamon.

"Now Cynder could you put a small amount of your poison element into the bowl, just enough for the Athalus to be covered.

"Alright Spyro." Cynder leaned over and put her mouth over the bowl. Then little dribbles of the green liquid dripped into the bowl. It immediately began to spit and spatter out of the bowl but the reaction simmered down and turned a darker green. However, the aroma of the Athalus remained still soothing.

"I'm not giving that to my comrades it looks like it will kill them!" Ash shouted.

"I will prove it too you. Please hand me the arrow." Spyro responded. The mole gave the arrow to Spyro. Spyro gripped the arrow in his right paw. Then looking at everyone, he turned his left paw over and plunged the arrow into his paw.

"Spyro! What are you doing?" Cynder shouted at him as the blood seeped out of his paw.

"It is a small amount of pain to bear for what I have done." Then Spyro pulled the arrow shaft hard ripping it from his paw his blood dripping from the end.

"Ohh dear!" The mole cried.

Ash looked as shocked as Cynder. "Why would you do that?" He yelled.

"To prove to you I'm not a murderer… Now take me to a bed I need to lie down and wait for the symptoms to show, before the cure can be administered.

"What? Why wait? Take the cure now!" Cynder screamed looking at Spyro in desperation.

"I don't even know if that arrow had any poison remaining on it. If it does we will know in an hour or two."

"I will go get some bandages. An empty room is a down around the corner the last door on the right." The mole said before trotting off.

Spyro began to limp towards the room; Cynder quickly rushed over to him and tried to give him support. When she was next to Spyro about to grab his shoulder to lift it off the ground an orange wing shot into her path.

"No Cynder."

"But Spyro you're hurt." Cynder said as she looked at him imploringly.

"A small price to pay, for one who has sins as great as mine."

"I don't get! Why do you beat yourself up so much?" Cynder asked now on the brink of tears.

"Please Cynder; this is neither the time nor the place. I'm sorry if it hurts you to see me like this but it must be done." He continued to walk down the hall leaving paw prints of blood, Cynder pleading the whole way to let her help him. Moans could be heard from each of the doors, and sometimes an occasional roar of pain or agony would erupt too.

Spyro was lying on the bed asleep in the infirmary. Cynder had been with him for over an hour. If the arrow was poisoned they would know soon. The mole had bandaged Spyro's paw and left him to sleep. The mole had offered to get him some of the few remaining red crystals in the city, most having been used on the injured from the siege, but Spyro refused saying, "Other people may need them more than me." Cynder of course protested, but Spyro again refused.

Cynder was looking out the window at the last of the remaining sun. When she heard Spyro roll over in the bed. She looked towards him, his head was facing hers. His eyes closed in slumber.

"Maybe the arrow wasn't poisoned after all."

Spyro let out a small groan as if in response. Then his eyes suddenly shot open, a look of extreme pain on his face. He began to cough loudly, for several minutes until finally he spat up blood. He sat up weakly.

"You can get Ash now. Before I cough up more than just blood preferably."

Cynder took off towards the door, rushing down the hallway to where Ash had been laying earlier.

"Ash come here quick!" Cynder yelled at him as she turned the corner.

"Is Spyro sick?" He responded a look of urgency on his face.

"Yes! He just spit up blood!" Cynder continued before she ran back to Spyro's room.

Ash entered the room to see a small puddle of blood on the floor. Spyro was laying back in the bed obviously ill as small amounts of blood streamed down his snout. He would have been shocked to see this normally, but many of his comrades were in the same condition that Spyro was in if not worse.

"Do it, give him the cure." Ash ordered.

Cynder immediately grabbed the bowl and tilted it above Spyro's mouth. The liquid seeped down his throat with a gurgle.

"Now we wait I assume?" Ash responded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry for taking so long to get this up, and on top of that it is shorter than usual. Sorry again.**

"How is he?" Cynder asked the attendant mole with a true look of concern of her face.

"Arghh!" Spyro screamed again as the poison continued to ravage his body.

"He has a strong fever, and is in a lot of pain as you can plainly see." The mole continued to swab Spyro's forehead with a cool rag. "He is in the same condition as the rest of the patients. I have never seen a poison such as this… it must have created by a master."

Spyro spoke weakly and raspy between his short breaths. "The orcs made it… under my direction. Luckily I asked how to cure it." Spyro then let out another scream of pain.

"Is there anything you can do to ease the pain?" Cynder asked imploringly.

"I have no idea what the effect of painkillers might have. They could just as easily numb him as much as kill him. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. It seems the only course of action is to wait and let him rest quietly."

"I knew my brother went ahead and didn't something stupid… again" the voice Sparx could be heard entering the room. "Stabbing yourself with a poisoned arrow? What were you thinking?"

"You know me Sparx." Spyro said a small smile on his face.

"Quiet is going to be hard to achieve now." Cynder said giving Sparx a look of disapproval.

"Curse the bones of Malefor, you could _die_ Spyro!" Sparx shouted at him.

"Don't use his name please." Spyro said shifting in the bed to get a better look at Sparx

"What?" Sparx responded.

"Without him I wouldn't be here, you shouldn't disrespect him." Spyro stated.

Cynder was inwardly shocked at Spyro's words. She knew the former Dark Master helped Spyro in the netherworld, but she still harbored a hatred for him.

"Well who else am I going to rag on?" Sparx stated. "I no longer make fun of Cynder because I respect her now, but Malefor bro? He was the one who was out to kill us for over three years!" Sparx continued to shout.

"He also _saved_ my life you should be thanking him!" Spyro retorted back.

"You're defending him? Look at yourself! You've changed." And Sparx stormed out of the room.

Cynder was astonished. She knew that Spyro and Sparx had their petty differences. Their arguing had always been with a playful or joking manner. Never had she seen them actually fight before.

"I shouldn't have snapped at him like that…"

"Don't worry Spyro he will get over it in a few days." Cynder told him trying to comfort the now distraught purple dragon.

"I'm so tired of fighting… if feels like ever since I left the swamp I have done nothing but fight." Said Spyro as he picked up his paws and looked at them as if examining them.

"Would never have freed me Spyro if you hadn't left."

"I suppose your right Cyn." And he laid his head down.

"Hey you haven't screamed in pain recently…" Spyro made no response.

"Spyro?"

"Spyro?" Cynder rushed over to the bed and felt for a pulse. It was strong as ever. She felt his head for a fever. His fever had broken as well.

"He's sound asleep." Cynder stated. "Now that is the Spyro I know… I better go get Ash so we can have the antidote administered." She walked out of the room leaving Spyro alone.

Spyro opened his sheepishly, blinking one than the other. He saw a blue glow in front of him coming from a glass object. He turned to left and saw books everywhere, same on his right as well. He turned back towards the glass object; too see a large pair of blue paws in front of him. He looked up to see the dragon's face.

"Ignitus!" Spyro leapt up and gave the blue Chronicler a hug.

"There, there Spyro."

"I forgot you were alive, after last time…" Spyro said as he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Spyro, although you did call me _old_."

"Hehe, sorry about that." Spyro responded. "So you're the Chronicler now?" Spyro asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and I will say that it has been a joy watching over you all, except for a few parts here and there." As Ignitus looked towards Spyro.

"You didn't summon me just to catch up did you Ignitus."

"Well mostly yes, but there are a few serious matters that we need to discuss. Come let's take a walk."

"First on the list is there are a few empty pages in your book, I would like to have them filled."

"Sure which part is empty?" Spyro asked they entered a room that was solely devoted to books. These books were of unimaginable age; their spines falling apart, several pages littered the floor where they had fallen out. Most of the color had faded to a dingy brown, and it looked as if you simply touched them they would crumble to dust.

"Well after you died, and before you came back, there is nothing, I could not see where you were or what you did. I asked you here so you could give me an account of what happened." They entered another room, this time the books looked fresh and new, as if they were printed yesterday.

Suddenly a book, with a purple cover, and gold bindings hovered before Ignitus along with a quill. However, to Spyro it seemed different than last time. The purple had changed to match his scales, and there as a black line going up the spine.

"It looks different." Said Spyro.

"It did this the moment you stepped into the beam at the Well of Souls… the book follows its owner." Ignitus responded. "I had a very tough time writing a few pages in this book."

"I think I know which ones." Said Spyro as looked up at Ignitus a look of shame on his face.

"Let us not brood on the past, but look to the future." Ignitus said with a kind hearted smile to his young companion. "Now please give me your account."

Spyro told Ignitus all about his meeting with Malefor and his trial with the darkness, Ignitus furiously scribbling with a quill throughout the story.

"How much power did you acquire do you think?" Ignitus asked.

"I don't know I've never had a chance to test my limits." Spyro responded.

"I see, let's hope you won't have to anytime soon. Next question then. So you actually met him? Fascinating, I have always wondered what Malefor was like before."

"You knew he was forced into the beam against his will?" Spyro asked.

"After I became the Chronicler I did." Ignitus responded continuing their walk.

"How was he forced into the beam?" Spyro inquired, he was curious about his predecessor purple dragon. He had met him for such a brief time, yet he couldn't but help feel a connection with him. The words rang out in his head, "We have more in common than our color."

"I don't think it is my business to tell you Spyro, however, a dragoness was involved and that mongrel of an ape as well, Kane, but that is another story." They walked back into the room with the hourglass; somehow they had gone in a circle, which Spyro was confused about having seemed like they were going in one direction.

Ignitus walked up and placed his paw on the hourglass and stared into it as if searching for something.

"Now for the real business. I need you to come to the White Isles."

"Why isn't the dream enough?" Said Spyro looking up to him questioningly.

"I have seen a mere glimpse of the future, someone or something is coming to Warfang."

"What for?" Asked Spyro worried that his home might be in danger.

"I don't know yet. It is only far enough for my foresight to glimpse, not see. I'm afraid we must prepare for whatever it may be. I can't hold the dream much longer Spyro, you must go, and good recovery. Goodbye, my friend." Said the teal Chronicler looking on him with compassion.

"Goodbye, Ignitus." Spyro knew it was futile to beg for my time, Ignitus had held up the dream for as long as he could. Then Spyro's vision faded into the black of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Spyro."<p>

"Spyro." The purple dragon began to stir.

"Spyroooooo." He opened his eyes to a groggy black blur.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Said Spyro, who then rolled out of the bed to fall flat on his face, bed sheets entangling him. "Ooofff!"

"Apparently you are not." Said the charming voice of Cynder, as she helped him to his feet.

"The doctor is here to check you over, too make sure you're okay before you go."

"What time is it?"

"It's morning, on a fine sunny day." Replied the small squeaky voice of the mole as he entered holding a scroll. "Let's get that checkup underway. How do you feel?"

"Fine really." Spyro responded looking over to the mole.

"Excellent, any pains?"

"Accept for my chin, no."

The mole let out a small chuckle. "Wonderful, scale color seems normal." as he checked another box with his quill. "Horns as well." He checked another box. "No cough or sniffles I trust?"

"None."

He checked another box. "Open your mouth please."

Spyro opened his mouth wide. Showing off his rows of sharp deadly teeth.

"Say ahhh please."

"Ahhhhhh." Spyro never understood why they all ways made you do that?

"Gums seem healthy, no loose teeth. Your throat is not sore correct?"

"No."

The mole responded by checking more boxes.

"I give you a clean bill of health. I am also happy to let you know that the other patients are making a remarkable recovery. Thank you for your help Master Spyro, we couldn't have done it without you." The mole said with a bow.

This was the first time anyone had not treated him like a traitor, he didn't want to mess it up. "You're welcome…" Spyro paused he had never learned the mole's name. "I don't know your name." Spyro felt embarrassed having not asked for it before.

"Rengetti, Master Spyro. You are free to leave, although I think Ash wants to speak with you before you do so."

"Thank you, Rengetti. Coming Cynder?" Said Spyro looking over to her as the mole gathered his belongings and left the room.

"Of course Spyro. I can't leave you alone for a minute or you might scare me half to death again." She said, giving Spyro a glare.

"You got it; I don't like the idea of being the infirmary some more anyways. Let's go find Ash." With that Spyro and Cynder left the hospital room.

They had only managed a few steps down the hall, when someone called out to them.

"Spyro! Cynder!" As Ash rushed over to them. Nearly barreling into them.

"Thank you so much Spyro. Thanks to you all my comrades are going to be alright. I am in your debt." Said Ash truly grateful for his friends to on the mend.

"No, Ash I was the one in debt. I hope I settled it." Said Spyro looking at the ground than up to the larger dragon.

"Indeed. I have already told everyone what you have done for them, many did not believe me at first but they came around. They asked me to tell you thank you."

"Tell them they are welcome Ash, it means a lot."

"Don't mention it. Thanks again." And he walked off, presumably to continue to watch over his friends.

"Well that was nice of him."

"Ya, it was, and now that we are alone. The Chronicler contacted me while I was out."

"What did he say?"

"Not much he wants me to come to the White Isles for something." Spyro did not want to tell Cynder the foreboding news as to not worry her.

"Usually being contacted by the Chronicler means something bad is going to happen, Spyro. He doesn't want us there for fun and games I think."

"Can't get one past you Cyn, he said something about someone coming to Warfang, however, it was too far in the future to know who or what."

Cynder sighed, "Seems like we will never have some peace will we?"

"I guess it comes with being purple."

"Wouldn't have it any other way purple boy."

"General Erwing the troops are ready, we move on your command." The great general stood their looking off into the sky from the balcony. The great orange fire dragon covered in scars from the many battles fought in the distant colonies. Known popularly as the 'fox' Erwing was one of the most respected people in all of the colonies.

"Order them to move out, we have a long trip ahead of us." He said in his gruff voice.

"Yes sir." The young aid replied then went to pass on the orders.

"Let's just hope this venture of ours goes our way." He said to himself. He had disagreed openly with Council on this plan, but they were set on their ancient ideology. "Orders are orders." He thought to himself.

Soon the army of dragons began to lurch forward taking flight for distant lands. They would fly most of the way, but they would have to land and some point. Flying in the open was an easy way to get spotted early, the plan calling for surprise. It was crucial their presence would not be known until it was too late.

The General himself soon took off wind buffeting his face, heading towards the edge of the formation. Many of the dragons saluted him as he flew past, with many giving him praise. "Good to see you, commander," here and a "Commander," there. He took his position at the head of the formation of dragons. Looking back he saw each and every dragon, including himself loaded with saddlebags to carry their armor, and supplies they would need for the arduous journey. They turned northwest, towards what had been the capital of the empire.

"That is a good spot to make camp, signal the descent." Erwing ordered. The army had been flying for most of the day and the sun was setting; now it was time to let them rest. It would be many more nights before they would reach their destination, and they would need the strength to fight.

The great host made an abrupt turn and landed in the glade that Erwing had spotted, each dragon touching down in precise trained formation. These were no green soldiers, but the best the colonies could offer from all twelve cities. The might of the colonies was arrayed at a single target, the capital, or what was left of it. No one knew what happened after the purple dragon fell, no one knew how he had been disposed. Malefor was well known throughout the colonies for what he had done to them. The colonies of the empire falling one by one, his armies laying waste to each and every city, razing them to the ground without so much as an afterthought. Every one of them guaranteed protection by the capital city and its grand army, but when they fell under attack no help came from the capital. The Imperial Council having decided to have the army stay and protect themselves, leaving the colonies on their own against that beast. The casualties were enormous, but after several generations the survivors gathered and rebuilt. The last year had seen the fastest and best growth, no more apes or orc lingered in their lands, as if suddenly they disappeared. No one believed it at first, but the news finally reached the colonies via a distant tradesman. That Malefor had fallen; the world was free of his reign of terror and that the capital was weak after the War with Malefor. Now the army of the colonies would have its revenge on the capital city of Warfang.

**Hope you liked it. More will be explained in the following chapters. Now did anybody see what I did with the general? He is named after someone can anybody guess who?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 15**

Spyro positioned his satchel on his side with the help of Cynder. They were filled with a few necessary supplies, and a few crystals just in case, and a few other items for travel. As far as the Guardians knew, they were going on a trip to see Spyro's parents and that was all. Spyro and Cynder felt that it wasn't quite worth worrying them yet about something they had no idea about.

"Thanks Cyn. Let me help you with yours." Said Spyro as passed the loop over Cynder's head.

"Thanks Spy." Cynder responded looking at him.

"Spy? That is a new one, I like it." Said Spyro looking into Cynder's green eyes, he always felt like he could get lost in them, and his troubles would drift away. Spyro roused himself before Cynder would notice his staring. "So we have one day at the dragonfly village, and then it is off to the White Isles."

"You better get Sparx, Spyro it is almost time to go." Cynder told him.

"Ya, your right." In truth Spyro had been dreading this moment. Sparx and he had still not made up over the hospital incident, however if Sparx would never let Spyro live it down if he went without him.

Spyro walked off the balcony of their home and through the curtain into the bedroom where Sparx's nest was. He stood underneath the little glowing home and called out, "Sparx it is almost time to go."

"Ya I know, ummmm… listen, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. For mom and dad's sake can you forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it Sparx, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

At that moment the little golden dragonfly flew out of his nest down to his foster brother and held out his fist. "Bros?"

"You bet." Responded Spyro, who in turn fist bumped Sparx, sending him a flying a feet and nearly hitting the wall.

"Okay bad idea, maybe next time you can hold out your fist and I bump yours Spyro." Said Sparx, head still spinning from his mid-air tumble.

Cynder turned her head from the curtain that separated the balcony and the bedroom. "Good to see those to made up." She thought to herself and walked up to the edge of the platform. Spyro and Sparx soon emerged from the bedroom Sparx hovering beside Spyro.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Spyro asked. Sparx latched on to Spyro's horn.

"Yup, nothing to do but sit back for the inflight nap." Sparx told the group, Cynder giggled, while Spyro only gave a sigh.

"Alright let's go." And with a mighty flap of their wings the purple and black dragon took from their balcony. Warfang soon passed out from underneath them, and nothing was left except for the vast wilderness between them and the new dragonfly home. Luckily it was only a small detour from the ocean that led to the White Isles.

"Listen Spyro, when we get to mom and dad's place, I'm going to spend the whole week there, and you can pick me up on your way back." The dragonfly told the flying purple dragon.

Spyro was shocked, never had Sparx not wanted to go on one of his adventures with him before. "Why Sparx? You've always gone with me."

"Well the truth is Spyro, dragonflies don't live that long… mom and dad are getting up in years. They probably need me around the house."

Spyro's face soon became sullen; he knew that dragonflies lived nowhere close to as long as dragons, but so soon… the thought of losing his parents was sickening. "How much time?" Spyro asked Sparx.

"Well the oldest dragonfly I've ever heard live too is twenty-six Spyro." Said Sparx still holding Spyro's horn while they flew.

Spyro did the math quickly in his head, he was sixteen young for a dragon yes, but to a dragonfly… his parents were nearing their twilight years.

Spyro then brought his thoughts to Sparx; he remembered all the times he had with him in his head. Flashes of his early life flew before him, when he was young without a care in the world. Where there were no wars, no death, only peace… but then he learned how to breathe fire and next thing he knew he was fighting, constantly fighting. Then the time crystal, three years locked in it… "How much of Sparx's life had he taken from him? Sure three years was not that much to a dragon, but to Sparx... a significant portion of his life was spent locked away in a crystal.

The thought horrified Spyro. "Sparx I'm so sorry."

"What for Spyro?" Asked Sparx oblivious to the dragon's thoughts.

"I took so much of your life from you in that crystal, how can you forgive me?" Said Spyro, looking as solemn as ever, knowing that he had stolen so much from his brother.

"Don't worry about it Spyro, I chose to go with you. It isn't your fault, and to tell you. I wouldn't miss a minute of what we have done together." Said Sparx trying to cheer up his best friend. "Now stop falling behind Cynder, or I'm going to get old before we get there."

A few quick flaps from Spyro's wings and he was caught up with Cynder.

Cynder looked at them questioningly, but didn't let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Are we there yet?" Cried Sparx in an annoying tone.

"We won't get to mom and dads until tomorrow Sparx; we are going to have to make camp for the night." Spyro told the badgering dragonfly. Spyro then looked towards the forest that was passing below him. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, the smells of the forest filling his nostrils. The trees stretched as far as the eye could see; only interrupted by the occasional creek or lake, which all trickled toward the ocean many leagues farther south. He scanned for sign of a clearing that would be easy for Cynder and himself to land and take off from. He soon found a suitable spot, and looked over to Cynder and cocked his head towards the clearing.

Cynder nodded and they made a swooping turn and dived towards it. They pulled out of their dive and both made a perfect landing to the small ring of open ground that was surrounded by forest.

"I'll gather wood for a fire." Stated Spyro, Cynder only nodded. She was tired from their long day of flying and her wing joints were very sore. Despite being one of the fittest dragons alive, by nightfall she was panting and sweating profusely. Spyro however seemed to be breathing normally and not a single bead of sweat ran down his gleaming dark purple scales. She felt a small twinge of envy for not having his endurance, but at least she was a faster flier still… she hoped.

"Well I'm going to bed Cynder." Sparx stated who dived into her satchel that lay on the ground next to her.

"Good night Sparx." Cynder told him. She was quickly greeted by the sounds of snores.

"I wish I could fall asleep that fast." Cynder said aloud to herself.

The bushes in front of her then began to shake and quiver. Spyro emerged a full load of sticks in his mouth .He put them down in a pile and blew a strong steam of a purple tinted flame on them. The dry kindling burst to life in the torrent of Spyro's flames.

"Since when are they purple?" Asked Cynder never having seen Spyro make purple flames before.

"I don't know, I never really noticed it until you said something." Responded Spyro who lay down next to the fire, Cynder doing likewise. In truth he knew when they became purple. He found out the night of the incident after he left Warfang but he didn't want to talk about himself. He then began to wonder about his parents and how they would react to him tomorrow. He hadn't seen them in a while, and nor had they seen him. Many things had changed since he had last met them a year ago. Would they get scared of what their child who had become a murderer?

Cynder looked over at Spyro, he looked deep in thought, however there was a hint of something else, it looked like fear.

"Spyro are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

Spyro stared at the ground for a second, and then looked at her. "I'm scared."

Cynder tried not to let her mouth hang open. Never had Spyro ever said to her that he was actually scared of something. He had always been brave, not even at death's door had he been frightened.

"What from?" Asked Cynder anxiously.

"What my parents will think of me…how their son has grown up to be a murderer." Spyro said solemnly.

"Spyro you know full well that Sparx and I would never tell them what has happened, unless you wanted us too." Cynder said reassuringly.

"What about how I look?" Spyro asked looking over his shoulder at his deadly row of back spikes.

"Just tell them it's a natural phase in dragon adolescence or something, they wouldn't know." Cynder told him.

"Maybe I should just tell them…" Spyro said looking into the fire and imagining his parent's reaction.

"I'm sure whatever your mom and dad know about you they will still love you Spyro." Cynder said gazing towards the wayward purple dragon.

"I guess your right… we should get to bed we still have a ways to go." Spyro declared laying his head down, secretly still imagining his parents disowning him or throwing him out of the house for what he had done.

Spyro opened his eyes to be greeted harshly by the bright sun. He attempted to roll over and get to his feet, but his legs were weighed down by something. He tried to get his feet out from under the object, but the attempt was useless. He then looked to see what was blocking his movement, to see a black scaled lump on top of his legs.

"She must have done this during the night." Spyro thought. He then tapped Cynder on the head with his wing gently. "Cyn it's time to get up, off me preferably."

"Hmmm… what." Cynder opened her eyes lazily. She quickly jumped up off of Spyro when she realized how close she was. Luckily Cynder's black scales couldn't show the huge blush she made.

"Sorry Spyro." She said looking a little ashamed.

"Don't worry about Cyn. Come on let's wake up Sparx and get on the move." Spyro said picking up his satchel.

Cynder went over to hers, too hear more snoring. She poked the outside of it with her paw. "Sparx time to get up."

"I'm up, I'm up..." Said the golden dragonfly. Several punches could be heard and into the leather bag. "Little help here?"

"Of course." Replied Cynder who lifted the opening of the bag open so he could fly out.

"I'm free!" Sparx shouted into the bright blue sky.

"Alright let's get going we don't have much time to spend in the first place." Spyro stated eager to see his parents, forgetting his fears of the night before.

Sparx zipped over to Spyro and landed safely between his horns ready for the flight.

Spyro and Cynder got a running start and took flight south, towards the dragonflies' new home and the ocean.

"Hey Flame where is Spyro I want to spar him again." The green earth dragon named Quake called out to him while he was walking one of the many busy streets of Warfang.

"He went to visit his parents in the swamp remember? He won't be here all week." Flame responded over the cacophony of sounds produced by the stalls, and various inhabitants shopping.

"Dang it… I did forget." Quake replied in turn. "Hey do you want to spar?" Quake asked a hopeful expression on his eyes.

"I got nothing better to do, might as well. Let's go." Flame replied eager for a good match.

"This is as far as we can go in the air." Spyro yelled out to Cynder midflight. The dense canopy of the area prevented them from landing directly at the dragonfly village. They would have to land a distance out and tromp through the mud for a while to reach it. They landed in an area just with enough room for Spyro and Cynder to safely touch down in. Immediately Spyro and Cynder sank into the thick mud, scales covered in filth. The putrid smell of the swamp filled their nostrils.

"Remind me why they chose this as their new home…" Cynder asked, not having been on the trip last time. Then, to think of it, she had never met Spyro's parents before… she hoped they would like her.

"It reminded them of the old swamp the most, as well as being hard to locate and get too." Spyro replied.

"I see that…" Said Cynder pulling her left front paw out of the stinking mud. "I'm going to have scrub for a week to get this stuff out of my scales." Cynder said eyeing her leg with disgust. "How did you ever live in this environment?"

"Well mostly I never really noticed it…maybe that is because I grew up with it." Spyro responded.

"Smells like home to me." Sparx said taking flight and zipping around the area in excitement.

"Come on let's get going before I sink any further." Stated Cynder as they began the arduous march to the dragonfly village. To tell the truth she hated the swamp. She hated the dirt, grime, and crudeness that it required. She much preferred the clean sparkling streets of Warfang to its mud. But they were only here for one night before they went to the White Isles, and she would do anything for Spyro.

About an hour later the group was still trudging through the swampy ground.

"Ugh, could you guys go any slower?" Sparx asked buzzing freely around above their heads unhindered by the thick mud.

"Sparx why don't you try walking through this…" Cynder responded.

"Uhh, no thanks I like flying." He responded landing a few trees ahead of them waiting for them to catch up.

Suddenly Spyro fell forward tripping over a vine covered in thorns landing face first into the mud. He removed his head from the gunk to reveal his face covered in a thick plaster of mud.

"Smooth Spyro." Sparx called out to him.

Cynder giggled as she watched Spyro shake his head trying to clear his face of the mess. "Still feel like home?" Cynder asked.

"Little too much like home." He responded eyes still shut to prevent anything from getting in his eyes. He looked back at the vine with a glare, and followed it to its origin, to find that it was tied, and not growing naturally.

"Humph, that was put there on purpose." Spyro stated.

"Why, how do you know?" Asked Cynder starting to walk over to him.

"Look at the vine; it is tied to that tree over there." He told her, watching her gaze follow the vine to the tree, and seeing another vine tied to the same tree branch off in another direction.

"I wonder what it is for, an alarm perhaps." Cynder said.

"Seems like it. I wonder what they could be afraid of?" Spyro responded.

"Who knows we'll find out soon enough." Spyro said turning back in the direction of the village.

They began to walk, but as soon as he put pressure on his paw he recoiled from pain.

Spyro lifted up his paw to see a thorn protruding out, and a small gash bleeding. "Cynder could you grab a red gem out of your pack, I don't want this to get infected."

"Sure Spyro." Cynder used her long neck and retrieved a small glowing red gem from her satchel. Careful to not take its energy to herself she gave it to Spyro.

"Thanks Cyn." Spyro applied the gem, but something was different. The red color bled out of the gem into Spyro's paw leaving a clear crystal in his paw. Spyro felt a small amount of his energy drain. "Where is it going?" He thought to himself. He felt it draw down to his paw and then towards the crystal. The crystal began to absorb the energy. It purplish black ink seemed to jet into the crystal until it was full.

Cynder recognized it immediately… a dark crystal. She was soon greeted by a sound she was all too familiar with, the haunted whisperings of the dark crystals. She felt her energy being tugged out of her body towards the crystal.

"Quick smash it!" Spyro yelled as he threw it up into the air.

Cynder used her honed battle abilities she jumped and did a front flip. She struck the crystal mid-air with her tail blade returning it to dust.

"Why did you do that?" Cynder yelled accusingly as she landed back into the quagmire paws sinking several inches.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I could do that…" Spyro responded turning his paw over and over examining it.

"Great now purple boy is making dark crystals too… what's next the destroyer?" Sparx jokingly called out to them.

"Very funny Sparx, now let's keep moving." Spyro responded continuing their march through the mud.

Soon the ground became drier and much less muddy, and the going became much easier.

"The village should be just up ahead." Spyro called out, yet he was worried he should have seen some dragonflies by now. They emerged into a small clearing with many trees with hollows in them that served as the dragonflies' homes, yet not one dragonfly was to be seen.

"Mom, dad!" Spyro called not wanting to think the worst, Sparx doing likewise.

"Spyro?" A very familiar motherly voice replied.

Spyro snapped his head in the direction of the sound. At the edge of the clearing a fallen hollow tree was laying on the ground. A pink dragonfly shot out at the end of the log.

"Spyro!" It called.

"Mom!" Spyro replied.

Nina was about to embrace her adopted son but stopped when she noticed his face covered in mud.

"What did you do to yourself?" Nina questioned.

"Purple boy tripped over a vine and face planted into the mud." Sparx declared jokingly still laughing to himself about the incident.

"Flash, tell everyone they can come out, it's Spyro!" Nina yelled to her husband.

Suddenly a mob of dragonflies burst out of the end of the log all gathering around their purple hero.

Flash came up and patted his son on the head. "Good to see you Spyro, my boy."

"You to dad." Spyro replied looking up at his foster parents.

"Hi, mom, hi dad." Sparx said. Who quickly was embraced by his mother as well.

After a few minutes of revelry they noticed the black dragon off to the side also covered in mud.

"Hello and who might you be?" Asked Nina flying over to inspect the black dragoness.

"I'm Cynder." She replied slightly nervous.

"Ohhh, so you're the dragoness that Spyro has told us all about. Good to meet you Cynder." Nina said with a courteous bow.

"That's me." Cynder responded with a little blush, luckily her scales hid it.

"Flash dearest, come meet Cynder." She called over to him.

The blue dragonfly buzzed over to a few feet Cynder. "So this is Cynder, nice to meet you."

"You two are tired and dirty from your trip, there is a clear stream that runs next to the village you may wash yourselves there." Nina told the both of them.

"Finally a bath!" Cynder called ready to be free of the mud that had now hardened to her scales.

The two dragonflies watched as the pair of dragons walked towards the stream.

"Did you notice that Spyro looks different than last time?" Flash asked scratching his head. "He looks…"

"Yes, I did..." Nina responded. "But he is still our son, whatever he looks like we will always love him."

To panting dragons walked out of one of the many sparring rooms in the academy.

"Good… battle… Flame…" Quake told him completely out of breath.

"Ya… you too… Quake." Flame responded just as out of breath as Quake. "But… I still…. won…" Flame said trying to puff out his chest, but couldn't hold it for more than a second before having to gasp for breath again. In truth he had barely won, only pulling out the win a split second before Quake would have had his claws to his neck. Quake had really improved since Spyro had taught them how to fight. He still remembered Quake getting nearly knocked out cold against Spyro that first day, but somehow that thick skull of his saved him. Quake had actually head-butted him in battle and left a large bruise on Flame's forehead that he was sure would be there for at least a week.

"I'm going to have a pain of headache tonight." Flame stated finally catching his breath.

"Uh-oh… I better go." Quake said looking over Flame's shoulder towards the other end of the hallway.

"What is it?" Said Flame who turned to where Quake was looking at. He saw Flare stalking down the hallway, anger evident on her face."Aww-shit." He had forgotten the date he had with Flare tonight. He turned back over his shoulder to look for Quake for support or to hide from the incoming dragoness, but to only see a clubbed green tail quickly turning the corner of the next hallway. He looked back towards Flare the fire in her eyes visible. He was in for it this time…

**So the subtle hint dropping began in this chapter. I wonder if anyone will spot it? Also, their are a few announcements in my profile, so if you are curious feel free to take a look.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront **

**Chapter 16**

**Thought I was gone didn't you? Nahh, just have had a lot of stuff to do, mostly schoolwork yadda yadda, excuses. Spring break is this next week so I should be able to post another soon.**

"I'm sure it is just some sort of natural growth process for a dragon his age." Nina told her husband from inside their house nestled in a tree waiting for Spyro and Cynder to finish their bath.

"But he looks so different! How could it be natural?" Flash responded with doubt in his voice.

"Well look at Cynder she doesn't look particularly friendly with all those blades but she seems nice." Nina countered she looked out the window in the direction of the stream to see Spyro and Cynder walking out from the trees.

"Honey their done and you won't mention a _thing_! Got it?" Nina said sternly.

"Yes Nina…" Flash responded quietly.

Spyro and Cynder watched from the middle of the glade as the two dragonflies flew out to meet them, Nina embracing her son now that he was clean.

"So how long will you be staying son?" Flash asked.

"Only for the night Dad we have some important business to get too."

"Only a night?" Nina asked looking slightly hurt at only having her son with her again for one day.

"Sorry mom." Spyro said with a shrug. "Although Sparx will be staying for the week."

"Really?"

"Yup that's true." Said the glowing yellow dragonfly as he swooped in.

"Where have you been Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Well while you two beasts were taking a bath I was telling of how I was made god of the llama people."

"And probably greatly exaggerating your part in it as well." Cynder retorted.

"No not at all, just reminiscing how I fought off five apes at once all by myself."

"Sparx you never fought five apes…" Spyro responded.

Sparx hovered closer to Spyro and whispered into his ear. "Shhhh keep that on the low purple boy, they don't need to know that."

"Whose they?" Asked Cynder tilting her head in questioningly.

"My adoring fans of course!" Said Sparx, who soon pointed over to a stand of trees where three female dragonflies were hovering. Each of them giggled in delight when he looked at the group.

"Ohh Sparx when will you ever learn…" Nina stated rubbing her temples forlornly.

"So what was the alarm for that made the whole village hide from us?" Spyro asked questioningly.

"Ohh that?" This whole Dark Master business taught us we weren't alone in the world son. We thought it was best to be prepared… just in case you know."

"Well that makes sense." Cynder stated.

"Come now you must be tired from your journey; let's get a good meal in your bellies and then some rest." Nina said with a tender smile.

Cynder awoke the next morning in the middle of the glade that the trees of the dragonfly village surrounded. It was still mostly dark out, but a few inklings of light began to poke through the trees, letting it be known that dawn was well on its way.

"Spy," Cynder whispered over to the dark purple mass that lay on ground close by, the only response being a loud snore from the legendary dragon.

"Somethings never change…" Cynder said aloud. She walked over to him and gave him a slight nudge with her muzzle, Spyro only rolling over to get away from whatever threatened his precious sleep.

"Spyro get up already," she nudged him with her snout again, this time much more forcefully.

This time Spyro's eyes opened this time, however slowly, as if not wanting to greet the new day.

"Thanks Cyn. At least someone woke up on time." Spyro said as he began to stand up.

"Well I knew I couldn't count on you to do it, you'd sleep until after noon."

"Probably. Come on let's go say bye to mom and dad, then we can be on our way." As he started to walk over to his parent's tree abode.

Spyro stood on to his hind legs and poked his head into the little knot in the tree that formed the door of the house.

"Mom? Dad? You awake?" He quietly whispered.

"I'm now," his father responded. Flying out of the entrance.

"Me too." Responded a drowsy Nina.

A snore cut in sounding that Sparx was however still fast asleep.

"I'll go wake him." Nina responded.

"No don't, mom, let him sleep." Spyro said, now returning to a normal standing position.

"I'm sure he'll want to say goodbye to you Spyro."

"It is for the best mom."

"Well I suppose you'll be off then?" Flash asked a hint of longing in his voice.

"It's about that time dad."

Nina flew down to her adopted son and hugged him on the tip of his muzzle. "Be safe Spyro."

"Yes, don't do anything… rash, please." Flash added. "Come home safe."

"I will, besides I have Cynder with me, nothing can go wrong." Spyro said reassuringly trying to comfort his parents.

"Yes that's true. Take care of her as well; she's perfect for you Spyro." Nina said a quaint smile on her face. "Now go before I try to come with you." A small tear trickling down her face.

"Yes mom." Spyro returned to Cynder then looked over his shoulder at his beloved parents, who were both waving at him.

He mouthed a, "Goodbye." To have one returned to him as well, and turned to Cynder. "Let's go." They walked to the edge of the dragonfly village and disappeared into the trees.

As they trudged through the once again thick mud. Spyro couldn't shake a feeling that he would not be back here for a long time.

The oppressive canopy eventually gave way to splotches of sunlight. At first small, but getting larger and larger, eventually Spyro and Cynder found one they could take off out of and were back in the air. During most of the flight to the ocean very few words were exchanged. However the massive blue expanse soon came into to view.

Cynder gasped in awe at its expanse, she had never seen the ocean before. "I know you told me it was large, but I never expected it to be so big!" Cynder yelled while they were flying.

"Let's go land at the beach, we can wash and rest before starting there." Spyro replied.

After washing another days drudging through the swamp's worth of grime and taking a quick break, they started flying again. A few minutes and the land slowly began to disappear behind them.

"So how do we get to the White Isles?" Cynder asked.

"Well last time a giant turtle took me there…"

"You mean you don't know?" Cynder yelled.

"Ignitus wouldn't summon us to him just for us to drown in the ocean… I hope." Spyro responded.

"Well how did you get their last time?" Cynder asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice. She was surprised that she had never asked Spyro this_ before _they decided to fly out over the open ocean. No response greeted her.

"Spyro?" She turned her head to look at Spyro, but was surprised to see no purple dragon in sight. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a purple blur plummeting from the sky towards the ocean below. She dove after him, heart racing, she had to catch him. At this height hitting the water would be like hitting solid ground.

Spyro felt a wave of drowsiness come over him. In the blink of an eye he was out and into his dreams. He was in a building, their house to be exact. He glanced around before seeing that the balcony was occupied by none other than Cynder. She was much larger than he was for some reason; in fact it was her adult form that he had fought when she was with Malefor. She was just staring up blankly at the sky. Spyro began to walk over next to her and lifted his paw to open the curtain only to see as his hand passed completely through it. He gawked at his paw as he fazed in and out of the curtain before finally moving completely through it and out the other side, to behold that the stunning black dragoness was… crying.

He thought he heard her whisper a faint word, it sounded like, "Why?" He then noticed a piece of paper clutched in her paws. It was badly scorched and burned only being about a quarter of what it might have been at an untarnished state.

He heard a voice cry out from behind him, "I'm going out with my friends."

Spyro turned around to see what who had spoken, but he could not see past the curtain.

The adult Cynder wiped away her tears and spoke calmly trying to cover her sadness, "Be back before sundown."

"Alright, mom."

Spyro went to turn around but only felt his body plunge into water.

He was falling so fast. Twenty feet…

She had to catch him or his life would be over.

Ten feet…

The ocean soon blotted out her vision, except for the purple dragon in front of her.

Five feet…

She was so close.

Cynder shot out her paw grabbing Spyro by his hind leg. Her wings bolted open, her joints screaming in protest. A powerful blast of wind element from her maw towards the ocean below stopped them completely in the air. She fell limply and agonizingly tired the remaining few feet into the water.

The water brought her back to her senses somewhat, she felt something large push her upwards, and it was a slick hard surface. It soon broke the surface, carrying both her and Spyro, who was now awake.

"What the heck happened?" Asked a dazed and confused purple dragon.

"You just dropped out of the sky! Did you forget how to fly?" Cynder responded a little angry but happy that they were both safe.

Spyro didn't want to tell Cynder of his dream. It greatly disturbed him. Why was she crying? "One moment I was flying, everything went black, then I was here... on the turtle."

"We are on a turtle?" Cynder asked skeptically tilting her head.

"It is what took me to the White Isles the first time." Spyro responded while lying down on the green shell.

"So what do we do now?"

"We just wait, however I'm going to try and memorize the route this time."

They were nearing the midway point of their journey. The army had made good progress for now, and everything was on schedule. The night was being spent in a secluded valley that they had found, and his tent was set up only moments ago. The mighty battle scarred dragon lay down on the rug that was his sleeping mat.

Finally he could relax and think, his muscles beginning to relax. How this expedition would go over, he thought? Would they simply give up? Or would there be an extended siege at the gates of the city. His muscled body twitched at the thought, he had to avoid that at all possible. It would end badly for both sides. Why couldn't the council have sent an envoy, not armies…Why are we even out here in the first place? He snorted loudly.

Then there was the matter of Malefor, the very name of that beast made him snarl in disgust, he had been defeated… supposedly but how accurate was this intelligence? And for that matter how was he defeated in the first place? He did _not _like not knowing what or who had done this, what if he was leading his men to their deaths? An aide's voice roused him from the confides of his mind.

"Sir, permission to enter."

"Granted."

"Sir the scouts report that a village is a few kilometers past this valley." He said handing him a scroll with details of the size and inhabitants of the village scribbled on to it. Probably from the scout who recorded the information. This had been what he had been dreading for the past few days. Making their way to Warfang through the surrounding army without being seen by anyone… It was next to impossible.

"Make a detour in the flight path, give it a wide berth."

"Yes sir General Erwing." He the aide responded before quickly removing himself from the tent.

Peace at last…for now.

Spyro stepped on to the sand of the island. This place had always given Sparx the creeps, and it certainly was not the most homely of places.

"So this is where Ignitus lives?" Asked Cynder stepping off the turtle's back. She watched it remove itself from the beach before receding into the deathly still waters without a sound.

"Why is the sky so, so messed up?"

"I don't know, it is always like this, day and night have no meaning here."

"Hopefully Ignitus removed the guards for us this time." Said Spyro before he began walking off the beach towards rocky cliffs.

After flying over several gorges and walking through the blue lit caves they came upon a large wooden door, which opened before them without any form of mechanism. To reveal a large courtyard with a domed structure ahead of them.

"This is the courtyard the voice spoke to me in. It was a riddle of some kind."

As if on cue a female voice rang out from everywhere.

_One has passed our test_

_While each has been blessed _

_Purple and black are cursed_

_To be doomed against their worst_

"That wasn't very comforting…" Cynder said looking over to Spyro

"I think you have to pass the tests I did Cynder."

"Your right that has to be what it meant with the first line, but what about the rest of it." Asked Cynder.

Spyro shrugged. The orbs were still all on their pedestals luckily. Spyro merely charged each of them and the door opened.

"Come on whatever it is that you have to do it will be through here." Spyro said as he started down the tunnel.

Spyro entered the all too familiar room of the challenges; its four doors of elements were closed barring entry. However there was another door this time, it had deep dark almost blood red markings.

"That one wasn't here before." Spyro said as he looked over the markings that covered the door.

"Then that one must be mine then." Said Cynder walking up to its entrance, which also opened of its own accord beckoning her inwards.

"Good luck Cyn. Let me take your satchel these fights were never easy for me." Cynder dropped the leather bag on the ground and Spyro slung it over his back.

She stepped through the boundary, she immediately felt as if the whole world was spinning, but as soon as it had started it stopped.

To reveal a large platform that looked very much like an arena. The sky around her was swirling with patterns of lights of all different colors. However, there was at the center of the arena what seemed to be a black cloud.

When she noticed it, the cloud swirled violently around itself. It began to stack up from the ground first forming a dragon's paws, followed by the legs, then the body, and finally the head, where two piercing yellow eyes began to glow. The black cloud then stopped moving and began to form into what looked like scales. Finally, it hardened into to what looked like true flesh, and changed colors to that of purple.

"No…"

The voice was cold and heartless. "Yes, Cynder I am what you fear most. For you have entered the challenge of fear, and I will be your ever so _gracious _host."

"I don't fear Spyro, I love him! You're just an imposter!"

"You may not fear Spyro himself, but you fear what he might become. You've been unfaithful Cynder and now, you will pay for it."

Cynder tried to come up the a response but before she could even think, a blindingly fast move the imposter Spyro was right in front of her. She barely had time to dodge a slash to her face from his claws, and carrying his spin a strike from his tail. Continuing his spin the imposter blew a jet of purple flames from his mouth forming a whip of deadly heat.

Cynder jumped over the deadly flames that passed just under paws, only for the imposter Spyro to spin again this time higher aiming for her head. Cynder sent a blast of her wind into the whip which blew it out momentarily for it to pass by her. She landed on all fours only to hear a rumbling underneath her feet. She jumped to the side to watch as several sharp stalagmites shot from the ground and would have gored her.

The imposter only had a smug grin on his face as Cynder looked over at him.

"Spyro will never become that!"

"Foolish Cynder, I am Spyro's past, present, and future."

"NO!" Cynder screamed with an edge of fear powers in her voice.

The imposter froze for just a moment. Just long enough for her to launch an attack.

Cynder spat a glob of poison at him which landed on his right paw. It instantly began to burn and bubble on his flesh. Before he could shake it off, Cynder sent another blast of her wind that knocked him over. Cynder ran after him trying to go for a killing blow. She raised her tail high to strike, she plunged it downward at his neck.

The imposter deflected it with his tail blade, sending Cynder's tail blade into the ground, she had to yank it out of the stone. The imposter used this time to recover, and started to glow purple preparing a convexity furry.

Cynder had to act quickly if he got the convexity fury off it would be the end of her. A glowing purple orb expanded from the imposter. Cynder pushed with all her might with her back legs and flapped her wings. She rammed the fake Spyro in the face with her forehead.

They both fell limp to the ground, Cynder on the edge of losing consciousness from the blow to her head. The other dragon limp on the ground, but managed to speak.

With that he disappeared vanishing on what looked like a wind blowing away the smoke.

Cynder's mind finally began to break loose of the cloud in her mind, but she couldn't help but doubt.

"Do I really think that Spyro might…? No he wouldn't, never." Squashing that train of thought before it went any further. She stood up and began to walk towards the now open door behind her.

Spyro watched the black dragoness emerge from the door. She looked tired but not injured in any way.

"How'd it go?" A curious purple dragon asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Cynder said quietly obviously deeply troubled.

"Whatever you wish Cyn." Spyro said walking over to her to provide something to lean on to the panting dragoness.

The main door opened before them, the one leading to the Chronicler's lair. They began to walk down the hallway towards their destination.

"I'm sure you miss him." Said the exhausted Cynder.

"Yes I do, but I finally have a chance to see him now." Spyro had a small smirk on his face.

"I was wondering if you two had forgotten about me." The voice came from the end of the hall and it sounded all too familiar.

Spyro and Cynder began to rush down the hall as fast as Cynder exhausted state would allow her. They turned the corner to see the large hourglass in front of them with a teal blue dragon standing next to it.

"Ignitus?" They both said in perfect unison.

"It is I, young dragons." The pair rushed in and gave a large hug to the new Chronicler.

"I hope the challenge didn't give you too much trouble Cynder."

"No, not at all." She responded lying hoping to hide her shame. She had doubted Spyro, and it was something she would not forgiver herself for easily.

"Now down to business, I'm sure you're wondering what I called you here for." He said lying down and crossing his paws. "But before I tell you, the context must be explained I'm afraid.

"Context of what?" Asked Cynder, her curiosity peaked.

"All will be revealed in time, now where to begin…" Ignitus seemed to think for a moment before lifting his head and looked into their eyes.

Many millennia ago before Malefor was even a thought in anyone's minds, there were thirteen dragon cities.

"You mean there are more dragon cities other than Warfang?" Asked Spyro his curiosity peaked as well.

"Yes, but let's get on with the story for it is a long one."

These thirteen dragon cities were free and independent of one another. This was the golden age of the dragons when free thought and freedom were abound. However one city began to grow jealous of the others, this city surprised the other ones with war. It invaded the others conquering them one by one, using the might of the last to conquer the next. It created an empire. The original name of the city has been lost in time, however it is known by a new name. The capital and conqueror of the other cities name was changed to Warfang. In honor of its blood soaked triumph over all others.

"You mean Warfang is really named for war?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, but that is not the point of the story."

After many years and the occasional rebellion all things went back to normal, dragons lived their life in peace for many more years. A treaty was signed between the subjugated cities and Warfang. That the army would come to their defense should their ever be a need.

However Spyro's predecessor stepped into the seen. During the first war with Malefor, he had created his army of apes as you know. However, the Council at the time decided that the army of the empire would stay at the capital fearing Malefor would strike it down, this threw the other cities into the jaws of the beast. Malefor knew this, and annihilated the other cities, and we thought there were no survivors or that they had moved on to parts unknown. But we were terribly wrong. Those cities rebuilt and now there is an army on the way to raze Warfang to the ground in revenge for their abandonment.

**Hope you liked it, as always please review. The motivation helps a lot. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

"War? We have to get back to Warfang now!" Cynder's voice was unmistakably urgent.

"We can get back by the tomorrow morning if we push it." Spyro said just as urgently as Cynder. He threw his satchel back on over his neck readying to head out.

"Woahhh, young dragons, the attacking force is still many leagues from Warfang; I would give it at least a week before they arrive. You should at least stay the night." Ignitus said his tone calm and collected.

"But we need to get back to warn the others!" Replied Cynder.

"You'll have plenty of time to warn everyone Cynder, for now take a rest and when you wake up, you can leave."

"But-"

"If you leave now you will drop out of the sky before you even reach the shore." Ignitus's tone more serious this time. "You will not _help _anyone if you leave now. The faster you dragons begin to rest the faster you can leave. There are a few bedrooms through that door over there." Ignitus tilted his head towards the door to his left.

Cynder looked towards Spyro for support, but received only a shrug in response.

Spyro began to walk towards the door.

Cynder looked at Ignitus again, his face showing how firm he was on his position. Cynder decided there was no arguing with the teal blue Chronicler and followed Spyro towards the door.

The door creaked open; leading into a hallway very similar to the ones before it, except for it having a few doors of the same design as the rest lining the hall.

Spyro walked up to the first one, the door responding when he came to within a few feet of it, Cynder doing likewise with the door across the hall from his. The room was the same teal blue as the rest of the building and was very bland. A large pile of teal blue cushions were lying towards one side of the square room with a few shelves of books as its only real accompaniment, except for a trunk on the opposite wall.

Cynder removed her satchel from her shoulder and walked over to the pile of cushions. Suddenly she was aware of how very tired she was. It felt like every limb on her body was numb. Maybe Ignitus had been right.

Spyro was awoken by a knock at his door. It could have only been at most two hours since he fell asleep. He went to the door, expecting to see Cynder there, but was proven wrong to see the large teal blue form of Ignitus at the door.

"Ignitus? What is it?" Spyro asked still groggy.

"Come we have much to discuss." Ignitus turned down the hall towards the main room. Oddly his door did not close behind him…. He dismissed it as a glitch or something.

"Okay let me wake Cynder." Spyro began to walk towards the door she currently resided in.

Ignitus turned his head to look at Spyro. "No, do not wake her."

"What? Why?" Spyro asked confused at the Chronicler's declaration.

"She is not to hear this conversation; it is for your ears only."

Spyro was bewildered at hearing this, "Did Ignitus not trust Cynder? No that couldn't be it; Cynder had proved her faith several times over. It must be something different."

Spyro followed Ignitus out of the hallway and into the main room. However they did not stop there either. Ignitus entered another door that connected with another room.

It was dark at first, since there were no lights on the in the room, however Spyro's vision eventually adjusted. To reveal a large room one completely lined with shelves upon shelves of books of all different colors. The room was a series of circles all spiraling from the center and an aisle cut through leading to the center and as Spyro presumed the other side. He counted a total of ten rings from the very most inner towards the outer.

"How many-" Spyro stopped walking in shock at the endless rows of books.

"Thousands. There is a book for every dragon living as you know. But that is not what we are here for." As the Chronicler continued to walk down the aisle, his paws making soft echoes in the chamber. They cut through the center which had several wooden desks and shelves and cabinets, and exited in epicenter towards the other side of the rings of shelves. There was another door leading out of the gigantic library.

Ignitus walked towards the door, it responding as normal and stepped inside.

Spyro walked into a room which looked much more homely than the rest of the temple. A warm fire crackled merrily in the hearth. The furniture was arranged neatly to provide sitting room, and several tables were littered with quills, books and papers. An archway opened over to what looked like a kitchen.

As Spyro entered the door, Ignitus stood beside it and ushered Spyro in. When the door closed behind it, he heard a mechanism click signaling that it was locked.

"Now that we are more secure we can begin. This is what you really were called here for Spyro." Ignitus sat down on his haunches.

"But what about Cynder shouldn't she hear this too?" Spyro asked wanting to have the black dragoness by his side.

"Spyro I'm going to have to swear you to secrecy on this one. No one and I mean _no one _except who I deem is to ever hear this conversation understood?"

Spyro nodded reluctantly.

"Now as you know war is coming to Warfang. This war will be _very _different from the last. This is a war between dragons and dragons alone, and you very few options before you. This war will prove more devastating than Malefor's ever will. The previous war was just war, Warfang fighting for survival against a tyrant and monster. However, this one will be different; no side will be right or wrong, each one fighting for their respective sides. However whichever side is victorious it will have irreparable consequences for dragon kind. Dragon kind will fade as there will be too few of us left, and dragons will be forever gone from history."

Spyro noticed Ignitus seemed unsettled, more unsettled than he had ever seen him.

"As you see it, you have two possible options. One, for you, Spyro to fight for Warfang. Warfang will win if you stand for it, as you will be the main weapon of its defense, and you will be ordered to kill in its defense."

"But the guardians would never attack-" Spyro started to respond.

"My fellow Guardians will not help you; they will see it as self-defense." Ignitus retorted harshly.

"Then I won't fight!" Spyro responded desperation clear in his voice.

"That was your second option, but it is worse than the first. If you do _not _fight for Warfang, Cynder and you will return to warn the Guardians of the approaching doom. They will ask you to fight in their defense, but you will refuse. However, Cynder will not, she however will fight for Warfang, and she will die for it without you by her side. Of course you will react to this, and you will start down a path that cannot be returned from."

Spyro gulped at the thought. Losing Cynder would be unbearable for him… he could only imagine what might happen.

"If you are thinking what will happen if you lose Cynder, you are correct. It would cause you to give into your emotions and you would do unspeakable things."

Spyro felt a small pit in his stomach open up, "Then what am I supposed to do?" For once in his life Spyro felt utterly useless.

"I will tell you of the plan that I have formulated, but I'm going to warn you. It will also come at a great cost. I'm so sorry I have to ask this of you."

Cynder woke up gasping for air.

It felt as if her entire lungs had been filled with ash and dust. If felt so real, she had been in the volcano that they had fought Malefor. The walls had been glowing with red hot heat. She was standing on what looked like a stone bridge but it stopped half way over to the other side. The pool of magma at the bottom shooting a geyser high almost overtaking the bridge above it. The air was filled with a thin black smoke and particles of ash. She looked towards the end of the bridge and she saw a figure masked within in the smoke, a dragon. As it began to turn towards her, it felt as if her lungs began to fill with water and then… she woke up.

She rubbed her head with her paw, as if trying to forget what she had seen. She decided to take a walk to hopefully calm her mind. She got up from her cushions and went towards the door, which opened promptly before her, and she began her walk down the hallway. As she passed Spyro's door she saw that it was open. She peeked in, only to see no purple dragon lying within.

"Where could he have gone? Maybe he couldn't sleep either?" She thought to herself.

She continued her walk towards the door that led to the main chamber, expecting to see Spyro pacing the main chamber, but to no avail. For the room was empty except for the large glowing hourglass at its center. Then she noticed that there was another door on the other side of the giant time piece. And briskly padded over too it. It opened just as the rest of them did, to reveal the massive library that it contained.

Cynder was in awe of the shear volume of volumes that it contained. She had always liked books, but there was so many, shelf upon shelf, row after row of books. She could spend her entire lifetime reading only a small fraction of the books that were present. She would love to stop and read one, but Spyro was still missing.

She passed the center of the massive library to spot the door on the opposite end. She briskly padded over to it, her paws making a soft echo. This door however did not open like it normally should have. That is when she noticed the faint sounds of voices coming from the other side.

"Spyro must be catching up with Ignitus, after all this time I'm not surprised." She thought and was about to turn away and go back to bed, but she heard a voice rise inside.

"They wouldn't be reminiscing if they are angry at each other. What could they be talking about?" Cynder put her head up to the door hoping to hear more but the voices were still faint. However she could make out a few words here and their but it all was gibberish without the rest of it.

"If… pret-… to summon the… might make peace possible… However you will have too…" This voice was obviously Ignitus's voice as it was slightly deeper and had more of a rasp to it.

"How will… save anyone?" This time Spyro's voice, sounding as if it was in protest of what the Chronicler had said before.

"Hopefully both sides… sue for peace at the threat." Ignitus responded.

"But that will… everyone will think…" Spyro's voice sounded worried

"I'm sorry Spyro… the only way. Will you… do it?"

It was now apparent to Cynder they were discussing some sort of strategy for the coming war, but why wasn't she in on it? Did they not trust her? Did they think her not capable?

Cynder suddenly felt her temper flare and was very close to pounding on the door to demand an answer, when she heard Spyro talk again.

"If it is for everyone… then yes. Yes, I'll do it." There was note to finality to Spyro's words.

"Thank you Spyro, I'm so sorry… had to ask this of you." Ignitus responded.

What were they planning? Cynder was deep in thought trying to figure what the two dragons had been doing, when she heard a click come from right in front of her. The lock…

Cynder jumped into her shadow as fast as she could, the light cast out from the doorway was blocked partially by Spyro as he walked out. He was staring at the ground, his face somber.

"Cynder forgive me…"

"For give him of what?" Cynder thought in her secluded spot around the corner of the door deep in her hidden cloud of shadow.

Spyro began walking towards the innards of the library; Cynder went around him still in her shadow down one of the side aisles, beating Spyro there.

She slipped under the door, and sped past the hourglass of the main room. She was back in her room, and lying on the cushions when she heard the outside door creak open and then close again.

"What were they discussing in there? Why wasn't she brought along? What did Spyro agree too?" These thoughts bounced around inside Cynder's head until she fell asleep once more.

It was nearly midnight in the dragon city of Warfang, but a certain fire dragon could not sleep. Flame rolled off of his bedding inside the dragon academy. He had a place for nights liked these where he needed to calm his mind. Ever since he stood up Flare, she had not spoken a word to him… after the harsh telling off that she gave him.

He shuddered at the thought of her furry. Flame stepped out of his room, and began to walk towards one of the towers that led to the roof of the building. He climbed the winding staircase that led to the roof, which was only lit by what little moonlight seeped in the arched windows. He walked out the tower towards the balcony. He liked to stare at the stars and constellations this late at night; they helped to bring him his peace of mind.

Low and behold there was another dragon out on his balcony. He couldn't quite make out the figure from behind, but he could definitely tell that it was a female fire dragon.

"Hello?" He asked trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"It's you…" There was an unmistakable edge to the voice that cut through the night air.

Flame immediately recognized the voice as Flare's, "Sorry for disturbing you." Flame quickly turned around to extricate himself from the situation before it got ugly.

"Did you come to apologize?" Flare said turning her head from looking at one of the huge moons and back towards Flame.

Flame almost said, "No." Before he clamped his jaw shut as hard as he could, "This could be my chance." He thought.

"Um, yes…" He told her in as a calm of a voice he could muster.

"Good, then say it." She responded demandingly.

Flame gulped audibly, and hoped that he wouldn't screw this up. "I'm sorry Flare, I shouldn't have forgotten about our date like that."

"Good, now sit down with me." The edge in her voice was now gone.

Flame gave into her demand without thought, not wanting to upset the dragoness any further. He calmly looked up towards one of the constellations in the sky, this one shaped like a dragon.

"You know they say that one was created the night Spyro and Cynder beat Malefor." Flare said her voice calm and quite commenting about the constellation he was staring at.

"They deserve a lot more than a constellation…" Flame responded gazing at the stars connecting the dots into the shapes that they formed.

"That they do."

**You see that one was a lot quicker. Even though it was a little short, however it was important as well. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 18**

"Cyn get up…"

The black dragoness in front of him blinked her eyes wearily.

"Hmmm, Spyro that you?" She responded drowsily.

"Of course Cyn." Spyro responded kindly.

"Since when do you wake me up?" She turned towards him from her from her cushions an amused look on her face.

"Ohhh, um, I couldn't sleep much." Spyro said dismissively trying to avoid the subject. It's not like he needed anyways, he couldn't remember the last time he felt tired. Even after flying for the past two days not once had he felt even winded.

Cynder then remembered her sneaking around last night. _Well if you weren't having secret meetings maybe you would sleep more._

Cynder decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask him about Ignitus's and his discussion. She would wheedle whatever it was out of him later. She had a formulated a far more important question during the night, and she was determined to have her answer by the end of the day. Although, she couldn't decide where to ask it, the place and time needed to be right. Cynder stepped off her cushions, and followed Spyro out of her room, and down the dimly lit blue corridor.

They entered the main room where Ignitus was standing next to the ever glowing hourglass.

"Good morning young dragons, I trust you will be on your way soon?"

"Yes, we need to get back to warn the others and prepare." Cynder responded.

"May the ancestors watch and guide you then young dragons."

Spyro stared into the teal blue eyes of the Chronicler, an unseen nod passing between them.

"Your satchels are over by the door. It has been nice to have the both of you; I don't get many visitors you know." Ignitus said with a grin.

"When this is over we'll be sure to return soon." Cynder responded in a cheerful manner.

After throwing on their satchels and final goodbyes Spyro and Cynder exited the Chronicler's Domain and returned the White Isles. This time no voice interrupted them. Spyro was eerily quiet the entire time, Cynder decided to try starting a conversation.

"We're going to need to hurry to get Sparx, and still make goodtime."

"We aren't picking him up." Spyro said with a cold determined tone and continued walking.

Cynder stopped in her tracks and watched Spyro continue a moment before she recomposed herself.

"What? But you do everything together?"

"That was before I knew a war was coming. He'll be safer with mom and dad, and other than us and the Guardians no one knows where they are."

"He's been with you through worse though Spyro."

"That doesn't matter, and we don't know how bad this war is going to get."

"But with us fighting it will be a breeze Spyro."

"I'm not so sure about that…" He trailed off.

Quake rolled over looking at the window that showed an already risen sun, and moaned loudly at its intrusion on his sleep. He tried to roll over and escape its ever brighter rays, however they were inescapable. He got off his cushions and went to the window and closed the green curtains.

"Take that you evil ball of light." He returned to his bed, careful not to step on any of his text books or papers that littered the floor. He had studied for a test the night before last and had not bothered to put them up afterwards. He had no reason to get up today, he had another sparring match with Flame later in the day, but he had plenty of time before that. Sleep retook him quickly however.

"Rise Quake." A mysterious voice ran through his ears.

"But I just got back to bed." He groaned in response without even opening his eyes.

"We do not have time for this young dragon."

"Yeah, whatever," Quake said before opening his eyes to see a teal blue dragon standing before him.

"What the devil!" He said jumping away and crouching low into a battle stance

"There is no need for that here young dragon; do you not remember who I am?" He said calmly.

Quake realized that he was the dragon who helped them fight Spyro, and dropped his battle stance. "You are Ignitus the Chronicler."

"That is correct young dragon; I have summoned you here to tell you something very important."

"Where is here… exactly." He said looking around; it seemed they were on a small island of blue rock surrounded by a blackness that had streaks of color bursting around them, only to disappear a moment later.

"This is a realm of dreams, however that is unimportant. We have far more urgent to discuss." Ignitus said stepping closer to him.

"What is it?" Quake asked curious as to what the Chronicler could possibly want with him.

"In these coming days, you are the most important person next to Spyro himself. He is going to require your help young dragon." He said seriously.

"But I'm nothing compared to Spyro, let alone Cynder. How could I be important?" Quake responded, he didn't like putting himself down like that but facts were facts.

"I want you to trust Spyro, no matter what happens you must know to trust him. He will need your help very soon. It is my belief that you will do what he asks of you, however should you not… he will use force if necessary."

Quake tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. "Use force…" He trailed off.

"Of course both of us would rather not have that happen and would rather have you follow willingly."

"What do I need to do?" Quake asked nervously.

"You will find out soon enough young dragon, however the fate of the dragon race rests with Spyro and yourself." He said as his form began to fade away.

"Wait! What how am I going to help Spyro?" He said his voice growing desperate as he raced towards the fast disappearing Chronicler.

"Trust Spyro Quake." Before he disappeared and everything went black.

"You seem a little distracted Quake." Flame said in mocking tone as he landed another blow to his shoulder. Flame quickly back flipped away from Quake who missed a retaliatory strike. Quake cracked his jaws and let loose an earth missile at Flame.

Flame dodged to the side and spewed a swath of flames from his mouth. Quake threw up an earth barrier between himself and the inferno. The pause gave him a moment to think. Flame was right he was distracted, that encounter with Ignitus had messed with his mind. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly Flame appeared above the earth barrier hovering in place before releasing another burst of flames.

Quake rolled sideways and stamped his paws on the ground, sending a pillar of earth flying into the sky from underneath Flame.

Flame dropped one wing and flapped as hard as he could with the other, rolling away midair from the incoming bulk of rock. Quake had apparently not paid attention because now Flame was directly over him by an only a few feet.

Flame furled his wings dropping him from the sky.

Quake looked up only to see the incoming danger and had no time to avoid it. He felt a huge weight place on his shoulders and he collapsed to the ground unable to move. He felt Flame's tail blade placed against the back of his neck.

"Game, set and match my friend." A proud Flame triumphantly stated.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off my back." Quake gave and irritated snarl.

Flame complied readily, "What was the deal out there it was like you couldn't catch your focus?"

"I was distracted." Quake spat angrily.

"Distracted by what? We are the only ones here you know. Wait a second… You are thinking of a dragoness aren't you?"

"No I'm not." Quake retorted.

"Fess up Quake who is it? I won't tell her I promise."

"I said it wasn't a dragoness Flame, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine big guy, don't come crying to me when you blow it with her then." He said smugly and then walked out of the earthen arena, Terrador having banned them from the tiled ones for fighting to rough, apparently the moles spent days repairing it after their last bout.

Quake snorted loudly, he would have to find something to take his anger out on after this.

Spyro and Cynder touched down on the beach. The blue water lapping up the shore in its endless cycle, marching through time unimpeded.

"How long do you want to break Spyro?" Cynder asked, she hoped they would stay a little it was a beautiful day out, however a little hot.

"Well I was thinking that since we aren't picking up Sparx, we could spend the day here."

"What really? That would be delightful Spyro, but do we really have the time?" She asked skeptically, however inwardly cursing herself this would be a great spot to ask him.

"Well since we're not going to get Sparx, we don't have to go out of our way to reach mom and dad's place. I figured that you might… um, err, spend the day with me…"

"I would love to Spyro." Cynder responded with a flirty twist in her response.

The army camped for another night in the monotonous journey that had now lasted them several weeks. Scouts were deployed to give warning of any other approaching beings. Tents were pitched to provide shelter for the army. The cook's tent was now turned into a black fortress, to prevent any light from the fires from escaping. They were well within enemy territory now, and caution was of utmost importance.

However one terrain feature had broken up their journey today.

The dragons had been flying east as usual towards Warfang, with Erwing at the head of the column. A black began to suddenly materialize through the clouds. Erwing signaled for a stop with his wings, and the army quickly descended from their lofty positions in the clouds. Upon landing Erwing immediately called for his navigator.

"Get that guy-in-back up here immediately." He ordered angrily and word was passed down the chain of dragons. Most were sitting down quietly eagerly taking the rest. Erwing decided it would be best to join them and sat down on his haunches. A few moments later another dragon approached him. He was also a fire dragon like his father with the same orange, fox colored scales. He was smaller than the great general, due to being younger.

"Y-Yes General." He asked nervously.

"Come with me." Erwing responded sternly, before taking off from the ground, the similarly colored dragon took off just behind him.

The smaller dragon hung his head in shame; he was expecting a scolding from his superior. He didn't even know what he had done wrong. Unlike his father he was not brave; in fact he wasn't even a fighter. He preferred books and study and at the youngest of ages he spent hours in the libraries back home. He loved to study maps and charts and the like he found them fascinating. The prospects of visiting unknown lands gave him a huge rush.

However all this knowledge came at a price. Being the son of the greatest military commander in the colonies, and knowing more about the foreign lands outside of the twelve cities got him the position of navigator in the army, popularly referred to as GIB or guy-in-back.

The great fox colored dragon that was his father stopped before him and wheeled about in the sky. He himself slowed and hovered in place.

"What the hell is that son?" He pointed angrily his paw towards what looked like a great sea, however it was completely black with no sign of movement. The forest they had stopped in abruptly stopped at the shore of the great sea.

"I don't know dad." He responded perplexed and curious about the formation. Nowhere in his maps did their mention a sea between them and Warfang. There entire route should have been over land. Which meant… he had flown them off course…?

"We should be on the direct approach to Warfang there shouldn't be any water here. We have been heading due east for over a week now." He said desperately trying to defend himself. He was really going to be in for it after this screw up.

However his father did not heed his words, he snorted loudly in what sounded like disgust.

"Hold on a second, you might not be in trouble yet Rey." His father responded.

"Do you smell that son?" It smells like charcoal. His father looked back towards the great black sea, before abruptly winging downwards and approaching the shore.

As Rey approached the shore he began to make out what looked like hills in the sea. How does a sea have hills? Maybe they were large waves, but then they weren't moving.

His father landed on the shoreline and looked outwards towards the vast sea.

Rey landed next to him and that was when he realized that this was not a sea at all. He looked out on the endless rolling hills and valleys of utter black. The ground had been scorched to ash for miles and miles.

"Wha—what could have done this?" Rey asked in utter awe. He put a paw onto the black scorched earth to insure that what he was seeing was real and felt the grit as the ground crumbled into a black chalk underneath his paw. He picked it back up from the cursed ground and looked at the underside to see that it was stained black.

His father was also examining the ground before him with a piercing gaze without moving or showing any sign of shock.

"This is undoubtedly the doings of that accursed beast Malefor." His father responded grimly.

A shot of fear ran through Rey's veins at the name, the stories of old having been read to him countless time of how the evil purple dragon destroyed so much. "Who were they to oppose such a force?"

"Come were heading back now, we will not find food or shelter within that accursed land, and we must go around." His father said stoically before taking off from the ground and turning back towards the army.

Rey gawked at the site before him one more time before following.

Cynder thought about what was probably the best day of his life as he sat cuddled next to Spyro on the warm beach with a bonfire blazing before them. The sun was slowly sinking below the waves giving off all sorts colors from blue to violet. The sea was sending its lapping waves and sounds towards them. Then she remembered her question, this was perfect time and place for it.

"Spyro?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes Cyn." He responded lovingly.

"I was wondering after this war was over and a few years have passed would you like to umm, marry me?"'

**Now how's that for a cliffhanger ehh? Please review I read each and everyone and respond to as much as I can. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 19**

**Sorry for the wait guys, but here is a nice long chapter for ya'll. Well long for me anyways.**

Rey made his way to the back of the long column of dragons, walking past the multitude of colored scales that shone brightly in the midday sun. His thoughts however rolled over and over on the blackened lands that he had seen only a little while ago.

_What could have done that?_ He thought. _What could have blackened the earth for endless miles? It couldn't have been a volcano, it stopped too suddenly. _He reasoned. _It's as if a wall of fire was advancing and suddenly stopped without reason._

He looked down to his paw, where the bits of charcoal ash still clung to his orange scales blocking out their true color.

"Hey Rey what your dad call you for?" A voice yelled rousing him from his thoughts.

He lifted his head realizing he was approaching the end of the column. He immediately recognized a female dragon with bright golden scales, a light blue underbelly and straight golden horns matching her scales.

"We have to make a small detour in the route that's all. But you know we aren't supposed to call him that Electria. You remember that whole speech he gave us about military discipline.

She groaned loudly in response, "I'm never listening to your da— General Erwing give that speech again." She began imitating his father's deep, gruff voice, "You must keep discipline, blah blah blah, and prevent breakdowns in communication blah blah blah."

Rey chuckled, "Your pretty good, but it isn't easy for me either you don't have to live with the guy at least. I think he has lectured me on responsibility like fifty times now."

"Aren't you the lucky one then." She responded giggling lightly at his predicament.

"You two better not be laughing about me." A disapproving tone coming clearly evident from the unknown voice.

Rey turned to see Glacia walking towards him, a dark blue ice dragoness with, an even deeper blue belly and white ivory like jagged horns.

"None of your business you arrogant inflated windbag." Electria responded harshly.

"You to golden girl." She responded in kind.

"Will you two ever quit?" Rey responded hoping this wouldn't continue looking at each with a harsh stare. "I don't think I have had one moment of peace on this whole journey because of you two."

"How does an ice dragon have so much hot air?" Electria continued paying no heed to Rey's words.

"How have you not given the whole column away with that beacon that you carry around with you." Glacia retorted smiling.

"My scales are fine!" Electria yelled in protest.

"Will you two shut it? You are giving me a headache." Rey roared. "Ever since you two got the runner's position you have been at each other's throats, you've been driving me nuts! Now shut it!"

The pair of dragonesses stared at Rey in disbelief at the rebuke, and then looked back at each other with a disgusted glare before twirling in unison and going their separate ways.

Ever since his father had asked them to go on the expedition those two had been arguing.

_What's gotten into them? This stupid runner's position has ripping their friendship apart._

His father had given them the job of runner. To carry messages back to the colonies as quickly as possible. His dad couldn't use military personal because they were needed as soldiers. They had already made two trips there and back. They were some of the fastest fliers in the city where Rey lived. Of course the pair truly wanted to fight and destroy the evil Warfangians. However his dad would not allow it. That is when Rey had the idea of letting them be messengers, and his dad agreed.

_I think I'm regretting ever speaking up that day._ He thought. He heard the cry of "Move out!" passed down the line. Rey made sure his satchel was secured carrying all of the important mapping equipment, and prepared to take off. When the dragons in front of him leapt into the air he followed suit and in mere moments they were once again amongst the clouds. He spotted Electria on the left side of the column flying lazily in line; Glacia was of course on the exact opposite side doing the same.

He tried to remember the days when they were younger when there was peace even though they spent constant days if fear of the Dark Master's minions. He remembered how they were told stories by their parents and in the small amount of schooling they could get. A few were about the beginnings of dragons, a few were about heroes and villains, but those never really caught his interest.

He only cared for the stories that dealt with Warfang. How the Warfangians captured their cities, and oppressed their people and the moles aiding them with their sciences and masonry. The followed that by declaring an empire and then making the colonies and their inhabitants' subjects of the capital city of Warfang. The even after they thought peace would finally rein however illusionary, all hell broke loose. That purple demon destroyed everything, all their work, all their lives down to the last brick and crop. They had been reduced to savages living off nothing but what they could scrounge and steal from others.

Rey felt a feeling of anger well up inside of him. He wanted to tear that purple dragon limb from limb for what he did to all those people. But of course that would never happen he was dead and gone. He snorted loudly in disgust at the purple beast, however there was that one report he overheard from one of the scouts.

Malefor had been killed, or so they thought a rumor had been going around at late that a scout had overheard a caravan of traders talking, that a purple dragon did indeed live on.

He thought about what would happen if he ever met that monster. He would of course kill him if he had the chance, but Rey wasn't one for delusions of grandeur. He knew he couldn't beat a purple dragon. He was never a lover of battle… like his father. Of course he had received training at an early age due to his lineage and was a decent fighter, but he still couldn't beat his father, let alone a purple dragon.

Of course this was all just a rumor the scout could have heard wrong or something of that nature.

_No way there were two of them at the same time the odds are just unbelievable._ He thought, finally looking forward again instead of at the distant ground.

Rey noticed he was falling behind the main body, and began to flap his wings harder to catch up. He heard another set of wings flapping somewhat close to him. He looked around not seeing any other dragons but the column a few hundred feet in front of him.

He dismissed it as the wind and continued trying to catch up to the rest of the force. When he heard the other set of wings flapping again.

This time he looked over his shoulder seeing nothing but white clouds in every direction. He was about to turn his head back when he heard the sound again.

_They were being tailed! _His mind screamed.

Rey powered up the largest fireball he could muster and fired in the above the rear most dragons of the column. He then killed his forward momentum and watched as a dark green earth dragon shot out of the clouds behind him wearing full armor.

Rey watched as the earth dragon blew past him only a few feet away. He could see the steely glint of determination in his eye. He dove beneath the clouds winging his way towards an easterly direction.

Rey winged down to follow him beneath the clouds; he was soon gladdened to hear the loud crack of his fireball exploding.

_Surely someone heard that!_

He spotted the quickly speeding away earth dragon, and pumped his wings faster to try and catch up. The wind whipped at his face as he began to pick up speed and his satchel flapping randomly in the wind sometimes smashing his side.

However his efforts were in vein, he began to lose hope as the other dragon began to out distance him widening the gap from a few yards to well over a several dragons lengths away. Rey desperately fired a more fire balls at him but at this range the dragon only tipped his wings to dodge them.

He began to lose hope as the dragon began to pull further away, the armored dragon becoming smaller as the distance grew and Rey only grew more tired as he tried to keep his air sprint alive.

_If he gets away the whole element of surprise will be lost! _

Suddenly he heard flapping of more wings behind him and turned to see Glacia and Electria closing fast behind him.

"What was that explosion for Rey?" They yelled in unison over the deafening wind.

Panting in between words. "Dragon…tailing us… stop him!"

The pair realized what he was talking about and pair and shot off after him much faster than Rey.

Rey slowed his pace somewhat trying to conserve his energy in case there was a fight. He watched as the blue and yellow dots slowly gained on the lone silver and green one.

He watched as the desperate scout tried to outpace the pair of dragonesses, but to no avail. The pair gained the upper hand and flew above the fleeing dragon and began to harry him down towards the ground with their claws and teeth. Glacia dived on him then pulled back for another run, Electria doing the same while Glacia recovered.

This process went on for a few minutes longer until the dragon was flying only a few feet off the ground, when Glacia froze his wings with a blast of her ice.

The scout panicked and tried to continue flying but his wings were unmovable. He stretched his legs out for what was going to be a rough landing no matter what he did and Rey saw him crash to the ground in a tremendous cloud of dust and dirt. Glacia and Electria whirled about and disappeared onto the ground out of Rey's sight.

Rey heard the sound of more wing beats coming from behind him and turned to see a squadron of ten or so multi-colored dragons closing behind him. A captain leading the bunch noted by the symbol on his satchel he was carrying.

The squadron and Rey reached the crash site in a field to see Glacia freezing over the dragons many cuts and bruises, while Electria stood guard. He was offering no resistance however; he was probably knocked out from the landing Rey presumed.

The squadron and Rey landed next to them. Rey looked closely at him seeing far less damage than he expected the armor taking the brunt of the force for the dragon.

_Not some cheap crap that armor. _

"Get away from him, he will receive no further medical treatment." The captain of the squadron ordered a tall light shade of green earth dragon.

"But he needs it!" Glacia said staring disbelievingly at him.

"I order you to not assist him in anyway these beasts are not to be treated like our own." He responded his temper flaring at her insubordination.

Glacia reluctantly backed away from the unconscious dragon, glaring at the captain ferociously.

"The General would think differently, sir."

The captain looked around eyes blazing for the dragon who continued to disobey him. Rey stepped forward from the crowd of dragons looking at him with calm expression.

_Why the hell did I say that!_ He yelled at himself.

"You of all should know what must be done to this prisoner whelp." He responded angrily towards Rey.

"And what would that be captain?"

The captain whirled about to stare face to face with this other mutineer only to see the bright fox scales of General Erwing standing before him.

The captain let out an audible swallow.

The proud general looked over towards Glacia. "Continue treating him immediately." The turned towards the other soldiers who were all looking somewhat uncomfortable. "One of you bunch go alert the medical unit for a casualty, the others prepare the prisoner for transport."

When no one moved from the group the general's tempered flared. "Move it!"

The group instantly responded each scurrying this way and that looking for materials to build a stretcher, while one of them took off back towards the main column.

Then he looked back towards the captain, who now was now about to lift off to extricate himself from the situation.

"Don't even think about." The General's voice rang out, the captain freezing in his tracks and slowly turning around to see the great general standing before him.

"If we treat them as beasts as well what better than we are than beasts ourselves. If I ever hear anything like this from you again, _corporal, _I'll have you tried by court martial, am I understood?"

"Ye—yes sir." He gave the trembling response.

"Get out of my sight." Rey's father repudiated.

The former captain quickly took off trying to get as far away as possible from the commander.

Rey had just finished eating dinner which was now reduced to bland rations, fearing the cooking fires would draw more scouts and spies to their position. He was walking back towards his tent at sundown, which he had set up himself to protect himself from the elements, when he saw his father standing before it.

He trotted quickly up to his father expecting a speech of some sort about responsibility or some other useless military topic.

"You just finish eating Rey?" He asked towards his son.

"Yeah, if you call rations eating…" Rey responded.

"Something's never change, rations being one of them." His father chuckled. "But now on too business, the prisoner just woke up from his little nap, would like to come watch?"

"Watch what?" Rey responded.

"We are going to ask him… a few questions." His dad responded tiptoeing around the subject.

"You mean interrogate him don't you?" Rey responded a little angrily.

"No, interrogation involves torture; we will not do any such thing." His father responded. "I thought you might want to see your first Warfangian."

"You mean he is actually from Warfang!" Rey asked excitedly.

"So far we have been able to gleam that from his markings on the armor. He has asked that the commander be brought to see him, and so I shall go."

"Okay I'll come with you." Rey responded trying to hide some of his excitement from his father. His dad was always so good at hiding emotion when he needed too.

They began their walk through the now sleeping column not speaking a word to each other. They walked past countless other tents all of the same size and color being standard issue holding two dragons each. Rey was given the luxury of having his own larger tent, to set up his maps and a table to plot the course. The downside being he had to carry the whole thing himself instead of it being split between two while flying.

They came upon a larger tent that was the only one lit currently in the whole camp. Two guards stood in front of the flaps, and saluted as the general approached. His father stepped through the flaps of the tent letting a little light spill forth. Rey soon followed and inner guard was lying on the grass inside the tent keeping watch upon the imprisoned earth dragon. His armor had been removed and his ankles and wings shackled together. All his previous injuries from the crash had apparently been healed, probably by the medical unit and the application of some red gems.

"Leave us, and tell the others to get out of earshot or there will be hell to pay." His father told the guard, who responded immediately with a, "Yes sir," and removed himself from the tent.

"What is your name Warfangian?" His father asked the alone dragon. His face showed a sense of surprise; he was probably expecting to be tortured or worse. However he found the courage to speak.

"What do you mean Warfangian? Warfang is all that is left of the dragon race." He responded.

"That is not the case, but you have failed to answer my question." Rey's father responded.

"Erde, I'm a scout and I have been out here for the past few months I haven't been home in a while." He responded.

"Well Erde since you answered my question, I will answer yours. Warfang is not the only surviving dragon city, in fact there are twelve that I know of not including your Warfang.

"You mean there are more of us out there." His face lit up. "We lost so many in the war… the Guardians will be delighted to hear there are more dragons in existence!"

"How many are left?" His father continued.

"Well we thought there was only about two-thousand or so in Warfang and a few hundred more living outside it, but this is wonderful news! If you would release me I'll tell the guardians immediately!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Erde." His father said looking down upon him.

"Why not…" He trailed off.

"Unfortunately we are not on a mission of peace." The general said somberly.

"You mean… you would attack us with surprise… you cowards!" He spat at the general's paws.

"Tell me, who or what defeated the Dark Master known as Malefor." Erwing responded ignoring the spite.

Rey simply stared on at what was unfolding before him; his dad had never taken something like that without reprimand.

"You mean you don't know…" Erde responded a slight smile growing on his face.

"I will release you if you tell me and everything about whatever happened, you have my word." The general stated.

Erde's face once again lit up, and then returned to normal as he mulled it over for a minute.

"But General Sir, we will lose the element of surprise!" Rey sounded desperately, almost forgetting to use his father's proper title. It would not be wise to let the enemy learn that information to be used against his father if he were kidnapped.

"Silence Rey that is none of your concern." His dad responded curtly.

"Deal, but I have your word correct and I will be released immediately." Erde's voice rang out sounding somewhat desperate.

Rey's father reached into his satchel and grabbed the key with his mouth. "The key to your bonds is right here." He dropped into onto the grass with a slight thud. "Now begin."

Erde then spilled all the doings of this purple dragon named Spyro how he had saved them all from the Dark Master and put the world back together.

"Hard to believe a dragon your age saved the entire world, right Rey." His father asked him.

Rey simply nodded only wanting the story to go on, if he had a quill on him he would have been writing it down.

"That would explain what happened about a year ago. A great earthquake ripped through the land, soon followed by a purple energy." His father hypothesized. "Were these occurring's about that time."

"Yes, that's about right." Erde responded.

"Sounds as if we owe him a favor…" His dad responded.

"We all do, him and Cynder saved all our lives." Erde responded sounding idolizing.

"I thought you said Cynder worked with the Dark Master and it was her fault he returned." Erwing responded.

"She was but when Spyro defeated her, she returned to normal and fought on our side, she even went with Spyro to destroy Malefor in the volcano." Erde responded he was now staring at the key on the ground.

"A volcano is that what the devastation we saw earlier was?" His father continued ignoring the pleading look in Erde's eyes.

"Yes and no, what you saw was called the Burned lands, which were destroyed because of the Belt of Fire. Malefor created an unending burning wall of fire that ate the land with an unquenchable hunger."

"You mean to say that all that destruction was caused by Malefor…"

"Yes."

"Ancestors help us." Rey thought he heard his father say. "You may go." His father kicked the key towards him.

Erde promptly hooked the key with his claws and fumbled for a minute before unlocking both his leg's shackles.

"Help him with his wings Rey." His father said tersely.

Rey did so and quickly had the Warfangian free. He promptly stretched his wings making sure nothing was broken.

"One more thing." Erde started. "If I were going up against Spyro and Cynder, I wouldn't want an army with me, more like the Ancestors themselves."

"I see… very well. You are free to go as you please."

"Guards!" The general yelled.

A moment later three prompt, "Yes sirs," were heard as they hurried over to the tent.

A sense of fear crosses over Erde's face.

"The prisoner is to be left in impeded; he is free to go, understood?"

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.

Erde quickly cantered out of tent. The sound of wing beats was soon heard that faded off into the night.

"I know what you're thinking Rey." His father quickly responded.

"Why'd you let him go? Won't we lose the element of surprise?" Rey asked curiously. His father never did something without reason, but he couldn't figure this one out.

His father turned to look at him with his bright intelligent orange eyes. "In truth it was a gamble. I gave up the element of surprise for information, information that was desperately needed. We now indeed know there is a purple dragon still in existence and that he is powerful."

"What are we going to do about it?" Rey asked he felt a small pain of fear cross his heart.

_Are we all going to our deaths?_

"I don't know son… I don't know." His father replied somberly before leaving the tent, leaving Rey alone as the breeze buffeted the canvas.

Spyro stared incredulously at Cynder as the fire crackled particularly loud at that moment.

_Did she just ask me to marry her? _

"I—I need a moment to think." Spyro stuttered truly shocked at the situation he was in. He removed his wing that had been draping over Cynder protectively, and walked away from her.

Cynder stared worriedly at Spyro desperately hoping for the answer she wanted.

Spyro walked out into the beaches calming waves until he was ankle deep and looked up at the rising moons and star lit sky.

_Cynder couldn't have picked a worse time for this! _He screamed at himself. _Why now Cynder? I would have said yes the moment she asked had she not done this now… What am I supposed to do? I don't want to tell her no… but then I can't tell her yes either. I really want to, but I just can't lie to her like that. What am I supposed to do?_

Cynder looked on through the flickering flames of the fire as the purple dragon she so desperately hoped would say yes. She began to fidget in the sand with her tail blade repeatedly stabbing the ground with the edge.

Spyro turned around and walked back towards the anxious Cynder. Apparently ready to tell her his decision.

Spyro stood before Cynder looking down upon her praying he didn't screw this up.

"Yes."

Cynder pounced upon him. "Thank you, thank you thank you Spyro!" She screeched joyfully into the night, eventually planting a kiss to his snout.

Spyro felt mixed up inside. A part of him wanted to enjoy the moment with Cynder to its fullest, yet he knew it would not last. He had chosen the lesser of two evils his heart and mind had said, but it still didn't help the empty feeling he had. It felt so wrong to lie to her like that.

Cynder nuzzled his head gently and cooed into the night. She felt an overwhelming since of joy in her heart, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

**I felt kinda mean sticking last chapter's cliffhanger at the end of the story but ohh well. I just couldn't stop writing about the "other" dragons. As always please review all opinions, thoughts, takes on the subject, angles, meanings, and whatever else you want to call thme are greatly appreciated thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 20**

"Mom I'm going after them!" Sparx yelled into his parent's home. He had been waiting all day, and when they had not shown up by nightfall he had begun to worry. He had been busily buzzing from one side of the village to the other, over and over again.

"Honey they will be fine, they probably just stopped for the night or something." He heard his mother's reply from inside.

"But they were supposed to be here today! What if something happened or they got eaten by a giant turtle, or swallowed by a giant fish! They need me!" Sparx yelled desperately back inside to his family home.

"Sparx I'm sure they are fine, they did save the world without you remember." Nina retorted trying to calm her apprehensive son.

Those words stung Sparx in the heart. He had not been there for Spyro when he had faced his greatest challenge. He felt like he was in debt, like he needed to be with Spyro for whatever was to come.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow and if they aren't here by then, you can go after them." Nina responded in a soothing tone, as she fluttered out of the hollowed tree.

"But what if they need me…" Sparx's face fell.

"I'm sure they are fine honey." Nina said lifting Sparx's chin, now go to bed the faster you fall asleep the faster they will be here tomorrow.

"Yes mom…" Sparx trailed off into the night.

His mother disappeared back into the hollow. Sparx gave one last look into the only crack in the forest canopy. There he could see one of the moons filling the thin slit of his vision. Then he followed his mother.

Terrador sat on the walls of the ancient dragon city, looking off into the distance. Ever since Spyro and Cynder left to visit Spyro's parents he had felt a strange feeling. He felt like he was near the edge of a cliff, but he was shrouded in fog unable to see the edge.

He rapped his sharp claws up against the white stone of the outer walls. He heard a mole patrolling the walls on his dutiful routine, his armor clanking in the night.

A cool breeze blew past him, carrying with it the scent of rain.

Terrador sighed audibly into the night, he turned and nodded to the guard who was now about to pass by his position, who promptly saluted in return. He went to the edge of the walls and ascended into the night.

Sparx pushed himself off the hard blue stone floor.

"What I'm in a tree why is their stone— "Sparx's voice cracked as he looked around him.

"What the crap!" He screamed jumping into the air; he looked around seeing a black sky with patterns and bands of color shooting all around him.

"Where the freak am I?" He yelled before looking at the blue floor. He looked side to side for any indication for where he was.

"Why you're in the dream dimension young dragonfly." A voice rang out.

Sparx spun around extremely fast, before resting his eyes on a teal blue dragon. Then slowly backed away afraid he was about to be devoured.

"Who the hell are you?" Sparx screeched buzzing back a few more meters.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt Sparx… try orange-red scales." The dragon's teal blue scales suddenly flashed to an orange-red then back towards their original blue.

The realization clicked into Sparx's mind. "Ignitus? This isn't one of those freaky dream things Spyro talks about is it?"

"In fact it is little one." He responded.

"Wonderful, now I'm hallucinating too." Sparx dilapidated tone. Sparx then proceeded to rant on how the fat purple dragon had infected him with something.

"Seeing that you want listen to me anyways, I have a message for you." Ignitus cut in on the dragonflies ranting.

"Huh, from who?" He asked ceasing his babble.

"Spyro of course." Ignitus responded. "Now it is merely a premade message so he will not respond to you, but it will be like he is here."

"Big blue dragon says what?" Sparx asked dumbfounded staring incredulously back at him

"Never mind, just watch." Ignitus disappeared before Sparx's very eyes. Then slowly a faint image began to appear. First a purple blur, with a mix of gold and it slowly solidified into the shape of a dragon.

"Spyro." Sparx whispered. He looked incredibly somber as if he had to break bad news to a grieving family. "Where are you fat butt I've been waiting for you all day!" He yelled at the apparition.

The form of his brother made no response, he heard Ignitus's voice in the air, "The message was prerecorded he is not actually there."

The realization kicked in to Sparx's mind that this ghost would only deliver what it was meant to and nothing more.

Suddenly the ghostly apparition came to life and started speaking.

"Hey Sparx." The ghostly image of Spyro began. "I don't have much time to explain, but we won't be coming for you back at the village.

Those words hit Sparx like a hammer; he had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"A war is coming, and I'm the only one who can stop it."

The ghostly image of Spyro continued. "The dragon race really cannot afford another war, or we could disappear forever." The purple dragon paused at these words as if letting the gravity of the situation sink in, before continuing.

"I want you to stay in the village and not come out of it for _anything_. I'm going…" He paused as if mulling over how he was going to say what came next.

"I'm going to take care of it. In about a week or two Cynder will come back to the dragonfly village, she will be… distressed. Please take care of her, and I want you to know that you are my best friend." The purple dragon shed a tear in silence, as the stunned Sparx continued to watch.

"You will always be my brother Sparx don't forget that, tell mom and dad that I love them, and that they are the best parents I could have had."

"Goodbye Sparx."

The image faded before him leaving a stunned Sparx.

Ignitus reappeared where Spyro had been standing.

"What is he doing?" Sparx yelled at the large dragon before him intent of figuring out what was going on.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Sparx, it is for the best." Ignitus shook his head.

"But what's going to happen to him?" Sparx said frantically flying around as if searching for an exit.

"I don't know his future is still clouded." Ignitus responded solemnly looking down upon the agitated dragonfly.

"I have to go to him to talk him out of whatever he's going to do." Sparx yelled frantically.

"Spyro is doing what he believes is right and just." Ignitus looked up towards the black sky that continued its dazzling light show. "He is a hero for us all."

_Even when we might not know it. _

"There will be a time and place to tell what has occurred here, but it is not now, goodnight Sparx."

Sparx's vision went black as the dream realm returned him to his family's home.

Ignitus stepped off the glowing blue pad that allowed him to enter the dreams of the people of the world. The pad's glowing quickly faded when his touch receded from it.

He had been searching for the past week for anyone else that could possibly help Spyro in his task. He had given up the search for in Warfang and the outlying villages, no one was both capable and would be willing to help him.

However, earlier today inspiration had struck him. Why did he have to be a Warfangian? It had seemed absurd at first, but the more he thought of the idea the more it appealed to him. Eventually he had searched his books and found a bright orange one that seemed suitable.

Ignitus stepped back onto the pad; first contact was never an easy thing. Quake and Sparx had not particularly taken it well. Spyro was of course acclimated to it, so he couldn't count that.

_Acclimated? If I don't get out more I'm going to turn into Volteer in here. _He chuckled to himself. His memories of his friends shot into his head, how he had missed them, and would probably only see them rarely if ever. A growing feeling of sadness entered his heart until he remembered what Spyro was sacrificing.

A pang of guilt struck the Chronicler's heart like an arrow.

_Spyro's suffering is nothing compared to mine. I wish there was some other way... At least I still have friends that care and love me, Spyro will lose everything… and he accepted that. So brave, so self-sacrificing if only more of the world could be like you my friend. _

He snorted audibly preparing himself and directed his thoughts towards the dragon he sought. The platform responded by glowing a bright blue once more.

He once again entered the dream realm, the splashes of random colors firing off in the pitch black sky.

He looked down and saw an orange fire dragon before him.

"Rise young dragon." Ignitus called towards the now stirring dragon.

He looked up with a flash of alarm. He quickly stood to all fours and got into a battle stance ready to fight and gave a vicious snarl.

"There will be no need for that here, Rey." Ignitus said coolly without making any move to respond to the young dragon's aggressive move.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He yelled still holding his stance ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Have you ever heard of the Chronicler before young Rey?"

The snarl on Rey's face disappeared as a moment of recognition shot across his face. He quickly regained his aggressive attitude however.

"So it seems you have at least heard of me somewhat, from one of your books no doubt, or did the Warfangian you helped capture reveal me to you?" Ignitus supposed hoping this would work.

Rey shook his head yes in response. "How do you know so much?" He asked still holding his battle stance. He gave a quick glance noting his surroundings for any advantage.

"Well in fact I read your book, an interesting life it must be being the son of a major general." Ignitus continued without hesitation, keeping his face calm and collected.

"Read my book…?" Ray asked tilting his head questioningly having no idea what he was talking about.

"The duty as Chronicler is to keep and record every dragon's book. Each book contains all their deeds and thoughts, good or bad, smart or foolish."

"That seems a little… weird…" Rey continued feeling slightly uncomfortable at having someone else know his entire life.

"Don't worry about it; I don't get out much from the White Isles, anyways." Ignitus chuckled.

"The White Isles, where are they?" Rey asked. He had never heard of them before in all of his geographical studies.

"They lie out across a vast sea, currently only two dragons other than me know where they are." Ignitus sensed his objective coming closer; he only needed him to start asking questions about Spyro.

"And who are those two dragons?" Asked Rey, his curiosity was leading him onwards.

"Well one of them is a black dragoness named Cynder…"

Rey's face showed another look of recognition as Ignitus spoke her name.

"And the other is the legendary purple dragon named Spyro."

"So you know them?" Rey asked eager to learn anything about the pair of legendary dragons.

"Yes, they are actually very good friends of mine, the both of them. But that is a topic for another time, now to what I summoned you to this dream state for. We both know that a war is coming, your father leading the opposition to Warfang however reluctantly. Spyro and I have devised a less _costly_ solution to this problem, and I have deemed you suitable to help him."

"What makes me suitable?"

"Your character, you are kind, forgiving and courageous, several traits that Spyro has himself."

"If I were to help him…" Rey began cautiously, trying not to reveal any emotions. "…what would I have to do?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, you will be meeting Spyro soon enough he will provide you with any instructions. I devised the ends and beginning of the plan, Spyro himself will have to decide the means. I will contact him that I have found another, may the Ancestors guide you." Ignitus's image began to fade away.

"Wait, what?Don't go! What is your name?" He yelled at the teal blue dragon.

"Ignitus." The ghostly apparition whispered as if his voice was far away.

Spyro awoke the next morning to sound of the crashing waves. The sun was barely edging itself over the horizon so it was still quiet early. He was about to stand when an enticing smell wafted through his nostrils.

He turned around to see a plump deer roasting on a large spit, built over the remains of the former campfire.

"Oh, so you're awake. I hope you like it." Cynder's voice sounded from next to him, through the ever repeating waves.

"You shouldn't have Cynder I would have gone out and hunted for us." Spyro responded gratefully.

"It's the least I could do for you." She stated fluttering her eye lids. "I added something one of the moles gave me he said it was his best spice rubs." She said taking out a jar from her satchel bag that contained a red powder mixed specs of various other colors.

"I didn't know you had an interest in cooking?" Spyro looked questioningly over at her, genuine surprise on his face.

"Food can please the soul… well that is what the mole said." Cynder said snickering at the proverb.

"From the way it smells he might be right." Spyro said delightedly as he inhaled another scent of the sizzling meat.

"It should be done by now, let's eat." Cynder told him.

Spyro got up from his sandy bed, shaking to remove any sticking particles. He walked over to the sizzling meat.

Spyro took a large bite tearing off a large chunk of meat and quickly devouring it.

"It is delicious." Spyro said gleefully, savoring the sweet taste of the meat before taking another large bite.

"Thanks Spyro!" Cynder yelled, giving Spyro a hug. She was with Spyro, and when this war was over she could live happily for a long time. Cynder felt as if everything was as it should be.

The evening sun slowly began to sink towards the horizon as Spyro and Cynder flew back to Warfang. In the distance they could see the looming presence of the volcano that had been beneath the one time floating dragon temple. Now various pieces of rubble and black rock covered its steep sides. A thick plume of smoke was emanating from the top of the beast. The burned lands could be seen as the vast landscape of rolling black hills and deep gorged valleys where molten lava used to flow. Now, the beast had quieted no longer spewing its scorching contents.

Cynder started moving her wings faster no longer wanting to be in the shadow of the mountain.

Spyro followed suit without asking why, he too wanted to be far away from this place as possible.

Soon the burned lands to the east faded away and the domed beast with it. The blackened terrain was replaced with the rolling grass fields that surrounded Warfang with the occasional grove that dotted the landscape as a patch of green in the landscape.

Soon the occasional structure could be seen as some of the land turned into plowed fields that gave food to the great dragon city. They were certainly close to home now.

Appearing through one of the clouds a tall white spire could be seen. Below it the rest of the dragon city of Warfang rested. The shops were just starting to close on the various market streets and the residents began to filter towards the taverns and inns for a drink or towards their own homes.

Spyro and Cynder looped downwards out of the clouds towards the Guardians residence. They alighted perfectly on the cobbled white street. Only a few passersby were still milling about most going about their business.

Spyro walked towards the great oak door that behind held the Guardians separate chambers and living areas.

He wrapped loudly with the knocker.

A few seconds passed by before heavy paws could be heard coming towards the other side of the door.

The door creaked open loudly to reveal the bright yellow and blue scales of Volteer.

"Why hello young dragons, I trust your trip was stupendous." Volteer responded upon seeing the famed duo.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news Volteer, we need to talk to the rest of the Guardians immediately." Cynder said looking up to the far older electric guardian.

"And the Council." Spyro added.

Cynder looked over towards him wondering what he would want to say to them. She dreaded having to be in the same room with Magnus again.

"Oh dear, what should I tell them this is about?" He asked curious as to what matter the needed attention of the Guardians and the Council.

"War…" Spyro pronounced solemnly.

"I see come in side you two." His lost all of its cheery attitude in an instant.

Suddenly another dragon landed behind Spyro and Cynder.

"Guardian sir, I must speak with you immediately!" He frantically yelled looking desperately at the electric guardian.

"Now what?" The guardian asked looking towards the desperate earth dragon. Judging by the symbol on his armor he was one of the scouts that patrolled the area around Warfang.

"Sir, I have a report of encroaching dragon forces." He responded urgently and frantically.

"Get inside the three of you, NOW!" The guardian yelled quickly before anybody could overhear the conversation.

The group of dragons quickly made their way inside. A warm fire place was crackling surrounded by various shelves with many books filling them. A large table held many important looking documents with various stamps of approval, or were put into another pile.

Spyro and Cynder sat together on the opposite side of the still excited earth dragon.

Volteer craned his neck down one of the large hallways.

"Terrador, Cyril!" The guardian yelled into the depths of the household. "Urgent matters require your attention!" He continued.

The earth dragon looked over towards the pair of dragons across from him. He brought his head back as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you Spyro and Cynder?" He said becoming even more ecstatic than he already was.

Cynder wasn't really in the mood for fan fair and she let her attitude get the best of her.

"What other two dragons are purple and black?" She replied sarcastically.

The other dragon didn't seem to notice her tone.

"Oh the ancestors, I can't believe I actually met Spyro and Cynder!" He deemed with glee. "My name is Erde, pleased to meet the both of you!"

Two heavy doors could be heard closing, followed by heavy pawfalls. Erde went silent as the other two guardians made their way around the corner into the room.

"I believe Spyro and Cynder have an urgent tale for the both of you." Volteer declared without any hesitation.

"We would like the Council present as well for this." Spyro stated to everyone in attendance.

Terrador walked over towards a rope that went up into the ceiling and pulled once. A bell chimed in response a second later.

A few tense moments went by before another knock at the door came and Terrador went to answer.

Spyro and Cynder overheard Terrador talking to the guard.

"Get the council members, tell them it is urgent. We'll meet in the Council room. Tell them to be as quick as possible."

The clanking of the armored dragon guard could be heard as threw up a salute and then the door closed once more.

Spyro walked through the doors of domed white building, Cynder with him. They were closely followed by the earth dragon Erde. Spyro inwardly sighed when Erde told him that he hadn't been in Warfang for several months. Erde would find out about Spyro's treachery soon enough.

Once they made their way through the doors they were greeted by a large circular room continuing the white stone from outside. In the large auditorium there were four banners arranged around the room, one red with the symbol of fire upon it, another yellow with the symbol for electricity and other two elements closely followed them.

Beneath the banners, which each had an arched window behind them letting in the last gleams of sunlight before nightfall, sat the guardians each beneath their element along with the equivalent council member. The second cushion next to Magnus was empty.

"Young dragons please deliberate the matter quickly; we have heard that it is indeed one of utmost urgency." Lightnara stated before the group. She then nodded to the guards who had been standing at the entrance. They turned about and exited out the door, a resounding click echoed throughout the building signaling that it was locked.

"Erde you will be the first to speak." She continued once she was sure no one could be listening in.

Erde tried to calmly exasperate his story but tended to get excited at points, in which the Council would tell him to slow down and elaborate further.

When his story was complete the Council and Guardians looked at each other and then nodded towards Spyro and Cynder.

"Well the trip to Spyro's parents was sort of a lie… we went to see the Chronicler, Spyro was contacted by Ignitus, however we did stop to see Nina and Flash." She began.

"Why did you not tell us?" Cyril asked shifting slightly on his padding

"We figured it would not be such an important matter, we came back as fast as we could." Cynder answered hoping no one would question the matter further.

"I see." Cyril finished.

"Erde how large was the army that you saw?" Terrador looked towards him without showing any sign of emotion on his stoic face.

"Several thousand at least…" Erde responded somberly.

"Did Ignitus have any sort of plan that would help us combat them?" Lightnara asked hoping there was something to help them against that many.

Cynder remembered the discussion that Spyro had with Ignitus that night and was about to bring it up when she heard Spyro next to her.

"No, nothing."

Cynder looked over towards her beloved purple dragon. _What is he hiding from us? And why? _

Magnus's voice then rang out through the chamber, the very sound of it agitating Cynder. "I believe the choice is clear to us… war is inevitable between Warfang and these cast outs."

Quake and Frost responded with nods. Lightnara only looked towards the ceiling as if she was praying. Then the Council members began urgently discussing various matters between them.

Terrador then looked to Cynder. "Cynder would you be willing to help command with the Guardians, no one doubts your… experience in this area."

Cynder looked up to the earth guardian and gave a resounding, "Yes."

Terrador then looked towards Spyro and then began again. "Spyro your skills will undoubtedly be needed here, would you like-"

"No." The word echoed around the chamber, and the room instantly became quiet.

"I want you to surrender to them."

**AND cliffhanger! Finally got the plot moving somewhat though. **

**Now I wanted to thank everyone for the 55 reviews I've gotten you guys/gals are awesome! marsh166**


	21. Chapter 21

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 21**

**First off. **

**There was an important mistake made in the last chapter, a big thank you to RiverStyx for pointing it out. A line by Ignitus read, "Spyro's suffering is nothing compared to mine." It should have read, "My suffering is nothing compared to what Spyro's will be."**

**Okay back to the interesting stuff.**

Cynder turned her head towards Spyro, staring at him in utter disbelief. A thin snarl began to form across her muzzle.

_Why would he not fight for his friends? Why won't he fight for his home?_ _Spyro would just let them be conquered? _The thoughts began racing around her head.

She then looked towards the Guardians to see if they felt the same getting mixed reactions from each of them.

Cyril looked as if he had visibly been slapped across the cheek, his paw holding it, as if caressing a deep wound.

Volteer was at an utter loss for words. He would open his jaws to speak before closing again and returning to state of deep thought.

The council members each looked infuriated at the very thought of giving up. Magnus looked as if he was ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

Terrador seemed to be the only one who kept any sort of straight face, his cool military demeanor and training keeping whatever emotions he had locked away behind a stoic and emotionless face.

Magnus was the first to speak.

"How dare you! How dare you even think of us surrendering to such savages!" He pointed at Spyro with one of his large claws.

Volteer soon followed finally thinking of what he should say.

"I believe yielding to these fiends would be the wrong course of action. We cannot discern what will become of us. They could subjugate us or purely execute us all."

Cyril closely followed in support of his fellow guardian.

"We would never surrender to these savages, we must defend ourselves. We did not start this war but we will finish it."

The remaining council members each shook their heads in agreement; accept for Terrador who continued to stare at Spyro as if trying to discern his intentions by merely looking at him.

Cynder looked back to Spyro hoping that he would forget this idea and do what she thought was right.

Spyro looked back up to the Guardians and Council members a look of defiance on his face.

"You fools. I see what you Guardians really are now." Spyro stated a snarl of disgust forming on his face.

"You are war mongers!" The Guardians flinched, this time even Terrador's face broke. "You would ruin what peace we have!" Spyro continued his voice growing in both volume and anger. An anger Cynder had never seen before.

"A peace that _I_ gave you."

The Guardians and Council members sat in stunned silence at the purple dragon before them.

Cynder only looked at Spyro in horror. Spyro had never been so aggressive before, except when he had been controlled by darkness…

_Did he fall to the darkness again? No, he couldn't have he looks normal, and doesn't seem evil, but what's wrong with him! Why is he doing this?_

Spyro whipped around his claws grating on the stone floor, creating deep scratches in an artful imprint of a dragon that was on the floor. He began walking towards the door.

Magnus called after him his voice filled with rage and malice.

"Where do you think you are going!"

Spyro continued on without heeding any of his words and quickly opened the door and with a sweep of his tail slammed it shut the bang echoing around the chamber.

The room sat in a stunned silence.

Terrador turned towards Cynder and spoke his voice full of worry and apprehension.

"Cynder go talk to him, see if you can find out his behavior is about, and come to the Guardians residence to report when you're done."

Cynder gave a curt nod before turning towards the door and quickly cantering out. She would find out what this was about if she had to beat it out of him.

She opened the door, snorting loudly when she did not see the purple dragon anywhere in sight. She turned to one of the guards standing next to the door.

"Where did he go?" She asked letting the anger in her voice show.

The guard looked at her questioningly; however he was looking towards the sky.

"He was just there a moment ago Dragoness Cynder." He said pointing to the sky, however there was no purple dragon in sight.

The dragon was pointing towards the Academy, but there was no possible way Spyro could have reached it in the short time he was gone. He must have landed and taken a land approach she assumed, however Cynder could not think of a reason why.

Cynder turned towards the distant academy, without a word and quickly took off towards the building.

She arrived as fast as her wings could carry her ignoring any other stimulus than the betrayal she felt. She stormed through the front doors of the large main building ignoring the many students walking through its halls. A few students called out to her, but were only given a prompt snarl in response. The students quickly realized to stay out of her way and no more greetings came her way.

She turned down a corridor and spotted the purple dragon that she was looking for. He was emerging from one of the dorms before he turned his head and saw her.

Cynder approached quickly closing the gap between them before Spyro could flee.

Spyro kicked the door closed with his back paw.

Cynder didn't care what lay behind the door. She was only interested in the purple dragon in front of her.

Cynder tried to hide the anger in her voice as much as she could. "What's your problem?"

"I won't fight for those blood thirsty bastards anymore." Spyro stated almost proudly.

"You are fighting to defend your home! We need you, why won't you help us?" She asked desperately.

"This world has seen too much suffering I won't be a part of it anymore." Spyro retorted shaking his head in continued refusal.

"You are protecting people why can't you see that? This is no different than fighting Malefor." Cynder tried to reason with him.

"It is completely different than fighting Malefor." Spyro refuted. "I would be forced to kill innocent dragons."

Cynder's voice rose as she tried to reason with Spyro. "Then why are they coming to destroy us if we they are innocent?"

"Then what about your friends? What about your parents and Sparx? And what about… me?" Cynder asked her jaw quivering in fear of what he might answer.

"Those mean nothing to me now."

"What happened to you? You weren't like this!" Cynder asked even more desperately, what had happened to the dragon she loved?

"I realized the truth Cynder." Spyro stamped his paw on the ground. "That the beings who oversee this city are evil and I will do anything to stop them."

"The Guardians are our friends Spyro! You've always respected them why did that change?"

"They have caused so much pain, so much death, and now they are going to start a war all over again! I won't allow it to happen."

"The Guardians haven't started any wars Spyro! Malefor did that remember?"

"Do we know that Cynder? We have only gone on their word; I won't be deceived any longer. I won't cause suffering on their behalf!"

She lunged forward bringing her nose a mere inch away, her wings flared in sheer fury. "I never thought you were a coward!" Cynder countered angrier than ever that Spyro was continuing this folly.

Spyro's face contorted into a twisted snarl as he whispered. "You of all would know how to cause suffering." He spat back.

Cynder's claws came down in a lighting fast strike across Spyro's cheek. She turned and ran her face covered in tears that dripped to the floor.

A drop of blood spilled onto the floor. Three short but deep long gashes were across Spyro's right cheek. His red blood began to stain the white marble floor in blots of inky red.

Spyro looked towards the ground. "That went perfectly." He stated sadly to the ground. A clear drop soon landed next to the circles of red. Inside Spyro wanted to go apologize and beg for forgiveness from Cynder, but he knew he couldn't. It felt so wrong saying the things he said to her. Hopefully one day she would understand that everything that was going to happen would be for her.

Spyro then began to walk slowly to his next destination; he needed to go see Flame.

Spyro then began his search for the fire dragon. His first instinct was to check the training grounds, and Spyro was delighted to find that he had gotten it right. He didn't have much time to waste right now.

Several weapons and pieces of fallen dummies littered the ground around him. The various forms of apes, grublins and orcs could be seen with a variety of wounds from decapitation to large parts of their bodies scorched to ashes.

Flame stared off at one remaining practice ape that was holding his wooden sword in front guarding against an attack. Flame charged and dodged the downward stroke of the ape and quickly dispatched him with a burst of Flame to the dummies face.

"Hey Flame." Spyro called when the dummy disappeared along with the many weapons and destroyed dummies.

"Hi Spyro." He turned around when he heard the purple dragon. "They canceled Cyril's dragon histories class earlier today some sort of urgent meeting or something."

"I bet your ears are thanking you." Spyro chuckled as he imagined the teal blue guardian droning on about some dull subject from sentries past.

"Not really, I would have slept through it anyways." Flame laughed back. "If you give me a short rest I think I'd be good for a match or two."

"Nah, not today, I need to ask something of you."

Flame's curiosity peeked. "Sure buddy what is it?" Flame responded cheerfully. Then he noticed the deep gashes that still dripped a little blood. "Where did you get those from?" He pointed at the sharp claw marks on his cheek.

"Oh they are nothing I meant to get a red crystal for them anyways."

"I've got one right here." Flame stated and walked over to a small satchel that was laying at the edge of the ring. He dug through the brown bag for a moment before emerging with a red crystal. Using his tail he hurled it towards Spyro. Spyro caught it with a wing and brought it towards his cheek. The little red crystal glowed for a moment before dissipating into his skin taking the gashes with it.

"I always keep one just in case." Flame said as he walked back over to him from the satchel. "So what did you want?"

"Listen I can't explain much right now, okay? But I will be… going away and I don't know if I'm coming back at all." Spyro explained.

"Where are you going Spyro?" Flame asked concerned for his friend.

"No one can follow me, and if I do manage to come back it won't be for a very long time Flame. So I was wondering if you could take care of things for me, alright. Keep everyone safe, keep a close eye on Cynder for me, okay? I don't know how she will handle things."

"Handle what Spyro?"

"Like I said I can't explain but will you watch over her for me? Keep her safe?"

"Sure buddy." Flame didn't understand what this was all about, but he would do anything for a friend in need.

"Oh and one more thing I have a gift for you." Spyro continued.

"A gift? What for?" Flame asked skeptically tilting his head questioningly. It was nowhere near his birthday nor was it a holiday of some sort.

"No reason. It will only help you in the future." Spyro went on.

"What is-" But before Flame could finish Spyro placed a paw on his chest and it glowed brightly in the midday sun.

Flame felt as if his chest was on fire and he wanted to jump back away from the danger but he couldn't move his body.

The glowing quickly subsided and so did the burning pain that Flame felt.

"What the heck was that for?" Flame yelled.

"Look down."

Flame looked towards his chest to see a faintly glowing symbol, that of fire on his chest. The glowing ceased and the symbol faded into nothing.

"What did you do?" Flame asked completely lost as to what just happened.

"I made your fire element… I guess easier is what I would call it." Spyro responded somewhat happily. "Try your fire element now."

Flame raised his head towards the sky ready to unleash the largest stream of fire he could muster. He blasted a huge torrent of flames high into the sky, much larger than he had expected. He was even more surprised when he was not nearly as fatigued as he should have been after letting loose such a blast of raw heat.

"Whoa! Cool how did you do that?" Flame asked. He then looked at his chest again to see the symbol glowing once more then it faded quickly not even showing through his scales.

"That isn't important, just use it well Flame. With it you will surely be the next fire guardian, even though I think you were good enough already."

"Really? You think I could be the fire guardian?" Flame announced joyously his anxiety clearly showing as his tail wagged happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Spyro smiled back.

"Are you sure you aren't up for a match so I can't test it out?" Flame asked eager to see how he would fair against the purple dragon now.

"Sorry Flame, I'm too busy. I'll make sure we have a match before I go alright?"

"Yeah sure, make it a good one alright? I'll be coming at you with everything I have." He smiled starkly at Spyro.

"I don't doubt it Flame."

Spyro said goodbye to the delighted fire dragon. After turning down several of the white marble corridors and their high arched windows he ended up in the main chambers once more. He passed through the giant shadow made by statue of Cynder and himself.

_I never liked that statue anyways… it gives me the creeps seeing myself that large. _Spyro thought as he walked underneath one of the open wings of Cynder.

The thought of the black dragoness made him feel terrible inside. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. After the defeat of Malefor he was supposed to live his life in peace, never to fight again. He thought the nightmare was over, that he had finally awoken from its cold clutches.

_And I've got to make the nightmare look like its coming true again._

* * *

><p>A downtrodden black dragoness walked up the Guardians residence near the Citadel of the city. She plodded through the streets, ignoring the many dragons and moles going about their daily business.<p>

She quietly made her way to the door of the Guardians residence and entered without knocking.

She entered into the living room where all three Guardians were waiting. They each turned to look at her with hope written on their faces; however upon seeing Cynder's downtrodden and withered face they knew something had gone horribly wrong.

Volteer was the first to break the silence that seemed to permeate the very air. He spoke his voice kind and considerate.

"Take a seat Cynder take all the time you need." He motioned to a pile of cushions out of earshot from himself and his fellow Guardians.

She buried her face into the pillow and began to quietly sob.

The Guardians turned back towards themselves and began talking in harsh whispers. Every so often Cynder could make out a word or two. Most of it obviously focused on the day's events from Spyro to the news of the coming colonial army. However she didn't care what the Guardians were talking about.

Spyro's harsh words to her ran through her head over and over again, torturing and hurting her all the more each time.

_You of all would know how to cause suffering._

She repeated the words in her head over and over. The words stung like an arrow to her heart. The once proud and strong dragoness felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces, shattering to the floor.

The Guardians continued their fervent dealings for some time, until eventually Cynder in her distraught state noticed their silence.

She shifted her head to look at the group of older dragons.

They were sitting silently deep in thought; Cynder could feel the tension in the air, like a blade placed against her throat.

Cynder raised her head from the now soaked cushion that had absorbed so many of the tears. The Guardians looked over to her upon realizing her movement.

Cyril spoke in a soothing tone as if he were speaking to his own daughter. "Begin as you wish young one."

Cynder shed one last tear as she mustered her courage and relayed all of what Spyro had said to her. By the end she was openly crying, not caring what the Guardians thought about her emotions. She then repeated the dreadful words that she had been repeating to herself.

She felt a comforting wing, its leathery membrane warm to her skin.

"You may go Cynder. There is nothing more we need of you today."

Cynder looked up towards the caring eyes of the Guardians, seeing their calm cool reflective wisdom reassured her.

Terrador let out a great sigh as he heard Volteer close and lock the main entrance after ushering the dilapidated Cynder out.

"I fear we are once again in dangerous currents once again my friends." Terrador began taking precedent of the group.

Cyril began his normally regal voice lessened and quiet. "I do not differ that these events have been…"

"Disturbing." Volteer finished for him, his usually colorful and fast speech, slow and calm.

"This coming war could have possibly been won by Spyro alone, however since he will not be partaking in this conflict, we need to think of something that will give us the upper hand." Terrador proclaimed looking at his fellow guardians and friends.

"And we need to figure what to do with Spyro in the meantime." Cyril added.

Terrador shook his head in grim acknowledgement of that fact. "His words seem to have a hostile edge to them. We cannot sit idly my brothers."

"I have formed a few hypotheses on our young purple friend." Volteer inquired his tail quivering in sudden excitement.

Volteer took in a large breath indicating one of his long speeches.

"One that something happened on their trip to bring about this behavior that neither we nor Cynder knows or understands. Secondly, and probably the worst scenario, is that Spyro's darkness could have been possibly seeping into his subconscious psych."

"Draconian please, what do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"I believe that once Spyro sealed the darkness of the Well of Souls within him he dominated and subdued it for the time being. However, after a length of time I believe it has slowly seeped into his mind affecting him, thusly, his hostility and hurtful remarks towards us."

"The reason doesn't really matter." Terrador began. "The true question is what are we, going to do about it."

Cyril nodded in agreement, however Volteer was unconvinced.

"We must be ready should he lose control once more." Cyril finished staring harshly at Volteer

Volteer's mouth burst as if he was could not hold back a flood. "But this is Spyro we are talking about? Is he not still our friend and ally? Spyro is not acting the way he should; logic indicates that we should try and help him."

Terrador answered his comrade gravely. "The words he spoke in both the council chamber and to Cynder do not stand for that notation Volteer. For all we know he could have been deceiving us when he was revived by the ancestors or he has been plotting before we even knew him. We can no longer trust him as we once have."

"What you do then? Imprison him?" Volteer questioned his tone growing frantic. "There is nothing we can build that could incarcerate him, nor any number of sentinels that would hold him."

Cyril huffed loudly. "We cannot have a repeat of the last debacle. We need to keep his powers under control if he should turn."

Terrador then cleared his throat silencing any further debate, and began in a calm and levelheaded manner. "I believe my friends there is nothing we can but pray and hope, and be ready should the time come."

Volteer and Cyril pondered his words before agreeing with their friend.

"I do however have something that might help us against the aggressors beyond our walls." Terrador stated. "Have the moles detach some of the cannons from the walls and make saddles for them."

Cyril and Volteer's eyes lit up as they realized what Terrador was saying.

"I will go and inform the Council of the next meeting then." Cyril stated regally before moving to exit the building.

Volteer stood from his position and followed Cyril out. "I will go over see the work with the moles; those cannons they made are fascinating, astonishing, brilliant…" Volteer's rant faded as he exited the building.

Terrador then looked up as if he was gazing towards the heavens. _Let us hope for the Ancestors to guide our steps my friends._

**Sorry this took so long, several things got in the way. Then on top of that I hit writer's block like 3 times in this chapter, and I guess I could say I don't really like how it turned out but ohh well.**_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 22**

**Hey guys hope you like it. Thanks to DragonMaster000 for beta reading.**

Spyro eyed each of the circling apes with a vicious snarl. A total of five apes each with a medley of different weapons and armor types. The closest had leather bracers, grieves and an iron helmet, and wielded a large mace. The one closest next to him carried a scimitar not unlike one of Gaul's, with iron gauntlets and chest plate. There was also an ape that was unarmored but carried a crossbow and a quiver of bolts.

Spyro calmed his thoughts and prepared himself mentally.

_The mace one first. Keep the other apes between me and the crossbow._

Spyro leapt forward at incredible speed reaching the ape's throat before it could react. He slammed his jaws shut, crushing the wooden dummy's windpipe.

_Sword next. _

Spyro kicked off the dummies chest as it began to collapse into pieces. He back flipped and landed on the back of the sword ape that was charging from behind. He dug his claws into the ape's shoulders. He dispatched the ape dummy with an ice shard to base of the skull.

Two more apes charged him each brandishing a club as thick as their skulls. The crossbowman was however out of position as his two comrades were between him and Spyro.

The closer ape raised his club and slammed it down upon the purple dragon. However he was too quick and sidestepped to the right. He slashed the attacking ape's legs with his deadly tail blade and tackled the ape's chest. He toppled the beast that then fell on his comrade. Spyro leapt atop their scrambling bodies and stabbed his tail through the both of them skewering the pair.

Spyro heard the twang of a loosed arrow and dodged the incoming projectile. He rolled right off the disintegrating dummies' bodies to hear the pleasing sound of the projectile skittering off the stone floor behind him.

The ape then began to reload his crossbow however Spyro would not give him to the chance and slapped the weapon from his hands. The weapon clattered to the floor its wood spine snapping, lying useless on the floor.

The ape took a step back in retreat. With no other weapon he was defenseless.

A sudden feeling overtook Spyro and he let loose a tremendous roar, but it was no ordinary roar, for it was laced with red waves of fear.

The ape clasped his hands over his ears and a look of pure horror over took his visage. The dummy then fell to its knees and began to writhe on the floor in agony and then fell to pieces like the ones before it.

_I've never done that before… could be useful._

Spyro's mind flashed to another training session where Spyro attempted to learn Cynder's dark elements, yet at most he could muster only a whimper of fear and a light breeze of wind. Even with the black dragoness's pointers and experience he had failed at the task.

Pleased with this pleasant surprise he decided to call it quits for the day. In truth he wasn't really here to practice his skills, instead he had come out of boredom. After wondering the streets of Warfang for a few hours he had decided to come here to pass the time.

_The Guardians should have sent someone to get me hours ago. I wonder what they are planning to do with me. _

Spyro exited the academy to see several heavily armored dragons marching down the street, followed by several smaller moles covered head to toe in plate armor. Their faces were calm and showed a silent indignation to their situation.

_They probably think this is a drill or something._

The troops passed on their armored feet's _clank, clank, clank, _being lost in the sounds of the city. The Guardians had defiantly mobilized Warfang's defenses.

Spyro leapt into the air trying to think of something to do, or somewhere to go. The roof of the academy caught his eye, and he alighted in the same small courtyard that Flame and Flare had been in that overlooked the city. He fell onto his haunches and overlooked over the many streets and avenues of the dragon city.

_I understand why they won't surrender, they fear for the citizens and for everyone in Warfang, for all they know everyone would be sold into slavery… or worse. _

_But then again they aren't entirely in the right either. The colonial dragons believe they are preventing the same thing from happening to them. _

He then remembered some of Ignitus's words from the night on the White Isles.

"_Neither side will trust the other… unless we provide a threat too great for them to ignore."_

The words echoed around his head several times. Spyro thought about the risks and knew the challenges that faced him. Ignitus had given him the general layout of what to do, but he had left the specifics up to him.

He felt quite proud of the plan he had come up with. He had thought of every angle, every moment was examined with extreme scrutiny. There was no way he could fail, as long as they didn't call his bluff.

"_It's fair to say no matter which way this goes, I won't be returning here." _Spyro thought to himself as he eyed the white polished stones and the cleanliness of the city, the many brown, white and grey moles milling about going about their day-to-day tasks, and the occasional dragon. He thought he would miss its cleanliness and all the luxuries that the great dragon city provided. But he did not let it discourage him.

He then turned his thoughts inward to himself. What would he do afterwards he wondered. There would be no returning to Warfang, and he couldn't go to his parents. It was too risky, and if he was discovered the entire ordeal would have been for not.

_Stay with Ignitus maybe?_

The thought seemed to please him at first. It would be out of the way and only Cynder knew the way to get to the enchanted isles, and she would have no reason to go there. He wouldn't be discovered. But the more he thought of it the more he thought it wouldn't fit. He could stay for a time, but he sensed that he would become restless cooped up on the island, but then he couldn't leave either. He would be recognized instantly the moment he returned to the main land.

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't the purple dragon._ He cursed at himself as he looked at his dark purple scales and body. There was no way of hiding them for sure under some sort of paint, it would be rubbed off at his joints and the scales would show.

The great purple dragon then did something he had never done before, he cried. His tears pouring free without pause. _Why me? Why must I sacrifice everything?_

He shook the line of thoughts from his head; he couldn't afford to think those thoughts.

"_All this can be decided later, I have more important things to think about. I can't turn back now." _He thought steeling his resolve.

Ignitus pressed his paw against the hourglass in the middle of the main room of his home on White Isles. Instantly his mind began to cloud as the magic of the hourglass took effect and he felt his body go numb.

He felt himself being drawn out as his consciousness left his body behind. It had felt quite disturbing at first but as this was not the first time he had become used to it. The familiar feeling of weightlessness greeted him as he opened his eyes to absolutely nothing, only a white in every direction as a far as the eye could see. No contours, no lines and not a blemish of color marred the area.

He looked to his feet staring at them as he stood on what appeared to be nothing. He reached out and swiped at what should have been the floor but his paw passed through where it had been standing on only moments before.

Ignitus from previous experience knew this took time. He stretched his muscles before lying down on the ground of nothing and began to wait and wait and wait. His eyes began to doze before he saw a purple dot in the distance a miniscule speck in the vast sea of white.

The dot gradually grew larger and larger as it approached him, and after a few minutes he could see the outline of a large dragon. Three horns stood proudly upon his head, and where once yellow eyes filled with hate and evil had once sat, soft purple eyes had replaced them.

"Hello friend." Said the once Dark Master Malefor, his voice calm and quiet, and he almost seemed tired?

"Hello Malefor." Ignitus returned just as calmly. "Everything is ready, including our friend."

"Good I had feared he would not accept." Malefor responded, relieved.

"It feels wrong to take what he fought so hard for away from him." Ignitus said guiltily. "He has already earned a quiet life in peace."

Malefor sighed deeply. "Very true."

The purple dragon was silent; Ignitus could see the pain evident on his face.

"I would do it for him if it were possible." The purple dragon began. "As all of this was my fault from the beginning…" Malefor's voice grew sad, and Ignitus could see the unrelenting sadness in his eyes. "However he chose to do it of his own free will, his mind and heart are much stronger than his father's."

Ignitus nodded. He sat in silence for a few moments, remembering how they had found Spyro's egg, but he had no time to waste and pressed on.

A question had been nagging his mind for several days now and it would not allow him to abate.

"Will he make it? I've tried to see his future but I only see a black nothingness, as if fate itself does not know will happen."

Malefor tilted his head back, as if pondering how to answer, which he did.

"His fate lies in his own hands as of now, it will be up to him if he lives or dies."

Ignitus became puzzled by what the purple dragon said. Malefor however, began again before he could think anymore of the subject.

"I'm actually surprised I could get you to believe a word I said when I contacted you at first." Malefor chuckled heartily. "But then, the ancestors would never allow me to do anything against their wishes otherwise now would they?"

Ignitus pondered for a moment, could he have been tricked by him? Could Malefor still be vile and evil even here?

"I would also tell you that I have no power here whatsoever, I can't even make a puff of smoke, the ancestors watch and know all, and it is only through their grace that I may repair a little of the damage I have done."

This answer to his own question reassured Ignitus greatly, that he had made the right decisions, and he felt a swell of relief overtake him.

"I will be going now. The ancestors ask for my return, may they be with you and Spyro, and thank you for watching over him." The great purple dragon smiled and turned around walking whence he came.

Ignitus felt a sudden question shoot to the front of his mind and he blurted it without thinking.

"Just where are you returning?"

The former Dark Master stopped dead in his tracks, and was still for a moment before craning his neck back.

"To my _damnation_."

Volteer flew high above the dragon city of Warfang. The vast sprawl of the city lay before him, the inhabitants below in the distance. To his west and north lay the vast plains and forests of the reason, and where most of the food for the city was made. To the south lay the Silver River where the city drew fresh water and beyond that the sea. To his west gently sloping hills eventually gave way to the great mountains Dragons Teeth.

Volteer returned his gaze to the city scanning each section for any sign of purple. Volteer had volunteered to retrieve the purple dragon. Terrador, Cyril and himself had reached their decision after several hours of heated discussion and debate.

Volteer circled around above the walls of the city, and returned to his scanning. After having checked Spyro's room, which he found locked, he had checked the training grounds and anywhere else he could think of.

The electric guardians banked through a cloud, the cool droplets of moisture landing on his face. The many windows of the academy gleamed in the sunlight, and he watched for a moment as the hundreds of students went about their business.

A glint caught his eye, and he recognized the color purple among the white and tan buildings. Volteer pulled down and began to dive towards the institution of learning.

Quake sat on the bed in his room at the academy, anxiously tapping his claws in agitation.

"Come on Spyro, hurry up." He announced to the empty room. Spyro had left him hours ago saying he would return when the Guardians called for him.

Quake's stomach grumbled loudly, as if to announce it to the world. Quake looked at his stomach and then moaned. He had not gone to get lunch fearing that he wouldn't be here when Spyro called him. Now he was regretting that decision horrendously.

He looked around the room for anything of interest that would draw his mind away. To his disappointment he found nothing, and plopped disheartened back onto the bed his head staring out the window.

He continued to stare lazily out the window letting the clouds carry him away. However a yellow dragon then flew into his view, and passed out of his sight. Quake dismissed it and began to let the clouds take him away, trying to make out any sort of shape he could think of.

A noise from his door roused him from his stupor and pulled his head out of the clouds.

Quake ran to the door with all speed and flung it open, to see the purple dragon before him.

"It's time."

Quake bade him inside and closed the door.

"Let's get to it then." Quake stated all his pent up energy releasing as he prepared himself.

Spyro placed a paw on his forehead, and he felt a rush unlike anything he had ever felt.

Cynder stood to the side of the Council room where they had met earlier. The scratches of Spyro's claws still defaced the engraving of the dragon.

The Guardians and the Council members sat upon their elevated daises. Most were patiently awaiting the arrival of Spyro, however Magnus wore a large scowl upon his face that only grew larger as time passed.

"Where is that purple brat?" He spat in anger.

"He said he would be along shortly." Volteer said calmly, confident this situation could be resolved.

Cynder felt her legs wobble, she could hardly stand. She didn't want to be in the same room after what Spyro said to her.

'_You of all would know how to cause suffering.' How could he say that to me? After what we have been through, I…_

Cynder sniffled, her emotions breaking her, however it went unnoticed through the room. She tried to hold back her tears as much as she could. However she could not hide them entirely.

_I thought he loved me…I thought he cared for me… _

She heard the door creak open behind her. She didn't dare look, she wanted nothing more than to turn and yell at the dragon that she knew was approaching.

Spyro stepped forward, putting several feet between himself and Cynder. Unexpectedly another dragon filled the gap between her and the wayward purple dragon.

Quake now stood next to Spyro, or at least she thought it was Quake. His scales had become a dark green. He stood not moving a muscle staring back at the guardians with a sneer.

Terrador looked at Quake with a confused look, before composing himself once more. Then he began with a diplomatic tone, as if he wasn't trying to provoke a cornered beast.

"We understand what you have chosen Spyro. The Council and my colleagues have decided that during the coming conflict you will stay here, away from any form of battle. Is that acceptable?"

"So you will not take my advice then?" Spyro questioned his voice filled with antagonism.

Lightnara began in her regal tone.

"The Council and Guardians have not changed their position on this issue young dragon. We trust you will respect that decision as such." She gave a nod as she finished as if reassuring herself and everyone else.

"Heh, wrong decision." A cynical voice laughed that echoed around the chamber.

Cynder turned in shock to see Quake facing down Lightnara his normally green eyes a piercing yellow. s

Spyro began his voice stern. "I'm afraid Quake is right we will not stand for your continued belligerence."

"What do you mean, we?" Magnus asked angrily his temper rising.

"Spyro showed me the truth about you fools." Quake snarled at the Guardians and then looked to Spyro and continued. "He is my _master."_

Cynder watched in silent horror. Her entire body froze with fear.

_He couldn't have… no he wouldn't, he'd never do that! _Cynder's mind screamed at her, but there was no other explanation.

Terrador broke the silence his voice unusually shaky as if he had been punched in the gut. "What have you done to him?"

Cynder broke past the sheer shock that she had undergone. Her voice was hoarse with anger and she struggled with the words as if she could not believe she was saying them. "You corrupted him, Spyro? Didn't you?"

Spyro turned and glared at her. "I prefer the way Quake himself put it but yes." He then returned his attention to the Guardians, and continued on as if nothing had happened. "Will you abdicate power then?"

The Guardians still remained in shock along with the Council members, excepting Magnus who exploded with fury.

Growling and snarling at the purple dragon. "You insolent whelp! I'll have you executed!"

Quake chuckled villainously. "You couldn't even lay a paw upon my master, his powers are beyond you."

Cynder began to tremble, her rage shaking her entire body to the core. _He should know better! To do that to someone is unforgivable!_

At that moment Cynder could not control her unquenchable rage any longer and with a ferocious fear screech leapt at Spyro.

A wall of rock and earth shot between Cynder and Spyro, forcing her to stop herself. The chunk of earth receded back into the ground, the intricate tiles going back into their original positions as if nothing had happened. Cynder looked at Quake who had a delighted grin upon his face.

"If you want to fight my master you must go through me first." Quake lowered himself into a battle stance.

"Enough Quake." Spyro commanded his voice stern and reproachful. "Now is not the time Quake and Cynder… control yourself."

Cynder screamed another howl of rage only to be blocked once again by a wall of earth.

Volteer spoke up his voice shaky. "Spyro don't let the darkness control you."

Spyro reflected for a moment. "It does not matter what happens to me, will you not step down?"

Terrador looked to the other Guardians each remaining unmoved, likewise with the council members.

Terrador's booming voice reverberated around the chamber, his voice exuded a rare anger. "I believe that the response to your _threat_ is a unanimous, no."

Cyril spoke up trying to reach the purple dragon's conscious. "Spyro you've never had a want for power, why now?"

Spyro huffed in irritation. "Power is my destiny, to rule all, or destroy all. We will be leaving now." Spyro motioned his head to the door, Quake turning to follow him.

"You will never be free again for this insolence. Guards arrest him!" Magnus yelled.

A side door burst open, which was filled with completely armored dragons who rushed towards Spyro and Quake.

Cynder seeing an opportunity jumped in first of the line of the charge, her face contorted with rage.

Quake spun and stamped his front paws, sending a wave of earth as if it was not solid. The guards and Cynder lost their footing and stumbled into a heap.

A second wave then emanated from Quake.

Terrador stamped his feet as well sending another wave to counter it. The ground waves clashed, Quake and Terrador locked eyes as they poured more energy into their attacks.

The ground began to crack and shake as the earth dragons battled for supremacy. Meanwhile, the other Guardians directed attacks at Spyro, who raised a purple shield which absorbed both attacks.

"Enough Quake we must go!" The fleeing purple dragon yelled, he opened the door towards the open skies of Warfang.

Quake turned and ran abandoning the attack.

Terrador began to send the wave after the fleeing dragons, but Quake sent a large spike of earth from beneath Magnus.

Terrador pushed as much energy as he could into the spike to force it from striking its intended target, stopping it a mere inch from Magnus's chin.

Spyro and Quake ran out the doorway and took flight. By now Cynder had recovered herself, and gave chase.

Cynder channeled all her rage, her anger and her betrayal into convexity, and fired the devastating ball of purple energy at Spyro.

Spyro whipped around in midair, and his wing glowing purple struck the ball and batted it away. The energy of convexity redirected into one of the towers of the council building and struck with a tremendous explosion, and began to collapse the tower falling into a mountain of rubble kicking up a large cloud of dust.

Cynder fell to the ground tear covered and exhausted. She had funneled every last drop of energy into that attack.

_He deflected it as if it was nothing. What's wrong with him? Why? What happened? What changed?_

The Guardians sprinted out of the chamber followed by many soldiers and lastly the Council members and an especially shaken Magnus, the dust clouding the air restricting their vision and choking their breath.

A light breeze then blew carrying away the dust from the rubble, and they saw to distant dots one purple and green flying off towards the west.

Terrador spun upon Magnus and pinned him against the wall with tremendous force. "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled his voice filled with an unholy anger, his claws reaching for his neck. "You've doomed us all!"

"Terrador that's enough." Cyril yelled towards him trying to stop his friend.

Terrador's head spun around glaring at Cyril. He looked back towards Magnus with one last venomous glare and released him.

"Next time I won't save your life." He snapped angrily at him his fury not abating. "Check for casualties from the collapse." He barked orders to the guards who immediately complied.

Several of the Dragon Guard that had been on patrol began to arrive asking for orders and what had happened.

Cyril then stepped forward and announced to the growing crowd that now began to include civilians in the throngs.

"We will announce these happenings at another time. Stay calm and go back to your homes."

The crowd soon began to disperse as they realized no more action was to be seen.

The march had gone particularly well today. They were now only a day's flight from Warfang, and the burned lands were behind them. Yet the soldiers of the colonies feared the large volcano in the distance thick clouds of smoke pluming from its top.

The sun was beginning to pass over the low horizon as Rey walked leisurely towards his tent after a dinner or dried rations which he had detested. He passed Electria and Glacia who were arguing about something he didn't care for.

_Those two will be the death of me at this rate. _

He reached the flaps of his canvas tent, and fell ungraciously down onto his sleeping mat tired from flying all day his wing joints aching.

He began to doze quickly after his day of exertion.

An alarm pricked his ear, a dragon roaring in the distance.

_What now?_

He got up from his mat and stepped outside his tent agitated that his well-deserved sleep was being disturbed.

He was greeted with almost the whole army standing and staring in one direction all of them either pointing or staring with unbelieving eyes, even Glacia and Electria had dropped their argument.

Rey turned and followed their line of vision towards the setting sun. There two dragons were flying out of the sun one green and one purple.

**I want to thank everyone for getting me to 70 reviews and 10k hits holy crap you guys are awesome.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Volteer and Cyril trotted quickly to catch up to the still fuming Terrador. The green dragon was making his way quickly through the streets of Warfang. The shops were closed and the stragglers of the day were returning to their lodgings.<p>

"What will we do with Magnus?" Volteer asked as he caught the earth dragon.

Terrador snorted rudely at the sound of his name. "He is the least of our problems right now." "But still we must deal with him. Find out how he got that platoon in the Council chambers with none of us knowing Volteer."

"Cyril, go find Flare and Flame, and Cynder as well. Bring them back to our quarters. Their past experience will be invaluable," he continued at a brisk pace.

Cyril turned around and quickly returned up the hill hoping to catch Cynder. Leaving only the two remaining Guardians

"Spyro might have gone rogue, but I don't think he has lost full control, yet." Volteer said tryin to calm his angered colleague.

"That's not what I'm worried about. He could very well join with our enemies, and if he does… we will have no choice but to give up. Now go! We must act with haste."

"Where are you going Terrador?" Volteer asked as they parted.

"To send a message to Hunter." And with that he was gone around the next corner, leaving Volteer and Cyril to carry out his orders.

*.*.*

Cyril climbed the wide road that lead to the Council room in the center of the dragon city. Looking at the structure it was obvious that one of its four towers at the corners was missing. A jagged edge was all that remained of the purely decorative spire. Being decorative and having no pathway to its pinnacle no one had been injured in its collapse. It had collapsed inwards towards the center of the domed roof, which thankful to the mole's marvelous engineering took the falling stones without collapsing, but still several bricks lay scattered in the street some whole. Others were contorted and jagged from the blast of the convexity.

He reached the summit citadel, and the steps of the marred building. The Dragon Guard was there keeping curious citizens at bay, and assisting in the cleanup.

Cyril craned his neck around looking for a sign of black or magenta scales. After a few minutes of searching he spotted curled black form at the top of the stairs near the entrance to the chambers.

Cynder hadn't moved from the spot, where she had fired upon Spyro. A white cloth was wrapped around her right foreleg small red splotch at its center. She lay in a daze ignoring the meanderings of the soldiers around and below her, and the moles that had arrived to clear the rubble. A ghostly white look shone in her eyes.

"Cynder," Cyril spoke softly.

She made no move to acknowledge his presence.

"Cynder," Cyril spoke again.

"Huh?" She asked slowly coming out of her dazed depression, upon hearing her name.

She looked up towards the Ice Guardian. Cyril could see the pain hidden away behind her emerald irises. She returned to her head to its former position without saying a word.

Cyril lay down next to her sensing that Cynder would be difficult to coax from her shell and rightly so.

"Cynder I understand that you are going through some tough times here but-"

"How could you know what I'm going through?" Cynder demanded suddenly, her voice filled with rage and anguish. "You couldn't possibly understand!"

"Cynder I—"

"Go away! We were supposed to be _together! _It wasn't supposed to be like this." She turned head in defiance away from the astonished Guardian.

Cyril thought for a moment trying to think of words that could comfort her.

"Cynder I know Spyro and you were close, but we need you, now more than ever. With Spyro under the control of his inner evil, we will need all the help we can get."

She turned around once more, her face full of surprise and shock. "W- What did you say?"

"I know you were close and all but—"

"No, no the second part." She interrupted him.

"That Spyro had lost control to the darkness again." Cyril finished his words seeming to have an effect on her.

"You mean that he wasn't doing it on his own?" Her mood seeming to brighten, if only a little.

"Did you not hear Volteer inside the chamber? That he believed the darkness was once again influencing his behavior."

Cynder's mouth hung agape for a moment. In her rage she must have dismissed Volteer's theory.

"Are you sure?" She asked shakily.

"Yes I'm sure Cynder. Spyro would never betray his friends to death, unless he was not given a choice. I'm sure of it."

Cynder then spoke as if she could hardly dare to ask the words. "Do you think we can get him back?"

"I'm sure of it Cynder."

*.*.*

Moments later Cynder found herself once again in the Guardians quarters. She felt herself starting to hate this place. Every time she came to the white stone building it was in bad times with bad news. The table was still covered in scattered papers. A large map was spread across the floor with several markings on it, lines, arrows, circles all denoting some form of military movement. She walked past these with Cyril to where the other Guardians with Flame, Flare and the leader of the moles Mason, were gathered. Cynder did not want to be the one to tell them what had happened and tried to stay away from the conversation they were having, when Flare turned towards her.

"It's alright Cynder, we'll get them back. _Both _of them, I swear it."

Flame poked his head out from the other side of her and nodded an affirmative.

"T—Thank you."

Terrador cleared his throat indicating that he wished to have their attention before beginning.

"Under the current… circumstances we believe we have found the best course of action. We will march to the enemy and engage them outside the walls of Warfang. We leave tonight."

"The moles will march along with the dragons. If we fall, we fall together." Mason added.

Flame spoke up insistently. "You mean we aren't staying in the walled up and fortified city?"

"No Flame, the enemy would be able to lay siege to us in here, and starve us to death. We must go out to meet them."

"What if Spyro and Quake attack the city while we are away?"

"Spyro's goal was to have power, when we talked with him in the chambers. If he destroys the city who will he have to command? We are going to draw both Spyro and the foreigners away from the city.

Terrador paused letting his words sink in for a moment. "It will also avoid any collateral damage to Warfang's civilians, after we leave. If we are… defeated then they have been instructed to surrender to avoid any more bloodshed."

Flame continued to look at him skeptically. His home was all he had, and he had no intention of losing it. "Then we'll fight for all its worth."

"That we will Flame, that we will." Cyril responded the room descending into silence. Not a sound was to be heard. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts, fears and hopes.

A bell rung signaling the guard at the front door had need of them.

"I hope that is who I'm expecting." Terrador spoke before getting up and disappearing down the hallway. A few muffled voices could be heard then the opening and closing of a door. Terrador stepped back into the light of the room a hooded and cloaked figure following him. A quiver and bow were slung across his back.

He pulled back his cloak to reveal orange fur.

"Hunter!" Cynder cried.

"Hello young Cynder." He waved cheerfully. "It's been awhile." He approached and knelt on one knee before her and picked up one of her paws. "We'll save them, whatever it takes."

Cynder felt that somehow, maybe just a little their chances had brightened. "Thanks Hunter."

He put her paw back on the ground as if it was an object to be revered, and stood.

"Aye, laddy, it's good to have you here Hunter." Mason said in greeting.

"It is good to see you as well Mason." Then he turned to Terrador.

"I came as fast as I could old friend. Your letter was most… disturbing. Are you sure you do not want the warriors of my tribe? I'm sure they could be most useful."

"These are dragon matters only Hunter. I did not want to involve your village in another of our wars. That and I doubt even you could convince Prowlus to help us once more."

"You may be right. However I'm sure I could pose a very persuasive argument. But that is your decision and I will respect it."

"Thank you Hunter."

The bell rang once more. Terrador once again stood and left the room. The clanking sound of fully armored dragons could be heard. Terrador then returned.

"It is time my friends. The army of the moles has assembled and the Dragon Guard is ready for flight."

"It's best that I go to my troops then." Mason responded the stout mole said in parting.

"Very good then my friend." Terrador nodded letting the leader of the moles pass before he once again turned to rest of the group.

"We'll be moving out shortly. You young dragons…" He motioned to each of them. "…need to get anything that you believe could be useful, I would suggest some armor."

Cynder remembered all the chests she went digging through for pieces of armor when she fought Malefor. The moles were kind enough to have them polished and put away in an armory where they it could be safe from corrosion.

Flame and Flare eyed each other for a moment nervous looks on their faces. Then spoke in unison.

"We don't have any armor."

"I will acquire you a set from the moles and it will be set in the wagon train for you. No need to worry." Terrador said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Flare sounded excited.

"Of course. We can't have you going to battle unprepared. Now hurry and meet us at the front gate in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir." They nodded excitedly before leaving through the front.

"Cynder I believe your sets of armor are in the care of the moles correct?"

"Yes all three sets."

"Good. Go and get a set; whichever one you wish. Have the moles load it into one of their wagons and meet us at the same spot."

"Yes Terrador."

*.*.*

Rey stood staring at the two dragons that were flying out of the sun. Their scales were unmistakable, one green and the other purple with golden horns.

_He could be coming to annihilate us all. _Rey felt a surge of panic and wanted to run for his life.

Rey imagined the entire camp burning the air filled with smoke and the entire army slaughtered by one dragon. Many soldiers gathered around were also staring with fear at the oncoming dragons, undoubtedly imaging the same thing as himself.

_We should have never come. We should have turned around the moment we heard a purple dragon was alive._

Rey sighted his father emerging from the crowd of dragons. He was shouting asking for reports, but he too saw what everyone was looking at and immediately halted.

Rey noticed his father's eyes, and for one brief second he saw a glint of fear, the first time his father had ever shown the slightest hint.

One of the captains called to him for orders. The response surprised Rey but he realized the wisdom soon enough.

"No, do not make any move to prepare for battle under _any_ circumstances. Clear a spot to land immediately." The mass of dragons created a circle large enough for the dragons to land and then some.

Rey realized the tactic in his father's orders immediately. By not appearing hostile he could perhaps avoid a confrontation. If a battle were to begin it would only end in their own slaughter.

The purple dragon known as Spyro was now close and Rey could see his dark purple scales. It astonished Rey how young he was. In fact they were the same age.

_He doesn't look like a hero to me, but then who am I to judge a creature of such power. _

At this point Rey took note of his companion, a dark green earth dragon with muddy brown horns.

_I wonder why he is here?_

The two dragons touched down in the circle of trampled grass, alighting perfectly. They looked around seeing if any would dare speak to them. None came forward.

The dark green dragon then seemed to notice Rey in particular, and he leaned close to the purple dragon and spoke in a hushed whisper so that none could hear. The purple dragon then looked directly at him, his purple eyes seeming to bore into Rey's mind, and he felt the urge to hide.

Rey felt the intensity of his gaze. He could tell, no, feel that this dragon was far beyond his power. Rey's knees nearly buckled before he saw the dragon lift his gaze and return to scanning the crowd, no one noticing what had happened. The incessant whispers of the crowd of soldiers were the only sounds to be heard in the vestiges of the twilight. Many stood simply gawking, others seemed ready to run or fight for their lives, while some remained calm however guarded. You could feel the tension in the air, like a stifling blanket

_We aren't dead yet. That's a start._

Rey's father stepped out of the crowd his orange scales twinkling in the last rays of the sun. The crowd fell silent all fearing what could happen next.

"Hello I am General Erwing, I presume you to be Spyro the one who defeated that lizard Malefor."

"You could say that, I suppose." The purple dragon's voice was calm and collected, yet Rey sensed something amiss, Rey could tell his father had sensed it too. Rey tightened his muscles in response, his nerves getting the better of him.

"I would hear the tale if you were willing to tell it. The earth dragon recounted it to us, but that was second hand. I'm sure you could tell it much better."

Rey once again understood his father's tactics, basically he was trying to liven the mood and prevent anyone from snapping, yet it also had the second benefit of stalling but for what Rey knew not.

The purple dragon seemed to grow happier at the words, as if he was remembering old times. His companion however still unnamed remained stoic and unresponsive seemingly bored with the situation.

Spyro then began telling of his birth and the defeat of Malefor. He tactfully left out the parts about his corruption and Cynder's confession, unknown to those before him.

_Raised by bugs? Who'd of thought?_ Rey chuckled inwardly to himself when he learned how the legendary purple dragon had been raised.

Many of the soldiers became enthralled quickly with the tale, and all of them were eager to hear its climax. The many dragons were not disappointed with the defeat of Malefor and many were astonished that they owed their lives to an adolescent.

His father spoke at the end of story once more. "We saw the large beast made of rock and fire but hid before it, and it left us alone. No one knew of the danger it presented. I also remember when the earth broke and shook and a purple light enveloped everything around us. That was you then?"

"Yes. The effort nearly cost me my life."

Rey felt a new sense of awe directed at the purple dragon. He too remembered the day the earth shook and then stopped with the purple light. In fact the government of the colonies had declared it a holiday and a sign from the Ancestors, of what no one knew, until now of course.

The soldiers around them had calmed considerably, most now whispering to each other and discussing in awe the purple dragon.

"One last question. Who is your companion? This is not the Cynder of your tale obviously," his father asked just to satisfy his curiosity probably but Rey could not be sure.

The green dragon spoke finally his tone warm and friendly, which didn't seem to fit him. "My name is Quake."

Erwing nodded an affirmative and continued. "Undoubtedly an earth dragon, but what is your purpose here? I doubt you two have come for idle talk and to reminisce."

Spyro's face became serious and his warm mood left him. "My companion and I would speak with you alone."

The general eyed them for a moment before answering. "Certainly, come with me."

An isle cleared for the dragons as they departed for the general's tent, the colonial dragons giving the legendary one a wide berth. Through the crowd along the isle Rey spotted Glacia and Electria. Rey waved to them. Glacia elbowed Electria none too kindly and they moved towards him.

"I wonder what he is here for." Electria asked when she reached him.

Rey shrugged his shoulders in response, knowing his father would tell him later.

"It's probably best we don't worry about it anyways."

"Yeah you're probably right." Electria responded.

A hopeful smile appeared upon Glacia. "I wonder if he has a dragoness."

"Like he would pick you!" Electria laughed.

Glacia glared at her a snarl forming on her lips before she retorted. "I'd have a better chance than you goldy!"

Rey shook his head in disgust. _Ughhh! Here we go again…_

Rey walked a small distance away from the arguing dragonesses and lay down on the green grass. Here the shouts of Glacia and Electria were quieter, yet he still had a view of his father's tent.

He could occasionally hear Glacia insulting Electria

"Goldy!"

Soon followed by Electria insulting her in turn.

"Snob!"

But the wind was carrying most of the shouting away. The flaps of his father's tent rustled in the breeze and Rey raised his head thinking they were coming out. However no one emerged and Rey dismissed it as the wind.

Rey put his head back down onto the cool grass as he watched the clouds zip by. In fact it was surprising how fast they were moving. Large grey and white wisps blowing by, Rey shifted to look towards the east, where many of the towers of the sky were to be seen, their lofty peaks reaching places unknown and their bottoms reaching towards the earth with large grey claws.

Rey felt the wind pick up again and felt the slightest of taps upon his muzzle. Focusing his vision he saw a droplet of water resting upon his snout.

His eyes refocused towards the tent to see the purple dragon followed closely by the earth dragon emerging.

Rey stood about to leave his spot when he noticed both Spyro and Quake had noticed him as well. They locked gazes for a moment, and Rey had the sudden feeling that he was being judged or graded like when he was in school. Then the pair turned and took flight, towards the west leaving the camp unharmed.

Rey sighed in relief. The purple dragon named Spyro was gone. They would live just one more day at least. Rey took flight towards the grassy knoll his father's tent sat staked upon. His father then emerged from the tent. He watched the dragons fly away until they could no longer be seen.

His father saw him approaching and sat upon his haunches patiently waiting and watching the oncoming storm.

Rey arrived and asked curiously. "What did you talk about?"

His father sighed deeply taking a deep breath of rain scented air. "They asked us to go home, without a fight and leave. However I now have a more important question for you my son. What did you notice was odd about their departure?"

Rey instantly recognized this as one of his father's tests. Undoubtedly his father had noticed something of extreme importance and now he was seeing if his Rey had noticed it as well. In his early childhood it had been like a game, but now it almost a strict competition.

Rey searched his brain for every detail of their departure. The way they took off, when they took off, but nothing seemed to stick out in his head.

Rey continued to rack his mind for any sort of answer. His father seeing his loss gave him a hint.

"Don't get locked up in the small details my son. Think of your favorite subject."

Rey continued to think of anything that could be of importance. Where were we?

The voice inside his head answered for him. "Just west of Warfang."

Then it clicked.

He turned back towards his father confident he knew what his father had and smiled smugly.

"We are currently west of Warfang, yet they flew west."

"Correct. Now why would they fly that way?" His father began to ponder. "Warfang lies in the opposite direction. Our cities lie that way too but they are weeks and months away. A strike there is out of the question."

"Could they have doubled back so we would think they aren't in Warfang?" Rey suggested hopeful he might help answer their quandary.

"What would be the point?" His father replied. "We would have been expecting them to go that way. They have nothing to gain by doing so." The General and his father paused for a moment. "That direction is mostly empty country with few inhabitants if any and has no strategic importance."

Rey could only think of one other feature. He turned and looked to see the distant top of the volcano a thin halo glow reaching forth from its maw. "The Burned Lands lie that way."

His father grunted an affirmative. "This leads me to believe that they are no longer working under Warfang's control or direction. I believe they came here of their own volition in a hope for peace."

"How do you know that?" Rey asked skeptically, not following his father's logic.

"Think about it," his father started. "They did not come here without any sort of escort nor did they ask for our total surrender but only for us to return home. Secondly, they did not return to Warfang. Finally, they simply did not come and destroy us. These facts summed up together suggest to me something ill fell between this purple dragon and his home."

Rey felt a sudden swell of pride fill his chest. This is why his father was unbeatable on the field, nothing escaped his scrutiny.

"But what does that mean for us?" Rey asked.

"That Rey, I do not know."

A cry then came from somewhere in the camp. Rey jumped around looking for the source. He saw a yellow electric dragon running towards their position. Several higher ranking soldiers were following him, all sprinting towards the hill at a full gallop. They came to a screeching stop in front of the father and son duo all panting after their exertion.

"What is it lads?" His father asked.

The electric dragon spoke first.

"Sir, an enemy force has been spotted."

Rey's father lost all signs of his softer side immediately, and began barking orders, some to warn the rest of the camp, others to tell the commanders to prepare.

Finally, speaking to the yellow electric dragon his voice was stern and commanding. "Take me to your observation point."

The dragon nodded an affirmative, turned and took flight. Rey and his father close on his heels. They flew only for what couldn't have been fifteen minutes through the night air until they reached a small hill with a grove of trees upon its top, carefully landing on the reverse slope as to avoid detection. They crawled through a few thickets of brush and before standing just in the edge of the tree line.

Rey was greeted by thousands of torches held by little brown beings. All of them were marching in an orderly formation towards the direction of their encampment, their lights flickering as they marched in the night. The artificial light glinted off their metal tipped pikes that were raised above them like and endless pincushion. Behind the tide was a wagon train several dozen cars long pulled by dragons their wheels creaking and groaning adding to the immeasurable din.

Above them dragons flew, hundreds upon hundreds all with covered in armor. At the head of them there were six dragons without armor. Three of them were smaller and younger while the others were adults.

He was only able to make them out due to the parade of fire beneath them. The older dragons were a green, yellow, and a white-blue, while the younger were a scarlet red, an orange-red, and finally the last one was black with a magenta underbelly.

The bush seemed to rustle behind Rey. Rey turned his head. He peered into blackness that was the trees and scrub brush. Nothing stirred. Rey dismissed it as the wind.

His blood ran cold when he felt the cold tip of metal press against the back of his neck and heard the tightening of a bow string.

* * *

><p><strong>A few things here.<strong>

**-First off, thanks to Dragonmaster000 for beta reading this chapter.**

**-Secondly, I wish I could say I have some well done artwork to give you guys... but I'm sucktacluar when it comes to drawing so sorry :(**

**And lastly since I'm about to hit 80 reviews I believe a little reward has been called for so...**

**Legend of Spyro: Degradation (2/3)**

**There ya go :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 24**

The air was laden with smoke and ash. The hellish fumes bellowed from the summit pluming into the air in a large cloud, and the tiny grey particles were drifting through the air like a summer snow. The night stars were veiled behind the impenetrable smog. The only light was from orange glow emanating from the summit, or the occasional small stream of bubbling lava leaking from some pit of hell.

Two dragons gently landed upon a small outcropping, their landing kicking up the ash that had settled on its black rock floor. As they walked their passage left footprints where only a few had ever walked before. They approached a long dead lava tube that had once been a passage for the heat of the volcano, now nothing more than a cave.

"You can rest here for now Quake. I'm going to do a little excavating."

The green dragon only nodded and grunted a response, tired from his long day of flying. He smiled inwardly to himself thinking about the day. It had almost been _fun_ he thought tricking all their friends. Of course this was no laughing matter, one mistake and he could end up dead.

If everything went like it he should come off free and clear and no one would ever know. Quake recalled Spyro's words when he told him of this crazy plan.

"…At that point the corruption should leave you and your body will revert to normal. Just play along that you were brainwashed and you should be fine."

But Spyro on the other hand… in fact he had no idea what would happen to Spyro. Spyro had refused to tell him what would happen to himself.

_He'll just tell them everything and life will go back to normal, yeah. No more war, and no more lies. _Quake's last thoughts left him as he drifted into sleep.

*.*.*

Rey felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. His blood ran cold as the steel pressed against his head. He slowly turned as to not provoke the aggressor. As he turned he could tell neither his father nor the other lower rank electric dragon even knew of his plight.

His eyes only glimpsed a hooded being, furred paws clutching his weapon fully drawn his hands not quivering in the slightest. A pair of eyes gleamed back at him. The thousands of torch lights did not penetrate at this distance the shadows of his cowl. Behind him he glimpsed a furred yellow tail with black spots.

Then he noticed another brown cloak emerging from the depths of the trees. It moved silently behind the electric dragon that was with them. He already had his bow in his hands. He removed an arrow from the quiver on his back and drawing the bow slowly after fitting in arrow in the knock. The deadly pointed shaft aimed at the back of the scout's neck.

When he was apparently ready the other cloaked figure nodded towards the one that had Rey in his sights.

Rey stood motionless for a moment. Fear gripping him as he thought about what would be his final moments in life. He felt a deep sense of regret that he would never make any sort of impression on his father.

Then the hooded and cloaked figure cleared his throat loudly, as if announcing his presence.

Rey watched as his father and the lower ranked soldier turned oblivious to the danger. The solider was met with an arrow aimed directly at his chest. He gasped in sudden surprise and shock, before his training kicked in and he lowered into a stance ready to fight.

The figure only extended his drawn bow a little further, exaggerating his ability to shoot.

Rey's father moved a large orange scaled paw and motioned for the soldier to back down. The lower rank seemed startled for a minute, and seemed about to question the General's unspoken order, but he dropped his battle stance after a moment's hesitation.

"What is it that you want? You obviously aren't here to kill us or you would have done that already." Rey's father spoke just as insanely calm as ever.

A bead of sweat dripped from Rey's nose still believing he would be dropped at any moment.

The cloaked figure aiming at the scout looked towards the one pointed at Rey. A silent nod passed between the two and they lowered their weapons.

Rey sighed inwardly as the deadly point was moved towards the ground.

"We have come to deliver a message." A deep voiced mewed out from the hidden cowl. "The Guardians would like a word with your commander in the morning. To the west there is a lone hill, with ruins upon its summit. They wish to meet there."

They backed away noiselessly farther into the growth, and Rey seemed to watch the pair disappear before his very eyes, and then they were gone.

*.*.*

Quake awoke to the dark of the cave that he had somehow fallen asleep in. He stood and stretched his joints popping pleasurably, as the sound bounced down the cavern. He stepped outside, as the hellish landscape greeted him. The air still smelt of ash and sulfur and his nostrils did not greet the stench with open arms. He coughed for a moment before standing and blowing his nose to clear it of any debris. It was still early in the morning, however he could see well with the light provided with the ever glowing corona above him.

The volcano rumbled ominously, and the ground shuttered at its power. Quake nearly fell over, however it subsided quickly the false calm returned.

Quake recovered his balance to see Spyro flying in the distance a deer clutched in his sharp talons. Quake heard his stomach rumble in response to the anticipation of food. Within moments Spyro had landed dropping the dear carcass as he did.

"Good you're awake. Soon as you have finished eating we will leave."

"What about you?" Quake asked thinking his friend was not eating.

"I ate before I left the forest, I can't carry two dear." He responded reasonably.

Quake nodded satisfied with the response and quickly gorged himself upon the meal. He belched loudly to signify that he was done. The sun had just begun to shed its light on the horizon, it would lend them just enough light to see where they were going.

Spyro turned towards the edge of the precipice and unfurled his brown golden wings. "Let's get going."

Quake followed soot and they were soon flying above the remains of the burned lands. Quake felt uneasy being within the realm of the former dark master. Here life seemed to never have existed blotted out under the burning flames of hell, as if the very land itself had been scarred to where it could not heal.

They began to approach the edge of the destroyed landscape. However the sight was at its worst. Here where the fires had burned the hottest under Malefor's magic. The land seemed to have melted and a deep gorge had been made, a black pit.

Spyro slowed for a moment in the air, as if straining under a heavy burden.

"Spyro what is it?"

"N-nothing." He responded solemnly, he recomposed himself and the hint of whatever emotion Quake had witnessed was gone again.

Eventually the blackened land began to break, bits of grasses here and there, slowly trying to reclaim what the earth had lost. Further than that small scrub and a few trees dotted the land until finally it seemed the ground beneath them had returned to the way it should be

They flew for about another half hour before anything raised Quake's awareness. In the distance another dragon was flying away from them. He was undoubtedly a scout on patrol for one the armies, but which one Quake hadn't a clue.

"Spyro!" Quake shouted.

"I see him. Get into the cloud cover above us and don't come out of it." He yelled over the strong wind.

"But we could lose each other." He responded.

"Just keep flying straight and stay close." Spyro yelled back.

Quake gave several powerful strokes from his wings, and soon he was lost in the white mistiness of the clouds. He let his tongue hang out to condense some of the water and take a midair drink.

Here and there he would catch a glimpse of purple scales telling them that he was still with Spyro. However at one point he lost sight for several tense minutes before coming to the end of a cloud only to see Spyro a few yards to his left.

Spyro motioned for them to land. Spyro folded his wings almost completely so that he would plummet towards the ground. Quake followed suit. This would prevent them, hopefully, from being seen by anyone in the vicinity.

Quake watched as the ground approached at a rapid pace. As he continued his dive he began to just barely inch his wings open. When he was mere moments from reaching the ground, he flared them. He nearly screamed in pain as the force jolted his wing joints, however he controlled himself. They landed discreetly in a small valley formed between two hills.

They both rested for a moment letting their aching wing joints rest for a moment before they continued. The top of the disk that was the sun was now just starting to become visible in the morning twilight.

"Alright you know what to do. Get in, get out and get back to the volcano with our guests."

Quake grunted an affirmative and quietly stalked away towards one of the camps.

*.*.*

The great general folded his ruddy brown wings and landed at the bottom of a steep hill, two guards along with him. He strode quickly to its top followed closely by his bodyguards who were watching for any sign of an ambush.

Nestled upon its top he could see broken stone work. He could make out where once proud towers and strong walls had stood but now dilapidated into ruin. Only the foundations of the archway that held the gate now stood. The stones had been cast down upon the sides of hill as if thrown by the Ancestors themselves.

He strode through the remains of the arch, the gate that once stood all but gone. There in the courtyard were the same two hooded and cloaked figures that he had seen the night before. He could see their spotted and furred tails more clearly in the daylight, and could now tell for sure they were mammalian in origin. His two guards stepped in front protectively as this was not who he was expecting.

One of them spoke in their strange mewing tongue. "The Guardians will arrive shortly." The group of dragons moved away from the entrance to keep their backs protected.

Sure enough the distinct flapping of at least two sets of wings could be heard in the distance.

The General decided this could be a good time to retrieve some information. "So tell me _Hunter_ how is the Cheetah tribe doing?"

The cloaked figure was obviously taken off guard. The General sensed that his guess had been correct.

The figure removed his hood show his feline features. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. However the evidence pointed in that direction. So is the entire tribe here on the Warfangian side or just you and your comrade?"

The cheetah seemed to mull it over for a minute deciding if it was best to tell him. "No, my friend Meadow and I have come of our own volition."

The wizened general decided to keep pressing to get as much as he could from the disgruntled cat. "And what drives that volition?"

"To stand by our friends and a personal debt we owe to them."

He nodded slowly. "I understand."

Then three large dragons appeared through the broken archway one of gold, one of green and one of blue.

"You must be the Guardians." Erwing greeted.

"Yes that is us the current leaders of Warfang." The blue one proudly stated his pompousness all too unsubtle.

Introductions were exchanged, none of them warm or welcoming. The pleasantries ended quickly.

"So why did you ask for me to come here?"

The large green dragon known as Terrador stepped forward. "We wanted to warn you that you stand no chance. This will only lead to senseless slaughter."

An idea filled the confines of Erwing's mind, he then began his trap. "You would use the purple dragon against us?"

"We will use every asset available to us to repel you invaders." The ice blue dragon stated.

And now he would call their bluff. "Then I'm sorry to inform you that Spyro himself told me that he would not fight with you."

The three Guardians were stunned; they had fallen right into the trap. The two cheetahs looked towards the ground in hopelessness.

"You lie!" The ice blue dragon yelled. The green dragon could not keep him from snarling. Only Volteer remained calm and collected. Erwing felt that if any mind were to challenge this would be the one. He could sense his intelligence.

Volteer then spoke, breaking the silence of the gathering. "Deducing from your behavior however, he did not take your side either."

The general snorted. He as well had been caught. "You are correc-"

The earth underneath them trembled briefly. Then the sound of an explosion ripped through the hillside. The cheetahs clasped their ears in pain, and the dragons had to keep themselves balanced on the shaking ground. Then all went quiet.

The Guardians began to look around trying to determine the source of the blast. In the distance back towards the camp where the Warfangian army was tented a mushroom cloud of smoke rose, followed by a steady stream of black.

"Sabotage!" Cyril exclaimed as he turned towards Erwing and his guards who were now in front of him for protection.

"I ordered nothing of the sort. An accident perhaps?"

"Hunter!" Terrador yelled calling the cheetah to him

"I'm on it!" He yelled in reply and began leaping and bounding back towards the camp and soon he was gone.

*.*.*

Flare opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room made of a smooth black rock. A small whole in the wall was the only light source she could see. Everywhere else was completely sealed by the impenetrable rock. An icicle hung from the ceiling in one corner, a round basin carved beneath it. It slowly dripped filling it with water.

Plink, plink, plink.

The room was hot, so Flare deduced that it must have been artificial. The silence unnerved her, only to be briefly interrupted by the dripping and the ripples across its surface.

She began to panic. _Where am I? Why was I captured?_

The foreign dragons must be holding her. There despicableness made her angry. Then her resolved kicked in. She would not talk, never. She would die before betraying her friends.

She began to look for a means of escape, but then she finally noticed an orange brown lump on the floor.

_I'm not alone!_ Her mind screamed to her. Indescribable joy filled her in at least having a companion. She cantered quickly over to his side. A bruise had formed on the back of his neck, and he was still out cold. She gently shook him trying to wake him.

He made no move for several minutes but after repeated attempts to rouse him, he moaned loudly.

"Oh my head." He stated as he rolled over, he then caught sight of Flare. "W-who are you? What did you do to me?" He yelled jumping away from her.

"I would ask you the same question, but you asked first. My name is Flare, I live at the Academy. I woke up here just like you."

"What Academy?" He asked.

Flare then jumped into a battle stance. "You aren't from Warfang! Are you?" She interrogated.

"No, I'm from Dragon Cove one of the colonial cities." He stated a mix of pride and sorrow in his voice.

"What's your name invader?" Flare asked harshly, not even attempting to hide the hatred in her voice.

"Rey."

"Listen." Flare began. "I'm going to escape, you can help me or you can stay out of my way. I don't know why your own people have you locked up, but it isn't my problem."

"What do you mean my own people? Did you not see who captured you?"

Flare faltered for a moment her tough attitude disappearing for a moment. "Who was it?"

"I was ambushed by a dark green earth dragon, who I know was Quake." Rey answered her gravely.

"What are you saying?" Flare responded in horror. Her heart might have been denying it, but her mind knew what had happened.

"That your friends are our captors, Spyro and Quake."

"No! I don't believe you! This is some kind of trick to get me to talk!" She yelled backing away from him. "Stay away from me!" She huddled into a corner, tears pouring down her face.

At that point the conversation ended. He had more important things to think about anyways like how to escape.

Rey thought he heard Flare whisper something through her tears. It sounded like, "Flame."

**Sorry this took so long. Life's distractions have gotten in the way recently. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 25**

**Hi guys before I start. I want to point out the wonderful cover art that RiverStyx did for this story. If anybody has not scene it, I would suggest going to her DeviantArt account to see it in full.**

Cynder flew through the air high above the treetops scanning the ground below her. The sun was just rising in the distance. Cynder would have taken time to admire the red, purple and blue streaks if she had the want to. However the worries on her mind kept her from doing so.

_They have to be here somewhere! _ her mind screamed in frustration. _Why would he take her? _Her body began to shake with rage, all of it directed at Spyro.

One moment she had been quietly waiting for the Guardians to return from their meeting with the opposing commander. The next, all hell had broken loose.

*.*.*

Cynder sat some distance from the camp that Warfang had mustered together, quietly watching the sunrise. None of the guards that patrolled the camp dared approach her, at least after the first one she snarled at for walking in her direction.

Cynder put her paws up to her head, racking her brain for something. She _felt _it. She knew she was missing something, something she was overlooking. She just couldn't remember what.

_What caused him to turn on us?_ her mind screamed at her. _What could it have been? What could have changed him so much?!_

Nothing presented itself to her, and she yelled in frustration and pounded on the ground with the flat of her tail blade. If they we could only find him, they could start to form a plan. The Guardians had sent out search parties to locate them, but all had returned with not a trace. This left them in the dark with no plan and no action. She once more slapped the flat of her tail blade in frustration.

A tremendous concussion rang out. The sound felt like it would rip apart the very earth Cynder was on. She closed her eyes when the shockwave reached her. The wind itself nearly blew her over. Her hearing was completely gone, a dull monotone ringing in its place. She opened her eyes.

A bright mile high pillar of flame leapt from the center of the camp. Dragons and moles were running everywhere, many staring at the pillar of flames in shock, others milling about in panic thinking they were under attack; no one was actually fighting the fires.

Another explosion sounded, not as loud as the first, but still deafening. Cynder covered her face in her wing just in case of any shrapnel.

Cynder knew these were no random explosions. Someone had set fire to the powder for the cannons in the middle of the camp. There secret weapon against the colonial dragons was obviously no secret.

Cynder leapt towards the camp, sprinting full speed towards the blaze. She began yelling commandingly at the panicked individuals who were running about. At first they ignored her, but after she shouted and yelled enough she managed to round up a group. She ordered them to follow her, and then sprinted towards the fire.

Smoke began to sting her eyes and cloud her vision. She ignored it as much as possible. By now she could feel the heat so she knew where she needed to go. The glow of the fire then entered her vision, and within in she could see the wagon train. The rear cars were missing, only wood splinters scattered everywhere from the massive explosions left. The cars farther up were on fire, their canvas covers feeding the blaze.

"Earth dragons! Throw dirt on the caravan!" Cynder yelled to any in the group behind her. "Ice dragons ice _everything_!"

The dragons immediately heeded her orders without question, the earth dragons throwing large mounds of soil upon each car in the caravan. The ice dragons were spraying everything they could with a thick coat of frost.

Cynder was running from group to group offering encouragement, and doing whatever she could to make sure the dragons kept going. She knew her elements would be no help here, in fact they would make it worse, but she did what she could.

"Keep it up!" She yelled to ice and earth dragons that were battling the flames. She was running to the next group of dragons when she saw a shadow on the other side of a burning cart.

Cynder squinted trying to peer through the flames and smoke. She saw the fire glinting off of a set of orange-red scales. The fire swirled underneath a strong breeze, and Cynder's blood ran cold and heart froze. She realized that the orange-red scales belonged to Flare, who was slung on the back of none other than Spyro.

They locked gazes for a moment. His eyes of purple seemed cold, as if they had lost all emotion, nothing meant anything to him anymore.

Cynder felt her blood begin to boil at the sight of him. Her limbs began to tremble with rage.

She screamed furiously, and then let her anger spill into a ferocious blast of wind. The blast sent the burning cart towards him. Spyro disappeared long before the flying carts came close to hitting him.

Cynder searched frantically looking all over for where the beast had disappeared. She felt something step beside her. She attempted to lash out with her tail as a last resort, but her tail wouldn't budge. She tried to lift her legs, but they too would not respond. She looked down to see manacles of earth pinning them to the ground. Her body froze where she stood, all her anger leaving her in an instant as fear gripped her heart. She was going to die. She knew it. His next move would end it. It would all be over. One quick movement and her life would end.

She felt something brush the back of her head. She stood rigidly in place waiting for the inevitable death stroke.

"Weak," a taciturn voice spoke softly into her ear. A screech of pure fear then resounded through her skull. Images passed through her head. Old enemies and memories of past evils were brought to life before her. She lost all focus on where she was, the images consuming her. She screamed out in horror. She saw the city of Warfang crumbled, and the valley of Avalar was burning.

She was awakened from her nightmare when a kick to her flank sent her tumbling to the ground eventually rolling to a stop. She tried to stand but a sharp pain to her side stopped her from even rising. A rib had cracked if not broken, nothing a red gem wouldn't fix, but in the middle of a fight it could be lethal. She turned her head to see Spyro already standing above her.

"Let go of me."

Cynder heard a feral snarl come from behind her. Then Flame leapt over her and jumped immediately into a battle stance between her and Spyro.

"Put Flare down!" he yelled with all his fury. He then spat a fireball at Spyro. Without a move Spyro raised a shield of convexity that blocked the attack completely.

Cynder struggled to even speak. "Flame you could hurt Flare." This seemed to snap him out of his rage for a moment, and he turned around nodding that he understood to her.

"I don't have time for this." Spyro growled, letting out another fear screech. The images again returned, and once more Cynder was terrified. She saw images of Malefor and Gaul. The two most evil beings she had ever encountered were laughing maniacally at her. She wanted to hide, to run away, but the images paralyzed her. Slowly, agonizingly her vision began to clear, the fear induced visions leaving her at last.

She could just barely make out the writhing form of Flame next to her. Spyro was nowhere to be seen.

He screamed in terror. "Flare! Flare come back!

Cynder slowly rose trying not to aggravate her wounded side, and walked as quickly as her body allowed her too over to him. She shook him saying, "Flame, snap out of it!"

He continued to writhe for a moment before his eyes burst open. "Where is she?!" he asked desperately, his face seemed to plead to her, to tell him Flare was safe.

"S-she's gone Flame, he took her." She tried to be as comforting as possible to him, but she was not Flare.

"I can't let her be taken." He stood trying to push Cynder away so he could take off.

"Flame he'll kill you! You don't stand a chance against that kind of power!" she pleaded.

"I don't care!" He shouted back, trying to push her away.

"Please Flame!" she screamed trying to hold him. "I don't want to lose another friend today," she said softly.

Flame seemed to calm down, and then he locked gazes with her. She could tell that something had changed within these past few moments. Something was different in his eyes, where once had been compassion for his teacher and friend, she sensed hatred. She could tell that this was no longer a rescue mission for him.

***.*.***

Flare sat crammed into the corner of the hot dry cell. She hadn't moved in the last few hours. Only when her limbs began to tingle from lack of blood flow would she get up and move around the space that confined her.

Sadly neither of them were earth dragons or it would have been easy for them to escape. Rey had tried several times to heat the rock into melting, however it had always ended in failure, not to mention a significantly hotter prison. His last attempt had left him particularly crestfallen, and had left him pacing in front of his obstacle.

"Will you stop that? You are going to wear away your paws."

"At least I'm trying." Rey spat back. He scowled at her before going to lie in the opposite corner. They sat in silence once more for several more minutes. Rey's only entertainment was to stare at the wall and look for any irregularities.

Finally Rey couldn't take the silence any longer. He decided he should at least try to talk to her. He looked away from the wall he had been gazing upon, and over to her.

"Look, I know you don't very much like me, but if we keep feuding we are never going to get out of here."

She snorted audibly. "And what do you plan on doing to get us out of here? Cook us alive?"

"Okay that might have not been the best plan…" Before he could continue Flare interrupted, her temper obvious and her voice demanding.

"And what gives you the right to lead? What gives you the right to be over me? What gives you the right to attack us in the first place?!" she finished yelling at him, her posture livid.

"I-I don't know," Rey responded ashamedly.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You and your friends had to take away peace, and now I'm stuck in here rotting away because of it!" She was now panting, heat escaping from her maw.

The prison door was thrown open so suddenly that both jumped back in surprise. Two dragons stood looking upon them from the outside. One of them stepped into the dark of the room. Flare's anger disappeared instantly.

Flare gasped in horror when she saw Quake standing there, a vile smirk upon his face, the dragon behind him still silhouetted in the darkness. She had a feeling she knew who it was, however.

"Follow us," Quake stated harshly. He locked eyes with Rey for a moment. Rey shrunk back for a moment in fear.

"Where are you taking him?" Flare questioned her voice pleading and desperate. _I'll be alone. _The words echoed around her mind for a moment. Suddenly all her feelings changed. She had to fight to keep him here, or else she would be lost in the darkness.

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetie," Quake stated manically, a vile smile spreading across his lips.

"Don't go Rey! You don't know what will happen!" Flare yelled in horror as she stamped the ground.

"He's being taken to become one of us, and you will also be one of us Flare," said Spyroas stepped into the room.

"How could you! Why are you turning on us?! We are your friends!" she cried in sheer desperation.

Spyro broke out into a fit of evil laughter. "We don't need friends, they make you weak. And when the world is gone, what will it matter?"

"W-what do you mean?" Flare asked losing her nerve, a terrible feeling creeping into her throat.

"I'm going to destroy it, Flare. Then remake it. There will be no wars, no crime, no pain and all will be perfect."

"Y-you can't do that," she said backing away slowly.

"I can do anything. I'm the purple dragon after all," he responded flauntingly.

"Now get moving, before we make this painful." Quake added.

"Don't go Rey!" she screamed in one final act of desperation.

"I-I'll go. What am I to do? Fight? I wouldn't last a minute. Just promise me you won't hurt her alone."

Flare's eyes widened. "No, there is another way Rey."

"Deal. Now before this gets anymore sappy, get moving." Quake kicked him forward with his front paw. Rey was sent stumbling into the hallway, before he was led away. Spyro stepped once more into the shadows. He turned towards Flare for a moment. Flare thought she caught a glimpse of purple eyes before the door slammed shut again, leaving her alone.

She pounded the walls of her cell in fury. She was doomed, doomed to be alone in this godforsaken pit. She slumped against the wall, sobbing, tears running down her snout and dripping to the black stone. She cried for what seemed like hours. She wanted to get away, for someone to rescue her, but she knew none would come.

Suddenly she heard the sound of falling footfalls, and panting as if someone was running for their life.

"Flare!" Rey's voice called from outside the prison.

Flare jumped up leaping for joy at the sound of his voice. "What—" she began but was cut off by Rey's frantic voice.

"No time! I escaped! Stand back away from the wall!" he yelled.

Flare did so, however half-heartedly, as she knew of nothing that would move that wall except for an earth dragon.

A small round wooden object then was shoved into the small shaft that gave her prison light. "Cover your ears!"

"What are—" She was cut off as the room was lit with a blast of flame from outside. She recognized the object now that was shoved inside, a barrel of cannon powder.

She covered her ears as tight as she could and wrapped her wings around her face, waiting for the blast. A sudden rush of wind blew her wings against the wall, and her eardrums popped as her body was thrown against the wall with bone jarring force.

She blinked open her eyes to clear the dust that had accumulated all over her. She could see that the hole was significantly bigger now, enough for her to fit through. Her ears still ringing she jumped through the blast zone to freedom, only to be greeted by another dark tunnel, except it had a light at one end.

"Rey, where are you!" she yelled frantically.

The sound of coughing attracted her attention to her left away from the light. She could barely make out the dim form of a dragon lying on the ground, a large boulder on top of his hind legs.

Flare gasped in horror before running over to him.

"Rey are you all right?"

"Of course not, dummy," he replied in a joking manner his voice weak before continuing. "I'm not getting out of this one. Now go, before they get here! Don't let me have done this in vain!"

"No! I won't leave you. We'll get out together," she pleaded desperately trying to lift the rock, which did not even budge in response.

"Don't be a fool! Get out while you still can." He reached for her paw and placed it on top of hers. "Go." He whispered.

Tears running down her face, she said, "I won't forget your sacrifice," before turning and running down the tunnel towards the light, towards freedom.

Rey rapped his talons on the floor of the tunnel, waiting a moment. The boulder that lay on top of him rolled to the side, having not even been lying on his legs, but someone in the dark tunnel would have not seen that.

"Good acting,"a voice came from further down the tunnel, as Quake stepped out from the shadows.

"Yeah, nice touch with the joke, and now our message will be delivered." Spyro said as he stepped out from behind him.

*.*.*

Cynder and Flame continued their search pattern to the east of the Warfangian encampment. The sun was now sinking away behind them. A whole day and they had found no trace of Flare. Cynder noticed Flame flying too fast.

Cynder pulled forward, beside him. "Flame, if you fly so fast you are going to miss her," she yelled over the wind.

Flame looked back for a moment before grudgingly slowing down.

"We'll find her. Don't worry."

Suddenly Flame dove beneath her rushing towards the ground.

"What is it Flame?" she called as she rushed to follow him. She saw Flame land in a field and run at full gallop towards the tree line. Cynder flew in lazily behind him. "Maybe he has to relieve himself," she shrugged nonchalantly.

She looked over towards the tree that Flame had run towards, and she noticed that a different set of scales was with him.

There two dragons were embracing and crying: Flame and Flare.

**Lastly... 100 reviews!**

***Begins running around his room***

**Thanks everyone for spending the time to give your thoughts and comments. It really means a lot. This is the only present I need for the 13th anyways. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 26**

**First off. I'm alive! Yay! Sorry about this taking so long. I hope you enjoy the long chapter. **

The once mighty general sat in his tent, orders of requisition of troop movements scattered everywhere. His scales were a good deal paler than the day he met that scum of a dragon named Spyro and his accomplice Quake. He had nearly half a battalion out searching for where they had taken his son, but so far no word had reached him.

He slammed a clenched paw down on the ground in fury growling at it as if it were the purple dragon. He stared at the imprinted ground where his paw had landed, and realized how foolishly he was acting.

_I must control my emotions in order to think rationally. _He took a deep breath and sat in silence for another moment more.

He went back over how his son had disappeared from the camp. Somehow that earth dragon named Quake had successfully gotten through the patrols and guards into the camp, which should have been impossible, but he had somehow done it. And then he got Rey out without anyone noticing either, which was even more of a feat. It had taken several hours for anyone to notice he was missing, and only when they found out that a dragoness had been kidnapped from the Warfangian camp did they put two and two together.

When Electria and Glacia had found out they had come straight to him begging to be on the search detail to look for their stolen friend, and he acquiesced after a prolonged argument with the pair, but only after giving them the stern warning that they were not to not engage the purple dragon or his partner.

He found their drive to rescue their friend and his son admirable. It was one of the defining characteristics of Rey's mother, and that was why he liked her so much.

He stepped out of the tent, looked towards the sky and muttered, "Wherever you are my dear, watch over him."

A runner was approaching from the direction of the camp, message scrolls filling his satchel. He reached the summit where the general stood and straightened at a firm attention.

"A message from the Guardians of Warfang, sir," he said handing Erwing a sealed scroll from his pouch.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," the general replied as he motioned for him to leave.

The messenger nodded an affirmative before turning and leaving for his other duties.

Erwing broke the seal with a swift slice of one of his sharp talons. The writing was an elegant flowing cursive form of the draconic runes.

_The dragoness that was kidnapped in unison with your son has been found. Please come at once._

*.*.*

Cynder stood some distance away in the field. Flame and Flare were joyously hugging and nuzzling each other, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Cynder watched as Flare cried into Flame's golden chest, releasing her anguish and pain.

A pang of jealousy slipped past into Cynder's mind, but she squashed the envious thought before it could gain a foothold. She was their friend, and she should be happy for them, she thought. She sat on her haunches intending to wait until they finished. They deserved it. She carefully examined Flare from a distance; there were no visible injuries she could see. Not even a scratch.

_Her body won't show psychological damage. _Old memories cropped up in her head. She knew from years of experience that it didn't require physical pain to break someone.

A cool breeze blew past her shifting and twisting the grassy field. She sat there for several more minutes, enjoying the down time to rest her hard worked wings and joints. Her thoughts wandered to the future, a future without war, without pain.

She shook her head at the thought. What she wanted was impossible; whenever good triumphed evil would rise once more. It was a vicious cycle that was never ending. She remembered the history of Warfang and how it earned its namesake conquering others. Her race had been warring for countless years, and nothing had ever risen to stop it.

_Are we doomed to an existence of pain and misery, war and death? _

Flame and Flare roused her from her dark thoughts before she could even think of an answer.

Flare spoke first, her voice unusually timid. "C-Cynder, we need to go see the Guardians."

Cynder could tell something had definitely shaken her. "What is it Flare?"

"Spy—" she began, but then cut herself off. "No. We need to get going now. I've wasted enough time bawling already."

Cynder sensed the dodged question, and she swore that Flare was going to say Spyro, but whatever it was it sounded important so she decided not to argue the point. Flare needed some time to recover, and maybe the flight home would at least heal her a little.

*.*.*

A light blue dragon sat at his study in the White Isles. A floating quill was busily scribbling characters and runes into an inky black book, with flowing red tongues of magenta flame that ran along the spine. After several more hastily written sentences the quill set itself down and then book closed revealing the pages to be lined in silver.

It was rare that Ignitus recorded someone's book himself. Only very special dragons were reserved that right.

The dragon turned towards the merrily glowing hearth in the center of the room and sighed.

_Sometimes, Cynder, the world doesn't need a hero, but… a villain. _

The heaviness in his heart only grew. He had destroyed Spyro's well-deserved quiet life, and the thought of it only made his guilt worse. He wondered if he had made the right decision to interfere with the outside world. He was not supposed to unless the direst of circumstances arose. What would be the future consequences of his actions? Would they cause a greater calamity than the one that had arisen now?

He had been agonizing over those same questions for weeks now.

These thoughts unnerved him, but the past was the past. There was nothing that could be done now. The fate of the dragon race was in Spyro's paws.

The thought felt comforting. He had bet everything on the purple dragon before, and won.

_Hopefully I'm not pushing my luck a little too far. _

*.*.*

Standing on the ledge above the rim of the caldera, Rey watched as deep beneath him a lake of magma boiled. The air was filled with the thick smell of sulfur, smoke and ash. For some reason, for all of the volcano's destructive power, it mesmerized him. He felt the heat through his fire element, the amount of energy here. It was unfathomable. Nothing could stir or affect this mighty giant except the earth itself.

Paw steps descending onto gravel alerted him to the approach of someone, and next to him appeared Spyro. He set something down next to himself, but Rey was too transfixed to bother seeing what it was.

"Awe inspiring, isn't it?" the great purple spoke.

Rey slowly nodded an affirmative before once more returning his gaze to the sweltering pit.

"It's time."

Rey looked to the purple dragon who was also staring into the pit of pure heat.

"I'm ready," he responded.

"Good, head back down and we'll get started. I will warn you again, it will be painful," Spyro said gravely.

"Quake told me… but if he lived through the corruption, I can too," Rey responded, ready for whatever came his way.

Rey was about to turn and go back to the cave when he noticed that Spyro's right paw was standing over a crystal. Its deep, dark purple swirls and streaks of black caught catching his eye. It was almost two feet long, shaped like two pyramids attached at the base and very slender. He thought he heard a whisper come from it, but dismissed it as the wind.

"What is that?" he said, motioning to the dark purple crystal.

"A dark crystal," Spyro responded solemnly.

"What's it for?" Rey asked curiously.

"This," Spyro responded, and with a swift kick he sent the crystal over the edge. It plummeted down into the heart of the volcano before Rey lost it in the swirling smoke.

The fire mountain shook in response, as if unpleased with its offering, shaking the two dragons to the ground. A geyser of lava shot into the air far below them and covered most of the distance between them and the lip of the volcano. Rey stepped backed away in fear thinking it would erupt.

"Don't worry, we're safe. Just don't be up here in three days, alright? Now let's go down. We have work to do." The purple dragon turned away from the edge and took flight. Rey took one last look at the maw of the beast before turning to follow Spyro.

He reached the cave that had been his former prison, where now Quake and Spyro were standing. Rey stood before Spyro silently. Spyro made no move, until Rey nodded slowly signaling he was ready.

Spyro placed a paw on his forehead. Then his skin began to crawl. It felt as if something was sliding across his head and could see what looked like black ink covering his snout. It went down his neck, followed by his legs, then his midsection and all the way to the tip of his tail. Only his eyes were uncovered.

The black mass seemed to pause for a moment. Then it began to delve into his scales, seeping through unhindered by his skin. Rey felt an incredible pain over his entire body. It felt as if every scale was being ripped off. He fell to his knees, and tears began to stream down his face. He cried out in agony and collapsed to the floor.

He closed his eyes for what only seemed a mere moment, and when he opened them he was in a completely new location. He was in a long hallway of stone, dimly lit by a few torches. The walls were dull and lifeless granite. They extended upwards into blackness.

"Where am I?" his voice sounded down the hallway, only his echoes greeting him in return. There were only two possible directions to choose from. He shrugged and began walking down the corridor. He only made it a few feet before the torch that had lit the area around him went out, leaving him mostly blind to what was around him. Only in the distance ahead of him could he see another lit torch.

A strange sensation came over him as his body began to tingle. It felt as if the blackness was watching him.

A scuff behind him sent him whirling about to see what was there, but in the dark behind him he could not see. He began to sprint for the torch in the distance. He thought he heard something begin to follow him. The footfalls were getting louder and louder behind him as he approached the only source of light. He jumped through the glow of the torch to land on the opposite side spinning in the air, his eyes instantly scanning for any sign of movement.

He saw nothing. He stood there for a minute searching through the darkness.

The torch above him flickered for a moment, and dimmed. The circle of light he stood in shrank significantly. He turned for just a moment to see another torch had lit a little farther down. He turned back towards the dark and let loose a stream of fire from his maw. He cut the fire and bolted towards the other torch. The light from behind him went out completely.

The pounding of footfalls again began to follow behind him, this time much closer. He didn't look back. He concentrated solely on running, yet the sounds only came closer. He thought he felt something brush his tail. He ran harder. Terror began to overtake him. He couldn't make it. He was only a few feet from the light now. He leapt towards the ring of light…

But something grabbed his tail and slammed him into the ground. He flipped over to see nothing but gleaming white razor sharp teeth about to devour him.

A purple light flashed above overhead his head. It struck the unseen foe sending whatever it was flying off of Rey.

Rey jumped to his feet trying to regain some sense what to do next. A light above him attracted his attention. He looked up to see a wall of a translucent purple energy descending the entire length of the corridor towards him. The light revealed his attacker to be the black form of a dragon which looked like it was made of a blank ink. The black dragon was cowering in fear of the purple wall of energy descending upon them.

Rey looked back towards the energy to see it rapidly approaching them. He curled up on the ground preparing for his life to be mercilessly squashed by the unknown force. He closed his eyes, waiting for death.

Nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly. He jumped back in terror when he saw the inky black dragon's own eyes staring back at him.

It spoke its voice rasping, "You and I will be one. The master commands it." Then his body melted away into smoke and disappeared.

*.*.*

They had spent a few hours flying, but now Cynder was once more before the Guardians in Terrador's private quarters, an unmarked tent near the center of the camp. The Guardians had decided that it would be best to give Flare some time to collect her thoughts and nourish herself, which she was doing so just outside the Guardians tent, a large roasted deer leg accompanying her. That didn't stop the Guardians from asking Cynder and Flame questions.

"Where did you find her?" Terrador asked, unrolling a map onto the soft grassy floor.

"Half a day's flight southeast of us, just west of the burned lands." Cynder scanned the map for a moment. "Somewhere here." She pointed a talon to the location on the map.

Terrador grunted in frustration. "Does Flare remember any landmarks from where she escaped from? That is a large unpopulated area; it could take weeks to find them there."

"I think she does, but she hasn't told us," Flame answered, the worry on his face evident.

"Why hasn't she told you anything?" Cyril questioned.

Cynder answered him. "So-something happened to her while she was captive." She looked away from the Guardian's face towards the floor. "Something that unnerved her greatly."

"I left a friend, to die," a voice sounded from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Flare walking through the entrance of the tent.

"He died helping me escape. I wouldn't be here without him." Tears began to slip down her muzzle, and she bowed her head as she remembered the other dragon's sacrifice.

Flame eased to her side and rested a comforting paw on her shoulder. Then pulled her into a reassuring embrace. "I-I'm so sorry Flare. I'll never let anything happen to you again I swear it."

The Guardians looked down upon the younger dragons. They had lost many loved ones and friends over the years, and the death of any dragon was a tragedy to them.

Terrador came close to the pair of dragons. "I'm sorry you had to undergo this ordeal, Flare. No one as young as you should have gone through that. I can only remember the words of a friend of mine, that no dragon ever truly dies, and he will live on within in you."

The other Guardians each bowed their heads as they too remembered the many they had loved and lost. A moment of silence overtook the room as all the beloved dead were remembered over the years.

Only after several minutes did Cyril speak, "I do not mean to press young Flare, but who was this unfortunate casualty?"

A distant look covered her eyes as she dredged up the painful memory. "A dragon from the other camp, named Rey."

The Guardians each looked at each other in extreme alarm.

"Volteer isn't that the name of General—"

"Yes it is, General Erwing's son. This, this is unthinkable."

"That isn't even the worst of it," Flare began. All eyes turned back towards her, fearing and dreading what could possibly be worse. "He said..." she paused before continuing as if she had been struck, "…he was going to destroy the world." An abhorred silence fell over the group for a time.

"He wouldn't!" Cynder screamed. "He would never do that! Not after we fought so hard to stop it," she finished quietly.

Flare turned towards her. "Cynder I'm so sorry, but Spyro told me himself."

Cynder began to cry. "It-It's not possible. How could he? She then yelled in frustration and blazing anger, "Why would he!" she rushed out of the tent, her tail blade slicing part of the fabric as she exited, leaving the stunned and frozen group of dragons behind her.

"Flame, Flare, go talk to her and calm her down. Make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret," Terrador spoke worriedly.

The pair nodded and went after her.

They turned out onto the busy thoroughfare that ran through the middle of the tent city. Many armored dragons were milling about carrying supplies, carrying out orders, and doing the many other tasks that allowed an army to fight, move and function. In all the hustle Flame caught a glimpse of black and magenta. He motioned for Flare to follow him.

They weaved their way through the endless flow of dragons, always trying to keep Cynder in their sights.

"I don't know if Cynder will like us following her," Flare whispered to Flame.

"You heard the Guardians," Flame responded firmly.

At that moment Cynder turned around and began to scan the crowd. Flare shoved Flame behind a large stack of crates that were piled up next to one of the tents. Flame toppled over onto his back with his horns deeply planted into the ground.

"I don't think she saw us," Flare said after a moment.

"Whatever, could you not shove me so hard next time?" Flame asked the annoyed tone in his voice evident as he attempted to stand. His rooted horns however did not allow him, and he fell back to the ground with a loud grunt.

Flare began to snicker at Flame's predicament. A large scowl appeared on his face. "Hurry up and get me out or we are going to lose Cynder."

"Yeah, oops," Flare positioned her horns in between Flame's and the ground and pried Flame's head free.

Now that Flame was free to stand they made their way back into the makeshift street. They scanned every direction for several before Flame turned to Flare and said, "Great, we lost her."

"Let's just go the direction she was heading. Maybe we'll run into her."

They proceeded in the direction they were originally heading in. The amount of dragons began to finally thin as they made their way out of the center of the camp. They continued their search for several more minutes until the tents began to thin, and the patrols could be seen in the fields beyond.

"Ugh, this is pointless. We are almost to the edge of the camp." Flame bowed his head disgruntled at their failure.

"Wait, did we pass Cynder's tent on the way here?" Flare asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's just a little ways back…" He never finished, for Flare had turned and was already springing back towards the camp. "Hey wait up!" Flame called as he ran after her.

Flare came to a screeching halt in front of an unmarked tent that was inconspicuous among the rest. Flame and Flare leaned close towards the entrance flap, able to hear the clanking of armor over the bustle of the rest of the camp.

Flare nodded to Flame and moved the tent flap to the side before walking in unannounced. At the same time Cynder lifted her head out of the chest to reveal a sparkling silver helm upon her head with jagged edges.

She turned and was met face to face with Flame and Flare. Her stunned look was quickly replaced with a deep scowl.

"Look, Cynder, we know what you're doing and we can't allow it," Flame announced, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

Cynder responded, her voice cold and commanding, "Get out of my way."

Flare stepped forward.

"No," She stated, her voice equally chilling.

"I said move." Cynder's face contorted into a threatening growl.

"You know it's suicide to go after them!" Flame yelled, trying to talk some sense into the distraught dragoness.

"I'll die trying then," she said without a hint of fear.

"Then we'll lose every chance we have of saving this world!" Flare yelled in righteous anger. "You are the most powerful dragon we have. Without you the rest of us are doomed. If you go off and die, it will _your_ fault the world is destroyed, _not_ Spyro's."

Cynder's paw rose into the air and for a moment it looked as if she would strike Flare. However some of the Flare's reasoning must have reached her, for she lowered it again reluctantly.

Flame took this chance to speak. "I promise we'll stop him, but we need to do it together."

Cynder let out a heavy sigh and looked towards the ground, her anger leaving her to be replaced by hollow resignation.

"No," she said quietly. "Promise me that you'll help me end this, no matter what it takes..."

She paused, taking another deep breath, and the other young dragons thought they saw a look of grief hidden in her eyes at that moment. Then, she spoke again.

"...Even if it means killing him."

*.*.*

A groan went out through the cave as a lone dragon stirred. Rey made an attempt to rise but never made it off the floor, his muscles screaming in protest.

"Spyro, I think he's awake," a voice came from outside the cave. A few moments later the padding of paws alerted Rey to the approaching presence of other dragons.

"You awake Rey?" he was asked and a paw gently nudged him.

He let out a droning moan. "Oh, my head." He brought his paw up to his forehead and began to tenderly rub it.

"Mine hurt too after the transformation," the voice, Quakes's, told him. "It'll go away in a few hours."

Rey stood up, feeling slightly dizzy at first but it left him quickly enough.

"Come on. I'll bet you want to see what you look like," Quake said giving him a slight nudge. "It's quite shocking."

They walked from the dark of the cave into the hazy sunshine. Once outside, Spyro covered a bare face of rock with a sheet of ice and Rey stepped into its view. He jumped back in surprise.

"I-I look…"

"…like you could scare small hatchlings?" Quake finished for him. "Yeah, we all do."

Rey stepped closer towards the makeshift mirror, eyeing his appearance. His formerly orange scales were closer to scarlet. He was never a muscular dragon, but now his physique was clearly defined. His claws were longer and serrated, as if they urged to rip flesh, and his horns appeared more deadly. He looked, no, felt like he was made for war, as if it was his singular purpose.

He gawked at his appearance for a few more minutes, examining every inch of his body. He was about to turn when he finished when a sulfuric glint attracted his attention. He realized that the glint was his eyes, now a sulfuric yellow and resembling the eyes of snakes. He felt disgusted with himself, like he had become what he hated and despised, and he did it willingly. The others seemed to notice his emotions.

"It's okay that you are not comfortable, Rey," Spyro began. "Your aversion shows that you still have a good heart and the will to do the right thing."

Rey saw the reassuring look in his eye. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but whom and what was that thing in my head? At least I think it was in my head."

"That was the inner evil that was inside of you," Spyro answered.

"My inner evil?"

"Yes, it is in all of us, however most keep it locked up and hidden away in our subconscious. When the darkness invaded your body it released your other half. It would have consumed you had it told it not too."

"So the purple light was you then? Well thanks, I suppose. Anything you need me to do?"

"For right now? Stand back a little," Spyro responded.

"For what?" Rey questioned.

"Just watch," Quake told him. "Last time I saw this, I nearly wet myself."

"What are you talking about?" Rey said, even more confused.

"Humor is lost on you, Rey. Just get in the air for a little while okay?"

Quake took off with a powerful flap of his wings and took a position several dozen meters off the ground. Rey quickly followed. He began hovering next to Quake.

"What's he going to do?"

"You'll see. It's starting now," Quake said, pointing towards Spyro.

Rey turned to look to see Spyro glowing with a purple energy. It began to thrash out from him in purple streams like a caged beast. Several streams would strike the ground kicking up dirt and rocks, leaving a small steaming crater. It then shrank and travelled to Spyro's front paws. A brilliant flash of purple light blinded Rey momentarily, forcing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them a purple shockwave was travelling across the ground. Behind it the earth itself began to move.

*.*.*

The guards stood at rigid attention outside of the Earth Guardian's tent. Two guards stood beside the entrance while another pair stood facing them each looking for the others to make a move to attack. Each pair each was wearing different symbols on their armor. One of the city of Warfang, a roaring dragon, and the other guards wore that of the colonies, a dragon holding a vine and spears.

At one point an angry uproar was heard inside the tent, and the guards had taken a stance against each other. However after several tense moments Erwing himself emerged and calmed the guards that had accompanied him.

Several minutes had passed since then. The camp had quieted down now, and the guards could not resist listening in.

"I understand you mourn for the loss of your son, but us Guardians implore that you see our reasoning." A higher pitched and excited voice said insistently.

"Suppose I do agree to your alliance. What keeps you from stabbing me in the back when it is all over?"

A lower, more methodical voice replied, "We are not barbarians that would resort to such cowardly maneuvers!"

"Do we have an agreement?" The low tone of Terrador's voice was the first to be recognized.

"If you follow the terms then I believe so. This is far more important than our countries' petty feud. Dane, I need a witness."

One of the guards from outside made a move towards the entrance. The Warfangian guards permitted him entrance for the summons. He moved inside and glanced quickly at the dragons around the room, three younglings and three older dragons he assumed to be the Guardians.

"You are to witness this," the great general spoke to him. "As of immediately the Army of Warfang and the Army of the Colonies are in alliance."

**Thanks to DragonMaster00 for beta reading and providing his excellent critique. **

**I also believe a little explanation is in order for my absence. As most everyone knows schools started at the end of August. I have an 18 hour work load with classes that all require advanced mathematics. So as you can imagine I spend A LOT of time doing homework and studying. It really has affected my ability to write on a regular basis. I apologize in advance for long waits. I'll try to be faster, but I cannot make any promises. **

**As always please review. I enjoy every comment and critique. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 27**

**So I'm alive! I know right? Sorry I've been gone so long. I'll try to get back to the regular updates now. **

A nimble cloaked figure ran across the forest floor, leaping over the undergrowth with grace and speed unmatched by most. Here and there he would leap up to a tree branch to clear a particularly large obstacle, but as all cats do he landed perfectly.

This cycle had been going on for a little over a day now, and was only broken by the occasional field or meadow. But the cat ignored any of the sights that nature offered him. It would be several more hours before he reached his destination and he had no time to sit and lounge about taking in the atmosphere.

However, he could not keep up this break neck pace forever. The feline noticed the aching in his limbs, and soreness in his joints. That was when he realized how long he had been running; almost since dawn he had been going. His body was screaming at him to stop, but his mind was telling him to push on. The Guardians needed the intelligence only he could provide.

The cloaked cat pushed on for another half hour before his muscles could go no further and he broke his pace, kneeling over and gasping for breath. He limped over slowly to a tree and slid his back down its trunk. His throbbing legs cried with joy at not having to move.

He let his gasping breath slow for a little before taking a drink from his water skin. The cool water ran down his parched throat and gave him some much needed relief. He sat for a little while longer before reaching once more into his cloak and pulling from a hidden pocket a small amount of dried meat. The meat was the only thing he had brought with him other than his bow and quiver, the little water he carried with him, a knife strapped to his leather belt, and a length of rope. The meal was very salty, and only parched his throat once more, which he relieved with another drought from his water skin.

After resting for only a few minutes more he stood and stretched his limbs, especially his legs. Before he left, however, he checked how much daylight he had left by climbing the large leafy oak tree he under which he had taken his rest, scaring a family of squirrels to near death. The sun was nearing about halfway down from its zenith, which meant he only had a few hours of day time left. He quickly made his way back down the tree.

He once more set off at his former pace, only encouraged to run faster because of the sun. He reasoned that to make it back to the Guardians with any useful information in time he needed to at least reach the burned lands tonight, if not make some headway into them. He pressed on.

Another hour of running or so passed, and his senses started to pick up a new smell, one stinking smell like that of rotten eggs. He also noticed that the trees began to take on a more sickly appearance, for here they were not nearly as tall, and their leaves were a greenish-yellow. The forest soon began to give way to blackened portions here and there, where no life grew. Soon the undergrowth was almost completely gone, and only a black ashy floor remained with the burned bottom trunks of oak trees that barely clung to life. Then finally the forest gave way altogether to a great prairie of soot and ash.

He took stopped at the edge of the black abyss. Part of him mourned in silence for the nature that had been lost.

_Malefor did more than harm races__;__the very earth suffered under him._The cheetah thought within the confines of his mind. But there was no time to curse the hated purple dragon for what destruction he had wrought upon the world. He resumed his pace once more.

The very ground under his feet seemed to beg for life, as his footwork kicked up little black clouds of soot behind him. The land made his fur stand on edge, as if the place willed him to not be here, so it could agonize over its loss in peace.

After another half hour of running he came upon a chasm. It stretched on forever in each direction. His curiosity made him lean over the edge, only to see an endless pit.

For any other animal other than a dragon this would have been a significant obstacle. However the cheetahs of Avalar had met these same problems in the high passes surrounding their quaint valley. They had designed a special arrow to work like a grappling hook that could be shot from a bow. He unslung his bow and fitted the projectile into the string of his bow. He looked for a suitable place that would hold the hook and saw two rocks that formed a crook between the two.

He pulled his bow and with expert accuracy and precision that only a masterful archer could have, he fired. The arrow landed a few feet on the other side of the rocks. He pulled it tight and yanked hard upon the rope, which to his satisfaction did not budge. He tied it off to another well lodged rock behind him. He then proceeded to move end-over-end across the gap.

As soon as he was across he broke once more into a full run, leaving the rope and hook there in case he needed to make a quick getaway. After another length of time the cheetah came to a stop having reached the bottom of an incredibly jagged rise. So many points and valleys made it seem as if the earth itself had teeth, like that of a dragon's. An eerie glow near the points made it seem as if the fires burned upon their tips.

Hunter began his climb up the ridge. Hand over hand, up the dragon's teeth. The wary cheetah tested each foot and hand hold to make sure the rock would not give way. His caution was vindicated when the next hand hold crumpled beneath his paws. He sidled over a distance and began to climb up a different section.

The feline reached the next plateau and was greeted immediately by a fissure in the ridge. A dim glow and the smoggy, black clouds could be seen through the other side. An orange-red glow made it seem the clouds were on fire.

A crack of lighting lit up the fissure revealing a shadow casting down upon the floor. Hunter, as quick as the lighting itself, pulled his bow free and notched an arrow, aiming at the source of the shadow, ready to kill.

A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as only a thin scraggly sapling hung from the side of the fissure. Hunter's mouth fell only just a little at the sight of the mere plant.

_How could that have survived… in here of all the blasted places?_

Hunter walked into the pass and jumped from wall to wall until he reached the tree. A single branch had the only blackened leaves. Hunter rubbed one of the leaves with his furred paws revealing the green under the soot and ash.

Hunter looked to the sky, something… something told him that this was a sign. He pulled his knife free of its sheath at his side and cut one of the dead, straight branches. He placed the branch into his quiver, for later.

The feline climbed nimbly back down to the floor of the fissure, and made his way to the other side. The fissure began to open up and soon the cheetah was standing upon a high plateau overlooking a vast blackened plain with fires burning in many spots. In the distance a large fiery mountain stood tall and ominous, as if it was watching over all the fires below it. A river of thick magma slid down one side of the volcano.

Hunter turned to look for a place where he could quietly watch unnoticed. He found a small rock overhang that would provide good cover from the air. He scrutinized the moving flames for a moment before realizing that they were in fact lit torches being carried, by grublins. Hundreds upon hundreds of grublins, Hunter quickly began estimating their numbers, singling out platoons and then building the amounts into companies and finally battalions. The number quickly reached well over a thousand, then two, and finally somewhere around three thousand grublins, not to mention a few hundred of the larger and more deadly orcs.

Hunter sat there for some time watching the movements of the army beneath him. Most of the grublins were dedicated to what seemed like fortifications building. Only a few patrols seemed to be on the lookout. He took careful mental notes of their routes and numbers before he leaned back against the rock behind him, and slept.

A few hours later the cheetah woke, a quick check of his surroundings showing that he still remained undiscovered. He looked back over the camp beneath him to find that much was the same as before.

The feline pulled out the branch he had collected earlier and his knife, having decided he had some free time. The skilled archer cat began to carefully hone one end of the shaft. Once it was to his satisfaction he stripped the bark along the entire length and added three slim notches at the rear. The cheetah then reached into his bag and pulled out a small vile, three feathers and an arrow head. Then, opening the vile, he dipped a small claw into the clear liquid that was contained. He spread it along the notches and the end of the shaft. He fitted the head and feathers carefully into their positions. Then he held the arrow up to the sky to examine his work. A small feeling of satisfaction and a slight smile appeared on his visage. A smile which quickly turned to a frown as he noticed the three dragons flying west out of the basin.

*.*.*

Cynder cantered towards the Guardians' tent, carrying a scroll locked within her jaws with orders for a summons. She entered the confines of the Guardians tent through the front flaps.

"Hi Cynder," Both Flare and Flame said in greeting.

Cynder attempted to smile, however the note in her mouth made it awkward.

"Nice face." Flame snorted, before laughing uncontrollably.

Cynder glared at him after dropping the note. Before she could spit out a counter, Cyril stepped into the tent.

"Good, you are all here." He paused only for a moment. "Pardon my rushed tongue, but the Guardians are currently very busy setting up the interworkings of the alliance while simultaneously running this army. There is a village between us and the burned lands. If the heavy fighting we are expecting occurs they will most certainly be caught in the crossfire. You are to evacuate them as soon as possible."

He motioned with his paw to the old oak table in the center of the tent. "Their location is marked on the map on the table, and a scroll with the Guardian's paw prints and orders for them to relocate to Warfang momentarily is there as well.

"Any questions?" He paused for a brief moment, but none of the three made any movement to speak. "Both armies should be ready to move out by the time you get back."

He turned and as he exited, looking over his shoulder, "Good luck you three, and may the noble blood of our ancestors keep you safe." Then the Ice Guardian began to depart.

"Lighting fast briefing, I like it." Flame chirped.

The Ice Guardian stopped, and turned back towards the group. Flame took a step back, fearing he had angered the Ice Guardian.

"Oh I almost forgot; two of the colonial army will be going with you, an ice and an electric dragoness. They'll be waiting at the eastern edge of the camp." Then the old Guardian left.

Cynder and Flare both looked at each other, disturbed by the Guardian's last words. Flame only sighed with relief.

Cynder then stamped her paw. "You heard him. Meet me at the east edge of camp in thirty minutes."

Flame and Flare silently nodded together. Cynder snatched the documents on the table and left.

*.*.*

Thirty minutes later the three dragons sat in a triangle on a grassy lawn just outside the field of tents, each carrying a satchel with provisions and other various articles.

Flame was impatiently rapping his claws on a rock. "So where are these two… foreigners?"

"Like we would know, Flame," Flare answered, placing her tail underneath Flame's claws to prevent his noise making.

The red fire drake gave her an annoyed look before brushing her blade aside and beginning his rapping once more.

Cynder then lifted her head off the ground, peering into the crowd of dragons inside the camp. "That might be them."

Flame and Flare both turned to look towards the camp. Two dragonesses were making their way over to them, one with bright golden scales, a light blue underbelly and another dark blue ice dragoness with ivory white horns.

All three of the Warfangians rose to meet their counterparts. The other two stopped a few paws' distance before them. The ice dragoness leaned and whispered to the other briefly.

"Well are you going to tell us your names or stand there?" Cynder began.

"Oh. Um…" The golden one began, before being cut off by the ice dragoness.

"Her name is Electria and mine is Glacia. I guess you're Cynder, correct?"

"Yes, and this is Flame and Flare," Cynder responded in turn and gesturing with each wing to her companions. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's be off."

"Wait! You're the one who was w-with Rey?" Electria quivered.

"You knew him?" Flare asked, taken aback by the sudden question.

"We- we…" Tears began to travel down the golden dragoness's muzzle.

"Were close friends." Glacia finished for her.

"I'm sorry. I owe him my life." She frowned, remembering the last moments of the fire dragon. "He was a good dragon," she said, trying to fake a smile.

"I'm sorry, but we need to be off now," Cynder interjected.

Cynder turned her back on the rest of her companions, the rest unfurling their wings for flight. She began her run up and let her wings catch the air, and with a few mighty flaps of her powerful wings she began to get altitude. The rushing wind filled her nostrils with the sweet scent of a meadow. She closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the cool air and wind at her face.

Most of the group was quiet during the flight. However, Flare managed to start a conversation with Electria and Glacia. Cynder managed to only catch pieces of the conversation. They were talking about their lost friend. Cynder said a silent prayer for the dragon to find peace with the ancestors and thought no more of it. Cynder took in the few hours of peace from the outside world to think, only occasionally glancing at the sun to make sure they were heading in the right direction.

Then, a wing tap woke her from her meditation. Flame had bumped wings with her and motioned with his paw to the horizon ahead, where a large column of black smoke arose.

Cynder's daydreaming mind was shattered into alarm mode. The experienced black dragoness dove towards the trees beneath them, skimming the tree tops. The rest of the group followed suit. She continued this until the tree tops just barely obscured the tops of the village houses and huts. She dropped through a hole in the tree canopy. The other four dragons did so as well.

"Follow me and stay low. Don't make any unnecessary sounds." Each of the other dragons nodded. Cynder lowered herself to the ground and began to stalk towards the edge of the trees.

A twig snapped behind them after only a few steps. Cynder glared daggers over her shoulder at the sound.

All four of the other dragons stood perfectly still in line. Flame mouthed a silent, "Sorry."

Cynder glared at the fire drake for a second longer before returning to the path she had chosen before her. She began again to stalk forward through the underbrush towards the village.

Another twig snapped behind her. She glared daggers at Flame once more, who in response silently shook his head. Cynder looked at the remaining dragons, each of them shaking their heads as well.

The bush to her left flank rustled. Cynder turned towards it,bringing her lethal tail to bear to silence whatever creature it was before it could call for backup.

A brown cloak appeared through the bush first.

Cynder tensed to pounce.

A furry feline appeared out of the bush, with a bow and quiver. "Cynder?" it whispered.

"Hunter?" Cynder whispered in turn.

"Yes. It is fortunate you are here right now Cynder. You need to see this." He spoke gravely but quietly. "Follow me," he finished, drawing the cloak around him and beginning to sneak through the brush.

Without further mishap the group of five reached the edge of the woods. The group of dragons and the one cheetah spread out, each finding a bush to peer through.

In the fields surrounding the village, several dozen dragons young and old stood in lines closely guarded by small brown creatures, each pointing a pike or sword at the prisoners. Behind them several of the village buildings were ablaze with fire.

"We've got to help them," Flame whispered, preparing to charge.

"Wait," Hunter whispered harshly, putting a furry paw in front of the fire dragon. Flame looked to Cynder who nodded for him to back down. The fire drake reluctantly returned to hiding.

Out of the village three figures strode out of the smoke. Cynder's eyes immediately fell upon the purple dragon who was first to appear. A snarl stretched across Cynder's muzzle.

A whisper of joy came from Cynder's right. "That's Rey! He's alive!"

Both Glacia and Electria had bright joyous beaming smiles upon their faces.

"He seems… different." Flare's discouraging voice broke the pair out of their revelry.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

"He's fallen," Cynder answered. "Corrupted." Cynder's voice grew angry. "The Rey you know is gone, replaced bya being who knows nothing but darkness and the will of his master."

The electric and ice dragoness looked back towards the three dragons walking towards the prisoners. A grimace replaced their smiles.

The rest of the group continued to watch. Spyro's group had reached the captive dragons, and he stood before them, speaking, although they could not hear what he was saying. Quake and Rey sat at his flanks obediently and watchfully.

After a few more moments the purple dragon ceased his speech, and a tirade of protest rang out from the group of captive dragons, all of them shouting and shaking their heads in defiance.

Spyro roared for silence which the hidden group could even hear. The purple dragon began again, and this time a few of the grublins picked a white dragoness out from the crowd and brought her before Spyro. The dragons once more began to shout in defiance.

Spyro placed his tail blade against the white dragon's neck, and all fell silent.

"Hunter!" Cynder whispered urgently.

"Already on it," he responded, throwing his cloak aside.

"Hurry or she is going to die," Cynder whispered in desperation.

Glacia whispered forlornly, "That's a four hundred yard shot. No one can hit that. You're endangering all those prisoners' lives."

Hunter pulled an arrow from his quiver, ignoring the remark. He looked over it for a moment before muttering to himself, "I just made this one too.

A whelping brown dragon burst from the crowd of surrendered dragons and ran towards the doomed white dragoness. The grublins did not bar the little dragon from reaching Spyro.

The brave little one began to push on the base of Spyro's tail**,** trying to remove the deadly blade from the white dragoness's throat but only to be slapped away by Spyro's tail, tumbling into a heap a yard away.

The dragons once more burst into a cacophony of angry voices, but were again silenced by Spyro's threat of death.

Hunter stood and readied his bow, drawing it back to its full length.

"Get the prisoners away you two," Cynder said, pointing at Glacia and Electria. "Flare, Flame, we'll distract Quake, Rey and Spyro."

Spyro's tail blade rose threateningly high above the white dragoness.

"Fire," Cynder whispered resolutely.

With a twang, Hunter released his arrow.

**Thanks to Shemmi and Riverstyxx for letting me borrow two characters. Levina** (white dragoness)** and Domino** (brown whelping),** who will be more extensively featured in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to Dragonmaster000 for his continued beta skills and support.**

**Thanks to all the people who continue to read, and a special thank you to all the reviewers out there.**


	28. Chapter 28

Legend of Spyro: Stormfront

Chapter 28

So hi. I'm still here. xD

Cynder's legs tensed at the sound of the bowstring. The black dragoness watched on the edge of her claws as the feathered projectile flew through the air. The arrow disappeared momentarily in the glare of the sun. Her emerald eyes directed themselves at the purple dragon. She drowned the urge to call out to him, to tell him to move, to get away. Yet she did nothing, catching sight of the arrow once more plunging down towards the unwary purple dragon.

The arrow struck the purple dragon just above his shoulder. Spyro roared with pain as the arrow buried itself into him. The force of the impact made him stagger sideways a few steps, away from the captive dragoness and whelping.

Cynder burst from the bushes, the rest of her group following close behind her, all sprinting the distance towards the beleaguered and burning town.

Several of the grublins turned to face them and began to run at them, swords and clubs held high.

Cynder screamed a blast of red fear at their approaching enemies and several more still guarding the captive dragons. Hunter was letting loose with as many arrows as he could fire whilerunning, downing several of the panic stricken grublins.

The others and Cynder volleyed their elements into the crowd of dazed grublins: a stream of fire from Flame and Flare, shards of ice from Glacia, bolts of electricity from Electria and globs of deadly poison from Cynder.

The group kept up their sprint, running past the charred, broken remains of the now deceased grublins. Glacia and Electria broke to the right of the main road that led into the village proper and towards the hostages who were now rebelling against their few remaining grublin captors. Cynder, Flare, Flame and Hunter broke to the left angling themselves at Quake and Rey who had rushed to Spyro's side.

The purple dragon quickly recovered from his wound, pushing the other dragons away. He stamped his paw on his uninjured side, a wave of earth sendingthe stunned dragoness and whelpling flying away from him. They landed haphazardly a distance away, neither of them moving. He snorted a challenge directed at Cynder.

Cynder let out an enraged shriek and continued her charge at the purple dragon, Flame and Flare each pairing up with Quake and Rey respectively. Hunter stopped his sprint and steadied his stance for firing. Cynder took one last glance over her shoulder to gladly see that thecaptives had already dispatched their guards and were running to the forest led by Glacia and Electria.

_Only need to hold them for a few moments._

Cynder dove into her shadow and made her way to the purple dragon. The purple dragon stopped his charge upon Cynder's disappearance. She heard two distinct thuds of colliding bodies followed by vicious snarling, and gnashing of teeth.

Cynder began her movements to surprise the purple dragon, but halted when she noticed the perfectly calm expression of Spyro. His eyes wereclosed, and hisbreathing wassteady. Cynder then moved towards the purple dragon's undefended rear, but again stopped herself when her mind screamed at her. The years of fighting brought her great experience; she couldn't forget that now.

Cynder then crept in her shadow just beneath his scaled chin, and prepared herself for her attack. She sprung from her shadow with unmatched ferocity, scissoring her wing blades in a strike that would have decapitated any normal opponent. But Spyro was far from normal.

A stalagmite of rock burst from the ground catching her blades before they could reach his throat. Another burst from the ground aiming for her own neck, but the skill and experience of the black dragoness saved her as she back flipped away, her eyes coming to meet his.

"You were once a strong dragoness…" His icy voice trailed off, before beginning again. "You could be once more…"

It took a moment for Cynder to realize what he was implying, before an incredible anger welled up in her chest. "I'd rather die than become that monster again!"

The purple dragon's unfettered anger became evident as he snarled**,** "You're a fool to deny my offer. This world will burn underneath the destroyer's feet with or without you."

"Why would you do this? You're a good dragon! I know it!" Cynder screeched in rage.

"You follow the filth that is the Guardians! I tried to find a route for peace. I asked both sides to back down… Both of them denied their chance for peace! Then the thought came to me… that the inhabitants of this world do not deserve it. That is why my goal is to raise the Destroyer like my predecessor, and wipe these pathetic peoples from existence! Once all but a few chosen remain, I will bring it back together again. Then, the world will be born again, no hatred, no violence, and no death. Everyone will live in a perfect world, a perfect life."

Cynder gagged at what she was hearing. "And what?! You'll rule over this promised land forever?"

"For a time… until everything is set right. I'll offer you a life after this once more, take my offer or perish with the rest of this pathetic world."

"Like hell I will!" Cynder took a stance preparing a deadly globule of poison.

"So be it," thepurple dragon answered.

To Cynder's shock the purple dragon began to float off the ground. The black dragoness ceased her attack before it began.

"No!" Cynder screamed. "You wouldn't!" The black dragoness started backing away, like terrified prey before a predator.

The purple dragon didn't even acknowledge her pleas. He levitated further off the ground, and a purple bubble appeared around him.

Cynder roared in rage at the purple dragon and mentally gathered herself. She looked inwards upon herself, finding the stream of power that flowed through her, and grabbed for it. She too began to float above the air. She opened her eyes and saw the malicious grinning teeth of Spyro opposite her. The gaze of his eyes was piercing. Cynder felt the urge to flee, to run as if she was a scared child before the monster that haunted her.

She collapsed to the ground. The feeling of the power within her was missing, as if she had only used in moments before. "No! Not now!" She screamed in desperation,gripping the dirt in her talons, and she tried to reach for the power of convexity again, yet she felt nothing.

Cynder turned back towards her friends. Flame and Flare were still battling it out with Quake and Rey. The groups of villagers were on the edge of the forest, Glacia and Electria on their heels.

The black dragoness turned on her heels to face her friends and stood upon her hind legs, rearing into the air. She opened her fanged jaws and screeched a terrible sound, one that all mortals would run and cower in a hole to get away from.

The effects sent Flame, Flare, Quake and Rey to the ground, all of them dropping mid-fight and trembling violently in the dirt**.**

Cynder ran towards Flame and Flare, shouting as much as her heaving lungs allowed her.

"Run! Get away. We have to get out of here!"

She made it half of the distance before Flame and Flare regained some sort of control over themselves. Quake and Rey were still completely incapacitated, since the blast was directed at them, Flame and Flare only getting a fraction of the blast's power.

Both fire dragon and dragoness rose to their paws giving stares of incredulity directed at Cynder. Soon, however, they noticed her panicked expression and frantic pace to put distance between herself and the purple orb behind her.

Cynder continued her sprint, glancing behind her to see the purple orb had been set ablaze with purple convexity fire. Meanwhile, Quake and Rey had regained their footing.

Flame and Flare turned towards to the forest and fled for their lives, pushing their muscles to the limits, and leaving their helpless opponents on the ground.

Cynder was only a few feet behind Flame and Flare when she spotted two huddled forms. One of them,the older yellow dragoness, was gazing around her in a stunned shock. The other smaller blank and white splotched whelping was huddled up against her leg shaking violently. Cynder, without a second thought, changed direction towards them.

Her muscles were aching now, her heart pounding out of her chest. The pair of dragons had noticed her charging at them at a break neck speed. Their terrified bodies didn't allow them to run; they were merely staring at her with looks of horror upon their faces, the little one now crying and squeezing the older dragoness's leg.

Cynder ran until she was within a few feet of the pair and pounced upon them. Her eyes were engulfed by a blinding purple light. Her paws reached the pair of dragons, holding them in a tight grip. Then the black dragoness felt an astounding amount of heat nipping at the end of her tail.

*.*.*

Flame and Flare reached the tree line and crashed through the bushes. Stopping and spinning on his heels to look back out at the field.

Flame managed to get a few words out between his panting breaths. "I think this is far eno— Where's Cynder!"

Flare panicked looking from side to side, only to be greeted by a blinding flash of light when she looked towards the village. Both dragons threw up their wings to shield their eyes.

Soon the light died down, and smoke and a metallic smell filled their nostrils, like that after a thunderstorm. Flame and Flare removed their wings to be greeted by devastation.

The village was gone, all of it. The fields around it were a blackened burnt out hell hole. Little purple fires nipped at the singed trees and bushes around them, and in the field.

A triumphant roar burst from the direction of the village, sending Flame and Flare into automatic battle stances. There, Spyro stood upon his hind legs and sprayed a swath of purple flames high into the sky. Then he took flight and wheeled away to the east. Twosoot covered dragons soon emerged from the burnt out rubble apparently unharmed and followed the purple dragon into the air.

Flare looked to Flame with tears in her eyes."Cyn-nder?"

Flame pulled her into a hug, tears forming at the edge of his eyes as well. "I should have stayed with her," he said choking on his words.

The rustling undergrowth alerted them to the approach of another, and Flare cried out hoping beyond hope. "Cynder!?" shecalled.

Glacia and Electria came running through the undergrowth.

"We got them away safely, Hunter is watching them," the pronounced joyfully beaming with smiles.

"But what was that astoundingly bright light?" Glacia asked curiously.

It was then that they noticed the tears on Flame's and Flare's faces. Their own faces contorted to frowns."What's wrong?" Electria asked quietly, her voice trembling.

"C-Cynder didn't mak-Ahhh!" Flare screamed. Everyone jumped away, staring in shock at a black paw with silver talons that had risen from the ground and grasped Flare's ankle in a death grip. A thin black mist swirled off of it where it came out of the ground.

Flare tried to pull her forepaw away from the thing, but its grip was unrelenting. Although, when she tugged, the paw and leg seemed to grow in length.

"Flare pull as hard as you can! I think it's Cynder!"

"Huh?" shesaid, tilting her head to one side and staring incredulously at him.

"Pull!" Flame yelled once more.

Flare grasped the black paw with her own paw and reared backwards on her hind legs. Three dragons came flying out of the mist, all four dragons landing in a heap, the smallest, a black and white splotched whelping sitting pretty on top with a blank stare on his face.

A wheezing voice emanated from the bottom of the haphazard pile."If you could get off of me..."

"There are more on top of me," an aggravated voice from somewhere further up answered.

"Cynder,is that you?!" Flame pleaded.

A grunt that sounded somewhat like an affirmative came from behind an orange wing.

The little whelping looked down on the bodies he was sitting on, who were now all squirming to get free.

"Levi!" hescreeched and tried to embrace the much larger dragon beneath across its belly.

"Yes, it's me Domino. Now if you don't mind,let me up," the voice responded, clearly feminine.

"But I like it up here," he responded pleadingly.

"Domino…"

"Alright,sis*," he* responded dejectedly before climbing down from the pile of dragons. The dragonesses got to their feet, annoyed at the whole ordeal.

The yellow dragoness named Levina turned to Cynder. "Thanks for saving us."

"Whatever. We need to get moving, it's not safe here," Cynder spoke, looking at her comrades.

The yellow dragoness was taken back for a moment but soon busied herself looking over the whelping. Meanwhile Cynder retrieved her satchel from inside a bush and returned to the group.

"The villagers are in a clearing a little ways from here, Cynder," Glacia interjected.

"Good*. Let's* get to them and get out of here. _He_ might return at any moment."

Glacia and Electria turned and disappeared into the forest, and the rest of the group soon followed. Flare stuckclose to the new pair, Flame at her side.

"Listen," Flare said to the yellow dragoness as they followed Glacia and Electria, making sure to keep her voice low.

"What's her problem?" theyellow dragoness responded irately.

"She's… been through a lot lately.I'm sorry if she seemed… insensible back there."

"Where are we going Levi?" the little whelping on her back interrupted.

"That's a good question Domino…" The yellow dragoness looked to her new companion.

"First, I think we'll go back to the encampment. After that the Guardians will probably find a spot for you."

"The Guardians? Encampment? What are you talking about?"

"Levi,what's an en-camp-ment?" The whelping tilted his head to one side**.**

"Later Domino..."

"We were sent to warn you to get out… A battle is going to take place soon, but Spyro got to you first."

"I-I thought he was different from the last purple dragon…" the dragoness answered.

"I thought so too," Flare answered solemnly.

They emerged into a large clearing, where quite a number of dragons were milling about. Disheartened and mournful faces were prevalent everywhere. Hunter dropped from a tree just above them, landing ever so gracefully.

The whelping scrutinized every inch of the cheetah.

"You smell funny," Domino announced to the world.

Levina glared at him for a moment, and then looked at the Cheetah hoping he wasn't offended.

The feline smiled, and gave Domino a pat on the head, before pulling his cowl back over his head and disappearing back into the trees.

"Levina! Domino!" oneof the indistinguishabl edragons shouted. Levina turned to look back at the crowd.

The throng of dragons turned to greet them, several of them smiling and a few cheers erupting**.** A large pale green dragon stepped forward. His horns and spikes were rounded down, and his eyes were somewhat white, as if balls of cotton were in them.

His voice was sterner than Terrador's and far raspier. "I must thank you young dragons. Without your timely interference we would have surely been carted off like cattle."

"The Guardians sent us to evacuate you… It's obvious however we were too late," Cynder answered.

"We heard rumors of conflict, but never expected it to be so close to our village." The elder dragon paused for a moment before continuing. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that the identity of our attackers is most shocking… Was that not the great purple dragon that toppled the wretched Malefor?"

The words seemed to stick in Cynder's throat. "Yes, it was Spyro."

"How unfortunate… then you must be Cynder."

Cynder nodded and let her gaze fall to the ground for a moment before finding the courage to speak. "We need to get going… they could come back any moment."

"I concur. Lead the way, young Cynder."

*.*.*

"They should have been back by now…" Terrador said, thumping his mace of a tail into the soft grass that was the tent floor.

"They possibly had complications attaining the villager's vacation of their households. The Ancestors know how stubborn we dragons can be," Volteer answered, giving Cyril a glare as he did so.

Cyril snorted contemptuously. "The scroll we gave them should have proven our authority and it explained the situation fully. If they refused to leave, then the entire village is comprised of fools."

Terrador swunghis mace once more, deepening the already substantial pit that was behind him. "If there is no word within the hour we'll send a full company after them." Terrador slammed his mace once more with extreme force, as if the ground were a grublin he wished to never have see the light of day again.

A strange sound, like that of a glass being struck, made the Guardians' heads turn, except for Terrador's.

"What was that? It sounded like a wine crystal," Cyril asked, looking around befuddled.

"There are no such objects in here, at least not to my knowledge, but my ears definitely heard something to that liking," Volteer answered.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything," Terrador said to his companions, staring at them ineven more confusion.

"You've been too close to too many explosions, Terrador. Hit your mace again," Cyril ordered.

Terrador complied, and again the noise rang out. "I heard it this time…look around." Terrador stuck his head beneath the table, and an all too familiar sound greeted him. The hateful voices and ghostly screams haunted his soul.

"Get back!" heyelled to his two companions, whom backed up against the fabric of the tent. Terrador reached his great paws to the edge of the table and sent it careening towards the entrance, before it struck the ground and shattered into wooden splinters. The guards that had been outside the door entered ready for battle, teeth bared.

Terrador stared at the object where the table had been. "This isn't good..."

"Oh dear…" Volteer fretted.

"Impossible…" Cyril said in stunned disbelief.

There in the center of the tent was a dark purple crystal, with living shadows moving around it. The whisperings were clear for all to hear now.

Terrador, with a quick strike,smashed it under a forepaw, grinding it into dust afterwards. Then he immediately began barking orders.

"Guards,have all commanders' tents searched immediately and advise General Erwing to do the same. There could be more about."

"Yes sir," one of them answered and immediately left to carry out his orders.

The other dragon guard remained. "I was just about to report to you sirs that a large group of dragons approaches from the east, estimated number of about sixty, sirs."

Cyril sighed. "Thank the ancestors they are alright."

"That crystal was undoubtedly positioned during the attack on the encampment" Volteer proposed and continued, "Its small scope must have made its draining affects imperceptible, and the voices could only be heard at very close distances. It's impressive that Spyro was so cunning. I never pegged him as such."

"Your revelations are too late to help us, Volteer," the earth Guardian said, the anger clearly perceptible in his voice. "We must assume he knows every word that was said in here from then until now."

*.*.*

Spyro's lilac eyes opened to the sight of the volcano and his comrades. "They found the dark crystal."

"They were bound to find in eventually..." the earth dragon Quake answered, and Rey nodded in agreement.

"We have nothing else we could have gained from it anyways… We know they're coming."

"By the way Spyro… don't you think you overdid it a little? You nearly killed them…" Rey asked sheepishly.

"Cynder was never in any danger. I did more than just block her convexity furry..." The purple dragon trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Quake asked confusedly.

"Cynder's furies have always been powerful. I just gave it a little nudge from attack to defense. She could have stood next to me during my furry and would have been unscathed."

"Why go so far though? Why just not breathe some fire and be done with it?" Rey asked still somewhat unsure.

"Because… she has to hate me," Spyro turned away from them, so he couldn't see their faces. "She needs to be able to go through with a killing blow. If she still has feelings for me, she won't fight me, and the plan will come crashing down."

"Why are you giving up everything? Just for the rest of us? You have the right to happiness too…" Rey answered him.

"I want to give her a chance at life… the large portion of her life was under Malefor's control. She never had a chance at a family or a normal life. I'm trying to give her that chance."

"But what about you?! Stop being so selfless." Quake broke into the conversation.

"My life was forfeit long ago… There is no place for a purple in this world."

Quake and Rey couldn't find the words to speak.

Spyro unfurled his golden wings. A fresh scar where the arrow struck him was evident on his shoulder. "I'm going to go out and patrol the perimeter." Without another word the purple dragon took flight from the mountainside.

**Once again I apologize for the long update time. Life is very busy for me at the moment. **

**All reviews are greatly appreciated and read. The reviews are the best part of writing, and I look forward to anyone who wishes to post one. **

**Other news: RiverStyx did a picture of Spyro for me on her deviantArt called "Black Helm." Go check it out.**

**Only a few chapters left.**

**And thanks to DragonMaster000 for his continued betaing and support. **


	29. Chapter 29

Legend of Spyro: Stormfront

Chapter 29

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the ridiculously long time to update. **

The multicolored group of village dragons landed in a large grassy plain just a short distance from the Warfangian side of the camp. Cynder turned and looked at the crowd of dragons behind her. Some were staring nervously at the camp, while others milled aimlessly about, shocked by the sudden loss of their homes.

A pair of guards approached from the edge of the camp, which was being rapidly broken down to be moved out. Tents were being taken down, and the wagons were being packed by the moles, filled with barrels and boxes of all shape and size. The rest of the camp was abuzz with activity as troopers that had already finished packing began to form into their take-off formations.

They had arrived just in time.

A lone trooper, who Cynder identified as a corporal, reached their position, bowed and then spoke.

"Lady Cynder, you have returned. I have sent my comrade to notify the Guardians."

"Thank you," Cynder replied curtly.

Then the corporal went over to the village elder and did the same.

The group of younger dragons—Flame, Flare, Glacia, Electria, Levina, and Domino, who was somewhat following and chasing after a butterfly at the same time—found a quieter spot a small distance away and rested their tired wings. Cynder arrived a few moments later, and began pacing.

"So what will you guys do now? Will you take us to Warfang?" Levina asked.

"We're needed at the battle. They'll find someone else to do that," Cynder responded, taking only a moment to look up from the grassy earth before returning to her pacing.

"You mean you'll fight? I understand _you_, Cynder…but what about you four?" She motioned to Flame, Flare, Glacia and Electria with her wing.

"We're the only ones to have ever fought and trained with Spyro on a regular basis. We have a better chance against him than anyone else, other than maybe the Guardians," Flame answered her.

"And we won't quit until our friend is free," Glacia and Electria answered in unison.

"We would have a better chance if we had Quake…" Flare said despondently.

"Who's that? Is he powerful? And what friend?"

"Rey and us have been friends since we were hatchlings." Glacia answered, and tilted her horn to point at Electria

"Quake is an earth dragon classmate of ours, and…"

Cynder finished for him. "The dark green dragon who was with Spyro _was _Quake, and the orange one is Rey."

"Why are they helping him?!" Levina shouted.

"It's not their fault!" Cynder snapped back. "They've been corrupted. They know nothing of themselves. Only their master's voice and orders. They are slaves to his will."

"Oh…" Levina looked down shamefully.

Cynder returned to her pacing. By now, however, the Guardians had reached the village dragons and were meeting with the village elder off to the side, away from the main group. Within a few minutes, they left. The elder returned to the group and began speaking to the crowd, but his voice was muffled at this distance.

The Guardians turned to Cynder and the group and made their way over, smiling at the still-playing Domino before they reached them.

"We heard you ran into trouble," Terrador began.

"Spyro nearly killed us all," Cynder spat in anger.

"Oh dear…" Volteer murmured.

"I'm afraid that was our fault," Cyril stated shamefully. "We found a dark crystal inside the command tent… He must have been listening in on us the whole time. This lapse in security is our responsibility." His voice got deeper and livider. "I assure you it will not happen again."

Cynder slashed at the ground with her paws. "He's always one step ahead of us."

"I suggest you get some rest while you can. We will be moving out towards the volcano shortly."

Levina spoke up for the first time. "Is that where he was going to take us? He said we were all his prisoners."

The Guardians seemed to notice Levina for the first time. "What's your name?"

Levina lowered her head, "Levina, sirs."

"Tell us everything that happened, please, we only received a quick account from your Elder," Cyril said, moving his head down to her level.

Levina seemed to regain some of her confidence.

"Well, I was walking back with Domino from a walk in the forest. We came back into the field surrounding the village. The purple dragon and two others were at the gate of the village. The gate watcher let them in without question… I ran with Domino…"

She motioned towards the playful speckled dragon a distance away, and then continued.

"…towards the village. I wanted to meet the famous purple dragon. By the time I got there, I could hear shouts and screams. I reached the main street with the well. There were grublins everywhere; they had their swords against the throats of several dragons… The Elder surrendered. They led everyone out of the village, and as we left the dark orange dragon set several dwellings on fire, and the dark green had a few swallowed or crushed by earth. We were all grouped up in front of the village. No one seemed hurt badly, though. Then he came before everyone and told us we were being taken. Then, when everyone refused to go with him…"

"They pulled her from the crowd," Flame finished for her. "We were there for this part, hiding in the forest."

Levina nodded. "Then he told us we would become his followers…and that we were the chosen few to survive… I don't know what he was talking about, but they refused again and he put his tail-spike to my neck…"

"That's enough… You don't need to remember any more," Cyril told her softly. "I think it's clear we need to assault his position as soon as possible, Terrador."

"I agree. Get some rest, you five. Levina, I ask you to return to your villagers. You will be departing shortly for Warfang. You will find shelter there until we can find a more suitable place for your village."

"Th-Thank you, Guardians." She bowed, and then turned to her newfound friends. "Thank you again for rescuing us. I wish there was something I could do to help…but I'm not a fighter. May the ancestors be with you."

"Thank you, I hope you find a new home," Flare said.

Levina nodded in return, and the rest of the group beckoned her goodbye. The yellow dragoness collected Domino and left the group.

"If we fly all night, we could be at Spyro's location by morning," Cyril put forth.

"I would not deem it prudent to enervate the troops before engaging in conflict," Volteer countered his rival.

"I don't think we have a choice at this moment," Terrador grunted. "At any moment now, Spyro could summon the Destroyer. We cannot delay our advance on the mountain any longer, and I'm sure Erwing will agree."

Terrador looked over his shoulder at the camp and observed for a moment. "Rest quickly, young ones. We will be departing soon, and we'll need your strength."

*.*.*

Flare walked over to the sleeping fire drake, who was snoring obnoxiously. "Wake up, Flame," Flare said, poking his muzzle right around his nostrils. After several attempts, the red dragon snorted loudly and awoke.

"Huh-whuh?" he drawled out as he lifted his head from the ground.

"The column is forming up. We need to fall in," Flare answered the groggy drake.

"Aw, come on, that couldn't have even been an hour…" Flame protested, rolling over and covering his face with a transparent wing.

Flare gave a swift kick to his exposed underbelly.

Flame gasped as the air in his lungs escaped, and immediately rose to his paws. "Oww! What'd you do that for!?"

"Cynder is already over there. I think the whole army is waiting on us, so get your tail moving!"

Flame looked over Flare's shoulder at the congregation of thousands of dragons. He quickly ducked his head back behind her shoulder, feeling the piercing gazes bearing down on him.

The chastised Flame quickly sauntered over to the vast array of dragons in front him. The Guardians, General Erwing, and Cynder were at the head of the column. Terrador's huge eyes scrutinized him the whole way as he sauntered over. Flame hung his head low, avoiding his gaze until he took his place behind the Guardians, Erwing, and Cynder.

The coordinated group of dragons began their take off down the grassy field that was flanked by a grove of trees, forming a natural runway. Flame pondered how so many dragons could take off at once without coming into contact and causing a massive crash. But they were all trained to be here… Unlike him and his companions. They'd been given a crash course before they left Warfang on the formations and patterns.

_Just follow the dragon in front of you._

Terrador dipped one of his large brown wings. Flame did the same, following the old Earth Guardian. The distant volcano could be seen, disgorging smoke from its peak, covering the land in foul ash-grey smog.

The red dragon settled his wings into a steady rhythm that would keep him where he was supposed to be in his column. Normally he'd be getting quite bored by now—the fire drake had never been one for long flights—but the feeling in his stomach kept his mind uneasy. Flame felt like a pit was opening up inside, making him slightly queasy.

_How many more will have to die because of purple dragons?_The thought struck like a slap to the face. Spyro was once his friend…but no longer.

A corner of his mind whispered as if into his ear. _He's threatening to destroy the world... He destroyed Quake's mind… He took Flare from you._

The drake's eyes locked onto Flare a few places further up and to the right, flying steadily. He snarled, bearing his fangs at the air and the sinking sun. He felt a wave of determination overflow his senses, like a tidal wave upon a beach.

_Twice my life has been interrupted by a crazed purple dragon… I swear to the ancestors, there will not be a third._

*.*.*

Flame looked back at the red and green orbs above him, praying they had moved a decent amount. To his dismay, he couldn't tell that either of the moons had moved from their last position. The stars twinkled as if to poke fun at him.

_How the world must envy you, to watch the joys and triumphs of the world, but not have to deal with its problems and sins._

Smog and rust-grey clouds belched from the volcano began to cover up his view of the gems of the sky. He focused his attention forwards once more, through the throng of flapping wings and clinking armor. The Burned Lands were now looming in front of them, oppressive and foul—the land scarred and blasted by heat, blackened and greyed into ash. Jagged edges and deep caverns filled the landscape. Flame couldn't imagine having to go through all of it without wings.

_The moles and their cannons would have taken months to get through here._

He remembered the conversation with Terrador, who had sent them back to Warfang to control and protect the populace. The cannons were defunct without the powder supplies that Spyro had destroyed. It would have taken far too much time to send a new powder caravan up.

Another hour passed, with Flame barely keeping his drooping eyes open.

"Flame!" He heard his name called over the wind, and noticed Flare flying next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" he asked her sleepily.

"Cynder is missing," she said, ignoring his statement. "She was in front of me one moment, and then gone the next."

Flame instantly shook himself clear of grogginess. "What?! Why would she leave? It doesn't make any sense."

A sudden, gravelly shout from behind made Flame flinch. "Oi, get back in formation!"

"I think I know…" She paused, thinking for a moment, and whispered to him. "I'm going to go warn Electria and Glacia. Drop to ground level in one minute. Make sure the perimeter scouts don't see you."

She winged away beneath the rows and columns of dragons.

Flame nodded an affirmative and began to count out the seconds. When he reached forty-five, he looked around him to see if anyone was scrutinizing him. He prayed the bulky earth dragon behind him wasn't paying much attention.

At sixty, he pulled in his wings and let himself plummet. The wind speed picked up quickly, and the free falling sensation unnerved his stomach. He heard no shouts or calls from above him, thankfully. When he passed behind the sentry that was flying underneath the main force, he began to slowly open his wings, easing his descent. When he felt he was somewhat slowed, he snapped his wings open.

An intense pain filled his joints as his wings took the full brunt of being opened. He fought back the tears for a moment, but to his relief, he was soon flying normally again. The red dragon put himself in a steady, but much slower, descent towards the blackened ground.

Flame was surprised to see Glacia already waiting for him. He vectored towards her and began a steady hover, waiting on the others.

Glacia let out a great sigh when she saw Flare and Electria appear from the clouds above. Flare pointed with her forepaw towards the east, towards the volcano. Flame and Glacia understood the message and began flying in that direction. Flare and Electria soon joined them from above, slowing a bit to match their speed.

"So what's the deal?" Flame prodded. "What's Cynder up to?"

Flare called over the wind. "I think she's going to confront Spyro…by herself. We'll have to press ourselves to catch up to her."

The unsure voice of Electria broke the wind next. "How do you suppose we find her…?"

Flame added in, "Yeah she's going to be hard to find at night."

Glacia answered them, sounding disgruntled. "We know where she's going. We just have to beat her there."

Flare nodded mid-flight. "Exactly, now pick up the pace!"

*.*.*

Flapping wings soon followed by the patter of paw-falls awakened the resting purple dragon. His eyelids lifted to reveal the dark amethyst irises beneath. Quake stood before him, looking back over his shoulder over the grublin encampment, towards the jagged natural cliffs and walls that offered protection from the outside world.

"Anything?" Spyro asked anxiously.

Quake faced the purple dragon. "The forward positions report that they have entered the Burned Lands and are heading directly here. They'll be here by

He didn't mention that he had received the message in very broken draconian from a grublin commander, and had to have the grublin repeat himself many times

Spyro snorted loudly. "Finally, I was beginning to think we'd have to go get them.

The clacking of rocks alerted them to another presence further down the mountain. Spyro peered over the cliff to see two grublins climbing towards them, one with a headdress of feathers adorning his head, another carrying a sharp metal spear. Spyro sat and awaited the newcomers: the grublin chieftain and his guard. He took a moment to gather himself, and did his best to put on an aura of dominance and arrogance. As the grublins climbed over the edge, Quake took up a position behind and subordinate to Spyro.

"What is it, _Raz'tack_? Make it quick." Spyro always felt disgusted with himself when speaking in such a tone, but it was what the grublins wished for.

A series of audible clicks and squeaks came from the leader of the grublins.

"Thank you. See that your warriors carry out my instructions to the letter."

The grublin answered with a few more clicks and squeaks, and then a deep gurgling noise. He then bowed, and his subordinate did likewise, sinking even lower than the chief. They left without looking back at the purple dragon.

Quake stepped forward next to Spyro once they were out of sight.

"How did you learn their language again?" he asked, cocking his head.

Spyro shrugged, "I'd like the answer to that, myself… I don't remember anything of the week when I, uh…'lost it'. Since then, I've known what they say."

"Well, that's terribly convenient. What'd he say?" Quake asked while staring at Spyro sceptically.

"That all the preparations were complete, and that his subordinates were ready to lay down their lives in my defence if I should command it, but they know the plan and will do as I have instructed." "How'd they take the orders? I think you mentioned something about how grublins felt about retreating?"

Spyro shook his head. "_Raz'tack_didn't take it very well at first. He felt he was being ordered to be a coward."

"Who knew grublins had any sense of honor…" Spyro simply shrugged. "Go get Ray and prepare yourselves. We'll go over everything one last time before morning."

_Ancestors be willing; this must work._

Quake sighed deeply, silently pleading the same, and took off.

*.*.*

Cynder landed on a tall, blackened outcropping, and crept to its edge. Peering over, she saw the sprawling grublin encampment based around the volcano's foothills. Camp and cooking fires lit its insides, and patrols bearing torches paraded around the outside of the camp in an interleaving fashion. Here and there, a patrol bearing its lights to break through the night's darkness could be seen making their way up and down the crater and rugged cliffs that surrounded the area.

The sun's very tip could now be seen creeping over the horizon in the east.

Cynder began to scan the encampment, looking for anything that wasn't grublin, orc or the rare troll. After looking over the entire camp several times, she concluded that her prey wasn't among them.

_'Where are they?!'_her inner self yelled. Snorting, she refocused on the larger patrols, hoping that they could be possibly leading them.

But to her dismay, as she grinded her talons on the black rocks, she couldn't see Quake, Rey, or Spyro among any of them. But the sun's light had not yet lit the entire basin. The black dragoness felt somewhat open without her darkness around her, but it wouldn't help her find what she was looking for.

Next, she scanned as much of the volcano's crevices and slopes as she could, but again found no trace of the two possessed dragons or their possessor.

Cynder's brain went into overdrive wondering where they could be. After eliminating all the options that were tactically ludicrous, she came to two possible conclusions.

_They are either in the volcano…or not here at all._

The second option felt like a lance penetrating her chest. _What if this is all a distraction?! What if they are razing Warfang to the ground as we speak?_

Images of a burning city filled her mind. The fields outside of Warfang trampled by boots; the gates of Warfang lying broken on the ground inside the courtyard she had once defended; the city's great white walls and buildings torn down into heaps of smoking rubble; and the charred bodies of dragons and moles feasted on by carrion crows.

Then, she saw movement emerge from a passage about halfway up the volcano. She couldn't make out any of the forms of the figures, but she could tell that there were multiple creatures. As their forms drew closer, Cynder recognized the wings of dragons unfurling. A well of animosity bubbled up inside Cynder, her talons digging further into the ground.

_At least I know where he is._

The figures then took flight in formation and became recognizable. A purple dragon took up the middle position, a dark orange and dark green dragon at each of his sides, flying in unison. They began to fly a patrol route, occasionally landing. Cynder could only guess the three dragons were conversing with some of the grublin patrols, and then resuming their patrol route high in the sky below the yellow and orange clouds, which looked caustic.

The black dragoness surveyed the situation for a moment, taking careful note of all the patrols, their distance, and if they were approaching or leaving her current position. Then she waited, analyzing every movement of the patrols, watching their patterns crisscrossing the blasted landscape. The patrols gradually thinned out closer to the volcano, and were almost nonexistent by the time one would have reached the area where the three dragons had emerged upon the plateau.

Cynder prepared herself to move in towards the cavern, carefully picking her path. Unfurling her wings, she lifted a paw to drop to a sheltered bluff below her.

"So you thought you could do this by yourself, eh?" a voice called out.

The dark dragoness whipped around, teeth bared and tail high, poised like a scorpion, setting herself to a battle stance.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last chapter. I don't know if the epilogue will be with it or have its own upload yet. I guess you'll have to find out then :P  
>Thank you to everyone who reads this story and especially to all who still review. Also tomorrow is my birthday :D <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Legend of Spyro: Stormfront**

**Chapter 30**

**Well here it is. **

The black dragoness let loose a snarl, prepared to pounce upon the unfortunate soul that had snuck up on her. However, she dropped her guard when she saw the single dragon and three dragonesses approaching her.

"How…?" She paused, regaining herself. "How'd you sneak up on me?"

Flame tilted his head and snarkily replied, "I don't know; maybe you're losing your touch, Cynder?"

Flare quickly berated him with a slap to the back of his head as she passed. "Quit it before you have an angry dragoness to think about."

Flame rubbed his head with his wing and mumbled a few words under his breath, all the while giving Flare a piercing glare. Eventually, he regained his courage and said, "Anyways, we're going to help you finish this. You made us promise."

"That was stupid of me. I need to do this on my own," Cynder answered, stamping a paw and puffing.

Glacia stepped forward. "What makes you think you can take on three crazed dragons by yourself and win? Sounds like a fool's errand to me."

Electria stepped back, eying the two dragonesses carefully. Cynder took a step forward so that she was eye-to-eye with the blue ice dragoness, an unforgiving sneer across her face.

"What makes you think you could even be of any help?"

"Why don't you go back to—" Glacia began, but Flame placed himself between the dragonesses.

"You two are acting like drakes having a horn-length contest. Why don't you save it for the guys down there?" He motioned a wing to the basin.

"He's right for once. We have to focus on what matters, guys," Flare said, stepping next to Flame.

Electria took a step forward closer to the group. "Mm-hm." She nodded.

Cynder turned her back on the rest of the group, sighing. "Fine." She walked to the ledge from which she had previously been eyeing the force below. "I was figuring out how to get to the volcano from here without having to fight every single grublin."

The small group of dragons looked at each other doubtingly.

A new voice broke the din of the volcano. "May I make a suggestion?"

The group spun to face the newcomer, but were glad to see a familiar feline standing upon a boulder with his usual scarlet cloak and bow.

"Hunter!" Flare exclaimed.

The cheetah warrior jumped from the boulder, landing perfectly as all cats do, and joined Cynder kneeling at the ledge. Flame, Flare, Glacia and Electria gathered behind them, out of sight from anything below the ledge.

"There is a lava trench that runs from the volcano, about an adult dragon's height deep and about two of you wide." Hunter motioned with his bow, dragging it up the basin beneath them. "It leads about half-way up the volcano. I used it to scout the grublin positions earlier without incident."

"Thank you, Hunter," Cynder said, turning to him and fixing him with a steely glare of conviction.

"One more thing," he answered. "The Guardians and General Erwing await my final report before launching the attack. When I return, they plan to assault the grublins."

"You have to convince them to let us try first!" Flare snapped at the cheetah.

"I don't think I can do that…" he answered. "However, I think there are a few grublin positions I might have missed somewhere," he finished with a wink. "Now hurry, you five, you don't have much time."

Flame unfurled his wings. "Right, let's get this over with before I miss dinner."

Flare shook her head in disbelief. "I don't even have anything to say to that."

Glacia and Electria unfurled their sky blue and golden wings. Lastly, Cynder's magenta wings opened in the face of the rising, hazed-over sun.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"We're with you," Flare replied, moving to stand next to her.

Electria looked to Glacia, and then back to the group. "I-I am too."

There was a moment of silence, but then Glacia also joined the group. "When we get back, I want a scrim against you, Cynder."

"Whatever, let's get going." Then the black dragoness leaped over the edge and drew her wings close.

"Twenty gems on Cynder," Flame said as he jumped, followed closely by the others.

Cynder's talons were nearly scraping the blackened and charred wall of the basin. When she neared the floor, she kicked her hind legs out, making contact with the wall and changing her downward momentum into horizontal. She then flared her wings, spotting the lava tube's collapsed roof. She dove into it and made a running stop, making room for the others to land by running further up tube. Flame was first, followed by Flare, Glacia and finally Electria. When they had all gathered, and without a word, she turned and began their trek.

*.*.*

The Guardians and General Erwing led the multiple columns of dragons behind them, a din of clanking metal armor accompanying their advance. Throngs of dragons kicked up a black cloud of charcoal that rolled over the hills, slopes and crags of the Burned Lands.

A quick nod from Terrador to the captains of the columns signalled for them to begin fanning out to form ranks, gradually turning their many columns into rows. Terrador kept an eye on all of the columns, including those that belonged to Erwing. The great Guardian watched as the dragons behind him began the transition in perfect formation, a small hint of smile coming to his face.

_We haven't lost our touch in these days of peace, at least._

The leader of the Guardians then eyed the fast forming ranks under Erwing. _And neither have they…_

The Earth Guardian said a quick prayer for peace in his mind, but was careful to keep in-step and show nothing but confidence to his subordinates.

The green dragon took the final steps over the rise, the caldera of the volcano rising to greet him. He looked down into the valley below, hill sides of black gravel leading to the basin where, there for all to see, were torches and spears sticking up from behind rock barriers. Each one had pointed rock stakes angled to prevent a charge from crashing headlong into them, and behind it was room for twenty or so grublins. There were about two-hundred of these fortifications between their position and the eaves of the volcano.

He took a quick moment to survey the surroundings.

_Whatever you are doing, young dragons, may the ancestors be with you._

The captain of the unit had reported to him, quite furiously, at the last march rest that all of them had gone missing from his formation. The Guardians had then decided that nothing could be done at the moment, and that they would have to trust Cynder's judgment, which, if anything, he felt was a safe bet.

The other Guardians and Erwing grouped together and reached his position, so he began, "As soon as Hunter arrives, we'll begin the charge."

Erwing sighed. "The casualties will be high…but I suppose it is our only option."

"If only we had those cannons," Cyril finished.

Volteer nodded in agreement. "The combustion armaments could have been used to great consequence on these ramparts."

"Doesn't matter now. Good luck." Erwing gave a stiff salute with his wing and left to take up the lead of his column.

Terrador looked each of his companions in the eye. "You two see to your battalions as well. Good luck, my friends."

Volteer was the first to answer. "May the fortunes of the ancestors gift us with their graces."

Cyril waited a moment to see if Volteer would say more before simply answering, "To you as well, Terrador."

*.*.*

The group of young dragons emerged from the lava tube, black soot coating much of their bodies. The towering hulk of the fire mountain loomed over them, spewing the occasional molten boulder high into the smoke and haze above.

Flame coughed and spat at the ground. "I think I would have rather fought the grublins."

Electria looked up at the daunting mountain. "Now what?"

"We find a way in, of course," Glacia answered curtly.

Cynder pointed a bladed wing skywards. "I saw dragons on that plateau there before you guys arrived."

The formation dwindled out to a knife's edge, slightly sloped above the rest. The base was mostly volcanic gravel, but towards the ledge it gave way to pointed spires of black rock. The group of dragons eyed the high ground before Cynder signalled them over.

"We'll surround the plateau. Flare, take the point. Electria and Glacia, come in from above. Flame, take the left edge, and I'll take the right. Be careful. We don't know what's up there."

The dragons each nodded their heads.

"Go."

Cynder back-flipped out of the circle and took off with powerful pushes of her magenta wings, launching into the air. A grim feeling began to stir her stomach. She clenched her talons together, trying to suppress any feelings. _Focus. Calm._

She watched as Glacia and Electria passed her on their journey. Taking positions in the dim sun, they would be hard to spot and would form the hammer of their attack. Flame separated the distance from her to move around the other side of plateau. His and her own position would be the most critical, keeping any enemies occupied until the blow was struck. Flare would take the point of the plateau, preventing anything or anyone from escaping.

Cynder flew up the steep slope, staying as close as possible to the rock and gravel to prevent anyone from seeing her if they happened to peek over on watch. The edge of flat rock was clearly defined now, every point and crag jutting forth as if in defiance to the general order of the rest of the mountain.

Cynder prepared herself by coating all her blades in green venom. She reached her talons to grasp the edge. Using it as leverage, she launched herself over the edge, glowing poison spitting and foaming, ready to strike down any dragon she saw.

Except for Flame, who was also pulling himself over the opposite edge, fire licking the edges of his bared teeth. Flare did likewise, her body glowing with fire ready to comet dash. Electria and Glacia hurtled out of the haze and sun, electricity crackling and ice spears glinted in the light.

Nothing but barren, blackened rock greeted them, and the whole group stopped. A gust of heated wind blew across the plateau, taking a bit of volcanic dust with it. Glacia and Electria landed, ice crystals clattering to the ground around them.

Flame looked around the empty plateau. "What a waste of my talent. We must be in the wrong spot."

Flare shook her head slowly. "Look again," she whispered, as if scared to be heard.

Flame looked to his right, where Flare was staring. The black maw of a cave stared back at him, and despite his will, he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Cynder stood resolutely glaring back. "Is that the cave where you were held?"

Flare nodded her head affirmatively. "I'm sure of it."

"How long is it?" Glacia asked, grating her talons against the ground.

Flare stood still and thought a moment. "I wasn't conscious when I was brought in, but from where I was being held it wasn't very far."

Cynder shook her head in frustration. "Doesn't matter. There are two earth element capable dragons in there; it could be totally different now. We'll have to go in blind."

Flame interjected, "But what if it's a trap? We'd be walking right into it."

"We don't have time to debate alternatives," Cynder's voice rose an octave. "And we don't even know if we'll find another way in."

Cynder turned, flicking her tail blade in annoyance. "Let's go."

Flame looked at Flare, who shrugged before she began to follow the black dragoness. The group only took a few steps before a rumble shook the ground.

"Hold on!" Flame yelled, lying flat to the ground.

Gut wrenching cracks reached out from the rest of the mountain, proceeding to surround Cynder, who was the closest to the cave. The black dragoness began to unfurl her wings, but to her surprise the ground beneath her wrenched itself upward, slamming into her head and stunning her. The rest of the group watched in horror as the rock formation tilted upwards, forming a ramp. The dazed Cynder began to tumble down into the black maw of the cave, swallowing her whole.

"Cynder!" Flare screamed as she and the rest of the group began to dash as best they could on the unsteady ground to her aid.

The slab of rock suddenly reversed its motion, falling back into place from where it originally separated, slamming to the ground in a giant cloud of dust that momentarily blinded the dragons. Many more crashes and bangs sounded in rapid succession, each one making the ground shudder, as if they were in a vengeful ocean. Then, silence.

Glacia was the first to recover. Looking up from the ground, the dust clearing, she saw boulders and rocks of all sizes covering the entrance to where the cave had been.

"Quick, help me shift this rubble!" she yelled in desperation as she sprinted to the now settled pile of rock.

Above her, she saw movement from higher on top of the mountain, and a glimmer of hope reached her mind. Maybe Cynder got out! However, another twin figure emerged next to it, descending from some unknown crevice or pit.

Glacia, realizing she was now alone and ahead of the group, made a hasty retreat by back-flipping away. The two figures approached from above, soundless except for the steady beats of their wings, and came to land between them and the blocked cave.

The two dragons stood before them in battle stances, darkened bodies matching the grim scenery. Flame, Flare, Electria and Glacia stared at their opponents; their former friends. Another heated gust of charring wind blew across the plateau.

Flame stepped forward cautiously. "Quake?" he called.

Glacia took the cue and called as well. "Rey?"

The pair of dragons didn't move, standing totally still in their battle stances. Flame took another step towards his friends, but Quake reacted with blinding speed, jumping back and preparing to launch an earth bolt. Rey jumped to his side in perfect unison. Quake launched the earth missile, and Rey disgorged a swath of fire that covered the missile in flames.

Flame and Flare were forced to jump to one side to avoid the flaming missile, which crashed into the ground with an explosion that sent dust and rock into the air. Flame looked to see Glacia and Electria had dodged it as well, and noticed Rey charging at the pair. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but was shoved aside by Flare. Her tail blade crashed into Quake's mace-like tail, saving the red drake from having had his face battered. She grunted under her breath, while struggling to hold back Quake's power.

"If you don't mind, sweetie, you could help any time!"

*.*.*

Cynder coughed the dust out of her lungs and throat as she opened her eyes lazily. The black dragoness hobbled to her feet. The memory of the past few moments crashed into her mind, and she flipped around to see boulders and rocks of all sizes blocking the entrance.

The dragoness stared at the cave in for a moment before turning around to face the long dark tunnel in front of her, and began her trek.

The tunnel wound its way through the mountain. With no light to guide her, Cynder proceeded by feeling her way along the bottom. After a few hundred feet, she was able to deduce that the cave was rounded, and she could make her way by feeling for the flattest part.

Cynder kicked a rock with her paw, sending echoes throughout the cavern ahead and back to her left.

Another tunnel. It must fork.

The dragoness made a quick decision to keep going down her current path, the other tunnel leading back in the general direction of where she had come. She began to move again, the tunnel becoming increasingly hot, and a stench filling the air. It wasn't long before parts of the walls began to steam, and even occasionally glow. Cynder, glad for the light, began to progress more quickly. A deep flickering glow began to fill the tunnel.

Cynder began to stalk down the tunnel as if at the end was a calm forest deer. Slinking her way through as quietly as possible, she came to a curve in the tunnel. She nosed her head around it to see the cave finally giving way.

But her eyes focused solely on the area's single inhabitant. A purple dragon, turned away from the entrance, sitting calmly at the end of a ledge. A bright glow emitted from somewhere below in the volcano's depths, lighting the chamber. The walls danced with the light of the flames from below, as if alive.

Cynder jumped into her shadow on instinct. The purple dragon made no move, seemingly entirely focused on whatever was beyond the ledge.

The black dragoness felt her stomach begin to churn, but slowly, carefully, made her way in her shadow into the chamber. It was quite large, the ground forming a very narrow triangular ledge, which tapered off to where the purple dragon was still sitting, back turned.

A cloud of swirling brown fumes burst from somewhere below, followed by a deep rumble that shook the mountain.

Cynder paused, waiting for it to subside before continuing. She was now a few feet from the other dragon, and still no reaction. She pressed on.

She reached a strike position just behind him. A single burst from her shadow and it would be over.

_Do it!_ Her mind screamed. _Finish him! You'll never have a better chance._

Cynder reached out a paw, underneath Spyro's neck. One swipe and he would be dead.

Dead. The word rang out in her head. Killing Spyro; assassinating him. The thought of killing him stayed her paw.

_It's not fair. Why me? Why him? We… we were supposed to be…_

Spyro's tail twitched. "You had your chance."

Cynder didn't have a chance to react. Spyro turned, throwing a glowing purple paw, grabbing her by the neck through her shadow and lifting her out into the open.

"So weak." His cold dark voice jarred the black dragoness's bones before he threw her across the ground. She skidded to a halt against the hot wall of the chamber.

Cynder regained her footing, looking to see the purple dragon walking slowly towards her.

"You had your chance to join me, and be with me in the new age…" he growled, stamping his paw in a fit of rage. "Now you will have nothing."

Cynder spat a glob of venom at the purple dragon. He froze the venom solid with his ice breath. It fell to the ground and shattered. Cynder followed it with a charging slash of her claws, but Spyro sidestepped and sent his tail spike for Cynder's gut. The metal tail blade of the black dragoness intercepted it before it pierced her. She blasted the purple dragon with a gust of wind from her maw, sending him reeling into the air.

Spyro stopped his tumble mid-air with a flare of his wings, beginning to glow green with earth energy. Cynder recognized the attack and back-flipped, just avoiding a bed of spikes that formed where she had been standing. Spyro dropped to the ground in the meantime, once more opposite Cynder in a face-off.

Cynder, through panting breaths, began, "I thought you…you were different… Why? What happened?"

Spyro laughed deeply, echoing all across the chamber. "Maybe you thought I was different, but maybe I was just tricking you all along. So pathetic; can't even see what is right in front of you."

"Then why destroy Malefor? I refuse to believe that you lied to me! I know you, and this isn't you!"

Spyro laughed again. "Where's the pleasure in letting another do your destined task?"

Cynder screamed in rage and fear before hurling herself at the purple dragon, slicing and biting in a frenzy.

*.*.*

Terrador stood resolutely at the head of his company, still waiting on Hunter to begin the assault. Signs of battle could be seen a distance away on the slopes of the volcano; bursts of flame and ice, followed by electricity and earth. The Earth Guardian couldn't tell any of the battle's participants, but came to the conclusion his side was winning, even if might not be true. He remembered back to a time when he was a little drake, and the lessons of the previous Earth Guardian.

_Confidence is the key to victory._

A particularly large burst of lightning from the battle made the soldiers behind him flinch in their armor. The green dragon turned to encourage his men, but he spotted a lone cloaked figure fast approaching from the rocks.

_Finally._

The figure removed his hood as he came upon the earth dragon, revealing his feline features, and bowed curtly.

"I thought something might have befallen you, Hunter. What is the situation?"

The cheetah warrior turned to the fortifications below him. "The grublins have pulled in all of their patrols, as far as I could tell. The only forces I have seen are right below you."

Terrador turned towards the other Guardians and stamped a foot, tremors running through the earth. "Then we can begin. Happy hunting, my friend," he finished, turning back to the feline.

"To you as well, old friend," the feline replied, pulling forth his bow.

A great chorus of armor clattered and clanked as the forces prepared themselves for the charge. Terrador stomped the earth again with a bit of power, issuing the pre-planned signal, and lurched his body forward down the slope. Gravel kicked up in his gallop as he made his way. A roaring din of battle cries, armor, and footfalls rose above everything else. To his right, he could see the other Guardians and Erwing leading their companies.

The great dragon watched the grublin lines, expecting arrows and projectiles of all kinds to come forth…

But none came.

_Did we catch them off-guard?_

He charged on regardless, his limbs at blinding speed for such a large creature, carrying him towards the fortifications and spears of his enemy. He summoned his earth element and sent the largest boulder he could muster at the first line of spikes, trenches, and barricades. The shot breached a smoking hole large enough for him to fit. He burst through the gap, ready to stampede any opposition he found…but there was nothing.

Spears leaned up against the barricades with no bodies holding them. Torches hung lit on the walls rather than held by grublins as was previously thought. The trenches were not manned.

He pressed forward cautiously, the charge slowly grinding to a halt behind him as dragons filtered over the walls and through it with force, only to find nothing. The battle cries turned to calls of confusion and bewilderment. Terrador sensed the break in the attack and attempted to spur the troops onward.

"Press on! Be wary of ambushes and traps!"

The dragons acknowledged promptly, and together they resumed their advance.

*.*.*

Cynder leaped with her talons for Spyro's neck. Frozen in fear, he only just avoided it by sidestepping, receiving a slash to his cheek. The golden-horned dragon retaliated by scratching Cynder's flank as she passed, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

The enraged Cynder again went for the kill, slicing her tail blade where only moments before Spyro's head had been. Spyro opened his maw wide with flames, disgorging them at Cynder, only for her to dive into her shadow to avoid the scorching heat. She burst from the shadow behind Spyro, who rolled forward to dodge the attack.

The black dragoness screamed in rage before hurling herself once more at the purple dragon. She sent as many blows as she could: a slash, a thrust of her tail blade, another slash, and an upper cut with her horns. Spyro dodged them all with years of honed skill, but was unable to retaliate because of the speed of the blows. Forced to give ground, he back-stepped towards the ledge, all the while dodging. Cynder began to lose sight of her opponent in her rage, only pressing forward with the next blow. She swung her tail blade forward in a mighty stab.

She felt something brush her cheek for the smallest of seconds, and then there came the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh.

*.*.*

Quake's raw power, being complimented by Rey's finesse, was proving to be a match for the four dragons. Flare circled behind Quake as Flame engaged him. Flame drove in with a blinding comet dash, only to be blocked by a wall of earth that chipped and cracked under the onslaught.

The barrier burst under Flame's pressure, blasting the red drake away and a ring of shrapnel with him. The drake regained his footing, minor cuts and scrapes covering his face. Charging once more into the fray, he blinded the earth dragon with a swath of red-hot fire. Flame butted heads with the green dragon, locking horns, turning it into a strength war. Quake quickly began to take the advantage, forcing Flame to his knees.

Flare dashed in from the flank, seeing her chance and starting a comet dash of her own.

The dragoness was surprised to see another comet dash appear in front of her, intercepting her own. The collision jarred her entire body. Digging deeper into her elemental energy, she again pushed forward. She took a step forward in her opponent's direction, pushing him back. Flames from both attacks whipped and turned the surrounding air into a furnace.

Then, her opponent blasted forward, pushing her off her front paws and striking forward right into her. She cringed as the searing flames won out over her own and scorched her underbelly. Back-flipping, Flare retreated, only to have her pursuer continue his dash towards her. Rounding another back flip, she pressed up against rock—the shelf of the volcano. Seeing the incoming onslaught, and with no time and nowhere to go, Flare prepared for the impact that would surely kill her.

A stunning chill of cold filled the air, followed by a tremendous hiss of evaporating steam. Flare opened her eyes to see an ice-armored dragoness in between her and Rey. The two pushed and shoved for a moment, all the while ice and fire turning to steam in tremendous puffs.

Flare took this moment to get out of her situation, and moved once more to a blind spot. She looked over to Flame, who was now out of the horn lock, having been assisted by Electria. Multiple bolts of lightning burst from her mouth, attempting to penetrate a rock boulder, while Flame waited to pounce as soon as he found an opening.

The boulder exploded outwards, showering the area in semi-liquefied rock and sharp fragments. Flame and Electria were sent reeling away from its epicenter, tumbling helplessly across the ground.

"Regroup!" Flare called to Glacia, who was still holding her deadly elemental lock with Rey.

She ran over to the stunned pair of Flame and Electria, looking over her shoulder to watch as the ice-blue dragoness disengaged expertly by back-flipping and gaining altitude before dropping and landing next to her. They assisted their battered comrades off the ground, Flare giving Flame a quick nuzzle.

"You alright?" the bloodied and filthy drake asked as he regained his battle stance.

"Could be…worse," she answered him between labored breaths.

Rey and Quake once again stood between them and the cave opening, bodies bloodied but not showing any signs of fatigue.

"They aren't even panting," Electria cried in exasperation, rubbing the soot and dirt from her eyes.

Flare answered her, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "We…have to keep trying… They are bound...to wear down eventually."

Glacia shook her head. "Maybe we should join the rest of the army. We might not be able to break that blockage anyway."

Flame turned, having to clench his paw to prevent himself from slapping her. "We are not abandoning Cynder."

"Calm down, fire brain, I'm just offering suggestions," the ice dragoness shot back.

"When we get back…" Flame began, only to be interrupted by Glacia again.

"You'll do wha—" she began, but was interrupted in turn by Flare.

"Look!" she screamed.

The quartet fixed their eyes where Flare had motioned. Rey and Quake both began to clutch their heads, moaning in pain before collapsing.

"Should we…" Glacia began, but got her answer as Flare, Flame, and Electria ran towards their former friends. She hurried over as fast as her battered body could carry her.

By the time they reached the pair, they had begun to seize up, shaking violently and foaming at the mouths.

"What do we do?!" Electria yelled in horror.

"Hold them down! Don't let them hit their heads!" Glacia yelled.

*.*.*

Spyro scratched the black dragoness along her flank. Then, hearing the swish of Cynder's tail blade, he ducked and narrowly avoided it. The purple beast felt deep within him for his internal fire, and opened his mouth wide, showing his glowing jaws before releasing the flames, forcing the black dragoness to retreat into her shadow. He then felt for her presence in convexity and rolled forward, avoiding the shadow burst.

The black dragoness yelled in rage once more before flinging herself at him again. With deadly attacks flying at him from all directions, the purple dragon began to retreat towards the ledge of the chamber, drawing on Dragon Time to dodge the claws, horns, and tail blade of the black dragoness.

His back foot reached the ledge.

_As good a place as any._

The purple dragon brought time to a near standstill, where seconds became hours. He stared at the frozen black dragoness for a moment, her scream of rage silently frozen and her tail blade gleaming with deadly intent as it came forward to strike him. He looked into her emerald eyes, seeing the pain and hatred he had caused her, and his stomach turned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a message that she would never hear.

The purple dragon made a small mental effort, calling back the darkness that was a part of the others. Once that was done, he stepped forward to her side, nuzzled the black dragoness's cheek, and kissed it ever so fleetingly. Turning around and eyeing his doom, he placed himself where it could not miss.

Taking one last look at her, he prepared himself for the pain, and let loose the flow of time.

*.*.*

Cynder opened her eyes.

Blood dribbled down her tail onto the rock. Further up, the tail blade was buried deep in the purple dragon's flank, almost to its base. Cynder's mouth hung wide and she pulled her blade free, watching as the purple dragon fell to the ground, lying on his uninjured side, breathing heavily with precious blood leaking with every heartbeat.

Cynder stood over the purple dragon, unable to move or speak, tail blade lying beside her covered in gore. The black dragoness watched numbly, not knowing whether to cry tears of relief or sadness.

The purple dragon cracked a smile. He took one last look at his beloved dragoness, and closed his eyes in finality. Cynder noticed that his fist was glowing green and jumped back, fearing a last ditch attack, but it was not so. The purple dragon turned over slowly, and crashed his glowing paw into the ground. A resounding crack echoed throughout the chamber.

Cynder was unable to move as she watched the ground underneath Spyro begin to slide, then disappear, purple dragon and all. She rushed to the ledge screaming, "Spyro!" only to be greeted by the tremendous magma geyser that shot forth from below.

*.*.*

Rey stood in the dark stone hallway once more. In the distance, another torch gleamed, except this time he sat in the dark, one with the shadows.

A familiar voice echoed from somewhere in the blackness._ See how you likesss the dark? Isn't it…fun?_

Rey remembered the character from last time. The shadowy melted version of himself was here…somewhere.

_You can't denies it… You likes it… You wants more of it…_

The drake began to walk down the hallway once more towards the light…but there was no panic this time. It felt…almost like home. No longer was he scared to be in its comforting darkness.

_Sees, you do… You do…_

He reached the perfect cone of light, and paused just outside its border before stepping once more into its embrace.

The voice spoke again, but this time…he felt his own mouth moving_. Once the beast has been let out of its cage, it'sss not so willing to go back in._

The drake then realized his paw had turned black and seemed to ooze. He stared incredulously for a moment before frantically looking over the rest of himself as a surge of panic took him. His eyes were greeted by the same dripping black form.

The voice that was his but not then broke out into a fit of laughter.

_The master calls us… Maybe next time…_

The drake felt something glide over his eyes, his vision going completely black for a moment. He could feel something shifting, morphing, and then slide down his paws. He regained his vision to see a black pool forming around him, growing from what was still coming off his body. Then it began to slowly scoot and crawl away from the light, back into the blackness, and just like that it was gone.

A blinding light seemed to come from above, and when it faded he saw the faces of two familiar dragonesses.

"Rey?" the blue and yellow dragons whispered.

He heard another name, whispered close by. "Quake?"

"They're coming around!" one of them shouted.

Rey tilted his orange head to where he heard the other voices. Quake was already looking at him, and gave the slightest of nods.

The orange fire dragon responded with the same, and turned back to his friends. "Well, are you going to help me up or what?"

Glacia and Electria each offered a paw. Electria began and then stuttered, "It's…it's good to have you back."

"Eh…er, yeah, it is," he said with a smile as he stood.

*.*.*

Cynder padded slowly up the tunnel, mind numb, only thinking about the next step. Eventually, she heard a voice coming from further up the tunnel. Without a word in answer, she continued until she reached its source. Emerging into the open, Cynder had to shut her eyes against the blinding sunlight.

"Cynder?!" she heard a familiar voice call. Looking up slowly, she saw Flare and Flame rushing towards her.

The couple landed next to her. "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

What felt like a bombardment of questions rained down upon her. The black dragoness paid them no heed. Pushing past her friends, she lifted off with slow steady flaps of her magenta wings. Flame turned to Flare, his expression grave and worried.

The volcano then shook violently, the earth groaning and buckling under the force. Boulders that had been jarred loose began to roll down the slopes of the mountain.

"We should go!" Flame yelled over the volcano.

Flare unfurled her wings, sore joints aching at the movement. "Get the others! I'll follow Cynder!"

Flame nodded, and disappeared further down the mountain. Flare got a running start, leaping into the air and flying after the black dragoness.

*.*.*

Terrador rushed over the next vacant line of trenches and barricades, revealing still more unmanned positions, abandoned weapons, and untended fires. The great dragon turned to the trooper closest to them and barked an order.

"Get the other Guardians and General Erwing _now_, and return to me."

The Guardian leapt into the air with a single bound and flew towards the rear of the corps, which was still advancing through the empty trenches. Eyeing a spot big enough for the four adult dragons beyond the fortifications, he landed and awaited his comrades. He glimpsed the other Guardians and Erwing in the distance, each leaving the heads of their columns. The green drake began to pace in the gravel, trying to think what this meant. Volteer was the first to reach him, his company being the closest.

"I see you are as perplexed as myself, Terrador."

Soon the remaining Guardian arrived, closely followed by Erwing.

"We must get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible," Terrador began. "Those grublins could be roaming the countryside burning and pillaging. We should proceed at once back to Warfang."

"I agree," Cyril answered.

"The entirety of our predicament has exponentially increased in mystery. The only innocuous conclusion is to return to Warfang and safeguard the welfare of the civilian population," Volteer finished in one breath.

"It is settled, then. Trooper!" Terrador called to the same dragon as before. "Have the captains organize an immediate cease to offensive actions and prepare for evacuation back to Warfang."

After the trooper had left with the message, Terrador spoke again. "I do not know what devilry allowed them to disappear underneath our noses. We'll have to be on our guard."

"Agreed. I did not pin Spyro as one this clever," Cyril finished, wide-eyed.

Volteer turned to the unusually quiet general. "What do you have to say on the matter, General Erwing?"

"I think…we might be getting some answers soon." The General pointed to a flock of dragons approaching.

*.*.*

A deep rumbling again shook the ground. The black ground of the Burned Lands began to fall apart, plateaus crumbling, ravines collapsing. Then a deafening explosion rocked the land. Even flying away at this distance, they could feel the power of the shockwave passing.

Flame turned to look back at the volcano, which was shooting lava and gas high into the air. Smoke poured into the already choked sky, and ash and dust began to rain from the heavens. It took several minutes for him to be able to hear the sound of his wings again, and still more before anything that was spoken was more than just mumbled garble.

Flare flew closer and brushed against his side. He smiled for a moment, but then, when his gaze passed over the magenta-winged dragoness to his front, it disappeared. Seeing the blood that still coated her tail blade, it was easy to guess what had transpired within the volcano.

Spyro, his friend, was dead.

**The epilogue will follow shortly sometime tomorrow or the day after. Along with my final notes and 'thank you's to everyone. **

**As always, all reviews are appreciated, and I attempt to respond to everyone of them. **


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Somewhere in the blackness, a lone being stirred. Coughing blood, he attempted to stand, but the pain in his body was too great and he collapsed to the floor once more. Blood dribbling from his mouth and side, he resigned himself to his fate: death, alone in some ancestor's-forsaken pit. At least he could die knowing he had finished his work… Maybe he'd see her again when the time came. The purple dragon rested his head on the warm stone and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the cold embrace that was sure to come.

Lapsing into unconsciousness, he began to dream.

The purple dragon was in a familiar white stone room, soft cushions of purple and gold lying near another pile of black and magenta. The purple curtain leading to the balcony fluttered in a warm summer's breeze. Behind the curtain, he noticed the form of the black dragoness he cared for so deeply, standing idle and gazing somewhere over the city.

He heard a small diminutive voice, seemingly coming from Cynder's feet. Cynder looked down and spoke in turn, but not loud enough for him to hear. Curious, the purple dragon moved towards the curtain, the pads of his paws not making any noise. He moved the curtain aside to see a young white dragon curled around Cynder's feet.

The purple dragon snapped back into reality, coughing more blood over the volcanic floor.

He lifted his right paw and reached forward, clasping the first pawhold he could find. Despite what felt like a white-hot lance in his side, the purple dragon pulled his body forward. Gasping for air and trying to clear his throat, he rested, then reached out once more and pulled, and once more rested.

After what felt like hours in utter agony, he glimpsed a light through the dark. He pulled once more, encouraged, the wound in his side gushing blood. He felt his vision going black. Trying to hold on to consciousness, he grasped at the dream or vision, whatever it was, and drew strength. After resting, he began the last few feet of his arduous journey.

Emerging into the veiled sunlight, his vision went dark and his head fell to the ground.

*.*.*

Sparx fluttered about the dragonfly village, on his way home from doing some chores for a neighbor. It had been several weeks since Spyro and Cynder had left him there.

"Gotta keep busy, ya know… Keep the muscles in shape, yeah." He had developed a habit of talking to himself. Mom had chalked it up to not having Spyro around.

The dragonfly flittered into the main circle of little dragonfly houses, a cozy little grove. The last of the evening sun was beginning to leave the inside of the deep forest. The crickets had just begun to chirp their incessant song. Sparx made his way over to his parent's home, casually flying through the opening.

"Back!" he announced to the small household. It was actually bigger than the home in the former swamp, but Sparx still found it too small. Mom once again explained that he was used to the giant apartments of Warfang now.

"Hey, honey, dinner is there on the table," he heard his mom yell from somewhere deeper in the trunk.

He moved to the little wooden bowl that had been carved, and was about to chow on the little greens and flowers. A gust of wind came blowing through the trunk, scattering his food all over the floor.

"Aww, come on." Sparx reached to pick up the bits that had been blown on the ground, only for another gust of wind to scatter them again.

"What's the big idea?!" he shouted in frustration.

A loud thud from outside answered him. The golden dragonfly flew back outside to see what had happened to answer his question, and when he did he froze in shock.

There, the black dragoness Cynder was lying on the ground.

"Mom!" he shouted back into the house and then rushed to her side as fast as his wings could carry him. He noticed she was crying, tears streaming down her face. "Cynder, are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Where's Spyro?" The little dragonfly felt the questions burst forth before he could breathe.

"What is it, Sparx?!" He heard his mother call from back in the direction of the house, quickly followed by, "Oh dear… Flash, get out here!"

Sparx flitted down upon Cynder's head to stare into her eyes. "Cynder, what's wrong?!"

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, covering her face with her paws.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Sparx clamored, trying to remove her paw from her face.

Nina arrived with Flash trailing behind. She flitted up to Cynder as well, taking over for Sparx. Speaking to her in a kind, soothing tone only a mother could manage, she said, "There, there, Cynder. You're okay. Shhh… Deep breaths. What's wrong?"

Sparx could feel something opening up in his gut, as if he had eaten far too many butterflies at once.

Cynder broke her sob just long enough to say two words. "Spyro's dead."

Nina stared at the broken dragoness for a moment, her wings slowly coming to a stop, and plummeted.

Flash rushed to her aid. "Nina!" he called, rushing to where she had crash-landed beside Cynder.

"She's fainted. Stay with Cynder, Sparx. I'm going to get Nina home."

*.*.*

Once more, a congregation of Warfang had gathered, this time to celebrate. Banners of red embroidered with the gold symbol of the fire element hung from the buildings surrounding the courtyard. On the white marble stage, all three of the Guardians sat in ceremonial armor that matched their scales and elements.

Volteer wore bright gold, blue sapphires adorning his shoulders. The metal reached to the tip of his tail, where it tapered off to form a lightning bolt. Cyril's armor was light blue. Many pointed peaks rose from his back and shoulders, and pale white diamonds replaced the sapphires. Terrador stood at the podium, speaking, jade-green armor covering him. Dark rubies were encrusted within, as if still buried in the earth.

"…Today we have gathered to recognize the next Fire Guardian candidate. As you all know, the late Ignitus has been gone from us for some time." The great green dragon paused for a moment, remembering his best friend and leader. "However, we are not here to remember the dead, but to celebrate the accomplishments of the living. We will now introduce the candidate."

The crowd of several hundred applauded briefly, and stopped when Terrador turned to his fellow Guardians.

Volteer stepped forward. "I name Flame, son of Infernus, as our candidate."

The crowd once more applauded.

Cyril stepped to the front of the Guardians. "I name Flame, son of Sindaralin, as our candidate."

Once more applause.

Terrador now reached the front, and spoke in his thundering voice, "I name Flame, son of Warfang, as our candidate."

The crowd thundered the applause.

Flame, after a small nudge from Flare, moved up onto the stage, dressed in red and orange armor specially made for this occasion. He took a position next to Terrador, trying not to stare at the tremendous crowd before him.

Terrador then spoke again, voice carrying far for all to hear. "Flame, thanks to your accomplishments at such a young age, my fellow Guardians and I have decided unanimously that you are the preeminent Fire Guardian candidate."

Terrador went to the back of the line, letting Volteer take his position. His fast speech filled the courtyard. "Do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws and traditions of Warfang?"

"I do," Flame answered as loud as he could.

The crowd applauded and whistled and whooped, until Cyril took his turn. "Do you swear to bring forth the common good of all citizens and dragons everywhere?"

"I do," he answered again.

The crowd let loose with noise.

Terrador then took his position at the head of the line once more. Clearing his throat, he let loose a bellow, "I present our future Fire Guardian!"

The crowd lost it. Red confetti was dumped from the roof tops. Flare joined the new Guardian up on the stage and nuzzled his armored cheek. Then, from out beyond Warfang, fireballs streamed up into the air and exploded. The crowd went even crazier, watching the display. Terrador leaned over to the newly proclaimed candidate.

"Nice touch."

Flame hesitated for a moment. "I didn't have it done…"

The Guardian stared at him incredulously for a moment. Shrugging, he turned back to the celebration, even stamping his own paws in congratulations.

Flare then noticed the black dragoness in her silver armor solemnly standing off stage by herself. She left the stage during the continuing uproar and reached the lone dragoness. Cynder remained motionless.

"Hey," Flare called over the dying uproar.

The red dragoness was barely able to hear her response. "Hey."

Flare stood around for a moment, looking at the crowds as they shuffled about before thinking of something to say. "There's a feast with the Guardians tonight. Are you going?"

"No…" she answered.

Flare stared at her friend's emerald eyes. "Well, if there is anything you need…let me know, alright?"

"Alright," the black dragoness answered. She then turned and left by way of the back entrance without another word.

Flare sighed and whispered to herself, "Time heals all wounds… I hope."

Cynder made her way into the street crowded with enthusiastic dragons of all sizes and colors. Looking only at the stones at her feet, she began the walk to her home. Sparx and his parents were there, but they had avoided the festival. Rowdy, boisterous adult dragons were unsafe for dragonflies.

Pushing past another group of celebrants, she bumped into someone. She whispered a barely audible "sorry" to the red drake before moving on.

"Sorry."

The voice made her instantly look around. Realizing it came from behind, she turned only to see a red and orange tail. It seemed to almost glitter with the colors of fire before disappearing into an alley.

Cynder rushed to the alleyway, but when she looked around the corner she saw no one. Looking up, she saw no sign of any dragon having taken flight, and the alley was a complete dead end.

Cynder stared at the wall of the building that headed off the bare and empty alley. She stood a moment longer before turning around and heading back towards her home. That voice… It had sounded so…familiar.

*.*.*

Opening the door just before his master's chamber with his furry blue-haired arm, a lone ape stood silently, taking a moment to compose himself. Being the aid to the master was a good job, but it meant a lot of contact with him—contact that could very likely end his life if his news was too displeasing.

A rush of confidence overcame him. This news wasn't bad in the slightest. In fact…this might be the best news he could ever deliver. It could even earn him something, perhaps a shiny jewel or even a freshly-smithed sword, or some land somewhere.

Swinging the door open, he pressed forward, careful to not walk too quickly or slowly. He bowed upon entering the chamber, then halfway to His Excellency, he genuflected on one knee. When he was within sword's distance, he once more curtsied beneath the high throne.

A deep, gritty voice emanated from up on the throne. "What is it, Kaz'uul? Remember what happened to the last one to waste my time?"

"A most righteous punishment he deserved, my lord, but I bear great news," Kaz'uul answered, careful not to look upon his sovereign.

"Be quick," was the only reply.

"We have received confirmed reports from our network…" The ape on the throne began to stir. "…that the purple dragon is dead."

Even from where he stood with his head bowed, Kaz'uul could see the toothy grin of his master.

"This is most excellent news you bring. Now, be gone before you anger me."

"Yes, Lord Kane, as your high sovereign wishes."

The lowly ape retreated quickly from the throne room, closing the doors behind him. In his wake, the ape upon the throne chuckled darkly to himself.

"Most excellent news indeed…"

**And we're all done! Thank you everyone who has put their time into reviewing. It was a long journey, way longer than I expected but a good one nonetheless. I made many friends from this site, on the forums and elsewhere. And now I'd like to point out two very special people, who made this story possible.**

**-DragonMaster000**

**and**

**-RiverStyxx**

**Aside from both being top notch authors they both made this story what it is. Dragon picked up being the beta somewhere halfway through, and he's been trudging through my terrible grammar ever since. And River for giving me the original inspiration to start writing, and out of kindness to make the cover art for this story. **

**Now a few more things. I will be marking this story as complete as of now. However, I will be going back in time to improve the first 10 chapters or so. They make my eyes bleed. So if you see this back up top, you can ignore it for the most part. (Unless of course you want to read it again xD)There will be only one very teeny little plot addition that comes to fruition later in the series. **

**Finally, I will be taking a small break. *Dodges tomatoes* I want to get a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting for Degradation. So when I run into times where I have little ability to write I can throw one out there and not make everyone wait for a month. It should be started by December, and this gives plenty of time for River to do the next cover art if she is willing.**

**Again thank you everyone. **


End file.
